A Time to Live
by belgin tei
Summary: Okay my first Gilmore crossover inspired by a challenge but not based on the challenge. Be warned THIS WILL BE SLASH.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Time to Live 1?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: I am making it season 1 of GG starting around Cinnamon's Wake and of course season 5 of Buffy, (I'm making Dawn and Rory are the same age in this story.)

Rating: Could be any rating? But no higher than 12A-PG13

Pairing: Willow/Tara MORE PAIRINGS WILL FOLLOW AND BE WARNED SOME WILL BE SLASH

Summery: Willow and Tara take Dawn to live in the more normal town of Stars Hollow!

Notes: I got the idea for this story from the challenge below (Strange you may think considering it is completely different! But it may give you some insight into my psyche?)

Thanks so much to my great beta Sarah.

'' Thought. Flashback Ah duh Flashback

Feedback: If you wish

Challenge

In this World Giles died of his injuries in Weight of the World.

(Giles still lives in this world and running the Sunnydale Gallery for Dawn.)

And Dawn succeeds in sacrificing herself in the Gift.

(Yes except it was Buffy that jumped in this story as per canon.)

Having had enough pain.

(There may well be pain?)

She leaves Sunnydale and whether through chance or divine intervention.

(After being rejected by Hank Summers, Willow and Tara become Dawn's guardians and after the Council get Faith out of prison and guarding the Hellmouth they decide to move away from Sunnydale where Dawn has suffered so much pain (See there was pain?) Willow applies for the post of computer teacher at her mother's old school - Chilton.)

She ends up in Stars Hallow.

(They end up living in Stars Hollow.)

Staying at the Inn.

(They take the house next to the Gilmores on the other side from Babette.)

The girls end up getting close to the Broken Slayer.

(Well no Slayer but they do all get close.)

Sort of becoming a Surrogate Mother and Sister to her and help her heal.

(To Dawn, yes!)

Can Be any Pairing. Het or Slash

(Well it has Willow and Tara.)

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

* * *

Willow, dressed in what Dawn described as her school ma'am clothes, sat outside Headmaster Charleston's office, still ten minutes until her appointment. It had been a hectic two weeks. Willow had been so far ahead in her college classes that it had been easy to get UC Sunnydale to allow her to graduate two years early. Giving her the chance to take any of dozens of jobs she had been offered both in the public and private sectors, but in the end, surprisingly, it was at the suggestion of her mother that she applied for the position of the Computer teacher at her old school in Hartford.

Sheila had hoped one day for her daughter to attend Chilton but just after she married Willow's father she had been offered tenure at UCLA and so their small family had moved first to LA then after a couple of years they moved up the coast to Sunnydale when the opportunity to travel, giving lectures around the world, came up.

The wholesome atmosphere of small town America calling to Sheila from her own childhood, she never realised how wrong she was when they moved to Sunnydale when Willow was three.

Sheila had contacted her favourite teacher from Chilton who just happened to now be the headmaster and he had been more than pleased to see Willow.

Tara had also been lucky and been able to transfer to the University of Connecticut at short notice, so she would be able to stay with Willow and Dawn rather than visit only on the weekends.

Willow looked up when she heard the buzz of the phone; the secretary picked it up, "Yes Headmaster ... Yes Headmaster, I believe she has a free period ... Yes Headmaster." She replaced the receiver and looked at Willow, "Headmaster Charleston will see you now, please go straight in."

Willow rose, fiddling with the handle of the new briefcase Tara and Dawn had bought her yesterday, "Thank you," she said going to the door, she smoothed down the front of her skirt before knocking. She opened it when a 'Come in,' came from inside.

As Willow opened the door and stepped in, an overweight grey haired man, rising from the chair behind the desk and walking towards her with his hand extended, confronted her. "Ms Rosenberg it is a pleasure to meet you at last, I'm Headmaster Charleston," he shook her hand.

"Thank you Headmaster, I'm pleased to finally meet the teacher that had such an influence on my mother's early years."

"Oh how is your mother? I have not heard from her for a number of years now, except for a brief conversation on the telephone two days ago, and she missed the school's last two reunions."

"She's well. She now teaches at Oxford along with my father," said Willow.

"Well please pass on my best wishes when you next speak," smiled Charleston.

"I'll be sure to do that," said Willow returning his smile.

"Excellent," said Charleston, he then turned slightly and gestured to an obviously very pregnant woman, "May I introduce our present Computer teacher, Ms Tradler, who will be leaving at the end of the month to have her child. Unfortunately for Chilton, but of course not you, she has decided that she wishes to stay home to look after him," Willow saw a twinkle of mischief come into the Headmaster's eyes. "Ms Tradler, Ms Rosenberg."

Willow moved to the seated woman, not wishing to force her to stand, "I'm pleased to meet you Ms Tradler," she said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Lara," smiled Ms Tradler.

"In that case call me Willow..." Willow frowned as something occurred to her, she turned back to the Headmaster, "You mean I got the job? But I thought I was coming here for an interview?"

Charleston smiled at the redhead, "Originally, yes, but after Ms Tradler and I read your transcripts, and knowing your mother as well as I do. You are without a doubt the most qualified candidate, so I am pleased to be able to offer you the position of Information Technology teacher affective immediately."

"Thank you," smiled Willow a little overwhelmed, "I can't tell you how nervous I was coming in here!" she said letting out a sigh.

"I understand Ms Rosenberg. I have arranged for one of our students to show you around, normally Ms Tradler would do that but under the circumstances she will be unable to fulfil that duty," said Charleston. "After the tour my secretary will have your contract ready. So before you go are there any questions?"

"Ah yes, thank you. I recently became the guardian of my best friend's young sister, she's sixteen. Her mother and sister died in tragic circumstances and after she was rejected by her father... Well my life partner and I were the closest thing to family she had... I was wondering if I could arrange for her to attend school here."

"Of course, Chilton has always had the opportunity to supply its teachers children, or in this case ward, a full education. If you can supply her transcripts I'm sure we can accommodate the young lady as long as her grades are of a reasonable leave," said Charleston.

Willow opened her briefcase and handed the Headmaster a folder, "I have them here... But please remember that the lose of first her mother and then her sister over the last four months has had an effect on her grades."

"Of course," said Charleston with an understanding voice. At that moment the phone on the desk buzzed, the Headmaster picked it up, "Yes Ms Swift ... Thank you, we will be there momentarily," he hung up and looked back at Willow, "Your guide has arrived, so if there is no more questions, shall we proceed?"

"No, all questioned out!" smiled Willow.

"Right then," said Charleston leading Willow back to the door, as they exited a student about Dawn's age stood up and waited to be acknowledged. "Ah Miss Gilmore, this is Ms Rosenberg who will be taking over from Ms Tradler when she leaves to have her baby, will you show her our school then bring her back here when you finish," he said to the student.

Willow tried without much success to keep the big smile off her face as the student did a double take, obviously curious as to how and why someone that was only a few years older than herself would be employed at Chilton. "Yes sir," she looked at Willow, "If you will follow me Ms Rosenberg," said the student moving to open the outer door for her.

"Thank you Miss Gilmore, see you later Ms Rosenberg," said Charleston before turning to his secretary and asking her to print off the standard Chilton contract.

As she walked by the side of the student, who would occasionally give her side way glances, while showing her the campus, she smiled at her guide, "Let me guess, you are wondering how someone that is only a few years older than you is being employed at this school," she said.

"No... I mean yes it is strange, I mean if you will forgive me, you look like you should be in college not teaching Ms Rosenberg."

"Call me Willow, I'm not your teacher yet, what's your first name?"

"Rory, Rory Gilmore, ah Willow."

"Right Rory. Well up until four weeks ago, I was attending UC Sunnydale when my best friend died leaving her younger sister without any close relatives, her mother had died three month earlier and her father lives in Spain. He refused to take his commitments seriously, so rather than see Dawn, that's her name, be placed in a foster home, my girlfriend and I arranged to become her guardians..." Willow started to explain.

Rory looked curiously at Willow at the revelation that the redhead was gay; "Oh that's so sad, I live with my mum but I know if something was to happen to her my dad would not hesitate to have me live with him," she interrupted Willow.

"That's nice. Anyway, I was so far ahead in my classes that, under the circumstances, the college agreed to let me graduate two years early. As for being employed here! I thought I was coming to have an interview but the Headmaster just informed me that I was getting the job because my grades were so high and that my mother, who attended Chilton, is well known to him," Willow finished her explanation. "So do you do the tour guide part very often?"

"No it's just my week; every pupil is allocated a week each semester when they have to show any visitors around, as long as they are not doing lessons of course. Right," said Rory coming to yet another door. "This is the main computer room where I assume you will be teaching most of the time," she said opening the door and showing Willow the empty room.

Willow looked around very impressed with the equipment, "Top of the line, hmm I think I've died and gone to heaven!" she sighed before smiling at Rory. "So do you take many computer classes?"

Rory shook her head, "No just the basics which means one period a week, so I doubt I'll see you muc..."

"What are you two doing in here?" someone asked from the door.

Turning Willow saw a girl with short curly red hair stood looking contemptuously at them, "Frencie this is Ms Rosenberg the new IT teacher," Rory told the girl.

"Pull the other one Gilmore, no way Charleston would hire someone that is so obvious unqualified to even know how to turn on a computer, let alone teach here."

Rory looked shocked but Willow smiled, a glint coming to her eyes, "I'm sure Headmaster Charleston will be interested in your obvious greater experience in such matters, I'll be sure to tell him so after my tour. Come along Miss Gilmore I believe you have not finished showing me the campus," said Willow in as much of a superior tone as she could muster before sweeping past her fellow redhead.

"Yes Ms Rosenberg," said Rory playing along as she rushed after Willow.

When she caught up, she could see the smirk on the teacher's face, "Is she still looking at us?"

Rory glanced back at the IT room, "Yeah. She looks worried."

"Good," giggled Willow. "So what's next?"

"The only two places I need to show you are the library and the Lit classes," said Rory.

"Well lead on McDuff," said Willow chuckling.

"Well the library is this way," said Rory gesturing to yet another corridor.

"And finally this is Mr Medina's room," said Rory showing Willow into the room where a man in his thirties sat going over some papers. He looked up on hearing Rory's voice, "Mr Medina, this is Ms Rosenberg the new IT teacher," smiled the brunette.

The man rose and extended his hand, "Max Medina, call me Max, pleased to meet you Ms Rosenberg. Are you sure you're old enough to be teaching?" he joked.

Willow smiled, "Been getting that a lot lately Max, and please call me Willow. As I explained to Rory I graduated two years early and this is my first job, if you don't count the year I spent teaching computer class at my old high school because the local school board was to tight to hire a replacement teacher when the old one was killed," she finished with a little tightness in her voice. She sighed, "Sorry about that but she was my favourite teacher."

"I understand," said Max, just then the bell rang, "Would you care to join me for lunch?"

"Thanks for the offer but Rory has to take me back to the Headmaster's office so I can sign all the necessary paperwork, then I'm planning on meeting my girlfriend and my ward for lunch, maybe another time."

"Alright next week then, it was a pleasure to meet you Willow, bye Rory, say hi to your mum for me," said Max showing them out and locking the door before heading towards the teachers cafeteria.

"I will, Bye Mr Medina," said Rory.

"So that's all then," said Willow.

"Yes, it's quicker if we cut through here," said Rory opening a door opposite Max's classroom.

As they neared the Headmaster's office they passed three girls stood near some lockers, the three followed them with their eyes as they passed the taller blonde whispered, "Who's that?"

At which the shorter blonde, who did not whisper but announced in a normal tone, "Probably another poor kid that just because she thinks she is good enough, thinks she can make it at Chilton." Willow exchanged looks with Rory and they both started laughing, "What's so funny Gilmore," she called out.

Rory turned slightly, "You'll have to wait until Monday to find out Paris," she looked back at Willow and whispered, "It's going to bug her all weekend about that."

"Won't she try and get it out of you before you go home?" Willow whispered back.

"Probably, but I don't fold very easily," giggled Rory.

All the documents had been signed and now Willow was waiting by the gates for Tara and Dawn to arrive. As she waited, she went over some of the things Lara had given her in regards to the courses she would be teaching as well as the assignments she would be supervising when she started on Monday. She would help Lara Tradler with her classes so she could get a feel for things, slowly taking over more and more until she was running it all. She would not be allowed to change any of the lesson plans until after the New Year, at which time, with the agreement of the Headmaster, she could change it as she wished.

Willow looked up as she felt Tara nearby, smiling as her girlfriend and Dawn pulled up in front of the gates. Quickly getting up she hurried over to the car, "Hi guys, so where are you taking Chilton's newest teacher for lunch?" she smirked buckling up.

"You got the job," squealed Dawn trying to hug the redhead from the back.

"Yep it was a breeze, turns out that when they saw my transcripts they had decided to offer me it on the spot," explained Willow, she looked in the back, "And they have a policy of accepting teachers children, so I gave them your transcripts and you can start with me on Monday."

"What!" cried Dawn in outrage, "You want me dressing in kilts and a blazer!"

"Sweetie calm down, Willow and I talked about this. Chilton is one of the best schools you could ever hope to attend. Dawnie you need a normal life and we are going to give you it, even if we have to depopulate the eastern seaboard of evil," said Tara as she pulled into traffic.

"Yeah as if that was possible!" scoffed Dawn before a twinkle came into her eyes, "Wouldn't that mean depopulating most of Washington... I say go for it," she giggled.

"Dawn that was very bad," Tara tried scalding the teenager but unable to keep a straight face.

"Right bad, got it," said Dawn a smirk still on her face. "Is there at least any cute boys that go to Chilton?" she asked Willow.

"Well I wasn't there long enough to check out every student but I did see a couple of cute boys," said Willow said pleased to see that Dawn at least was considering the idea of attending Chilton. "What, gay now not blind," she said off Tara's look.

"That's ok then," laughed Tara.

"So any idea where we are going to eat lunch?" asked Willow.

"Actually no. Not long after you left the hotel, the realtor phoned and said she thinks she has found the perfect little house for us in a small town called Stars Hollow. So Dawn and I thought we could all go and see it, maybe get something to eat there."

"Great, when do we meet her?" asked Willow.

"Well I didn't know how long you would be! So she's going to meet us at Stars Hollow's town square at three," explained Tara. "So we will have time to get a feel of the town first."

"Okay," smiled Willow.

As they passed the sign announcing they were entering Stars Hollow, all three let out a gasp, Willow exchanged a look with Tara before looking into the back at Dawn, "You felt that too?"

"Yeah, what was that?" said Dawn a little worried.

It was Tara who answered, "I've never been to one, but I think this is a protected town! There are legends from all over the world that point to there being places of good to counter the evil that Hellmouths put out."

"So this place is sort of an anti-Hellmouth!" said Dawn.

"Yes," said Tara, she looked at Willow, "I don't care if the house we see is falling down, we are going to take it, I can't think of a safer place for Dawn to live," she said firmly.

"So does that mean I won't hafta go to Chilton after all...? I mean if this place is so safe why take the risk that something may happen to me while I'm away from here."

"Nice try Dawnie, but you are forgetting that I will be teaching at Chilton so I can make sure you are safe," said Willow.

Dawn slumped back into the seat folding her arms, "It's not fair," she pouted.

They parked the car just off the town square, as they walked along the store fronts looking at what the town had to offer they were suddenly confronted by a short fat woman who looked at them warily, "Why are you here?" she asked sternly.

Tara stepped in front of Willow and Dawn, "We seek only peaceful coexistence, we have no designs on those you protect Guardian," she said respectfully.

"Then welcome sisters," said the woman.

"Thank you Guardian, I am Tara, and this is my mate Willow and our ward Dawn," said Tara.

"Everyone here calls me Miss Patty," said the woman.

Tara looked around warily, no one close enough to overhear, "Does anyone here know of your guardianship Miss Patty?"

"Only one, my predecessor Fran who passed it to me when she felt age calling her, she runs the bakery," said Miss Patty.

"We will keep your secret Miss Patty," smiled Tara. "Could you tell us where we can get something to eat?"

Miss Patty pointed the way they were walking, "Luke's is nice," she said. "We will talk more later but for now I have a dance class to teach, goodbye sisters."

"Goodbye Miss Patty," said Tara.

They watched as Miss Patty crossed the square and disappeared behind the gazebo, "What was that all about?" asked Dawn looking at the two witches.

"Well you know how a Hellmouth can sometimes have the Slayer guarding it," said Tara.

"Of course I do, what has that got to do with anything?" said Dawn.

"Well places like this also have there own form of Guardians, Miss Patty is Stars Hollow's."

"What, she's some kind Slayer?" scoffed the teenager.

Tara laughed, "No of course not, she is a witch that is why she could sense Willow and me... and you as well?" Tara mused.

"And you knew she was this Guardian how?" asked Willow as they started walking again.

"I told you, I read about it, and the way she confronted us, it seemed a good chance she was warning us against doing anything to endanger the people or town," explained Tara as they reached the door to Luke's.

They sat at a table near the door and began looking through the menu. After a few minutes, a well built man in a flannel shirt and wearing a baseball cap backwards came over with a pad and pen. "Hi welcome to Luke's, what can I get you folks?"

"You wouldn't happen to do double mocha latte's would you?" asked Willow hopefully.

"Sorry lady we only sale your basic coffee here."

"Oh well then two basic coffees and a coke, we haven't finished deciding on our food yet," said Willow.

"Right be back with your drinks in a minute," said the man leaving.

"Woo they do chilli fries here," said Dawn.

Willow looked at Tara smirking, "I think we will be eating here quite a lot if Dawnie has her way."

"Yes, but we like chilli fries too," Tara pointed out.

"Right," smirked Willow, "So we take the house, regardless of its condition and we eat here all the time... Sounds like a plan," all three laughed.

After lunch the man came back to the table picking up the empty plates, "I get you folks anything else?"

"No thanks, we really liked it though and will probably eat here a lot," said Willow.

"You planning on staying in Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah we are just killing time while we wait for the realtor to take us to see a house. I'm Willow by the way and this is Tara and Dawn," said Willow.

"I'm Luke, this is my place," said Luke.

"Nice to meet you Luke. So what's it like living here?" asked Willow.

"It's alright once you realise that it is filled with weirdo's," smiled Luke nodding towards the window. The three looked to where he nodded to see a tall thin man walking beside a very short fat woman pulling a trolley with a cat laying on it.

"Believe me when I say we have seen weirder things where we use to live," laughed Dawn.

"And where was that?" smiled Luke.

"Sunnydale California," said Dawn.

"Nice place?" asked Luke.

"Sometimes and definitely different," laughed Willow.

"Willow I think that's the realtor's car," said Tara.

"Yeah, we better go," said Willow as they began to rise, "It was nice meeting you Luke, we'll probably see you again."

"Pleasure meeting you too. If you do move to town and you need anything don't be to shy to ask for help, I may hate some of the people in this town sometimes but they are all good people."

"We can tell," said Tara.

They meet the realtor who they then followed to the house that was for sell, which turned out to be very well maintained.

"Mr Uphill was very found of this house," said the realtor unlocking the front door, "But the winters can be very cold around here and his son finally persuaded him to go and live with him and his wife in Florida," she explained leading the three inside.

To their left was a spacious living room, in front of them was a flight of stairs leading to the second floor and to the right was a hallway that led to a kitchen/dining room combo. Beyond that was a small room Willow thought would make a good office/study for all the work she would inevitably be bring home.

The upstairs consisted of two largish bedrooms, a bathroom and a small box room that could be used as a bedroom if anyone from Sunnydale came to visit! The realtor led them back down the stairs into the lobby, "So what do you think?" she asked.

Willow exchanged looks with Tara and Dawn before turning to the realtor, "We'll take it. When can we move in?" she said.

"Excellent, I had a feeling you would love the house," smiled the realtor. "You can take possession immediately, if you will follow me to my car we can sort out the paperwork."

Half an hour later, they had all the paperwork sorted and the realtor handed over the keys. Because of the money they got from the sale of the Summers house in Sunnydale and the money from Willow's trust fund her maternal grandfather had set-up for her when he died, they were able to buy the house outright.

On their way back to their hotel in Hartford, Willow phoned the storage company and arranged for all their possessions to be delivered to their new home at 18 Cherry Lane the next morning at nine.

Lorelai entered Luke's with Rory, they had just returned from their Friday night dinner at her parents' home. "Oh I almost forgot," said Lorelai sitting at their regular table, "Babette said someone is moving into old man Uphill's house."

"So what are they like?" asked Rory.

"She didn't get to speak with them but they looked like a nice couple of young women, they had a teenage girl with them though..."

"Her name is Dawn," said Luke as he placed two cups of coffee on their table.

"You seen them," asked Lorelai.

"Yeah they had lunch in here, seemed to be nice people... maybe a little too normal for this town though," Luke smirked. "They came back later to tell me they had decided to move here."

"So names, descriptions, criminal records. Details Luke," said Lorelai.

"I don't make a habit of interrogating my customers; I leave that to Taylor, Miss Patty and you," said Luke.

"Okay you wound me, so what are their names?" said Lorelai.

"Well the redheaded woman is called Willow..."

Lorelai and Luke looked at Rory as she chocked on her coffee, "Are you alright honey," her mother asked worriedly.

"Ah yeah, it's just that I meet a Willow at school today, she's our new Computer teacher. Was she about five two or three with red hair that just covered her ears?" Rory asked Luke.

"Sounds like Willow," nodded Luke. "Isn't she a little young to be teaching?"

"Well she just graduated from university two years early, so she must be really smart, and she told me she was offered the job because of that and Headmaster Charleston knows her mother who went to Chilton," explained Rory.

"So any dark secrets we can use against them, you know so we can blackmail them into doing our laundry or... woo cook for us," smiled Lorelai.

"No," smirked Rory before telling them more, "But Willow's gay, the other woman must be her girlfriend, you can't use that to blackmail them though she told me about it in passing as I showed her around campus so she is pretty open about it."

Lorelai suddenly smiled broadly, "Taylor is going to freak out over that," she laughed. "He may want to burn them as if they were witches. What about this Dawn did Willow say anything about her?"

Rory's face turned a little sad, "She's their ward. She lost her mother to a brain tumour about four months ago and then her sister who was looking after her died in some kind of accident a month ago."

Luke sat down his face sombre, "The poor kid. What about her father?"

"Apparently he lives in Spain and wasn't interested in her, so rather than see her best friend's sister put in a foster home Willow and her girlfriend became her guardians," Rory finished.

"Oh god that's terrible, how could any father do such a thing," exclaimed Lorelai.

"Yeah I told her that I lived with you, but that if anything were to happen to you, dad wouldn't reject me," said Rory.

"Of course not honey, your dad loves you," Lorelai reassured her daughter.

"And if he did, I can think of a dozen people in this town that would not hesitate to look after you... including me," said Luke.

"Thanks Luke," said Rory quietly.

"Right well I hafta get back to my customers," said Luke avoiding looking at them as he got up.

Lorelai smiled knowingly at the empty diner, but said nothing. Suddenly her mood jumped up a couple of notches, "Hey you know what this means?"

"What?" asked Rory.

"Parties," said Lorelai. "They hafta have a house warming party and then we have to have a 'Welcome to the neighbourhood' party. I'll give Sookie the heads up when I get to work tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: After starting part 2 I find myself leaning towards Madeline/Dawn with the possibility of a Rory/Paris pairing thrown in so I have a chance to have Lorelai freaking out at their lesbian neighbours 'turning' her daughter into one! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Time to Live 2?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Gilmore Girls Slash Archive, Twisting the Hellmouth. Others, if you want but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: I am making it season 1 of GG starting around Cinnamon's Wake and of course season 5 of Buffy, (I'm making Dawn and Rory the same age in this story.)

Rating: I am going with 12A-PG13

Pairing: Willow/Tara and to come: Madeline/Dawn, Rory/Dean at the start with the possibility of a Rory/Paris pairing later and of course Sookie/Jackson and Taylor/Lorelai... Oh wait that was just the nightmare I had last night.

Summery: Willow, Tara and Dawn move into their new home where they meet some of their neighbours.

Notes: Some of the dialogue comes from GG transcripts on the Twiz site. I am having Rory know about Francie and the Puffs early in season one, but other than the three Sunnydalers I hope to follow GG canon for a while. Come 'season two' I am thinking of having Dawn as a Harriet the Spy type reporter on the Franklin with the others. It should also be noted that this is a Gilmore Girls story told mostly from Dawn, Willow and Tara's point of view, very little of the Buffy universe will play a part in it (Except maybe the odd visit from Xander, Anya etc.)

Special Note: In this universe when Oz came back although he did not remain in Sunnydale after Willow chose Tara, he reform the Dingoes with Devon, this will play a part around chapter 5 but I thought I would let you know now so no one will point out the _error_ when it happens.

This part is going out unbetad as I have now waited, with several email enquires, to hear back from my sixth beta in as many months. I have gone through it myself and tried to catch any errors but if you find any I missed, I apologise. If there is anyone out there who would like to beta future parts of this story drop me a email and we can talk about it. BUT I must point out that the below statement applies.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory watched the car pull up and park in front of Mr Uphill's old house. She smiled on seeing the red hair of her newest teacher, she walked over as the three occupants climbed out, she smiled at the teenager that she guessed was Dawn as she came up behind Willow, "Hi Ms Rosenberg," she said.

Willow turned to see Rory smirking at her, "Rory, what are you doing here? And as I said yesterday, I'm not your teacher yet, so it's Willow."

"Okay Willow," smiled Rory, "I live next door. I thought you might like some help."

"Thanks," said Willow, "Are you sure? Haven't you got homework to do?"

"Not much, I had most of it done by last night, so I'm good, and I'm happy to help."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Dawn.

Willow turned to look at Tara and Dawn stood expectantly by the side of the car, "Sorry. Tara, Dawn, this is Rory Gilmore, she's the student that showed me around Chilton yesterday. Rory this is my girlfriend Tara Maclay and our ward Dawn Summers."

"Pleased to meet you Rory," said Tara.

"Hi," said Dawn before turning to Willow, "She called you Ms Rosenberg."

"Yeah," said Willow a little confused.

"Does that mean I'm supposed to call you Ms Rosenberg at school, 'cause that's going to be so weird," pouted Dawn.

"Sorry sweetie but that's one of the rules, it'll only be while we're at Chilton. Once we're out of there you can call me Willow," smirked the redhead, she looked at Rory, "Same with you Rory, outside school call me Willow."

"You're going to Chilton," asked Rory.

"Yeah, Will and Tara are insisting," sighed Dawn.

"Right let's get started, our things will be here at nine, we need to get all the rooms swept before then," said Tara breaking up the conversation.

Willow smiled at Rory, "You'll hafta forgive Tara, she can be such a slave driver sometimes."

"Move it missy or no coffee for you for the rest of the day," said Tara good naturedly as she dug out the new coffeemaker from the car. "Dawn get the brooms from the back. Let's move people," she laughed happily.

Rory smiled as she joined Dawn in collecting the brooms from the back, "Is Tara always like that?" she asked laughing as she saw Tara slap Willow backside as they entered the house.

"She's the sweetest person I know. When everyone first met her back in Sunnydale, she was painfully shy, always hiding behind her hair. But since earlier this year, when her loser of a family visited and wanted to take her out of college, so she could spend her time just keeping house for her hick brother and father. Well we all stuck up for her, wouldn't let them take her... And when my mum died she and Will moved in with my sister and me to help... Well she's sort of became a big sister/surrogate mum, it seemed to bring her out of her shell."

"Hey Rory, what you doing?" came a girl's voice from behind them. Turning Dawn saw an oriental girl walking up to them.

"Hey Lane. This is Dawn Summers, she's moving into Mr Uphill's old house, Dawn this is my best friend Lane Kim," said Rory.

"Hi pleased to meet you," said Lane sticking her hand out.

"Hi," said Dawn trying not to hit Lane on the head as she tried holding onto the brooms in one hand while shaking the other girl's hand with the other.

"You wanna help?" asked Rory giggling as Dawn dropped her brooms.

"Sure," laughed Lane as she picked up one of the brooms.

The three girls trooped into the house; "Oh there you two...three are," said Willow coming from the kitchen, "Hi I'm Willow," the redhead smiled at the newcomer.

"Hi, Lane Kim, pleased to meet you," said Lane. "So where do we start?"

"The bedrooms. Dawn why don't you show Rory and Lane the way," said Willow.

"Sure," said Dawn leading the other two teenagers up the stairs.

Willow stood at the bottom watching as the three disappeared, a speculative look on her face, which changed to a smile as she was enveloped in Tara's arms, "What's wrong baby?" asked the blonde.

Willow turned in her lover's arms, resting her arms on Tara's shoulders, "You know me, just wondering if taking Dawn away from Sunnydale was the right thing to do," she said lightly kissing Tara.

"You know it was right, we all sat down and talked it over, with everything that goes on there. Well she would have never been able to stay out of it... And I don't think us finding this protected town was a complete coincidence either!" mused Tara.

Willow frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Tara kissing Willow back lightly on the lips, "That something or should I say someone, up there is still looking out for her sister."

"How?"

"I don't know the how, but everything is telling me I'm right," said Tara seriously before smiling at the other woman, "Now why don't you go help the others while I make the coffee," she said letting the redhead go.

"Okay sweetie," said Willow turning and going in search of the three teenagers. 'If you're listening Buffy, we'll look after Dawnie and keep her safe.' Willow was not entirely certain, but a warmth suddenly filled her body.

"...Willow said you are from southern California, aren't you going to miss all that sun," Willow heard Rory laugh.

She heard Dawn return a laugh of her own as she reached the door, where she stood listening for a moment. "Yeah it will take some getting use to. I always felt cold if the temperature dropped below 55. School last year was a pain as Sunnydale high school blow up a couple of years ago, so we were all bussed to the school in the next town, 'cause the school board said there wasn't enough money to rebuild it," she sighed, "So how do you get to Chilton from here?"

"I usually take the bus, but occasionally mum will drive me," explained Rory.

"Well Willow and Tara, who's transferred to the University of Connecticut, will be taking me, why don't you come with us," offered Dawn.

"I'm not sure about taking free rides," said Rory, "You don't really know me."

"Of course you'll come with us," said Willow entering what was to be Dawn's room. "Why take the bus when we're going to the same place?"

"Okay, but I'll have to run it past my mum first," said Rory.

--------------

By the time Lorelai returned home from work around eleven, several of the neighbours had joined Rory and Lane in helping the new neighbours move in. She stood watching Miss Patty as the large woman stood at the back of the removal van allocating boxes and items of furniture to the three adults and the half dozen or so teenagers and children.

"Hey mum," Rory's voice came from behind her.

Turning she saw Rory and Lane with another teenager she did not recognise. All three had bags of food from Luke's, "Hi kiddo," she smiled.

"This is Dawn Summers one of our new neighbours," Rory introduced the teenager.

"Hi Dawn, pleased to meet you," said Lorelai.

"Hi Mrs Gilmore..."

"No Mrs Gilmore here," smiled Lorelai, "She lives in Hartford with my father, call me Lorelai," she laughed.

"Mum never married Christopher, my dad," explained Rory.

"Oh sorry, Lorelai then," said Dawn not sure whether the subject of Lorelai unmarried status was a sore point with them.

"So are you going to help?" asked Rory.

"Yeah I'll just go change, I'll be over in a minute," said Lorelai heading for her front door.

--------------

By late afternoon, everything had been unloaded and placed in its correct place. The only ones left were the Gilmores; the rest of the helpers had left with the heartfelt thanks of Willow and Tara and the promise that they would be inviting everyone back for the planned house warming party.

"So Rory and I were talking..."

"Talking is good," added Rory.

"Yes. And we want to invite you to Rory's birthday party next Saturday at our house," said Lorelai.

"We would like that," said Willow as she sat with Tara and Dawn on the couch taking a sip of her coffee.

"So you're going to be one of Rory's teachers," said Lorelai looking at Willow before turning to her daughter, "Does Paris know?"

"No not yet, we thought we'd surprise her," smirked Rory glancing at Willow.

"Yeah, I start on Monday, so does Dawn," said Willow. "Which reminds me, we've offered Rory a ride, but she said she had to run it past you first."

"Sure, I got no problem with that, but I insist that we contribute to the gas," said Lorelai.

"It really isn't necessary but if that is what you want," said Tara.

"Okay then," said Lorelai. "So how did you two meet?"

"Mum!" exclaimed Rory.

Willow laughed, "It's alright Rory. People are bound to be curious. We met at UC Sunnydale, I had been... in a bad place, I had broken up with my first, and only, boyfriend... Well anyway all my friends were worried about me..."

"We even had a secret meeting about it," interrupted Dawn.

Willow looked wide-eyed at the teenager, "You did?"

"Uh huh, Buffy told Xander, Giles and me that she was planning on taking you to the fret party, where Riley lived," explained Dawn.

"Oh well anyway it didn't help," Willow suddenly smiled, "Though I did get to set Buffy up with Riley and threaten to beat him to death with a shovel if he hurt her." They all laughed at that. "He did leave her later though, but was gone before I could follow through with my threat.

"Well anyway I finally pulled myself together after I realised Oz wasn't coming back and decided to join an on campus Wicca group."

"Wicca?" quarried Lorelai.

"Ah it's a Pagan religion mum," said Rory. "So you're all witches?" she asked.

"Tara and I are but Dawn isn't. Is that a problem?" asked a suddenly worried Willow.

"Not to us," said Rory, "Right mum?"

"Right, no problem here," agreed Lorelai before a twinkle came to her eyes, "Any chance you could change an annoying man I work with into a frog?" she joked.

Willow smiled at the knowledge that the Gilmores were ignorant of the supernatural world. "No because I have a fear of frogs."

"Miss Patty's a Witch," Rory blurted out before she could stop herself, "She has an altar and everything."

"Miss Patty's a Witch?" exclaimed Lorelai.

"Please don't tell her I said anything. She made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone," said Rory with worry in her voice.

"When did you find out she was a Witch?" asked Lorelai curiously.

"It was around that time Lane was very ill, you remember the doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with her! It was the day you sent me to drop off that parcel that they delivered to our house by mistake, I went through her back door and called out but she didn't answer. I heard this noise from her basement, I thought she may have fallen or something so I went to check. That was when I saw her altar, she was speaking some strange language, when she finished she spotted me on the stairs watching. She told me it was just a prayer to her goddess for Lane and she made me promise I would not tell anyone as most people wouldn't understand," Rory looked at their new neighbours, "Please don't tell anyone."

"We already knew Miss Patty was a Witch, she ah... recognised us yesterday when we came to meet the realtor and ah... told us," said Tara calmly.

"She did! How did she recognise you? Is there some kind of secret handshake or something," laughed Lorelai.

"No, just being an Earth based religion, we can usually tell who is and who isn't one," explained Willow vaguely. "Anyway back to your original question, I meet Tara at the Wicca group and over the next few weeks we fell in love."

"So how did your friends take the news, I mean if you had a boyfriend before they couldn't have known," said Lorelai.

"I came out to Dawn's sister, my best friend, after Oz came back and she wanted to know if I was going to get together with him again." Willow suddenly laughed, "I outed myself to my other friends when we were arguing one night, things were kind of getting out of hand and I blurted it out."

Tara giggled at the memory, "At the time Anya, a friend of ours, and I locked ourselves in the bathroom."

"You never did tell me what you and Anya did in there for so long," smirked Willow arching her eyebrow.

Tara slapped her girlfriend's arm playfully, "Potty mouth. We just stayed in there until we were sure the fight was over. If you remember, both Anya and I were new to the gang. She hadn't been going out with Xander any longer than I had been with you."

"So what did you talk about?" asked Dawn curiously.

"Well I asked Anya how long she thought the fight would last... then after that I commented on how nice Giles' bathroom was, all white tiles and clean looking," Tara said blushing.

"How about you Tara?" asked Lorelai, "How did your family take the news about you and Willow?"

Tara looked a little awkwardly at the two Gilmores, "Hmmm they-they did-didn't like it," she stammered.

Willow grabbed Tara's hand squeezing it gently, "Her father and brother came by earlier this year, they wanted her to go back with them..."

"Oh I'm sorry Tara, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," said Lorelai. "I know what it's like to have parents that are stifling and that can't let you be your own person."

"All our friends stuck up for her and wouldn't let them take her against her will," said Willow still holding her lover's hand.

"So how about we all go over to Luke's for an early dinner?" suggested Lorelai realising the subject of her family was painful to the blonde.

"We don't do a lot of cooking in our house... or any really," clarified Rory at the curious looks her mum was getting from their new neighbours.

"Okay," said Tara, "But why don't you come to dinner tomorrow, as a thank you for all the help you and Rory gave us today," she said looking at Lorelai.

Rory laughed drawing everyone's eyes back to her, "Last night when I told Mum and Luke I may have met you, Willow, at Chilton, she wanted to know if I knew any dark secrets she could use to blackmail you into cooking for us... and doing the laundry," she explained.

"Sorry Lorelai, I don't think we have any secrets that you could blackmail us with," laughed Willow as they all got up and grabbing their coats, headed for the Diner.

"So have you lived in Stars Hollow long?" asked Tara as she walked with Willow and Lorelai while the two teenagers walked in front of them.

"It will be fifteen years next month; I came here just after Rory's first birthday."

"Tell me to mind my own business but how old were you when you had Rory?" asked Willow.

"It's okay," said Lorelai, "I was sixteen... almost seventeen when I had Rory. I was a wild child when I was young; my parents were so strict and manipulative. Although Rory is the best thing in my life, then and now, I did some really stupid things way back when," she seemed to look into herself for a moment.

"And still are," smirked Rory looking back at the adults, "Mum's a teenager in the body of a thirty year old."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter, getting a round of laughter before becoming serious, "I was living at my parents home in Hartford after Rory was born, but if anything it got worse, in their eyes my life had been ruined and I overheard them discussing Rory's future. I was determined not to allow them to do to her what they had done to me so I ran away, ending up here with no money and one very hungry baby.

"So after stopping at the bakery, where Fran plied Rory with cookies, I asked the way to the Inn where I marched up to Mia, the owner, looked her right in the eye and said, 'I'm here for a job. Any job.' I think she felt sorry for me and gave me a maid's job. She even gave Rory and I a place to stay... Without her and Miss Patty, I don't think I would have made it."

"What happened to Rory's dad?" asked Willow.

"He lives in California, he speaks to her regularly by phone and she sees him when she can, he isn't the most reliable man but he is still very much a part of her life, not a very close part but he loves her very much," explained Lorelai.

"We'll go on and grab a table," said Rory from in front of three adults.

"Okay kiddo," smiled Lorelai as the two teenagers hurried towards Luke's. She looked at Willow and Tara, "I think Dawn will be good for Rory, she'll finally have a friend she can rely on at school, although she seems fairly friendly with a couple of other girls but they are rather flighty... a bit like me," she giggled. "And then there is Paris, I think Rory will either end up killing her or falling in love with her," she laughed at her own joke.

"Stranger things have happened," smiled Tara a little mischief coming to her eyes.

"Oh god, don't say that," exclaimed Lorelai. "Ah not that there is anything wrong with gay people, but Rory has enough obstacles to overcome without that."

"We know what you mean Lorelai," Tara reassured her, "And it will be good for Dawn as well."

"Yes she has had a lot to cope with over the last few months. First she lost her mother then before she could even start to come to terms with that her sister was killed," explained Willow. "And I think her father's rejection has hurt her more than she likes to let on!"

"Yes Rory told Luke and I about that last night. No parent should reject their child... I rant and rave about my parents, but if I really needed them they would help."

As Lorelai and the two witches entered the diner it was to see the two teenagers pushing two tables together, "If Luke starts shouting at you two, you are on your own," said Lorelai.

"We asked first, and anyway Luke wouldn't shout at me," said Rory sitting next to Dawn.

"Hey," said Luke in way of a greeting as he exited the kitchen with a couple of plates and placing them on one of the other tables walked over to them. "So how did the move go? Any problems?" he asked standing at the end of their table.

"No, everything is where it's supposed to be. We had quite a bit of help," said Willow.

"That's good, sorry I couldn't help myself, but to make up for it, anything you want today is on the house. And no it doesn't include you Lorelai."

Turning Lorelai's smirk into a pout, "Suck ups," she said looking at her new neighbours.

"Us! It's not our fault Luke likes us better than you," giggled Dawn.

--------------

As they left the diner an hour or so later Lorelai's phone went off, she glanced at caller ID, "Yes Michel," she sighed making a face that made Dawn giggle before stopping when Lorelai's face went serious. "What!" she exclaimed, "Okay I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She clicked off the phone, "Sorry guys I got to go. There's a problem at the inn."

"What's wrong?" asked Rory knowing that usually if Michel called her mother would make some off the cuff remark, so this was obviously serious.

"One of the guests is missing some jewellery and wants the police called," explained Lorelai, she looked at their new friends, "Sorry I hafta go. I'll see you later Rory," she said before hurrying off.

They watched Lorelai hurrying down the street; Dawn looked over at Willow, "Would it be okay if Rory shows me around town?"

"Sure sweetie, Tara and I want to stop at the market to pick up some things anyway, you and Rory go enjoy yourselves," said Willow.

The two Wiccans entered Doose's Market; Tara grabbed a basket and handed it to Willow before setting off down one of the aisles walking in front of her girlfriend, looking over her list as she absently placed the items into the basket.

"Does this make me the butch?" Willow suddenly asked.

Tara blushed slightly as she quickly looked around to see they appeared to be alone, "Sorry sweetie?"

"I mean, I'm carrying the basket for you, you're picking the items we need," smirked Willow loving the little blush that spread across her girlfriend's face. "Doesn't that make you the femme and me the butch, that's what it was like in all those gay books you showed me that you would read when you were younger?"

Tara's eyes narrowed, "You know those are distortions from the sixties and seventies and more to appease men's egos that their wives and girlfriends would go with another woman if the other woman acted like some wannabe man."

Willow giggled, "I know but it's funny, the way you blush."

"Vixen," said Tara deliberately turning her back on the giggling redhead.

"Tara, Willow. Hello!" Miss Patty called to them from the fresh produce area. "Try a plum they're better than sex."

"Um, no, thanks," said Tara blushing again as Willow giggled behind her.

"Fresh fruit always has such a sensuality about it," said Miss Patty her eyes taking on a distant look.

"Ah Miss Patty," said Tara lowering her voice as she looked around to be sure they could not be overheard. "I think you should know that Rory and Lorelai know you're a Witch. Rory told us she once saw you in your basement praying when Lane was ill?"

Miss Patty frowned looking around herself, "Yes I'd forgotten about that, it was not long after I became the Guardian. It was my first time protecting someone; a Gax demon had laid its eggs in Lane while she was at Bible summer camp... I'll have a word with them," she said.

Tara nodded, "Of course, but I don't think Lorelai or Rory will say anything to anyone, she just told us when we mentioned being Wicca ourselves."

"Yes, you're probably right!" Miss Patty agreed. She hesitated for a moment before broaching something that had confused her since meeting them the day before, "I sense something strange about Dawn. Can you tell me what it is I'm sensing?"

Willow became deadly serious as she joined the other two in making sure they were alone, "Not without first talking it over with Dawn. I will tell you that she is no danger to anyone. If she agrees we will talk about it tomorrow," she said.

"Very well sister, until tomorrow then," smiled Miss Patty heading for the checkout.

--------------

"So what do you think Willow will be like?" asked Rory as the two teenagers headed away from the diner.

"What as a teacher you mean?" Rory nodded, "Well I can't really say but she always helps me with my homework. She's very enthusiastic about learning new things; I think she'll make a great teacher... as long as she doesn't get nervous," Dawn giggled, "'Cause then you'll see babbling like you have never seen."

They reached one of Rory's favourite stores just then, "This is my joint favourite store in Stars Hollow," she said pushing open the door to the bookstore.

"And the other one would be Luke's," said Dawn smiling.

"See I knew we thought alike," said Rory, before turning to a man behind the counter, "Hi Andrew, this is Dawn Summers she just moved to town. Dawn this is Andrew, he owns the store, he lets me look through the books without buying them all."

"Well you are my number one customer Rory," smiled Andrew, "Pleased to meet you Dawn, if there is any book I don't have just let me know and I can usually get it within a couple of days."

"Great I'll remember that," said Dawn before she followed Rory as the other teenager headed for one of the rows of books.

About an hour later the two teenagers set a dozen or so books on the counter and watched as Andrew rang them up, "That comes to one hundred and forty seven fifty," he said placing them in two cardboard boxes.

Dawn handed over her credit card, "You have your own credit card?" exclaimed Rory.

Dawn smiled, "Yeah, I have an art gallery back in Sunnydale that's in trust until I turn 21, but my mum's Will provides one third of the profits for anything I need... well as long as it's okay with Will and Tara, and as they both like books there's no worry. The rest of the profits go into my collage fund," she explained.

They took the books back to Dawn's house before they headed over to Rory's.

Rory led Dawn through the house and into her bedroom; Dawn smiled as she saw the posters of various cities from around the world, "You travel a lot?" she asked.

Rory shook her head, "No, not yet but after I graduate high school, Mum and I are going to backpack around Europe."

"And Harvard?" said Dawn eyeing the wall covered in Harvard posters, pennants etc.

"It's been my dream since I was three to go to Harvard, which was why I wanted to get into Chilton, it's my best shot at getting there," explained Rory.

"So you're smart?" asked Dawn with a little smile.

"Ah well I don't know about that but I was the top student at Stars Hollow high, but not so much now I'm at Chilton, the level of education there is on a whole new scale. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to help me catch up on my schoolwork... I kind of got behind the last couple of months."

Rory saw Dawn's eyes mist up. Instinctively Rory pulled the other girl into a hug, "Willow told me about your mum and sister dying, I'm sorry... I don't know what I'd do if my mum died," she said feeling her own eyes tearing up.

Rory held Dawn for a few minutes listening to her quiet sobs. Dawn finally pulled out of the hug smiling weakly as they wiped their eyes, "Thanks... ah please don't tell Willow or Tara, they have enough to do now without having to watch over a teary me."

Rory returned the smile, "Okay, but I think they are watching over you anyway. If you ever want to talk, I'll listen, so will my mum... you know tell things to someone that's not family."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that sometime," said Dawn as they heard the front door.

"Lucy, I'm home," they heard Lorelai say in a singsong voice. The teenagers left Rory's bedroom just as Lorelai placed a family sized pizza on the kitchen table, "Hi Dawn, help yourself to pizza. You wanna stay and watch movies?"

"Ah thanks," said Dawn taking a seat at the table with the two Gilmores and grabbing a slice, "I should be getting back, I still got some things to sort out in my new room and I promised I'd phone some friends in Sunnydale and let them know how we're getting on."

"Oh okay, but just remember you're welcome to hang out here with Rory and me anytime," smiled Lorelai.

"Thanks," smiled Dawn.

"So did you sort out the problem at work," asked Rory, "I can't believe any of the staff would steal from the guests!"

Lorelai made a face, "Marvin's back, I saw the little black bastard eyeing me as I got there, I swear I'm having him shot this time."

"You can't do that! And anyways it can't be Marvin, he'd be dead by now, crows don't live that long," said Rory.

"Oh Marvin's a crow," exclaimed Dawn.

"Yeah," said Lorelai before her eyes went a little wide as she reviewed in her head what she had said, "Oh you thought I was talking about an African American?"

Dawn blushed that for a moment she had thought she had befriended racists! "Sorry I shouldn't have assumed."

"That's okay," reassured Rory smiling at the other teenager. "Anyway Marvin was the name one of the staff at the inn gave to this crow that would steal shiny objects from rooms through open windows. Mum had a gripe with him 'cause he use to go out of his way to poop on her when she got the groundsman to retrieve the things from his nest," she giggled at the sour look on her mother's face.

Dawn joined in the giggle, "Maybe it's his offspring?"

"Oh god that will mean they are teaching each other to come here to give me grief!"

"I'm sure they're not," said Rory, "But maybe you should bring it up at the next town meeting."

"What and get ridiculed by Luke," snorted Lorelai.

"Well maybe he won't be there," smiled Rory.

"Yeah right," sighed Lorelai before brightening, "Hey maybe if when we find its nest we replace the jewellery with pieces of shiny paper it will keep him happy."

"Maybe!" said Rory to appease her mother.

"Ah I should be going; I still need to finish sorting out my room," announced Dawn getting up, "Thanks for the pizza."

"Okay," said Lorelai absently, still trying to think of ways to get Marvin, or Marvin junior off her back. "See you tomorrow hon."

"Did you want me to help?" asked Rory.

"No that's ok, you got your movie night, but thanks for offering, see you tomorrow," said Dawn leaving via the backdoor.

They took their pizza to the living room. Rory kicked off her shoes and curled her legs under her on the couch as she watched her mother set up things for their movie night. "Ah... earlier before you got back, Dawn was crying, I don't think she's really dealt with her mother and sister dying. I told her that if she wanted someone other than Willow and Tara to talk too, she could come to us. That's okay, right mum?"

Lorelai sat down next to Rory drawing her into a hug, kissing the top of her head, "Of course baby girl, if she needs our help, we'll give it."

A/N: I have no idea if crows in general and American ones in particular suffer from kleptomania. But as the North American magpie I would have liked to use, which is a sub-species of crow (or cousin depending on who you listen too), generally only inhabit the western half of the US, I used crows.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Time to Live 3?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Gilmore Girls Slash Archive, Twisting the Hellmouth. Others, if you want but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: I am making it season 1 of GG starting around Cinnamon's Wake and of course season 5 of Buffy, (I'm making Dawn and Rory the same age in this story.)

Rating: 12A/PG-13 this part (But going up!)

Pairing: Willow/Tara and to come: Madeline/Dawn Rory/Dean at the start with the possibility of a Rory/Paris pairing later.

Summery: Willow and Dawn's first day at Chilton.

Notes: Some of the dialogue comes from GG transcripts on the Twiz site. I am having Rory know about Francie and the Puffs early in season one. Also I wanted to follow Rory's relationship with Madeline and Louise more closely but with the addition of Dawn it seemed easier to have them a little more friendly to Rory, at least while Paris is not around! Oh and just so you know, I am a hopeless romantic at heart and believe in love (And hate) at first sight.

Once again, this part is unbetad but I have gone over it quite a few times so hopefully there are few, if any, errors.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

A quick note on the headmaster's secretary, while searching for some other information I found the actress who played the part and in her bio it listed the character's name as Mrs Ness so I am changing it from Ms Swift.

Reviews:

From: FL twin ( http/ )

I'm happy that you got around to writing another chapter. I liked it. I wish you would have used my idea of who to pair Dawn up with instead, but you know a lot more about the show than I do. I'm looking forward to the next chapter. I think I can rightfully assume the next one will cover Willow and Dawn's first day at Chilton.

Answer: Thanks. The pairing of Dawn with Madeline just seemed right. The character of Madeline was so underused in the show, she always seemed like she was letting Paris and Louise 'bully' her into doing what they wanted, she always screamed to me as a sensitive soul who would have been much more friendly to Rory had her two friends not been there to stop her in the early episodes?

You guessed correctly this part is Willow and Dawn's first day, though it mostly follows Dawn.

From: kristy ()

Not a bad start...

A: Thanks.

Folks who don't care for slash don't have to be bigots--

A: Never said they were, there is a lot of slash out there I do not like.

Just sensible.

A?

Slashnot true to the characters. In my opinion--when you are writing fanfiction you should have characters do things they would normally do-- and slightly extend those things.

A: I would so love to get into this but pages and pages would seem a little extreme for a reply to a review! I suggest you look at the definition of Fan and fiction in the dictionary. But just in case you have not got one, it basically comes down to the writer's own imagination and crossover fiction even more so as both sides of the story come into different situations i.e. vampires and demons do not exist within Gilmore Girls yet by introducing Dawn, Willow and Tara from Buffy that more than extends things.

Overall you must stay in character or it isn't fanfiction-- it is just crap fiction.

A: Ah here we have subtext, Paris kissing Rory was not a cry for something more? Madeline and Louise making out to get into clubs had nothing to do with the closeness they felt? There was never any sexual tension between Buffy and Faith or Buffy's underlying feelings for Willow? Oh and of course Willow never chose Tara over Oz... oh wait she did. If someone cannot see it, they cannot see it. Crap is a personal concept. I personally consider Harry Potter crap, yet I cannot deny that many people around the world love the books and write stories related to them. As I have said on more than one occasion, if you do not like a story, do not read it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday came far too quickly for Dawn, however hard she wished. She had even contemplated making an actual wish, but after some of the things Anya had told her about how she had twisted many of the wishes she had granted, she had realised that there were actually some things worse than school, but at six o'clock in the morning she was having a hard time thinking of any!

After having a great time with Rory and Lorelai the previous evening, she had gone with Willow and Tara to see Miss Patty. After Tara had pointed out to her and Willow that unless they revealed the teenager's true history, as Guardian of the town it could stop her protecting those around her if something evil came after the Key.

Dawn had agreed, with some reservations, that it was best. Dawn smiled as she remembered their talk; Miss Patty was almost as much fun as Anya, they had explained Dawn's existence to say Miss Patty had been shocked would be an understatement but as a resident of Stars Hollow and as Guardian, Miss Patty said she would protect her as and when needed. After, she told them stories of her life before coming to settle in Stars Hollow making them laugh, cry and blush more than once before they left for home.

"Dawn, if you don't get up soon, you won't have time to eat anything before we leave," Tara called up the stairs.

"I'm up okay," Dawn grumbled as she threw back her bedclothes and got out, slipping on her robe, she shuffled to the bathroom.

When she walked into the kitchen thirty minutes later it was to see Rory sat at the table eating breakfast with Willow and Tara, "Morning. Did you go and get another ward while I was asleep?" she smiled as she watched the other girl eat.

"Morning," said Rory before picking up another fork full of pancake.

"Very funny Dawn," said Tara getting up, "Don't worry there's plenty to go around, I actually managed to make you round pancakes," she said proudly placing a plate in front of the teenager.

"Thanks," smiled Dawn grabbing the syrup, "Tara makes great pancakes, but she can't seem to get them round when she wants," she explained to Rory who was looking curiously at them.

"I only usually have a pop tart in the morning if mum and I are late, or we have something at Luke's," explained Rory between mouthfuls of food.

Dawn laughed at the amount of food the other teenager seemed to be able to eat, "I've only seen two other people in my life eat like you and your mum, a girl called Faith and our friend Xander..." her eyes suddenly misted up, she looked at Willow, "I miss him," she said quietly.

The redhead got up and came around the table; she pulled Dawn up into her arms and hugged her, "I do to sweetie, but Xander, Anya and Giles all promised to visit when they could," she said.

Rory looked a little awkwardly at Tara, not sure what to do? Tara cleared her throat quite loudly and Willow and Dawn parted slowly, the teenager looking down at their guest, "Sorry about that, I think the pressure of moving to a new town and the idea of facing a new school is getting to me," she said wiping her eyes on a tissue.

"That's okay, I understand," Rory smiled.

--------------

They piled into the car, Dawn in the back with Rory, who continued telling Dawn about Chilton and her favourite classes.

After dropping Tara off for her first class, Willow drove into the staff car park at Chilton and led the two teenagers into the school and through to the Headmaster's office. "Good morning Mrs Ness, this is my ward Dawn Summers, Headmaster Charleston said you would have her class schedule ready this morning," said Willow.

"Yes Ms Rosenberg, I have it right here," smiled Mrs Ness handing Dawn several sheets of paper, "Welcome to Chilton Miss Summers, you will find everything you need listed here along with all the rules that are to be strictly adhered to at all times, as well as the Chilton Honour Code. Here are the words to the school song, which must be recited upon demand. This can happen any place, any time. If you do it in Latin, you get extra credit. Do you have any questions?" said the secretary.

"No ma'am," said Dawn having received the information on the Honour Code and song the day before from Rory.

She looked at Rory, "What can I do for you Miss Gilmore?"

"Oh nothing ma'am, I just came here with Dawn and Ms Rosenberg because they live in my town and they gave me a ride to school. I thought I'd show Dawn around the school," explained Rory smiling down at the secretary.

Willow turned to the two teenagers, "I'll see you two later," she hugged Dawn, "Try not to get expelled Dawnie," she whispered.

"Okay, bye Will, see you later," said Dawn as she left with Rory.

"The Headmaster would like to see you Ms Rosenberg," said Mrs Ness, "You can go straight in."

"Thank you Mrs Ness," smiled Willow heading for the door to Charleston's study.

"Oh and Ms Rosenberg," Mrs Ness said, Willow turned around, "Welcome to Chilton," she smiled.

"Thank you," said Willow knocking the door and entering when the 'come in' came from inside.

Willow entered the study, she saw several other people already inside. The Headmaster came over to greet her warmly, "Good morning Ms Rosenberg, so nice to see you again." He said then gesturing around the room, "I thought it would be nice for you to meet some of your colleagues before we introduce you to the students at the special assembly later. Of course you already know Ms Tradler, and this is Ms Ames my deputy, our head of physical education Mr Lease and this is Mr Medina, one of our Literature teachers..."

"I met Mr Medina on Friday while being shown the campus Headmaster," interrupted Willow, "Nice to meet you again Max," she smiled.

"Likewise Willow," said Max returning the smiled.

"Excellent. Would you care for a drink, tea, coffee or if you prefer there is orange juice," said Charleston.

"Coffee would be fine Headmaster."

--------------

"Okay so what's your locker number?" asked Rory as she walked away from the Headmaster's office. Dawn showed her, "Oh great that's only a couple down from mine."

"Well that's good. What about our class schedules any the same?" said Dawn showing Rory the list.

"Well let's see we have three today, two tomorrow and Wednesday, and one on Fridays, that's it, but it looks like you have more classes with Madeline than anyone else, I'll introduce you, she's a friend of Paris' but I try not to hold that against her," laughed Rory.

"The Paris that is one of the annoying girls you talked about?"

"Yeah, she is very competitive, very motivated to succeed, a compulsive perfectionist and she hate's to come second at anything. I sometimes think she suffers from some kind of mental disorder, one minute she is nice to me, the next it seems like she wants to tear my head off," said Rory.

"Maybe she's in love with you!" joked Dawn.

"God I hope not," laughed Rory.

"So who are the other annoying girls I should look out for?"

"The others are Francie and the Puffs."

"Is that the girl Willow told Tara and me about? The one who accused Willow of not being good enough to teach here?" asked Dawn.

"That's the one. Later at lunch she tried getting details on Willow and whether I knew if she said anything to Charleston," laughed Rory.

"Willow wouldn't have said anything," said Dawn. "Who are the Puffs?"

"The Puffs have supposedly been a secret sorority type group at Chilton for years. All the girls come from rich families whose mothers were also members. They like to think they run the school."

Dawn nodded, "How about annoying boys?"

"Well you know how most boys are, once they hit puberty they only want one thing! And any girl that they are chasing that won't give it to them, they do anything they can to annoy them."

"I get the feeling that's happened to you?" said Dawn smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, a boy called Tristan has been pestering me since I started here; even though I've made it quite clear I have no interest in him. He is one of the reasons Paris hates me sometimes... well most of the time really! She really likes him but he won't even acknowledge her existence except when he wants her notes for a class."

"It sounds like he has it bad for you," said Dawn. "So is there anyone you are interested in? I wouldn't want to go after someone you are after yourself."

Rory looked around quickly, seeing no one could overhear, "Not here at Chilton, but there is a boy in Stars Hollow I like, only mmm I don't know if he is interested in me?"

"Who?"

"His name's Dean, he moved to town a couple of months ago, he works part-time in Doose's Market, the only other person that knows is Lane," said Rory.

"So he hasn't asked you out?"

"No not really," Rory sighed, "I've only had a couple of confused conversations with him. I am quite a good debater, yet when I am around Dean my brain seems to shutdown."

Dawn laughed, "You do have it bad. Carpe diem Rory. Don't waste it." She glanced at the second page the secretary had given her, which had rather a long list of basic books she would require for her classes, "I think I'm gonna need a small truck to carry all these," she sighed.

Rory laughed, "Come on, I'll show you the library they have all the books you'll need for now but you'll have to get the more detailed ones from the bookshop."

"What do you mean more detailed?" asked Dawn stopping and looking worriedly at her friend.

Rory turned around, "Well for example besides the complete works of Shakespeare, you will need the biographies on Richard Burbage, Edward Alleyn and William Kempe. Details on essays written on his plays, sonnets and poems as well as his life. That's just for one class," she smiled at the look of horror on the other girl's face, "I know it sounds daunting, and it is, but once you catch up you'll do fine. At least you have me to help, when I started I had only me," she pointed out. "Come on or we won't have time to get the books."

A little later saw the two teenagers struggling down the corridor towards Dawn's locker, their arms full of books, "I never thought I would be doing this again," groaned Rory.

"I think I can feel the floor with my knuckles," said Dawn as she followed behind.

Just as they were passing the girls bathroom two girls came out, "Hey Rory," the brunette greeted Rory, "What are you doing with all those books?"

"Hey Madeline, Louise, I'm helping Dawn here get her books back to her locker, it's her first day," said Rory, "So are you two willing to help?" she asked pointedly.

"Sure," smirked Louise taking some of the books Rory was carrying.

"Here let me help you," said Madeline walking up to Dawn and taking half her load, "I'm Madeline," she said, "And that's Louise," she said unable to break away from Dawn's eyes.

Dawn smiled at the brunette unable to tear her own gaze from the other girl, "Ah yeah, I ah got that from Rory's greeting just then."

"Right," agreed Madeline, "Ah so we better hmm with the books," she finished seemly unable to string a coherent sentence together.

"Yes, with the books to ah my locker," nodded Dawn wondering why she thought Madeline had such beautiful eyes.

"Hey you two," came Rory's voice from just down the corridor, breaking the spell, where she and Louise had stopped when they realised that Dawn and Madeline were not following them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" they both said reluctantly dragging their eyes from each other.

"Coming," said Madeline quickly as she hurried after the others leaving Dawn to contemplating what had just happened, before moving again.

On getting back to her locker, Dawn began stacking the books inside while the other three slowly handed them to her.

After being relieved of the books she held, Rory opened her own locker.

Dawn noticed a tall blond boy walking up to her friend, "Hey," he said.

"What, Tristan?" sighed Rory.

Tristan smiled, "I just wanted to say, 'Happy birthday.'"

"It's not my birthday," pointed out Rory.

Tristan's smile turned into a smirk, "No, but it will be," he said as he began reading from a large card, "'On Friday at 4:03 in the morning, Lorelai Leigh...'"

"What is that?" interrupted Rory snatching it from him. "Who else got these?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know. Everyone in our class, I think," said Tristan still smirking.

"I have to go," said Rory hurrying off, forgetting all about Dawn.

"I'll see you Friday, birthday girl," called out Tristan.

Dawn looked angrily at Tristan, she did not know what was on the card, but it was obvious to her that Rory did not like it. "Thanks for the help," she said to Madeline and Louise before giving the boy, what Buffy would have called a death stare and hurried after her friend.

She caught Rory up as she was about to go through the door leading to the well-manicured grounds of the school, "Hey, you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Rory glanced at Dawn as they stepped outside, "I just needed to get some air, sorry I left you back there," she said.

"That's okay. Look I know it's none of my business and we've only just met, but what you said Saturday, about being there for me if I wanted to talk about something? Well it goes both ways. If you want to talk anytime I'll listen, I'll even keep it secret if you want," said Dawn.

"Thanks, I appreciate that, but it's no secret," smiled Rory sadly. "It seems that my grandparents have decided that all the school should be at my birthday party on Friday. I don't know most of them, other than by sight and most of those I do know I'm not friends with. The only ones I get along with are Madeline and Louise, and Paris when I don't feel like killing her," she finished with a smirk.

Dawn frowned at Rory, "I thought your birthday party was Saturday?"

"Oh yeah we didn't tell you did we? My birthday is Friday but mum and I always have dinner at my grandparents on Fridays and they insisted on me having a party at their house here in Hartford but I thought it would just be a small affair. But now I find out that they have invited half of Chilton," Rory sighed. "As far as mum and I are concerned the party Saturday is my birthday party."

A bell sounded just then, "What's that for?" asked Dawn glancing at her watch to confirm that there was still half an hour before class. Looking around she could see all the students making there way into the school.

"That was the bell for a special assembly, it will be to introduce Willow to the school," explained Rory her face splitting into a big smile, "Let's hurry and get good seats to watch Francie's and Paris' reactions when Charleston introduces her."

"Okay," said Dawn happy at the change in Rory's mood.

They joined the other students as they filed into the auditorium taking a pair of chairs a little way along from Madeline and Louise who were talking to a blonde girl, "That's Paris," whispered Rory, when Madeline spotted Dawn she smiled and gave a little wave. Dawn waved back.

The Hall fell silent as the Faculty entered; led by the Headmaster they climbed the stairs at the side of the stage and took their seats, Willow smiled, giving Dawn and Rory a wave when she spotted them sat near the front.

The Headmaster stood at the podium, looking around at the students, "Good morning students, this assembly was called because as you will already be aware Ms Tradler is to leave us at the end of the month for maternity leave. Sadly, it falls to me to tell you, she has chosen not to return. As sad as this news is to the Faculty and myself, as well as to many of you, I am pleased to tell you that because of unforeseen circumstances, the daughter of a former student of the school has agreed to join us as the new Information Technology teacher," he indicated for Willow to stand.

There were murmurs and whispered conversations around the Hall, Rory smiled knowingly at Paris as the other girl's eyes narrowed in her direction; the smile grew wider at the worried look on Francie's face.

"As you can see Ms Rosenberg is young, but she is more than qualified, having graduated two years early from university and even taught computer classes while still in high school. So with that said, although she is only a few years older than some of you, the school will give her the respect expected to all its teachers."

Although he did not come straight out with it, any disrespect of the new teacher would have direr consequences for any student involved.

As Dawn and Rory exited the auditorium Paris confronted them with Madeline and Louise, "Why didn't you tell us she was a teacher?" she asked stopping Rory.

"What and spoil the surprise," smiled Rory. "You seemed so sure she was another poor girl who got into Chilton because she was smart," she finished the smile leaving her face as she pushed past the shorter girl.

"Hey Dawn, so what class have you got first period?" asked Madeline.

"IT, you?"

Madeline smiled, "Great, me too. I'll show you the way," she said completely ignoring Paris and Louise as she started walking off with Dawn.

Paris looked at Louise, "What's with her?"

Louise shrugged her shoulders, "No idea!" she said as she and Paris followed the others.

Dawn followed Rory and Madeline into the classroom looking around in wonder at all the computers. Like Willow when she was in school, computer class was one of her favourite subjects and one of only three subjects she excelled in, the others being History and languages, including Latin, Spanish and French, if you did not include knowledge of vampires and demons as well as dead languages such as Sumerian and Sanskrit.

She sat between her two fellow brunettes, still looking around in awe, Rory smiled at her, "Willow had the same look when I showed her them on Friday," she said.

Dawn looked at Rory, "I can believe that. Even Tara will have a hard time getting Will away from here tonight," she laughed.

"Who?" asked Madeline from the other side.

"Oh Ms Rosenberg that is. She's my guardian, her name's Willow," explained Dawn before turning back to Rory. "It's going to be hard, having to call her Ms Rosenberg."

"You're related to the new teacher," asked Louise from the other side of Madeline.

"Not related. She's been my guardian for almost five weeks now, since my sister died," explained Dawn her eyes starting to mist up.

Madeline felt her heartache at the sadness on Dawn's face, "I'm sorry, please don't cry," she pleaded placing her hand over Dawn's.

Dawn gave a little gasp as she felt the warmth of the other girl's hand, she gave Madeline a small smile, "I'll try," she said noticing that Madeline had not removed her hand when Willow entered with another older woman that looked almost ready to give birth, for some reason Madeline's hand felt comforting.

Lara Tradler stood next to her desk on the slightly raised dais with Willow next to her. "Good morning class, as you have been informed Ms Rosenberg will be replacing me by the end of this month, I would add my own warning to the Headmaster's, I expect everyone to listen to anything she tells you," she said seriously before smiling at the class. "And just remember I have hormones and I'm not frightened to use them," the class laughed.

"Also, most of you will have noticed that we also have a new student with us today, Dawn Summers, I know you will all make her welcome. Now let's get started shall we?"

--------------

Dawn and Madeline collected their lunch trays chatting ideally, as without conscious thought, Madeline sat opposite Dawn who had taken the seat next to Rory, "Hey Rory," smiled Dawn missing the frown on Madeline's face as she realised she had not even considered looking around for Louise or Paris.

"Hi, so how's it going?" asked Rory looking up from her lunch and turning off her walkman.

"Not to bad, only gonna get one D in one of the two tests I knew nothing about! The other, probably a B as it was History, which I'm good at," said Dawn.

"I got my first ever D the first month I was here. Both mum and I freaked out over that, I never had anything but an A before that," explained Rory.

"Oh so you're a nerd," smirked Dawn.

"Yeah, but you'll find that just about everyone here would be a nerd in most other schools, even those that don't think of themselves that way," smiled Rory glancing at Madeline sat opposite.

Dawn's eyes twinkled, "I see your point."

Paris appeared next to the seated Madeline, "What are you doing sitting here?"

"Ah eating her lunch," pointed out Rory.

"Very funny, Gilmore," Paris snapped, she looked down at Madeline, "Well?"

"As Rory said I'm eating lunch, with Dawn, not Rory, it's Dawn that's eating lunch with Rory... Paris, just sit already," sighed Madeline.

Paris eyes narrowed dangerously before she sighed herself and sat next to Madeline. She looked at Dawn, "So I hear you're Ms Rosenberg's ward?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, her and Tara, her girlfriend became my guardians a few weeks ago."

"Ms Rosenberg's gay?" exclaimed Paris.

Dawn's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, why, you got a problem with that?"

Paris snorted, "Of course not. I have an uncle that's gay."

Dawn blushed a little, having misread the blonde's reaction, "Sorry. Anyway after my mother and sister died, both within three months of each other... And my bastard of a father didn't care enough to leave Spain, where he is living with his secretary, to attend their funerals. It was Willow and Tara or foster homes." She took a large swallow from her coke, trying to get her feelings back under control. She hated it that her father's rejection of her and Buffy after their mother's death still got to her.

Just then, Tristan appeared next to the table with his friends Duncan and Bowman, "So are you going to introduce us to your friend Mary?" he smirked down at Rory before glancing at Dawn.

Rory sighed, "Why would anyone want to be introduced to you Tristan?"

"Well because I'm handsome, popular, rich and interesting to know. You'd know this if you'd go out with me Mary." He glanced over at Paris who as usual was looking with adoration at him, "Paris I need your notes from Chem class."

"Of course Tristan, I'll get them to you after lunch," said Paris.

"Dawn already knows who you are, she observed your little performance this morning at my locker," said Rory.

"Did she! I only had eyes for you," said Tristan leaning against the table. "So you're Ms Rosenberg's ward, little orphan Annie."

Both Rory and Madeline's eyes flashed with anger as the colour bled from Dawn's face, but Paris got there first. "Tristan DuGray, you have surpassed yourself. To say something so callous... What I ever saw in you, I'll never know. Go away Tristan," she said her voice beginning to rise in anger. "And you can forget about ever getting my notes on anything ever again. Get them from Duncan or Bowman. Oh wait they usually barrow my notes from you, I guess you'll all have to start going to class now."

Realising he had made a grave error in judgement; he decided to back off, confident in his ability to _charm_ Paris into giving him her notes later.

Madeline watched the tall blond boy retreat, "Wow Paris, I never knew you had it in you," she said looking at her friend.

"Well he was being a jerk saying something like that; it was totally uncalled for..."

"Thanks," said Dawn quietly but unable to make eye contact.

Paris' eyes suddenly went wide, "Oh god what have I done?"

"Don't back down now Paris," encouraged Rory. "He needs to learn that he can't go around saying things like that. Just remember he needs your notes more than you need him."

"No, no, I have to fix this. I need him in my life, Tristan's always been in my life," said Paris in a slightly panicked tone as she rose and headed after Tristan.

--------------

After lunch, Dawn and Madeline said goodbye to Rory and headed for the gym, where they changed for Volleyball practice, Madeline lent Dawn the spare shorts and top she kept in her locker and they joined Louise as she entered the gym.

"Hey Louise, I didn't see you at lunch," said Madeline.

"No, Thomas wanted to make-out. So you gonna make it on the team with me this year?" said Louise.

"I hope so," nodded Madeline, she looked at Dawn, "How about you, wanna try out for the Chilton Mintonettes?"

"Sure, why not, I use to play it a lot back in California, but that was only when we went to the beach," said Dawn.

"Right girls, let's have you in two teams," said Ms MacAfee the girls Volleyball coach. "Miss Lynn, Miss Summers, you will have to sit the first part on the bench I'm afraid. But you may like to do the warm-up exercises with the class first."

Dawn sat on the bench next to Madeline, watching as Louise started the game. After a few minutes observing she turned to her friend, "Louise is really good, isn't she?"

Madeline smiled, "Oh yes. She was picked for all state last year but got flu just before the game against New York and had to drop out."

"Lynn, Summers you're up," Ms MacAfee called out. "Greyson, Ferguson, you're on the bench."

Dawn and Madeline lined up opposite Louise who had a smirk plastered across her face as she served the ball sending it towards Dawn who hit it back, making the blonde scramble to save the point, her team-mate Erica managing to hit it back across the net. Madeline deflected the ball to Dawn at the net, who jumped up smashing it across the net and onto the ground.

Both girls high fived each other, before retaking their positions, they smirked at Louise.

After such a great start Louise's team began playing more cautiously, but still Dawn and Madeline managed to keep the score more balanced, usually Louise's team, all of whom played for the school, rarely allowed more than a couple of points.

As the class was ending, Ms MacAfee approached Dawn and Madeline as they walked with Louise towards the girls' locker room, "Would you two be interested in joining the Mintonettes?"

The two brunettes looked at each other, smiles lighting up their faces, "Yes Ms MacAfee," they said at the same time before starting to giggle.

Ms MacAfee smiled at the two girls' antics, "Right, well be at practice on Thursday after school and we will see what we can do."

"Thanks Ms MacAfee," said Madeline as the two hurried after Louise who waited smiling at them from the door.

As Dawn began removing the borrowed sports clothes, she glanced at Madeline who was removing her shorts; her words catching in her throat as her friend's panty clad, and well formed, backside came into view. She watched spellbound as Madeline slid her shorts down her legs and stepped out of them.

As Madeline straightened, her back to Dawn, she began to turn; Dawn quickly averted her eyes swallowing hard as she felt the blush lighting up her face. Luckily, the physical exertion hid it from her friend. Dawn quickly pulled the polo shirt over her head and hurriedly removed her shorts, not meeting the other girl's eyes.

"I'll wash these tonight and get them back to you tomorrow," offered Dawn as she removed her sports bra.

"No that's okay, mum employs people to do that," said Madeline.

"If you're sure?" said Dawn removing her panties and grabbing her towel before heading towards the showers with the other girls, all the time avoiding looking at any part of Madeline again.

"I'm sure," said Madeline as she watched Dawn walking towards the showers. Madeline picked up the shorts and top and as she went to place them in her sports bag with her own she hesitated, glancing around quickly to make sure she was alone she hesitantly brought them to her nose and sniffed, drawing in the scent of the girl that had worn them along with a slight hint of fabric softener.

Madeline frowned realising what she was doing, she blushed and quickly put the items in her bag and hurried towards the showers.

--------------

Dawn exited the front of the building her arms loaded down with books and homework, just behind came Rory and Madeline with their own work as well as some of Dawn's other books. "Thanks for the help guys," she said as she led them over to Willow's car. Using the key Willow had given her, she opened the boot and they dumped the books and two bags in the back.

"No problem Dawn," said Madeline smiling at her friend. "I'll bring those notes in tomorrow for you. Bye Dawn, bye Rory, see you tomorrow." As she turned to join Louise, who waited by the gates she almost knocked Willow over, "Sorry Ms Rosenberg, I didn't see you there."

Willow smiled at the girl, "That's okay," she said then watched as the girl hurried over to met a blonde, Louise Grant she thought her name was. Willow turned back to Dawn and Rory stood by the back of the car. "Friend?" she asked dumping her own files etc. in the back with the teenagers'.

"Yeah," smiled Dawn as she went around to the side and climbed into the back. "That's Madeline; she shares most of the same classes as me. She promised to help me catch up by lending me her notes."

"That's nice Dawnie," said Willow climbing in the front and starting the car. "I bumped into Ms MacAfee on the way out; she said you might be joining the Volleyball team."

"Ah yeah Madeline and me are going to the team practise on Thursday, that'll be okay, right," said Dawn.

"Of course sweetie, we can arrange to come back and pick you up afterwards," said Willow.

--------------

As a light knock came from hers and Willow's bedroom door Tara called out, "Come in Dawnie," as she sat at the vanity table brushing her damp hair, she glanced at the teenager in the mirror. She was not sure what to make of the look on her ward's face, turning to look at the girl, "Ah is there something wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"Ah no nothing wrong," said Dawn a little too quickly, not meeting Tara's eyes. "Oh can I do that for you," she offered pointing at the hairbrush.

Tara smiled at Dawn, "If you want sweetie," she said offering the brush to the teenager who hurried over and took it. Tara turned back to watch the teenager through the mirror, "So how's your homework going?"

"You know homework, doesn't seem to end. I got a lot to catch up on, Rory and a girl called Madeline have offered to help, they have lots of notes," Dawn said before giggling, "Rory's like a female Giles, she'd make a great Watcher... not that I'd want her to get involved with the other world."

"No sweetie of course not, every one of us has wished at one time or another that we didn't know about the other world. Is that what is worrying you? That Rory may get drawn into the other world?" Tara pushed gently.

Dawn gave Tara a brief smile, "No, this town is to well protected, Miss Patty would not allow it, and when you did that location spell back at the hotel in Hartford you didn't find one single demon within the city limits, no I don't think there is a risk of Rory or anyone else we know here getting involved." Dawn laughed then as something occurred to her, "Although if I'd met Kirk back in Sunnydale, I would have told the gang that we may have had a demon on our hands, back there that guy would have been just too plain weird not to be."

"Yes, he is a little strange, like most of the people in this town," giggled Tara. "It probably has something to do with being protected, whereas the Hellmouths attract evil and can corrupt most people's souls, here the opposite happens."

"How soon did you know you were meant to be with Willow?" asked Dawn suddenly.

Tara frowned, "I'm not sure! Why?" she asked wondering where the conversation was going?

"So you don't think you knew the moment you saw her?" asked Dawn still slowly pulling the brush through the blonde's hair.

"Maybe! Is that what has you distracted?" said Tara gently in sudden understanding, "Did you met someone at school that you like?"

"Mmm," mused Dawn as a certain brunette's face popping into her head, "Maybe, I don't know, I feel something and they seem to like me, but that might just be like a friendship thing, I only met them today."

"I'm not sure I can help you on this sweetie. Willow is my first love; I sort of drifted into it... But thinking about it now, I think I did know deep down that I loved her from the moment I saw her," mused Tara.

"That's sort of what I thought," said Dawn a smile on her face. "All I have to do now is find out if they feel the same way. Thanks Tara," she said absently handing the blonde the hairbrush and heading out the door.

"Glad I could help," said Tara looking at the disappearing teenager with a frown.

A/N: For those that did not know, Mintonette was the original name for Volleyball.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Time to Live 4?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Gilmore Girls Slash Archive, Twisting the Hellmouth. Others, if you want but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: I am making it season 1 of GG starting around Cinnamon's Wake and of course season 5 of Buffy, (I'm making Dawn and Rory are the same age in this story.)

Rating: U/G this part.

Pairing: Willow/Tara and to come: Madeline/Dawn Rory/Dean at the start with the possibility of a Rory/Paris pairing later.

Summary: Rory's two birthdays.

Notes: Some of the dialogue comes from GG transcripts on the Twiz site. I am having Rory know about Francie and the Puffs early in season one. Ok the first three chapters centred around individual days, so now I am going to try to set this and future parts over longer time periods. I will still be following the GG storyline for now but will skip various episodes, or even ignore some of them completely.

Notes for this part: I have made Ruth Rosenberg (original character) about 12 or so years older than I imagine Willow's father Ira to be, making her about the same age as Emily. Also please note that this part is here to set up something in a later part. Confused?

Thanks so much to Tamara for offering to beta this for me, hopefully the start of a fruitful relationship.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday Stars Hollow

Dawn led Willow and Tara into the bookstore. "Hi Andrew, this is Willow and Tara."

"Pleased to meet you ladies," said Andrew smiling at the three. "So what can I do for you today?"

Dawn leaned in close lowering her voice, "Is Rory here?"

"No, I think she had plans with her mum. Why?"

"Oh well, we wanted to buy her a book for her birthday and want to keep it a surprise," explained Dawn. "So is there any book you know Rory would really like?"

"Well yes as a matter of fact I know she really wants the new Compact Oxford English Dictionary. It has every word ever recorded in the English language plus origins and earliest usage. It is very expensive though," said Andrew.

"That's okay, we'll take it," said Tara pulling out her purse.

--------------

The three exited the bookstore, Dawn carrying the heavy book in a brown bag, and headed for home.

"Oh Dawn, I forgot to tell you, Giles phoned last night after you'd gone to bed," said Willow. "He is planning on visiting sometime next week. He has to be in Hartford to collect some books that he bought over the net from an estate sale."

"Oh my god, you do realise the world's ending, right," gasped Dawn in mock horror. "Giles using the net."

Tara laughed along with Willow. "I pointed out the same thing. I think Anya has finally bullied him into the twenty-first century."

"So when's he planning on getting here?" asked Dawn.

"He's not sure yet. Carol's mother was taken ill Sunday, so Giles being Giles is allowing her extra time off to look after her mother and taking up the slack himself at the Gallery," explained Willow.

"Why doesn't he get Xander or Faith to help out...? Okay very bad idea. My Gallery would end up going bankrupt," said Dawn off their looks. "But he should get more help with the Gallery, he's also Faith's Watcher, I don't want him getting so tired that something happens to him."

"None of us do sweetie," said Tara. "We'll all have a talk with him when he gets here."

--------------

Dawn sat at her desk in her bedroom, the large stack of notes Madeline had loaned her to aid in catching up with the classes they shared laying on the top. 'It'd be much easier if Madeline was here with me... Well maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea?' she thought blushing a little.

Dawn had spent most of her three days at Chilton in the company of her friend but was still no closer to finding out if the brunette felt the same way as she did?

'Maybe I could do a true love spell?' "No they never workout right and Tara would freak!" she said aloud. 'Maybe I've been being to subtle! She likes girl bands! I like girl bands, but she also likes boy bands and so do I!' Dawn growled in frustration, she stood and began to pace her room.

'Maybe I could get some help from her friends? No bad idea, Rory may be okay with Will and Tara but if she thinks I was lusting after one of her friends, it might be bad? And I really don't know Louise or Paris well enough to ask them... I could end up ostracised at school. I don't think I could stand having no one to talk too!' she sighed and sat back down picking up the next folder and began reading.

--------------

When Dawn went to the kitchen to get a snack a little later it was to see Tara coming in the backdoor carrying a bag of groceries with Rory following.

"Hey," said Dawn as she grabbed some cold meat from the fridge to make herself a sandwich.

"Hi Dawn," said Rory. "I just came over to ask you if you wanted to come to my birthday party at my grandparents on Friday. I know you didn't get an invite on Monday but I'm sure it would be okay."

"Thanks Rory," said Dawn. "But I don't think I can. I have three make-up tests next Monday and a lot of notes to go through that Madeline lent me."

"Ok," said Rory a little disappointed. "I was hoping having you there would at least make it a more pleasant experience."

"I'm sorry, really, but I sort of promised myself that I was going to make it at Chilton and it's turning out to be harder than I thought, I may even have to drop the idea of trying out for the Mintonettes tomorrow."

"No I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Rory. "Headmaster Charleston likes to encourage the students to participate in after school activities."

"So what after school activities do you do?" asked Tara as she started putting the groceries away.

"Well none at school but lots of things here," explained Rory. "I've managed to avoid it at school so far but now I'm getting rides from you, I can't use getting the bus as an excuse anymore," she groaned.

Dawn smiled at her friend, "Sorry about that."

"Thanks," said Rory smiling back. "Okay, well I guess I should get back to my homework. See you," she said leaving the same way she had come.

Tara glanced at Dawn, "You sure you don't want to go to Rory's birthday party? Won't the person you're interested in be there?"

"Yeah she got her invitation Monday," said Dawn musing over the idea of maybe spending more time with Madeline, 'Maybe in an out of school setting could give me a better chance to find out if she feels the same?'. "But I do hav... Oh god, I didn't mean to tell you that," she said her eyes going wide when she realised she had let it slip that the person she liked was female! "Please don't say anything to anyone, please."

Tara smiled gently at her Ward, "It's okay sweetie, it'll be our secret. How long have you considered yourself gay?"

Dawn shook her head, "I don't think I do. I mean I like _a_ girl, not all girls... I mean like that. I mean you did know I had the longest crush on Xander right?"

"Of course sweetie, it was kind of hard to miss," said Tara.

"Well then what does it mean, me liking a girl! Am I turning gay 'cause I'm living with you and Will. 'cause if I am it's totally cool with me under the circumstances," said Dawn sitting down at the table.

Tara took the seat next to the teenager and pulled her into a hug. "You know living with a gay couple can't change someone's sexual orientation sweetie. To be honest with you no one can, or should, tell you you're gay or straight, that's something everyone has to find out for themselves. But whatever happens in your life, Willow and I will always be there to support you."

"Thanks," said Dawn weakly pulling out of the hug. "I guess I should get back to my schoolwork?"

As Dawn headed towards the stairs with her sandwich, Tara frowned, "Ah Dawn. This girl, it's not Rory is it?"

Dawn laughed lightly, "No. I think that would freak out Lorelai more than it would if she suddenly found out her mother was gay."

--------------

Thursday Stars Hollow

"That's it," growled Lorelai storming into the inn and quickly walking behind the reception desk. "Marvin is going down," she grabbed her car keys and headed towards the door again.

Michel smirked as he saw the large whitish patch of bird dropping's on the back of Lorelai's jacket.

To give Dawn a break from all the extra homework she was doing Rory, with help from Tara, had persuaded Dawn to help her with the inn's latest mail shot. So the two teenagers happened to be nearing the inn when Lorelai pulled up in her jeep, brakes screeching, they watched in horror as she jumped out with a shotgun.

Both girls looked at each other, their eyes mirroring the others as they went bug-eyed for a moment before turning back and started running after the crazy woman with the big gun.

Rounding the side of the inn, they were in time to see Lorelai raise the gun, apparently aiming at something in one of the trees. They watched as the older woman pulled the trigger.

Several things seemed to happen at once as the sound of the shotgun echoed around the grounds, Lorelai watched as a large branch from one of the trees dropped onto one of the flowerbeds and she found herself on her back with pain in her right shoulder.

Then as she saw people running towards her out of the corner of her eye the devil bird flew calmly from a branch at least ten feet from where the one that was now on the ground had fallen from. As it passed over her, she watched with resignation as she saw a trail of bird dropping leave the bird and a second later hit the front of her jacket.

Then Rory was kneeling next to her, concern on her face, "Mum, are you alright?"

Lorelai could not help herself; she began to cry, "Oh Rory, I can't take it anymore, every time I go into the grounds, Marvin's waiting. I'm a good person aren't I? I help people, join in town activities; I raised you virtually on my own, so why is this happening to me?"

Rory gently pulled her mother into her lap, "Of course you are. Mum where did you get the gun?"

"Kirk, it was his dad's," said Lorelai wincing a little.

As Rory saw Jackson taking charge of the shotgun concern crossed her face, "What's wrong mum?"

Lorelai winced again, "My shoulder hurts."

"Okay hon," said Sookie bending down to take Lorelai by her left arm. "Let's get you inside and have a look."

Rory rose and she and Dawn helped Sookie get Lorelai to her feet.

"What were you thinking mum, you could have hurt someone, it's only a bird," said Rory as she followed the others into the inn.

"It's not just a bird, it's a demon bird, it hates me," said Lorelai beginning to cry again.

"Mum, that's silly," said Rory shaking her head. She made a point of looking in Michel's direction daring him to open his mouth as she and Dawn took over from Sookie helping Lorelai to her office. "We'll see to her Sookie, why don't you get her some coffee."

"Yes please," said Lorelai not resisting the two teenagers' gentle guidance towards her office.

Lorelai allowed Rory and Dawn to help remove her jacket and unbutton her blouse. Rory sucked in her breath as she gently eased the blouse off her mother's shoulder; a nasty looking bruise was already forming around her right shoulder.

Rory looked to the door as Sookie came back with a large ice pack and the coffee. "Here you go hon," she said gently placing the pack on Lorelai's shoulder and handing her the cup.

Lorelai winced as the cold hit her shoulder; she looked up at Rory, "I guess I was really stupid?" taking a sip of the coffee.

Rory put on her best 'I am not the adult here but someone has to be' face, "Yes you were you could have killed someone. If you still want to get rid of Marvin, why don't you ask someone that knows how to shoot! I'm sure if we asked, Luke would do it for you."

"I'll think about it," said Lorelai putting down the cup and holding the icepack in place. "I know it sounds weird, but Marvin does seem to be targeting me."

Dawn frowned as she considered the possibility that something was using the bird to get at Lorelai. "Looking at your shoulder, I think it might be a good idea if you went home, I mean you're not gonna be able to get much done with that shoulder," she pointed out.

"Dawn's right Lorelai, you should go home," said Sookie. "Michel and I can look after the place."

"Okay," agreed Lorelai sullenly.

They temporarily strapped the icepack to Lorelai's shoulder and pulled her blouse back onto her shoulder and she used her jacket to cover her exposed bust line and bra.

--------------

After Dawn had helped Rory get Lorelai into their house, she left them and immediately went in search of Miss Patty who she found teaching a group of 5 and 6 year olds, ballet.

"Dawn, what can I do for you dear?" asked Miss Patty when she spotted the teenager standing by the door watching.

"Hmmm I was wondering if I could have a private word with you."

Seeing the seriousness in Dawn's eyes, she nodded, "Of course dear. Alright girls that's it for today, don't forget your coats and I'll see you all tomorrow," she said looking at her class.

Miss Patty waited the couple of minutes it took for the girls to leave, bending and making sure each of them had their coats done up against the chilly midwinter weather.

Dawn could not help smiling as she watched the last one leave and Miss Patty closed her door, "My mum use to take me to ballet classes when we lived in LA, but when we moved to Sunnydale there was nowhere for me to continue."

"Well if you ever feel like starting up again I'm more than happy to let you use the studio," smiled Miss Patty.

"No, it's been too long for me to get anywhere near as good again," said Dawn somewhat sadly before brightening a little, "But if you ever want any help with your students I'd be happy to help."

"Why thank you dear, we'll have to talk about that but I don't think that is what you came here for?"

"No it's not. Miss Patty, I think there's a demon or something using birds at the inn to... hmm attack Lorelai," said Dawn.

Miss Patty nodded, "Ahh so the Goga is back!"

Dawn looked sharply at Miss Patty, "You know about it? Why haven't you destroyed it?"

"I was unaware that it was back. And as the Guardian that is not my job."

"Huh!" exclaimed Dawn.

"As Guardian it is my job to discourage demons from entering the town and if they do, to encourage them to leave. As Guardian, I am able to channel the good that this area produces for that purpose. If I were to confront demons they would soon overwhelm me, I am no Slayer dear."

"Oh, so what about this Goga demon?" asked Dawn.

"I will see to it, but it is not really a demon, it is more like a mischievous spirit that picks someone to play pranks on. I'll see to it at sunrise tomorrow when the power here is at its strongest. Thank you for bringing this to my attention dear."

"That's okay, something needed to be done, Lorelai has already tried shooting it and got hurt," said Dawn as she exited the studio with Miss Patty.

"Oh dear, is she alright? What did it do to her?" asked Miss Patty closing the door and falling into step with the teenager.

"Oh nothing, Lorelai missed it by miles... well ten feet anyway."

"No dear, that would be part of the Goga's natural defence. It is impossible to shoot it with any type of projectile weapon that is why it normally takes the shape of a bird!"

--------------

Saturday, Rory's birthday party

"But Willow and Tara aren't here yet," said Rory seeing Sookie with the cake.

"They'll understand, they said they would be here as soon as they could," said Dawn.

Sookie carried the cake with Rory's face decorated on it over to the teenager. "OK! On three 'cause I'm gonna drop it. Okay, One, two..." As everyone sang Happy Birthday, Rory blew out the candles.

"Make a wish," said Lorelai smiling at her daughter before turning to their guests, "All right, everybody; I need your attention, your attention please. This is a very serious moment... Two priests, a rabbi and a duck..."

"Mum," cried Rory.

Lorelai laughed, "All right, I'm kidding. Um, I would like to propose a toast to the one thing in my life that is always good, always sweet, and without whom I would have no reason to get up in the morning. My pal Rory. Cheers," she held up her glass.

"Happy birthday," said Babette.

"And in honour of this very special girl, I now invite you all to help me eat her face," smiled Lorelai.

The doorbell rang as Sookie handed Rory a knife. "And you may have the first cut," smiled Sookie.

Rory shook her head, "There's something very strange about hacking into my own head."

The doorbell rang again. "Jeez, who the hell's ringing the bell?" said Lorelai raising her voice, "It's a party! Get your ass in here!" her face fall slightly as Emily and Richard walked in the door. "Or asses I guess," she said quietly.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" cried Rory rushing over to hug them, "I can't believe you're here. I'm so glad you came. Hey, no tie?"

"I thought I'd mix it up a little," smiled Richard.

"Grandma, look," said Rory happily showing her that she was wearing the bracelet Emily had bought her.

"Why, it looks lovely," said Emily.

"Let me introduce you to some people. This is Lane, my best friend, and Dawn, she just moved here and goes to Chilton with me," said Rory gesturing to the two teenagers who had been looking through the CD's next to the music centre. "Lane, Dawn these are my grandparents, Emily and Richard Gilmore."

"Pleased to meet you Mr Gilmore, Mrs Gilmore," said Dawn shaking their hands.

"It's always a pleasure to meet beautiful young ladies," smiled Richard.

"Grandpa!" said Rory.

"Nice to meet you Dawn," said Emily shaking the teenager's hands, "I don't recall you attending Rory's party yesterday."

"Oh, no I only started at Chilton on Monday when everyone received their invitations," explained Dawn.

"Rory, you should have invited Dawn," chastised Richard.

"I tried Grandpa, but Dawn has a lot of schoolwork to catch up on," explained Rory.

"She did Mr Gilmore, I didn't wish to impose," said Dawn.

"Well maybe we can make it up to you sometime; you must come to dinner one evening with your parents..." began Emily.

"Ah Grandma, Dawn's mother and sister died earlier this year," said Rory quickly as she saw Dawn go a little pale, "She's the Ward of one of my teachers now."

"I'm so sorry Dawn, my condolence at your loss," said Emily with genuine sympathy. "Perhaps you could come with your guardians; it is always interesting to meet Rory's teachers."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to ask Willow and Tara and then Rory can let you know," said Dawn smiling a little.

"Excellent," said Richard.

"We can ask them tonight, they should be here soon," said Rory. "Dawn lives next door," she clarified. "Oh here they are now," smiled Rory looking over Emily's shoulder.

Rory hurried over to greet Willow and Tara as they came in, so she missed the complete look of shock on her grandmother's face, but Dawn did not, "Are you alright Mrs Gilmore," she asked as the colour bled from the older woman's face. Receiving no answer, she looked at Richard who had turned with his wife to see the two women enter, "Mr Gilmore is Mrs Gilmore alright?" At that moment Lorelai came over, "Mum, are you okay?" she asked as she touched Emily's arm.

"What! Oh Lorelai I suddenly feel a little light-headed, is there somewhere I can lie down?" she asked holding onto Richard for support.

"Yes of course," said a worried Lorelai, "You can lie down in my room," she said guiding her mother to the stairs.

"Grandma, what's wrong," asked Rory coming over with Willow and Tara in tow.

"Your grandmother is not feeling very well," explained Richard, "Your mother is just helping your grandmother to her room, so she can rest for a while."

"Can I get you anything Grandma?" asked Rory worriedly.

"No dear, I'll be fine after I've had a little rest, you should see to your guests." Emily glanced at Willow and Tara, "I'm sorry that we will have to wait to get to know each other."

Tara frowned as a look of loss came to Emily's eyes when she looked at Willow, she glanced at the others around her but she was sure no one else saw it.

"Grandpa, aren't you going with Grandma?" asked Rory when she realised Richard had remained at the bottom of the stairs.

"Not at the moment Rory, I'll let your mother see to her, but I'll check on her in a little while," he said giving Willow an uneasy glance.

"Oh okay," frowned Rory. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Thank you Rory, I'll have a scotch on the rocks if you have it," said Richard smiling at his granddaughter.

"Of course... Oh sorry almost forgot, this is Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay they're Dawn's guardians, Willow's my Computer teacher at Chilton, and Tara is attending the University of Connecticut," said Rory. "Willow, Tara, this is my grandfather Richard Gilmore."

Willow shook hands with Richard, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Gilmore," she said with a small smile, "I hope Mrs Gilmore feels better soon."

"Yes pleased to meet you, I'm sure she will." Richard hesitated for a moment, "Excuse me for prying, but are you by any chance related to the late Rabbi Isaac Rosenberg of Hamden?"

"Yes," smiled Willow, "He was my Grandfather. Why did you know him?"

"No, I never met him, but I once met his son Ira at Yale," explained Richard. "And Emily was very close to his daughter Ruth."

"Ira's my dad," smiled Willow, "He's teaching at Oxford along with my mother, Shelia at the moment."

"Please pass on my regards when you speak to him... And Ruth, your aunt, how is she?" edged Richard.

"Ooh I guess you didn't hear?" said Willow sadly, "She died in 1965. She was in a coma for months after being injured during the Free Speech Movement protests at Berkeley in '64."

"I'm sorry to hear that, has your father ever told you that you look remarkably like her?"

Willow smiled, "Yes, I once found some old photos of her when I was younger and asked how there were pictures of me in New York when at the time I had not been there," she laughed before she made the connection, "Is that why Mrs Gilmore suddenly didn't feel well? You said she was very close to my aunt."

"Yes, they met in junior high school and until their junior year at Yale they were virtually inseparable. I don't know the full story but I believe they did not part on the best of terms and your aunt went with the Freedom Riders, working to register African American voters during the summer before turning up at Berkley," explained Richard.

For someone that said he did not know much about Willow's aunt, he was very quick to pass on little bits of irrelevant information on the subject, Tara thought.

Lorelai guided Emily into her bedroom, "Can I get you some water or something?" asked Lorelai.

"Yes thank you Lorelai."

Nodding, Lorelai left her mother sat on the bed. Emily looked around the cluttered bedroom, smiling to herself, 'She hasn't changed. I've lost count of the times I told her to tidy her room.'

She gathered the strange quilt that lay half on the floor and lifted it to look more closely. "I made that," Lorelai's voice came from the doorway.

Emily turned to take the glass of water. "Really?"

Lorelai nodded, "From Rory's old baby clothes."

"How nice. Hope you washed them first," said Emily.

Lorelai smiled, "Oh, rats. I knew I forgot something."

Emily spotted a picture of Lorelai on crutches; walking over to it, she picked it up. "What's this?" she asked.

"Well, that's me, Mum."

"I know that's you. You're wearing a cast," said Emily a little exasperated.

"Yeah, that's when I broke my leg."

"You broke your leg?" asked Emily shocked.

"Yeah, three years ago during a yoga class. The headstand portion took a very ugly turn," explained Lorelai. "The good thing was I brought the smug, blonde, pretzel chick down with me. I've since learned that I'm a bit too competitive for yoga."

"I never knew that you broke your leg."

"It was no big deal, Mum," said Lorelai gently. "If I'd been really sick you would have known."

"Yeah, well...You know, you could get a maid in here once a week to at least tidy the place up," said Emily in an attempt to change the subject.

"I like it cluttered," said Lorelai softly. "Are you going to be okay up here on your own?"

"I'll be fine Lorelai," said Emily returning the picture among the cluttered chest-a-draws, went back to the bed, and laid down absently clutching the quilt.

Lorelai looked down, worry on her face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Lorelai."

After about half an hour, Emily felt strong enough to face the party, but consciously tried to avoid spending to much time around Willow. "Lorelai, I just tried some of these hors d'ouevres. They're unbelievable. Who is your caterer?" she asked entering the kitchen.

"Sookie," said Lorelai smiling.

"What's a Sookie?" asked Emily.

Lorelai gestured to Sookie, "That's a Sookie."

"Hi. Sookie St. James," said Sookie.

"Sookie's the chef at the inn, Mum," explained Lorelai.

"My dear, you are very talented," Emily complemented her.

"Thank you," smiled Sookie.

"Well, you must cater my next party," said Emily. "When my friends get wind of you, you're going to have so much business you won't know what to do with yourself. But remember, I discovered you."

"Mum, Sookie has a job. She's the chef at the inn," pointed out Lorelai. "The inn where we work, my inn. Six days a week, Mum." Seeing the look her mother was sending her way she turned to Sookie, "Just give her your number or we'll never get out of here."

"OK," said Sookie.

Lorelai walked into the living room smiling over at Rory (where she) stood talking with Dawn and Lane next to the music centre. She walked over to Richard who was looking over the fireplace. "So, how does it look?" she asked.

"Well, it doesn't look structurally sound," said Richard straightening up.

"Drink up, Dad," said Lorelai handing him his glass.

Richard smiled and walked over to join his granddaughter.

Sookie ran into the living room. "OK, don't panic," she said standing in front of Lorelai.

"Good opening line. What's wrong?"

"We're out of ice," said Sookie.

"How could we be out of ice? We had a ton of ice. It was like a penguin habitat in there," exclaimed Lorelai.

"I don't know how it happened; I just know it happened and somehow we have to deal with it."

"I will go and get some then," said Lorelai heading for the door just as Luke came in carrying ice. "Oh! Oh my God! You're a vision! Sookie, we have ice!"

"Hallelujah," said Sookie.

"How did you know?" asked Lorelai.

"Well, a good rule of thumb is you can never have too much ice," said Luke with a half smile.

"Oh, you're the best," said Lorelai enthusiastically hugging Luke just as Emily came out of the kitchen. "That's... Oh, hi, Mum. This is my friend Luke," she said blushing a little.

"How are you doing?" said Luke.

"Fine, thank you," said Emily with an icy stare.

"Well I'd better get these in the freezer before they melt," said Luke heading towards the kitchen.

"Well, not very likely in here," said Lorelai quietly.

--------------

Rory found her grandfather on the porch. "Grandpa?"

"Rory, what a lovely party," said Richard.

Rory smiled knowingly at her grandfather, "I brought you something to read."

"Oh."

"It's not the Wall Street Journal," said Rory smiling. "But there's a quiz in there that determines whether you're a summer or a fall."

"Well I appreciate this, thank you," said Richard taking the magazine and sitting down.

Smiling down at her grandfather Rory turned, her mission a success, and returned to her party.

--------------

"That's quite an assortment of characters you've assembled out there," said Emily standing in the kitchen.

"They're great people," said Lorelai.

"This Patricia..."

"Miss Patty," said Lorelai absently.

"Rory said she teaches dance?"

"Among other things."

"And this man with the ice," prompted Emily.

"Luke," said Lorelai a little catch in her voice.

"How long have you been seeing him?" pushed Emily.

"Luke?" said Lorelai, "I'm not seeing Luke. He's just a friend."

"Mm-hmm," smiled Emily a little twinkle in her eye.

"Mum, I swear. Luke keeps me in coffee, nothing else," Lorelai insisted.

"He seems to like you," Emily's smile growing wider.

"And you're judging this by what?"

"By the way he looked at you."

"Which is how?" asked Lorelai not believing she was having this conversation with her mother.

"Like you were about to give him a lap dance," said Emily enjoying ribbing her daughter.

"Mum, he did not look at me like that," Lorelai insisted with a smile.

"You're pleased."

"What?"

"You smiled," pointed out Emily. "You're pleased that the ice man looked at you like a Porterhouse steak."

"I'm smiling because you're crazy and that's what you do to crazy people to keep them calm."

"Mm-hmm," smirked Emily as she watched Lorelai retreat from the kitchen.

"Oh, Morey, you remember the time that Rory decided that our old tree stump was a fairy ring?" asked Babette.

"I sure do," said Morey.

"How old was she then, sugar?" asked Babette looking up at Lorelai standing next to her daughter.

"I think she was about 10," said Lorelai smiling at the memory.

"Hey, all I know is that it matched the description," insisted Rory as she sat with Dawn and Lane.

"Oh, God, she was cute," declared Babette. "She used to sit out there with a peanut butter sandwich just waiting for the fairy to get hungry."

"Ok, new story," blushed Rory as Dawn and Lane fell into giggles.

"I'm still crushed beyond belief that she quit her ballet lessons," said Miss Patty.

"Oh, not me," said Lorelai. "Miss Perfect Work Ethic would prance around this room 24 hours a day."

"And I still stunk," said Rory sourly.

"I can vouch for that," added Lane.

"That's not true!" insisted Miss Patty.

"She was pretty bad," pointed out Morey.

"No, don't you listen to them. You had a true gift," Miss Patty told Rory.

Everyone laughed.

"What? She did. She was talented," said Miss Patty looking around.

Everyone laughed again.

--------------

Willow entered the kitchen still smiling at Rory and ballet, intent on getting more ice and saw Emily looking out the window.

"How are you feeling Mrs Gilmore?" asked the redhead.

Emily turned to meet Willow's eyes, which was when the redhead noticed the profound loss in the older woman's eyes, "Fine thank you. Hmm if you'll excuse me I think my husband is looking for me."

As Emily attempted to pass Willow, the redhead gently placed a hand on her arm Emily froze. "I'm sorry I look so much like my aunt and I'm sorry you lost her," Willow said gently.

Emily closed her eyes for a moment, "Thank you," she said before leaving Willow standing in the middle of the kitchen without looking back.

"I should go check on your father. We should be going," said Emily when she found Lorelai stood in the hallway.

"It was nice that you came tonight, Mum. It meant a lot. To Rory. Really," said Lorelai.

"Well, she is my granddaughter, after all. I should be here."

"I totally agree," nodded Lorelai.

Emily walked out onto the porch. Richard was still reading Rory's magazine. "It's time to go now," she told him.

"In a minute, please," said Richard not looking up.

"Rory, we're going to get going now," called out Emily as she spotted Rory and Dawn heading for the kitchen.

Stopping, they both came out to join the adults. "Thank you for coming," said Rory happily.

"Thanks for asking me," said Emily.

"Ah, lovely party. I enjoyed the reading material immensely," said Richard rising and handing the magazine to Rory.

"So what's the verdict?" asked Rory.

"I am an autumn," declared Richard.

"Interesting," Rory mused dramatically.

"Isn't it?" smiled Richard.

"It was nice to meet you both, Mr Gilmore, Mrs Gilmore," said Dawn.

"The pleasure was all mine," smiled Richard.

"We must arrange for you and your guardians to come to dinner very soon," said Emily. "It was nice to meet you. Good night. Lorelai, we had a lovely time."

"And with a straight face you said that," said Lorelai.

"I'd have that chimney inspected if I were you," said Richard.

"I'll get right on that, Dad."

Richard handed Rory an envelope, "For Fez."

"But Grandpa, you already took care of that," pointed out Rory.

"Fez is a very large city."

Dawn stood with Rory and Lorelai watching Emily and Richard walk to their car.

"So..." prompted Rory.

"Food fight?" declared Lorelai.

"Absolutely," smiled Rory as they both ran inside.

"And here I thought Xander was immature," laughed Dawn as she followed the Gilmores.

--------------

Dawn stood with Rory in the yard. "I had a great time tonight, thanks for inviting me."

"Well you're my friend and you're our neighbours," pointed out Rory. "Thanks again for the book, though you shouldn't have spent so much. How did you know I wanted it?"

"Andrew of course," explained Dawn. "And the price didn't matter, we all wanted to get you something special for all the help you gave us when we moved in as well as the help you're giving me catching up with school. We would have bought you a car but your mum vetoed that," she smirked.

"Darn," giggled Rory before sobering as she saw someone approaching from behind her friend.

Seeing the look, Dawn turned and smirked at Dean before turning back to her friend, "You can tell me all about it tomorrow." She turned and smiled knowingly at the boy, heading for home.

Standing at the sink, Lorelai looked up and saw Rory in the yard with Dean.

"I ah got you a present," said Dean holding out a small wrapped gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything," said Rory excepting the gift.

"Sorry, that's the rules. You get older you get a gift," said Dean.

"I'm sorry about this sort of sneaky thing. I just haven't told my mother yet about you," said Rory. "I mean, not that there's a tale. I just..."

"That's Ok. This is better," said Dean quietly.

Rory unwrapped the gift. "Oh my God. It's beautiful," she said.

"Well, I bought the medallion and I just cut some leather straps and drilled a hole, and well, you like it?" said Dean.

"I-it's amazing."

"Good," smiled Dean.

"Thank you."

"Here," said Dean tying it around Rory's wrist. Rory admired it then exchanged a smile with him.

--------------

All the way home from Stars Hollow, Emily sat quietly next to Richard staring out at the passing headlights.

Richard pulled into the garage and turned off the engine, he turned to look at his wife. He remained silent for a moment contemplating whether or not to tell her about Ruth! He sighed, "Ruth died in 1965, she never regained consciousness from injures sustained at Berkley in '64... I'm sorry Emily, really I am, I know how much she meant to you."

Emily looked sharply at her husband about to snap at him that, how could he know, when she saw it in his eyes. He did know! "H-how do you know?" she asked.

Richard smiled at her, "I've always known Emily." Her eyes went wide. "You loved her a great deal didn't you," he said gently.

Emily's eyes misted up as she allowed Richard to pull her into his arms, "With all my heart, she was my life," and the tears came.

They remained there for quite a while before Richard said gently, as he stroked her hair, "Let's go in and I'll put you to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Time to Live 5?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Gilmore Girls Slash Archive, Twisting the Hellmouth. Others, if you want but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: See part 1 plus a little for the end of season 5 as well as season 6 of Buffy.

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Willow/Tara and to come: Madeline/Dawn Rory/Dean at the start with the possibility of a Rory/Paris pairing later. Ok, ok yes there will be Rory/Paris but not for sometime.

Summery: Kiss and Tell/Love and War and Snow

Notes: I will be incorporating some of annual events that we only saw once in the series, such as the basket auction or the dance marathon at various times in this story. Some of the dialogue comes from GG transcripts on the Twiz site.

Special note for this part: After posting the last part I realised I had forgotten to include anything to do with the Volleyball try-outs, so I decided that it must have been cancelled (see later in this part), sorry about that. Also I seem to remember the mention of the electronics store's owner's name but cannot remember it, so I made one up.

Notes on Volleyball: I would be the first person to tell you that the things I know about the game could fit on the back of a postage stamp, assuming that the pen was not blocked up with the gum used. Anyway, all references have been taken from various official sites and any mistakes are mine alone.

Thanks so much to my great beta Tamara.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you going in?" asked Dawn standing next to Rory, both having just gotten home from school.

Rory looked up at the front of the store. "Yes, I'm going in," she nodded.

"Well you do know, that you actually need to, you know, move to do that," smirked Dawn after standing with Rory for another twenty seconds.

"This I know," Rory sighed glancing at her friend who rolled her eyes. "Okay here I go," she said opening the door to the market.

Dawn smiled and positioned herself so she could discreetly observe much of the inside of Doose's without Taylor lecturing her on her blocking the door to his store.

Dean walked over to Rory, who was pretending to be interested in cornstarch. "You know, you can get two for three bucks."

"Oh really? Excellent deal," said Rory in what she hoped was a coy tone.

"You just had a desperate need for some cornstarch?" asked Dean.

"Yes. I have very important thickening needs, thank you. Nice apron," said Rory looking him up and down for a moment, hoping it did not look like she was checking him out, which she was.

"Nice uniform," countered Dean.

"Well, you know, I sewed the buttons on with silver thread so that sets me apart from the crowd," said Rory lamely, mentally kicking herself. "I guess I should get home."

"Wait a sec. You want a pop or something?" asked Dean hesitantly.

"A pop?" smiled Rory.

"Give me a break. In Chicago they call it pop."

"Well in Connecticut we call it free soda," smiled Rory. "And yes, thank you."

Rory followed Dean over to the soda. He grabbed two cans and hid them behind his back. "Alright, guess which is in each hand and you get the soda."

"Ok, the whole concept of a free soda is that it's free, you don't have to work for it," she pointed out.

"Sorry you gotta sing for your supper," smiled Dean.

"Or your soda."

"Guess," said Dean.

"Ok, in this hand you have..." As Rory reached for the soda behind his back, Dean leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back, Rory looked stunned. "Thank you," she said running out of the store and down the street, ignoring Dawn's cries from behind, in shock, she saw Lane in front of Kim's antiques.

"Lane? Lane?" she called out.

Lane turned to see Rory, and Dawn looking like she was attempting to catch up with her fellow Chiltonite. "What's wrong?" asked Lane.

Rory came to a stop in front of her friend, "I got kissed! And I shoplifted," she said holding up the box of cornstarch.

"Are you serious? Who kissed you?" asked Lane her eyes going wide.

"Dean," smirked Dawn before Rory could.

"The new kid?" exclaimed Lane.

"Yes," said Rory.

"You got the new kid? Oh my God!" said Lane happily.

"It happened so fast. I was just standing there..."

"Where?" asked Lane.

"Doose's Market," said Dawn trying very hard not to laugh at her friends.

"He kissed you in the market?" said Lane.

"On aisle three," said Rory.

"By the pest spray?" said Lane.

Dawn could not help it, she started laughing at the double entendre, that by the looks the other two girls were giving her, they did not get! She held her hand up, "Sorry."

Rory turned back to Lane, "Yes."

"Oh, that's a good aisle," said Lane enthusiastically.

"What defines a good aisle?" smiled Dawn.

"An aisle where you get kissed by the new kid is a good aisle," said Lane.

"Oh my God. I can't breathe," Rory said holding her chest.

"Okay, sit down," said Lane anxiously.

Rory shook her head, "No I can't sit down. I'm too... Oh my God, He kissed me."

Mrs Kim came out onto the porch having heard the girls. "Who kissed you?" she asked sternly.

"The Lord, Mama," said Lane quickly.

"Oh, Okay then," said Mrs Kim sceptically before going back inside.

Making sure her mother had really gone, Lane turned back to her friends, "So? Tell me everything."

"So I go into the store..."

"After oohing and aahing for five minutes," put in Dawn.

"...and he offers me a soda," said Rory trying to ignore her friend's ribbing. "And then he puts two behind his back and he asks me to pick one and then he kissed me."

"I'm so jealous! That's it, I've got to get some dumb, ugly friends," exclaimed Lane.

"Lane you're not ugly," said Dawn firmly. "There's someone out there for you."

"That's what I'm frightened of. And my mother already knows who it is," said Lane in exasperation.

"I have to go tell my mum," Rory said suddenly.

"Call me later," said Lane heading for the door.

"Ok," said Rory as she and Dawn headed for the gate.

Rory stopped so suddenly that Dawn bumped into her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't," exclaimed Rory.

"You can't leave?" asked Lane. "It's sing your favourite hymn night at the Kim house. Make a run for it."

"My mum doesn't know about Dean."

"So tell her," said Dawn.

Rory shook her head, "The last time the subject of boys came up it got very ugly."

"Oh yeah! Well that was different. She thought you were gonna quit school over a guy," said Lane.

"Yes, over Dean," pointed out Rory.

"Ok, fine, but she doesn't have to know it was him," said Lane.

"She'll know," said Rory worriedly.

"How?" frowned Dawn.

"She's Lorelai, she'll know," said Rory as if that was all the explanation necessary. "What do I do?"

"Well maybe she'll be more open to the concept now that you're in school and doing so well and everything," said Lane gently.

"Maybe," mused Rory.

"Try it," encouraged Lane.

"Ok. We gotta go," said Rory leading Dawn out the gate.

"Hey, was it great?" called out Lane.

"It was perfect," smiled Rory.

"Wow," sighed Lane.

"Yeah," said Rory.

--------------

Dawn looked out the window anxiously waiting for Giles. "So what's he like?" asked Rory coming up next to her friend.

"Giles...? Well he's Giles," said Dawn.

"Ah bit more please," smiled Rory.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "He's great, in a stuffy British way! He was and still is our group's mentor, especially to my sister, when she was alive, and I'm pretty sure he was sweet on my mum? Anyway, he knows tons of facts about most things except... computers; I almost had a heart attack last week when I heard he had used a computer to buy some rare books in Hartford," she laughed. "He's the one who encouraged me to learn so many languages. So what happened with your mum? Did you tell her about the kiss?"

"Didn't have too," sighed Rory. "Mrs Kim told her when she went to collect a rocker she'd bought. I'm beginning to think that maybe she has Lane or the entire house bugged?"

"I'm beginning to get the impression that anything is possible here. So how did she take it?"

"She's weirded by it, she says she's not but she is," said Rory.

"She'll come around. I haven't known you or her very long but she'll deal... after her and Luke have interrogated him, along with Miss Patty, Taylor, Sookie, Jackson, Andrew, Babette, Morey, Fran, Gypsy... oh and that weird blue haired cat woman on Peach," said Dawn starting to laugh loudly.

"Okay I get it. And no way there will be any interrogating of Dean," said Rory firmly.

"And you really believe that don't you?" giggled Dawn.

"Of course... Oh god they will won't they," said Rory her eyes going wide.

"Probably not. Well except maybe Luke and Lorelai... and probably Miss Patty," said Dawn smiling at her friend. "At least it won't be as bad as the things my family and friends did to my date for my junior prom?"

"Ooh I smell a story, so tell," said Rory to keep her mind off her own situation.

"Well I'd been ready for like two hours waiting for him, he was my other major crush after Xander. Well mum invites him in to meet everyone, Buffy, my sister, was just sitting on the couch with a battleaxe across her lap, Xander was walking around the room holding a baseball bat and Faith was leaning against the wall cleaning her nails with a dagger. All they did was look at him, they didn't say anything, but the scariest was mum, she just smiled sweetly at him, telling him how she just knew he was a good young man who would look after me and wouldn't do anything that could possibly get him or me hurt, she emphasized him by glancing at everyone holding weapons."

Rory's face warred between shock and amusement, "So what did you do?"

"I was livid at them; I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. I didn't speak to any of them for two days, mum tried bribing me with all my favourite foods, bought me this top I had wanted for ages, Xander hung around most of the time, trying to make me laugh, he eventually broke me, I can never resist him for very long!"

Rory laughed as she saw a man pull up and stop at the end of the drive.

"He's here," Dawn called out to Willow and Tara, who were fixing dinner in the kitchen, as she headed to the door.

Rory followed Dawn out onto the porch, smiling as she watched her friend hug the man. "Hi Giles. So how are you? How are things in Sunnyhell? Did you have a good flight? What were the books you bought?"

Giles smiled at the teenager, "Good lord Dawn you are spending to much time around Willow." Dawn made a face, making Giles chuckle, "Let's go inside and I'll answer all your questions."

Dawn smiled, "Okay. Will and Tara are inside making dinner," she said leading the Englishman up the steps and onto the porch.

Giles smiled at the other girl standing watching them, "Aren't you going to introduce your friend, Dawn?"

"Of course Giles," said Dawn. "This is my friend Rory Gilmore, she lives next door and also goes to Chilton, Rory this is Rupert Giles."

"Pleased to meet you Mr Giles," said Rory holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said shaking her hand. "And please call me Giles, all my friends do."

"Alright, Giles," said Rory as he gestured for her and Dawn to proceed him into the house.

Willow and Tara came out of the kitchen wiping their hands.

"Giles," said Willow happily, as she hugged him. "How was the flight? Did you have any trouble finding us?"

"The flight was fine, and telling me about the rooster statue helped me find you," smiled Giles looking at Tara, "Tara," he said holding his arms wide for a hug, which she happily gave.

"It's nice to see you Giles, I have the water on for your tea," said Tara pulling back from the hug. "Come into the living room, I'm sure you're tired after your long flight and drive down here, you should have allowed one of us to pick you up."

They all moved to the living room where they all took seats, "Thank you for putting me up for the night, but if it is an inconvenience, I can probably get a room at the local inn, I understand it is very good," said Giles.

"It's the best," said Dawn, "Rory's mum Lorelai runs it."

"We have room Giles, it's not the sort of room you'd want to stay in for months as it's quite small, but for a day or two it should be okay," said Willow.

"If you're sure?"

"Of course we're sure Giles," said Tara.

"So how're things back in Sunnydale?" asked Dawn.

Giles glanced quickly at Rory before turning to his friends. "Things are about the same, I ah acquired quite a large collection of Aztec artwork from a friend who is head curator of a museum in Mexico City. Apparently, they just unearthed a huge quantity at a dig outside the city and they needed to sell some to finance the new building that will be required to house it."

"Shouldn't he have offered it to other museums?" asked Rory shocked that someone would offer antiquities to a private Gallery.

"Oh he did, they took some, but the collection is so large it could have filled two British museums and there were many very similar pieces, so I don't feel too guilty about using my connections to get first choice," smiled Giles.

"So is it true Xander asked Anya to marry him?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, he ah apparently asked her the day Buffy died... They didn't feel comfortable saying anything before now because of obvious reasons." Giles smiled then, "Anya has asked me to give her away."

"Well of course she would, she hasn't got any family she could ask," smiled Willow.

"So Giles," smirked Dawn mischief in her eyes, "You have been using a computer! We all figure the end of the world is just around the corner."

"Yes well..." said Giles blushing slightly, "I found that your mother kept most of the Gallery's inventory and financial details on the Gallery computer so as your trustee I really had no choice. But that was how I came across the estate sale where I bought the books, apparently your mother was, I believe the word is linked? To many other Galleries around the country and they send letters..."

"E-mails," corrected Willow.

Giles smiled at the redhead. "E-mails regarding items that various other Galleries may be interested in. Of course the books would have not interested your mother, I just bought them for ah... my own collection," he said throwing a meaningful glance at the three Scoobies.

"Oh what are the titles? I love books," piped in Rory.

"Oh you just made a friend for life," smirked Dawn. "Giles is the ultimate bookworm."

"Yes well quite," said Giles at the giggling teenager. "Well I have not had a chance to fully catalogue them, most are on North American folklore and at least one on alchemy by Sir Isaac Newton."

"I didn't know Sir Isaac Newton was into alchemy?" said Dawn.

"Oh yes, until he became known for his three laws he was very much involved with alchemy," said Giles.

"Ah excuse me for a moment I want to get something from home that I'd like to show you Giles," said Rory getting up.

"Of course," said Giles smiling up at her.

"Rory do you want to stay for dinner," asked Tara as the teenager headed for the door.

"Thanks, but I have plans," said Rory.

"So Giles, any major problems back in Sunnydale?" asked Willow as the door closed.

"Well, Faith almost turned herself in for a murder she thought she was responsible for. It turned out the victim's former boyfriend had committed the murder, he is currently wanted for questioning, unfortunately the evidence we have can't be used against him."

"That's good about Faith," said Tara getting glances from the others. "I mean, if she was willing to take responsibility for a crime she thought she had committed, it shows that we were right in getting the Council to get her out of prison."

Giles nodded, "Yes and I must say, I found myself feeling very proud of her." He looked up as the door opened and Rory returned carrying a book, "Good lord," he exclaimed recognising it.

Rory smiled at him, "I was wondering if you would sign it for me?" she said offering him The Power of Myth book. "I had the video, but my mum's has it locked in the inn's safe for over three years now and won't let me have it back."

"But I'm not the author," pointed out Giles.

"No, but you did write the forward and contributed to more than one section," said Rory. "Please."

Giles smiled up at the teenager as he took the book and pulling out a fountain pen he wrote inside the cover before handing it back.

Dawn jumped up to see what Giles had written; she read it aloud for Willow and Tara, "From one scholar to another. Learn all you can, be all you can. Rupert Giles."

--------------

"So do you always take food and drink to town meetings?" asked Tara as she and Willow joined Lorelai as they made their way to the two newcomers' first town meeting.

"Oh yeah," smirked Lorelai. "It's better than TV most of the time."

"This town meeting will come to order," cried Miss Patty.

"No one is listening to me," moaned Taylor.

Rory and Dawn smirked at each other from the back where they sat waiting for the adults to arrive. "This is fun," said Dawn.

"Told you," said Rory.

"Oh, Taylor, calm down," sighed Miss Patty.

"I can't calm down, I'm being persecuted," exclaimed Taylor.

"I promise that we hear you," said Miss Patty gently.

"We've been hearing you for 20 minutes," said Andrew.

"Well, excuse me, Andrew, but some of us have businesses to run that don't involve peddling drug paraphernalia to kids," snapped Taylor.

"It's lava lamps Taylor," pointed out Andrew.

"There is no use for a lava lamp unless you're on drugs," said Taylor.

"Oh, for crying out loud," shouted Andrew.

"Now we've already agreed to look into your accusations, let's just move on," said Miss Patty calmly.

Just then, Lorelai slipped in next to Rory and Willow and Tara sat next to Dawn.

"What'd we miss?" whispered Lorelai.

"Taylor wants the no-parking zone in front of his store removed," Rory whispered back. "He says his customers are being unfairly ticketed."

"No, it's just because he wants to park there all day," said Lorelai.

"Genius," Rory smirked.

"And he thinks that because the electronics store's started selling lava lamps, Mick must be selling drugs as well," added Dawn. "Rory and I figured we'd check it out later, you know to get our stash," she giggled.

"I have been Mayor of this fine town for a long time," said Harry. "I tend to think of all of you as my children. Unfortunately, sometimes children have to be disciplined. Now I'm going to say something and I'm only gonna say it once...we have leash laws, people."

"Daddy's getting angry," Lorelai smirked.

"Rover will not leash himself," said Harry.

"Hmm, good point," conceded Rory.

"Hmm," murmured Lorelai.

"I would like to now move on to something of even greater importance. As you all know, this coming Friday is the anniversary of the legendary Battle of Stars Hollow," said Harry at which most people applauded.

Lorelai whispered, "Where's Luke?"

"Up there," whispered Rory pointing several rows nearer the front.

"Penny will be circulating a sign up sheet for those of you who would like to participate in the re-enactment of fore-said battle," continued Harry.

"He's turning red," said Rory.

"Oh, oh," said Lorelai her eyes brightening.

"What's going on?" asked Dawn.

Rory smirked at her friend, "Just watch, this is going to be fun."

"All right. It was a frigid November night, some 224 years ago..." Harry began the story.

"He's shifting in his seat," announced Lorelai.

"The brave Stars Hollow militia stood in wait for the Red Coats."

"He's adjusting the cap," whispered Rory.

"Ooh!" smirked Lorelai.

"Tired and hungry, twelve proud men took their positions in the town's square, braving the elements..."

"He's fighting the urge, he's fighting the urge," said Lorelai.

"...and imminent death in their valiant efforts..."

"Oh, for God's Sake, do we have to go through this every damn year!" cried Luke.

"Yes!" smiled Lorelai.

"And the urge wins by a long shot!" announced Rory.

"I thought we were here to discuss town issues," said Luke.

"This is a town issue," countered Taylor.

"Excuse me, who's talking?" asked Harry.

"It's me, Harry, Luke. You've known me since I was 5 years old," said Luke.

"Oh, Luke, yes. Sit down," ordered Harry. "Now as I was saying, twelve heroic men assembled with guns drawn ready to meet their maker."

"What are you talking about? Twelve guys stood in a row all night," exclaimed Luke.

"Waiting for the Red Coats."

"Who never showed!" pointed out Luke.

"Now just a minute," said Harry.

"Twelve guys stood in a row all night waiting for an enemy that never showed. They got stood up. They should've been wearing prom dresses," said Luke.

Dawn, Willow and Tara joined the Gilmores in laughing.

"I've had just about enough of this," declared Taylor.

"Sit down, Taylor," said Luke angrily.

"Menace," snapped Taylor.

"Suck up," countered Luke.

"Five bucks says somebody ends up in a headlock," said Lorelai.

"You're on!" said Rory.

"You're right Lorelai, this is fun," Willow said laughing.

"Have any of you ever considered the fact that you're glorifying a war we fought so we could keep land that we stole?" suggested Luke.

"If you don't like it here in America, why don't you go stand in line for toilet paper in the USSR!" said Harry.

"There is no more USSR, Harry," pointed out Luke.

"A sense of community is so important, isn't it?" said Lorelai solemnly.

"It's what made our country great," agreed Rory.

--------------

Dawn carried the mug of hot soup into the bedroom and handed it to Tara, "I made it just how you like it," she told the blonde.

"Thanks sweetie," said Tara wiping her runny nose in a tissue.

"No problem," said Dawn smiling, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No I'm fine. I have my coursework, some books if I don't feel up to doing it and I have the phone if I need any help."

"I had a word with Lorelai and Miss Patty, and they both said you could phone them if you need anything," said Willow coming back from the bathroom. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. "I'm sorry I can't stay and look after you but with Lara's pregnancy, Charleston wants me to take the senior class to the seminar at Harvard."

"That's alright," said Tara smiling up at Willow and Dawn. "Have a nice day and I'll see you both later."

"Right, bye baby," said Willow grabbing her things and heading for the door. "Dawn did you remember your sports clothes?"

"Yeah," said Dawn as she followed Willow. "Bye Tara, see you later."

--------------

Dawn lined up in the gym with the others. "Okay girls let's get started. We are already a week behind because of the accident last Thursday," said Ms MacAfee as she entered. The previous Thursday's try-outs and planned practice were cancelled when one of the senior girl's broke her and she had to spend the afternoon at the hospital with her.

"Alright into pairs, Overhead Passing 10/20/30," said Ms MacAfee.

Louise frowned at Madeline, when instead of suggesting they pair up she turned to Dawn. Shrugging her shoulders Louise joined Erica, her regular practice partner.

The other girls soon accepted Dawn and Madeline when they showed their abilities to hold their own against anyone else on the team.

The session had just gotten to the game when the gym phone buzzed. "Take five girls," said Ms MacAfee walking over and picking it up.

Dawn, wiping her face with her towel, sat with Madeline, Louise and Erica, "So who is our first opponents?" she asked.

"Hillside, they were State champions last year, one of their player's even made all state," said Erica.

"She only made all state because Louise caught the flu," pointed out Madeline.

They watched as Ms MacAfee replaced the receiver and walked back over to the team, "Sorry girls we will have to finish now. Apparently, the storm is moving in earlier than expected. So have a quick shower and I'll post the first team tomorrow on the notice board," she said as she ushered them towards the locker room.

As she did at the previous Monday's gym class, Dawn found herself positioning herself so she could observe Madeline removing her sports clothes while slowly removing her own. On Monday, she had reasoned that by watching the other girl discreetly it might help her to get over her growing feelings for her friend, if she could discern and catalogue any flaws. Unfortunately, to Dawn, it seemed that Madeline's body was perfect. So tonight's observations were solely for her own pleasure. 'If I can't get up the nerve to ask if she feels the same about me and thereby run my hands and tongue all over her skin I can at least watch her... discreetly.'

Madeline asked her something. 'Shit! I'm so busted?' "Huh?" said Dawn a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I asked you how you were getting home with Ms Rosenberg stuck in Boston until tomorrow?" said Madeline.

"Oh sorry I was miles away." 'Too close?' she let out a breath. "Ah well I'm planning on driving our car, though I've never driven in bad weather before," said Dawn as she joined her friend heading for the showers.

"Oh okay... Do you like horses? I mean to ride?" asked Madeline suddenly.

"Yeah, my dad would take my sister and me riding most weekends when we lived in LA. Why?"

"Well Louise and I go riding sometimes but she can't make it next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come? Assuming the weather isn't too bad."

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Great," smiled Madeline as she stood under the shower-head she turned back to say something when her eyes, seemingly of their own volition, were looking directly at the other girl's breasts as she ran her soapy hands over the supple flesh. Madeline swallowed as her eyes slowly trailed down Dawn's body, until they fell upon the numerous shallow scars; she paled at the thought of the pain that they would have caused. Madeline realised that Dawn had noticed her stare as the other girl's hands had stopped moving, her eyes slowly rose to meet her friend's as one of Dawn's arms moved in an attempt to cover the evidence, "What happened?" she asked quietly for some reason.

She saw Dawn swallow as various emotions crossed her face.

"I-I was kidnapped by a crazy cult woman in Sunnydale and one of her followers thought it was a good idea to cut me with a knife," explained Dawn. She frowned a little, 'Now why did I tell her that? Why didn't I go with the, Fell on broken glass, story we all agreed too?'

"Oh god! What happened?" exclaimed Madeline, "Did-did they do anything else, bad to you?"

Dawn smiled a little sadly at her friend, understanding what she was asking without actually saying it, "No, other than the knife work, he didn't try and rape me or anything." For some reason it was important to her that she made it clear to Madeline she had not suffered such things, she seemed to instinctively understand that although the other girl, in many ways, seemed worldly, she still had a kind of innocence about her that Dawn had lost after she moved to Sunnydale.

The next thing she knew Madeline was hugging her, "I'm sorry you were hurt."

Dawn swallowed as she felt the other girl's flesh against her own. Patting Madeline on the back not sure what else to do. "Why? You didn't do anything and I got over it, my doctor gives me cream to put on them, he says they will be almost invisible in a year or so."

Dawn was surprised to see tears in Madeline's eyes as they parted; she also noticed that several of the other girls were giving them curious looks!

"That's good," smiled Madeline. "It-it must have been very traumatic?"

"Yes at the time it was, part of the reason for moving away from Sunnydale was to help me get over it. So could we move on?" said Dawn not wishing to relive the trauma that was Glory and her sister's death. "So do you have your own horse or do you just hire one at a local stable?"

Madeline nodded in understanding, "Daddy bought me my first pony when I was six. Then he bought me Thunder when I was twelve, I try to get to see him two or three times a week and during the summer I go riding almost every weekend."

--------------

Rory was waiting for them as Dawn, Madeline and Louise exited the locker room together. "Hey, so how did you do?" she asked.

"Okay I think, we should know tomorrow morning if we're in or not," said Dawn as Rory fell into step with the others.

"You did more than good," added Louise. "If you don't get in, as Captain, I'll wanna know why, you are as good as anyone we have, and that includes me."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Dawn blushing a little.

"Dawn, you were great," insisted Madeline.

"Okay," said Dawn beaming at her friend before looking down at the floor as she realised how accepting Madeline's complement and not Louise's may have seemed.

They reached their lockers just then and Dawn and Rory sorted through the books they needed for homework. Dawn grabbed some folders and turned to Madeline, offering them to her, "Thanks for the loan of your notes," she said.

"That's okay, any time you want help," said Madeline with a big smile. "See you tomorrow," she said as she walked off with Louise.

Dawn watched as Madeline walked away, a faraway look on her face, with a sigh she turned back to Rory as the other girl closed her locker. "So I was thinking that with this storm it might be better if we left the car here and went home by bus. I'm not exactly experienced in driving in this sort of weather."

"Okay it will probably take longer but will be safer, if they haven't cancelled the services that is. Let's go by the office and ask if we can use the phone to check!" said Rory.

"I hope they haven't 'cause otherwise we will have to chance the car," said Dawn following her friend towards the office.

Having found that all bus services were suspended for at least twenty-four hours. Rory suggested that they ask her grandparents if they would put them up for the night, it having the advantage that it was within walking distance of the school so they would not have to risk the car.

Dawn had just finished telling Tara of her and Rory's plans when the phone went dead. So with no other alternative they began making their way to the Gilmore house.

--------------

Lorelai walked into the lobby of the inn, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have flakes. Flakes have been sighted. Flakage, if you will, has begun." She walked up to the front desk, "Michel, it's the first snowfall of the season. It's very lucky. Make a wish."

"Get away from me," snapped Michel.

"Oh, you're not supposed to say it out loud," smiled Lorelai.

Michel pointedly ignored her and picked up the ringing phone. "Independence Inn, Michel speaking."

"The world changes when it snows. It gets quiet. Everything softens," Lorelai said with a far away look.

Michel held the phone out to Lorelai, "It's your neighbour."

Lorelai took the phone, "Tara, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine here, but I just received a phone call from Dawn," said Tara. "Apparently Willow is unable to get back from Harvard and with the black ice she and Rory were nervous about driving back on their own. So at Rory's suggestion they are going to your parents to see if they can stay the night. I don't know if Rory will be able to phone you from there, the phone went dead just after Dawn called from school."

"Oh, okay," said Lorelai a little worried. "You don't have to worry; they will be fine with my parents. I'll be heading out to Luke's soon; did you want me to bring you anything?"

"No I'm fine, thanks," said Tara. "Bye Lorelai."

--------------

Dawn stood shivering next to Rory as her friend rang her grandparents' doorbell. "Are you sure your grandparents won't mind me staying the night? I'm sure I could find a hotel room," she said.

"I'm sure. They have four other bedrooms besides theirs, mum's and mine," said Rory, just as her grandmother opened the door.

"Rory," said Emily smiling. "What a pleasant surprise. Come in," she stepped aside.

"Hi grandma," said Rory as the two teenagers stepped inside, "You remember Dawn, right?"

"Of course. So nice to see you again Dawn," said Emily.

"Grandma," began Rory hesitantly. "With the storm coming early, I was wondering if we could stay here tonight. We had planned on getting the bus back home but they cancelled the service."

"Of course you'll stay here, but I thought that Dawn's guardians gave you a lift to and from school?" said Emily.

"They do, but Willow had to take the senior class to a seminar at Harvard and can't get back until at least tomorrow, and Tara is in bed with a heavy cold, so we're stuck. We were going to leave the car here and as I said, catch the bus as we were a little apprehensive about driving on our own back to Stars Hollow in the storm," explained Rory.

"That's understandable, now come in by the fire while I tell Connie that I'll have company for dinner."

"Oh where's grandpa?" asked Rory as she and Dawn removed their coats.

"He had to fly to Chicago for a couple of days," said Emily hanging the two teenagers coats up. "Have you phoned your mother yet?"

"No not yet, the phones went dead at school after Dawn called Tara. If I can't get through I'm sure she'll let mum know what is happening," Rory explained as she and Dawn followed her grandmother into the living room, both teenagers hurrying to stand next to the roaring fire in an attempt to get warm.

Emily left them for a minute to talk with the maid. On returning she saw that both teenagers were still next to the fire, "I thought you both could use a hot drink, so Connie is making you both some hot chocolate." She took a seat and smiled up at the two girls, "So how was school?"

"Good, it was good," nodded Rory. "I aced my Trig test and Dawn will probably get on the Volleyball team."

"Good for you, both of you," Emily smiled. "I was on the Hockey team when I was your age."

"Really," said Rory in surprise as she and Dawn both took a seat opposite her grandmother.

Emily laughed warmly, "Yes Rory, I was not always so old."

"Oh," blushed Rory. "So were you any good?"

"Well modesty prevents me from answering that but I did get picked for the Hamden young ladies when they played against Hartford," said Emily.

"Oh wow, mum never told me any of that."

"I'm not surprised, your mother never had any interest in sports of any kind," said Emily a little sadly.

Dawn looked around the opulent room, her eyes falling on a particular mask hung on the wall, "That's an interesting mask Mrs Gilmore, it's Nigerian isn't it? A copy of the Ovu Moboni mask, if I am not mistaken." 'Please be a copy, please be a copy,' Dawn prayed.

Emily glanced at the mask and then back to Dawn, "Why yes it is, how did you know?"

"Oh, I own a Gallery in Sunnydale, it's held in trust for me until I turn twenty one. My mum had the original mask a few years ago but it was destroyed during some gang trouble," explained Dawn. "If you like, I'll get Giles, who runs it for me, to send you the latest catalogue."

"Thank you, that would be lovely, I have always loved native art," said Emily as Connie the maid brought in a tray of drinks.

--------------

Dawn enjoyed the dinner immensely, getting up a good rapport with Emily, telling her about her love for languages as well as her former life in LA, and her early life in Sunnydale, while avoiding anything supernatural in nature. Dawn was surprised how easy she felt with the older woman, telling her and Rory about her feelings in regard to her mother and sister's deaths, as well as her father's rejection.

Emily also seemed to enjoy the company of the two teenagers, telling them of her school years with Willow's late aunt. The two girls were unaware that Emily too was happy to have them there to talk over some of the things she had been feeling since encountering Willow at Rory's party, although she realised she could not broach the main reason for those same emotions with her granddaughter or her friend; it did wonders for her general well-being.

After dinner, Emily left the two teenagers to do their homework.

As Emily left Dawn looked over to Rory, "I think your grandmother is so cool."

"Sometimes," smiled Rory. "But when she and Lorelai are together they usually end up fighting, not always big fights, but fights all the same. It's easy to tell they love each other very much but seem too frightened of the others reaction if they were to show it. Grandpa and I have had to referee them at Friday dinners on more than one occasion."

"Maybe it's because your mother is more like your grandmother than she is willing to admit," said Dawn.

"True," smiled Rory. "But if you value your life I wouldn't say that to my mum."

"Right," smirked Dawn, turning back to her homework.

A couple of hours later Emily returned. "I just got off the phone with the telephone company, apparently all of southern Connecticut is cut off, they have engineers out trying to fix it, so we'll try getting hold of your mother a little later."

"Okay grandma," said Rory looking up from the report she was writing.

"Dawn, I had Connie turn down your bed and put out one of Lorelai's nightgowns," said Emily.

Rory looked up again, "You still have some of mum's things?"

Emily smiled a little sadly at her granddaughter, "I kept everything just how she left it." She took a seat and looked at the two curious teenagers, "I know it was silly, to think she would come back with you after she ran away. But if either of you ever have a child that leaves you, you'll understand."

Dawn nodded sadly, "I do know what you mean. Three years ago my sister, Buffy, ran away after having a terrible argument with our mother. We were always fighting with each other but I missed her so much, I would wait until I was sure mum was asleep before sneaking into Buffy's room and fall asleep in her bed. In the morning mum would just wake me, she wouldn't comment but I could see she understood."

Emily looked a little sadly at Dawn, "You miss them very much don't you?" Dawn nodded mutely not trusting her voice. "Right. Well if you need anything I'll be in the living room," she said rising and headed for the door.

By the time their homework was finished the telephone company phoned to tell Emily that it was now unlikely that the phone lines would be reconnected until the morning, so after having another hot chocolate they headed up to bed.

--------------

Dawn was woken the following morning by the gentle knocking on the bedroom door. "Come in," she said sitting up and looking at the door.

Rory opened the door and walked in, a somewhat sad look on her face, "I just got off the phone with school. Because almost half the teachers are unable to get in this morning, as well as many of the students they are giving us a snow day. Still can't get hold of mum though."

Dawn smiled at her friend, "You like school way, way too much," she giggled as Rory stood in the doorway already dressed in her uniform.

"I like to learn," Rory pouted. "And don't tell me you don't 'cause I know different."

"Okay," laughed Dawn getting out of bed. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well the roads are still a little treacherous but grandma has offered to get Lance, that's her chauffeur slash odd job man, to drive us home. Unless you wanna hang here in the hopes Willow can make it back today?"

"No I don't think so, I'd like to make sure Tara's okay," said Dawn.

"Okay. Well I'll let grandma know, I'll see you at breakfast," said Rory heading out the door as Dawn headed for the bathroom.

--------------

Lorelai sat up in bed when she heard a car pull up outside. She scrabbled out quickly, looking out the window, seeing Rory and Dawn getting out of one of her parents cars. She hurriedly put on some shoes and grabbed a coat, she ran downstairs in an attempt to intercept the teenagers.

Lorelai pulled open the front door just as Rory was about to use her key. "Hi," she said somewhat out of breath.

"Hi. What's up?" asked Rory suspiciously.

"Nothing, what's up with you? Hi Dawn," said Lorelai.

"Hi," said Dawn raising her eyebrow.

"You have something to tell me?" asked Rory.

"Boy, you're so smart," Lorelai forced a laugh. "Right, okay, here we go... I've got a boy in the house."

"You what?" exclaimed Rory as Dawn's eyes went wide.

"Nothing happened, I swear. He slept the whole night on the couch. And you both know him."

"We do?" said Rory and Dawn together.

"And you like him Rory... don't know about you Dawn?" said Lorelai. "I don't know if that's relevant, I just thought that I would throw that in there."

Lorelai step aside and indicated that the two teenagers should enter. She closed the door quietly and led them over to the couch.

Dawn's eyes bugged out as she saw Max asleep on the couch.

Rory was equally shocked, "It's Mr Medina."

"I know," said Lorelai stating the obvious.

"My English teacher is on my couch," said Rory still not sure how she was meant to act?

"It was the snow. You know how I get, it's like catnip. I was walking, he was there, his car was broken, we had fiesta burgers. It was the snow," said Lorelai panicking a little. "Rory, say something."

"Ah I think I should ah go," said Dawn. "You ah obviously have things to sort out. I'll see you both later... Bye," she said hurrying for the door.

"Dawn," said Lorelai as she followed her daughter towards the kitchen. "Please don't say anything to Willow or Tara... Not yet anyway!"

Dawn just nodded as she opened the door and hurried out.

Lorelai entered the kitchen looking worriedly at Rory. "Rory, talk to me. How do you feel?"

"I don't know."

"Take a guess. Angry, frustrated, nauseous?" Lorelai said beginning to panic again.

"Weird, I feel weird. Has he been here all night?" said Rory.

"Pretty much," said Lorelai quietly.

Rory's eyes went wide in panic, "Oh, my God. Did he go into the bathroom? I have stuff hanging in there!"

Lorelai felt some of her anxiety slip away since her daughter could focus on such things. "Honey, you knew I was gonna date him, right? This isn't a total surprise."

"Yes, I knew you were gonna date," said Rory. "I just didn't expect for him to be here... at our house... in the morning."

"I know."

"I don't remember ever there being a man in our house," frowned Rory.

"Yeah, well, I kind of broke the rules."

"God, why is this so weird for me?" exclaimed Rory.

"Because I should've told you first," offered Lorelai.

"No."

"Because I should have talked to you before I did this."

"No."

"Because you're afraid he smushed the couch pillows out of shape?"

"Do you love him?" asked Rory suddenly.

"I, uh...we had one date. It was a great date, World Series level. But it was just a date," explained Lorelai. "Honey, I promised myself a long time ago that I was gonna keep all this stuff separate from you, and I want you to know that that still stands, okay? This was a one-time thing. I'm not gonna start just bringing guys home. This is not a trend."

"You can, you know," said Rory gently.

"What?" asked Lorelai confused.

"Bring guys home. I mean, if you like someone you should feel comfortable doing that."

"I appreciate that."

"I want you to be happy," said Rory.

"And I love you for that."

"Plus, I know you're not a cat person," said Rory lightly. "So you truly will be alone if you don't find someone."

"Okay, look, someday I will bring somebody home, but when I do, I just want to be sure it's the guy."

"Mr Medina's not the guy?" frowned Rory.

"I don't know, he might be. But right now it's just you and me."

--------------

Dawn opened her front door quietly only to find Tara heading for the living room with a hot drink, "Hi sweetie," said the blonde.

"Hey," said Dawn somewhat distractedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah no nothing really, just something Lorelai asked me to keep secret for now."

"Oh okay. Did you want something to eat?"

"No thanks. Rory's grandmother made sure we had a large breakfast before we left, but I'll make a drink," said Dawn heading for the kitchen.

Tara sat on the couch and switched on the TV News just as they were listing the schools and colleges that were closed because of, what the anchor said was the worst storm to strike New England in two decades.

Dawn sat down next to her nursing her hot drink, "Do you think it would be okay if I arranged a sleep-over sometime?" she asked suddenly.

Tara turned a curious look on her face, "Of course sweetie, if you want... Will the girl you like be included?" she asked gently.

Dawn nodded, "Ah yeah, but nothing will happen I promise."

"I know sweetie," reassured Tara. "You still don't know how she feels do you?"

"No," said Dawn sadly. "I can't get her out of my head; it's nothing like I felt about Xander, though at the time I thought that was love. This is so much more intense, I want to be with her all the time, I hafta constantly stop myself from touching her. I'm so frightened that if I say anything she will reject me and never want to see me again. I don't know what to do?" her eyes beginning to mist up.

Tara placed her drink on the table and drew her ward into a hug. "I wish I could help! I went through a similar thing with Willow, in the end I decided that I would rather have her as a friend than risk losing her by saying anything. Ironically it wasn't until I thought I would lose her when Oz returned that things changed, and then it was Willow that declared that she loved me."

"She asked me if I wanted to go riding with her next weekend," said Dawn quietly after a few minutes.

"That's nice sweetie," said Tara kissing the top of Dawn's head. "Just be patient, I'm sure things will workout in the end."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Time to Live 6?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Gilmore Girls Slash Archive, Twisting the Hellmouth. Others, if you want but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: See part 1

Rating: 15

Pairing: Willow/Tara and to come: Madeline/Dawn Rory/Paris.

Summery: There is a lot more Dawn/Madeline interaction in this part because it was beginning to get to a point where I was relying too much on the Gilmore Girls storyline.

Notes: I am having Rory know about Francie and the Puffs early in season one and Louise and Madeline nicer to Rory.

Chapter disclaimer: No little brothers were injured during this episode; any threatened humiliation is strictly intentional.

Thanks so much to my great beta Tamara.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn parked the car next to several others along the side of the wide driveway; she looked up at what could only be described as a mansion. "Wow!" she exclaimed as she got out, the midwinter sunshine reflecting off the many windows.

Walking up to the door, she rang the bell, looking around nervously. A dark haired woman in her twenties wearing a maid's uniform suddenly opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked in what Dawn recognised as a Greek accent.

"Ah yes, I'm a friend of Madeline's, she invited me to go riding with her today," said Dawn.

"Please come in and I will inform Miss Madeline that you have arrived," said the maid.

"Thank you," said Dawn stepping inside the entrance hall that looked about the same size as her entire home back in Stars Hollow.

The maid led Dawn into a large sitting room, she turned to the teenager, smiling a little at her as Dawn looked around, "Please have a seat, while I inform Miss Madeline."

Dawn sat on the edge of what looked like a very expensive chair as she continued looking around.

Dawn jumped up quickly as the maid returned a few minutes later. "Miss Madeline wishes for you to join her in her room. If you will please follow me," she said as she held the door open for Dawn. "This way please," she led her up the wide marble staircase and turning left leading her to the second door down the hallway. Knocking she opened it when a come in came from inside, she stepped aside, "Please go in," she said.

Dawn stepped into Madeline's bedroom, swallowing, she blushed a little, as she was confronted by her friend, with her back to her, bending over and pulling a pair of thong panties up her well-shaped legs. "Hey Dawn, sorry I'm running a little late this morning."

"That's okay," said Dawn looking around the rather small bedroom, even though it was still larger than her own room, and had a walk-in closet that now had both doors open. "I gotta say your house is _big_."

Madeline smiled at her friend as she turned to face her as she was adjusting her sports bra. "Yeah it is. I'd prefer something smaller, but daddy was born here and so were my little brother and I, so he refuses to sell it, even though it costs him a fortune each year to maintain." She suddenly frowned as she realised that Dawn was not carrying any riding cloths, "Where's your change of clothes?"

"Oh I figured that I'd just wear some jeans," explained Dawn.

"No you should have the right clothes. You can borrow some of mine," insisted Madeline as she disappeared into her closet for a moment before reappearing with a set of riding clothes. "Here you are," she said handing them to Dawn.

"Are you sure?" asked Dawn.

"Of course. That way if you get them dirty you won't have to drive home in them," pointed out Madeline.

"Okay," said Dawn beginning to strip.

As Madeline pulled her top over her head, she saw the panties Dawn wore. "I think you might want to change those," she said pointing.

"Huh?" frowned Dawn.

"Three words Dawn, visible panty line," said Madeline before giggling. "Besides it drives the stable boys crazy wondering if we are wearing anything underneath our riding gear." Opening a drawer and pulling another pair of thong panties out, handing them to her friend.

Dawn joined her in laughing, "You're evil," she said taking the offered thong, which she noticed had a print of a rose. She raised her eyebrow at her friend, "Is there a hidden meaning here?" she asked holding them up.

Madeline laughed, "Louise bought them as a joke last Christmas, she got herself a pair and said we should wear them when we find the one who we plan on giving our cherry too."

Dawn blushed a little, "So hmm you and Louise are still virgins?"

"Of course we are, we're not sluts," Madeline said a little angrily. "Sorry," she apologised, "I know we both have ah... a colourful reputation at school, but the most we ever let any boy do is cop a feel. Until recently we always made sure the other was nearby just in case one of the boys got out of hand."

"I'm sorry," apologised Dawn. "I shouldn't have assumed that just because you date lots of boys you were ah easy."

"That's okay. Anyway I haven't dated a whole lot lately," said Madeline, 'Or at all.'

"Oh why?" asked Dawn as she changed.

"Ah I just got tired of getting groped by fumbling boys I guess. Part of the reason Louise and I would go through so many boys was because we would dump them when we thought they were getting close to wanting more than we were prepared to give." Madeline handed Dawn a pair of riding boots, "You're a six, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Dawn putting them on. "They're a little tight across my toes but otherwise they feel good," she said standing and testing them by walking back and forth.

"They'll do for today, but if you want to keep riding you should probably get your own, or you could suffer later in life."

"I can sort that out next week," said Dawn. "Okay, shall we go?"

"Of course. We'll go in my car," said Madeline grabbing a set of keys off her computer desk.

"Bye Alexis, see you later," Madeline waved happily to the maid that had answered the door to Dawn as the two teenagers passed her dusting in the entrance hall.

"Bye Miss Madeline, enjoy your ride."

As they exited the house, Madeline depressed a key and Dawn watched the old white model VW Beatle's lights flash. Dawn looked at her friend as they approached the car, "I kind of figured that with the sort of money your family obviously has that you would have something I don't know...? Glamorous or sporty?"

"When I was about four, I had this crazy idea that Herbie was real and whenever I saw a white Beatle I'd run up to it and start talking to it, my dad would tell me that Herbie was somewhere else and would promise me that one day he would buy me him," laughed Madeline.

Dawn also laughed, "That's so cute. So this isn't really Herbie is it," she giggled.

"No, at least I don't think so?" said Madeline joining her friend's giggle. "I forgot all about daddy's promise, he bought it for my sixteenth birthday. He had it customised though," she said getting in the plush driver's seat.

--------------

Madeline parked in an empty space outside a single storey structure that announced that they were at the Austrian Riding School of Hartford.

Dawn looked curiously at the sign as she got out, "What's with the name?" she asked.

"Oh, the present owner's father came here from Austria after the second world war, he was one of the instructors at the Spanish Riding School, so he named his stables in honour of it," explained Madeline as she pushed open the door and walked up to the desk. "Hi Jenny, can you have Thunder saddled for me. And have you a horse that would be suitable for my friend Dawn here, she use to ride back in California but not for about five years now," she said to the woman behind the desk.

"Hey Madeline. I think we can arrange that," said Jenny smiling up at them. She opened a drawer and pulled out a form and attaching it to a clipboard handed it to Dawn, "If you would please fill out this form and sign the bottom I'll sort out your mounts."

Meanwhile Madeline had signed the visitors book, "Oh and could you put Dawn's fee under daddy's account?"

"Sure," nodded Jenny as she picked up the phone.

"I can't let you do that," said Dawn looking up from the form.

"Yeah you can, you're my guest, I invited you, so I'm paying... well daddy is anyway."

Dawn smiled, "Okay, but we'll stop somewhere on the way back to your house and I'll buy us both lunch."

"Okay," smiled Madeline.

--------------

Madeline led Dawn through the building and out into the courtyard at the rear, it had stalls on two sides and across the other side of the yard was the food store and tack room.

Two boys, maybe a few years older than Dawn, were leading two horses out, one a palomino, the other a chestnut. Dawn judged both at 16 or 17 hands. She unconsciously swallowed at the size; she did not remember the horses she had ridden back in California being so big.

Madeline's face had broken into a huge grin at the sight of her horse. She closed the distance between them, rubbing the palomino's head, "Hi Thunder, you wanna run?" The large horse seemed to nod before knocking his owner in the side of her jacket, "You want what I got in my pocket do you?" she giggled as the horse snorted and again nudged Madeline's side. "Okay here you go baby," she pulled out some sugar lumps and held them out for Thunder to take from her hand.

Dawn swallowed past her apprehension again and walked up to the chestnut as she rubbed his nose she looked at the tall boy holding the horse's bridle, "What's his name?"

The groom ran a hand down the horse's strong neck, "Chocolate, Miss. Miss Jenny said you hadn't ridden recently so he is probably the best mount for you, until you get use to riding again. He is very gentle; we've never found anything that spooks him."

"That's good, 'cause at this moment I'm more than a little nervous," Dawn confided in the boy.

"That's understandable Miss," smiled the boy. "Do you want me to help you up now?"

"Ah yeah, thanks... Well here goes," said Dawn letting out a sigh and placing her booted foot in the stirrup.

The boy held onto Dawn's lower leg and gently lifted her. "There you go Miss, enjoy your ride," he said.

Dawn smiled as she caught him in her peripheral vision, licking his lips as he looked at her tightly clad thighs. "Thanks," she said looking down at him as he tried to pretend he was looking elsewhere.

Dawn watched as the slightly older looking boy helped Madeline, she could not help admiring how her friend's tightly confined thighs and backside looked so inviting, it made her mouth water. 'You're a real perv Summers.' She smiled as Madeline turned Thunder expertly to face her.

"We'll take it slow until you get use to riding again, okay?" said Madeline.

"Alright," agreed Dawn as she guided Chocolate to follow Madeline and Thunder out onto one of the bridle paths. When the path widened she drew Chocolate alongside the other horse. "So did you see the boy that helped me, licking his lips as he looked at my thighs?" she giggled.

Outrage and jealousy both warred across Madeline's face for a moment before she was able to replace them with a smile, "No, but I'm sure he was wondering if you had any panties on," she said before something occurred to her and she giggled. "Dawnie has Chocolate between her legs," she had to hold on tight to her saddle so as not to fall off as the giggle began to take hold.

Dawn smirked at the other girl she regarded as her best friend, 'And maybe one day something more?' "And you have Thunder between yours... does that make you Thunder thighs?"

"Oh god I hope not," said Madeline wiping her eyes.

For a moment, Dawn looked at her friend, a little longing in her eyes, 'I'd love to find that out for myself!' "You called me Dawnie! Until now only my family, and my friends back in Sunnydale, have ever called me that?"

Madeline looked at Dawn who seemed to be telling her something very important. "Sorry, it just came out," she apologised.

"No that's okay; I like the idea of you calling me Dawnie... except maybe at school or in front of our friends," Dawn said somewhat shyly.

"Ah... okay," said Madeline swallowing hard, "And hmm if you want, you can call me Maddie, only daddy and my little brother call me that. I tried getting Louise and Paris to call me it when we were younger, but Paris went into this long winded argument about how shortening names was wrong or something... to tell you the truth I blocked it out after about a minute, so I'm not sure what her point was. So rather than have her ranting on for ever I let it drop."

"I can understand that, when Paris gets going it's time to duck and cover," Dawn laughed. "Okay, you call me Dawnie when the others aren't around and I'll call you Maddie, Maddie. You know with all Paris' faults, and I'm sure you and Louise know them all, if she ever went into politics she'd make Margaret Thatcher look like a cuddly bunny."

Madeline's eyes lit up with mirth again, "Yeah, but what a President," she laughed. She looked at Dawn, assessing her riding competence so far, "You ready to pick up the pace?"

"You bet," said Dawn as she moved Chocolate into a fast trot, when she had gone with her father and Buffy, back in Los Angeles, this was the fastest she had ever allowed to go. But now there was no one to order her to slow down, she slowly increased Chocolate's pace until she felt like she was flying, her hair billowing out behind her, she began to laugh with exhilaration as she saw Madeline and Thunder draw alongside and match her horse stride for stride.

After about a mile, they slowed down first to a trot and then to a canter before slowing to a gentle walk. Dawn had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Madeline, "That was awesome," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, there's nothing like it in the world," said Madeline. "Even though Louise likes to ride, and even Paris has indicated she occasionally does as well, you're the only one who feels like me."

"Hey maybe one weekend we could all go riding, maybe drag Rory along as well," Dawn smirked evilly.

"Yeah," agreed Madeline with a twinkle in her own eyes. Suddenly without warning, she kicked Thunder into a run, "Race you to the stream," she shouted.

"Hey, cheater," shouted out Dawn as she spurred Chocolate after her friend.

It was around midday when the two teenagers rode back into the riding stables, the same two boys came out to hold the horses steady while Madeline and Dawn dismounted. "Did you enjoy your ride, Miss?" asked the one helping Dawn.

"Yeah, I forgot how great riding can be, I'll definitely be doing this again," Dawn smiled at the groom. She patted the horse's strong neck, "Thank you Chocolate, I'll be seeing you again soon. And next time I'll bring you some treats," she looked at the groom, "That's okay, to bring him some treats, right?"

"Of course Miss, we expect as much."

"Okay thanks, bye Chocolate, bye Thunder," called out Dawn as the grooms led the two horses away to be rubbed down.

Dawn looked at Madeline and they giggled as they heard one of the grooms sigh as he exclaimed, "Girls!"

--------------

They decided to forgo Dawn buying them lunch as they both felt all sticky and in need of a shower, which Madeline offered Dawn at her house.

"But I buy you lunch at school on Monday," insisted Dawn as she climbed in the car beside the brunette.

Parking her car in the driveway, Madeline led Dawn into the house and up to her bedroom; she closed the door and locked it as Dawn looked curiously at her. "My little brother's at the age where he is becoming curious about girls, a couple of weeks ago he walked in on Louise and I trying on some outfits we had bought... I thought Louise was going to kill him. Mum grounded him for a week, but still not taking chances."

"Right," said Dawn taking her top off as Madeline sat on her bed.

"You wanna help me get my boots off, then I'll help you?"

"Sure," nodded Dawn as she grabbed her friend right booted leg and lifted it between her thighs and pulled as Madeline placed her left boot on her backside. With a little effort she pulled it off, taking a staggered step forward with the boot still in her hands, placing it to one side she took hold of Madeline's left boot. She froze as she felt the other girl right foot, press gently into her right cheek; she closed her eyes for a moment allowing the sensation to wash over her, she swallowed, "Right here goes," she said pulling the boot off and putting it down next to the right.

Dawn did not meet Madeline's eyes as they changed places. She allowed Madeline to gently lift her right leg between her thighs; she blushed as the idea of moving her booted leg just a little more upwards and rubbing it against her friend's centre. She frowned, 'That felt like Maddie rubbing her hand along the back of my boot?' Moments later, her boot was on the floor. She swapped legs, unable to resist the chance to spread her toes out on the well-rounded backside in front of her, she crunched up the toes of her left foot to make it harder for Madeline to remove the boot, giving her more time to press, and rub, her right foot over Madeline's cheek.

Eventually she eased up and the boot came loose, "I think you will definitely want to get yourself some boots," said Madeline as she dropped the boot next to the others.

"Yes," agreed Dawn as she stood and pulled her breeches down and sitting back down pulled them off.

After they had removed the rest of their cloths, Madeline put on a robe and tied it around her waist. "You use my shower and I'll use mum and dad's," she said heading for the door. As she unlocked it, she looked back at Dawn, "Ah I'd lock the bathroom door if I were you, just in case!"

"Right, 'cause of pervy brothers," giggled Dawn as she grabbed her clothes and headed for the other door.

Dawn returned some twenty minutes later to the bedroom. Only to find a boy of about eleven quickly sitting down on Madeline's bed, a look of innocence on his face. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Dawn, I'm a friend of Madeline's," said Dawn smiling at him. "And I guess you are her little brother?"

"I'm not little," said the boy. "Dad says I will probably be a tall as him and he's six foot four."

"Oh, okay then," said Dawn sitting at Madeline's computer desk to pull on her socks. "So I told you my name, are you going to tell me yours?"

"Matthew James Lynn the fourth," said Matthew walking over and holding out his hand.

Dawn smiled at him as she shook it lightly, "Dawn Marie Summers the first and only."

"Are you making fun of me?" asked Matthew, "Because if you are I'll tell William our butler to throw you out."

Dawn had a job keeping a straight face, "Why would I do that?"

"Hey what have I told you about coming to my room when I'm not here?" came Madeline's voice from the door. Her eyes made a quick scan of the room; she spied one of her bedside drawer slightly open, hurrying over to the bed she pulled the drawer open, her eyes going wide as she saw her journal had been replaced haphazardly on top of one of her schoolbooks. She turned on her brother, anger in her eyes, "You've been reading my journal? You are going to get it this time you rat."

Matthew's eyes went wide as Madeline reached for the phone on top the bedside cabinet, realising what she was about to do. "Please Maddie don't tell nanny, I promise I only saw part of the first page... I won't do it again, please Maddie don't tell," he was almost in tears by the end.

"Why should I believe you? You keep promising, and every time you break it," said an angry Madeline.

"I don't know...? But please I'll do anything... just don't tell."

"I don't know why I should?" said Madeline hesitating, still holding the receiver.

"Because you'll have something on him," said Dawn, both siblings having forgotten she was there.

Madeline blushed slightly as she thought of how much damage her brother could have caused if he had more time with the journal. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Dawn did not answer her friend but looked at her brother, "So you'll do anything if Madeline doesn't tell on you?"

"Yeah," Matthew said with a little apprehension, all the other times he had been able you talk his sister out of telling, the only time it had not worked had been when her friends Louise or Paris had been around. Now it seemed that her new friend had plans for him.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Madeline with some apprehension herself.

Dawn smiled as she stood up and beckoned her friend to come closer, she then whispered her plan into Madeline's ear, she shivered a little as Dawn's warm breath passed over her ear, smiling back at her brother who began to look worried.

Madeline turned to Matthew, "So you will do anything if I don't tell nanny?"

"Maybe," edged Matthew.

Madeline crossed her arms, "Well either you will or you won't? Which is it?"

"Okay, anything," sighed Matthew.

Madeline and Dawn smiled at him, "Okay take your shoes off and get on the bed, on your side," ordered his sister; they waited for him to comply.

"Now bend your knees, close your eyes and start sucking your thumb," giggled Dawn.

"What?" exclaimed Matthew sitting back up.

"If you don't want your sister to tell your nanny you better do it," said Dawn, doing a pretty good imitation of Buffy when she intimidated someone.

Sighing again, Matthew lay back down and did as they wanted, going a little red as he began sucking his thumb. He could hear both girls moving around the room, a drawer open and close before they came close to the bed.

"When I say now, I want you to open your eyes but don't look at me okay?" said Madeline. Matthew nodded his head slightly, wonder just what they had planned. "Now," said his sister.

As his eyes opened two flashes went off in front of him, Matthew realised just what they had done. He quickly sat up on the bed and looked on in horror as Madeline lowered her digital camera and her friend smiled at him from the side of her phone as she pressed several buttons before closing it. "I just sent the picture of you sucking your thumb to my computer at home, where it will stay unless Madeline tells me you are still annoying her, then it gets sent to the student section of the Chilton website where all your friends can see you."

"And mine will go to every one of our cousins, can you imagine what they will say and do, when they see it?" laughed Madeline as the boy ran from the room in tears.

"I hate you," he shouted as the door slammed shut.

Dawn looked at Madeline, "Do you think we went too far?"

"Oh no," smiled Madeline shaking her head. "He's been a real pain the last couple of years, ever since he became friends with Francis, Francie's step-brother."

"You mean there's another spawn of Satan besides Francie," Dawn giggled.

Madeline joined her friend's laughter, "No not really, the one thing that he has in his favour though is that he hates his step-sister."

Dawn sat back down on Madeline's bed and began pulling on her shoes, "I really enjoyed this morning, can we do it again?" she said glancing up at her friend and catching a flash of thigh as Madeline headed over to her vanity table.

"I'd love that Dawnie. How about the week after next?"

Dawn stood up looking at Madeline, "Why not next week?"

"It's the winter formal silly, aren't you going?"

"Nah," said Dawn shaking her head, "Not really my thing," she replied sadly.

"Oh," said Madeline hiding her disappointment from her friend. "Give me five minutes and I'll see you out. Unless I can get you to stay for lunch, maybe go swimming later?"

"I wish I could," 'Goddess how I wish I could?' sighed Dawn. "But I promised Rory and her mum I'd help them with the wedding reception at the Inn this afternoon... plus I still got homework to finish. Hmm... I was wondering if you would like to have a sleepover sometime... Not just the two of us," said Dawn hastily. "I was thinking of asking Louise, and maybe Paris, if you think they would come, and of course Rory."

"I'd love too," beamed Madeline. "Louise will definitely come, not so sure about Paris! She never came to any of mine or Louise's."

"Okay, I'll let you know when on Monday," said Dawn happily, as she sat quietly watching her friend finish dressing.

As the two girls got to the top of the stairs they spotted Matthew sitting at the bottom, his head in his hands, "Thanks for earlier," whispered Madeline as she nodded to her brother.

"Not a problem, I was never the big sister, but I know how annoying little brothers or sisters can be, I was always irritating Buffy, I hope she realises that I did love her," Dawn said her eyes going glassy.

"I'm sure she does Dawnie," said Madeline taking her friend's hand and squeezing it gently. Before walking hand-in-hand down the stairs.

Dawn smiled at Madeline, "Thanks for a wonderful morning. I'll see you Monday, bye Maddie," she said as Madeline opened the front door and for several moments, they stood looking into each other's eyes, not saying anything. Finally Dawn sighed and realising they still held each other's hand, released it, she turned slowly to walk down the steps, looking back from the bottom. "Thanks again," with that said she hurried to the car and got in, waving to the other girl as she pulled away.

As she closed the door, she saw her brother smirking at her. "What?" sighed Madeline.

Matthew laughed, "Madeline and Dawn kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S..." he stood quickly as he saw his big sister's eyes flash with anger and started up the stairs.

"You little rat, wait until I catch you," Madeline cried as she ran after her brother.

--------------

Headmaster Charleston, his deputy Ms Ames, Mr Lease and Ms MacAfee stood with Louise as the bus with the Hillside Wildcats Volleyball team arrived and began to disembark along with their headmistress, their coach Mr Fitzgerald and Assistant coach Ms Alterman.

Charleston extended his hand to the headmistress, "Alisa, a pleasure as always," he smiled.

"Hanlin," said Headmistress Johnson shaking his hand.

Charleston turned to his other colleagues, "Of course you know Stephanie and Fred," he said indicating Ms Ames and Mr Lease, "And this is Christine MacAfee our new Volleyball coach."

"A pleasure Ms MacAfee," said the Headmistress. "I hope Chilton gives a good showing today."

"Oh we will Headmistress," smiled Ms MacAfee. "I think we will surprise you this year. May I introduce you to our team captain Louise Grant?"

Headmistress Johnson shook the blonde's hand, "I am already acquainted with Miss Grant. I was sorry to hear of your illness after being selected to play against New York last year."

"Thank you Headmistress," said Louise shaking the hand before shaking the coaches and then the teams, taking a particular interest in her opposite number who had also replaced her in the all-state game. "Kennedy, welcome to Chilton," she said a little coldness entering her voice as she applied some extra pressure to the handshake.

"Thanks Louise," said Kennedy with equal coldness. "I hope we don't humiliate you too much today."

"Oh no worries about that," said Louise with a false smile in place.

--------------

Louise and Ms MacAfee escorted the Hillside team and their coaches to the boys' locker room that always served for the visiting female sports teams before joining the other Mintonettes in the girls' locker room.

"Okay girls," said Ms MacAfee raising her voice slightly over a number of conversations going on. The team quieted down, all looking at their coach, "I know Hillside are state champions but I watched them play a number of games last year and I'm telling you they can be beat if we can keep it close. They are all good players but they tend to make silly mistakes in close games because they lose concentration, just keep your focus and remember the game plan. Now let's get out there and de-claw some cats." She turned and led the players out of the locker room.

The first set went to Chilton 25-18, surprising the visitors, the second and third sets to Hillside, 26-24 and 25-13 as they got into their stride. But in the fourth, Hillside lost one of their key players when she and Dawn both jumped for the ball and the other girl landed awkwardly, twisting her ankle badly enough that she was unable to continue. Chilton won the set 25-20 forcing a fifth set.

The score finally reached 15-14 in favour of Chilton. Dawn was in the front-left position, when Louise served, which Kennedy returned from the back-centre.

Dawn watched as the ball sailed over the net towards Madeline in the Chilton back-centre, she deflected it over to Erica in the back-left, who hit it towards the net just to Dawn's right. Just as it passed her head, she jumped as high as she could hitting it between Hillside's front-centre and front-right, both of whom failed to react in time. Kennedy made a dive in an attempt to save the match but was too far back to hit it properly and the ball hit the net and fell to the floor.

There was a moments silence before the spectators went wild; it had been five years since the Chilton Mintonettes had beaten the Hillside Wildcats. Dawn found herself suddenly swamped by her teammates as they jumped in hugging her as they screamed and jumped around in excitement.

--------------

Charleston led everyone into the teachers' lounge where a light tea awaited them. These types of events being the only time any student was permitted beyond the door.

Dawn smiled as she spotted Willow, hurrying over she hugged her guardian, "We won. I can't believe we won!" she smiled.

"Of course we won, it was never in doubt, we had Dawn Summers on our team," said Willow smiling as she pulled away. "Your mum and Buffy would be so proud of you Dawnie," she said her eyes going glassy.

Dawn sniffed a little herself before smiling a little, "Yeah they would wouldn't they?"

"I'm sure they were both cheering when you won the game with that shot."

"Maybe," nodded Dawn. "But I didn't win on my own."

"No but you did score the winning point," said Madeline coming up behind Dawn.

Dawn turned and smiled at her friend, "Well yeah but you weren't a slouch yourself."

"Hey, we were all great," said Louise joining them. She looked at Willow, "So did you like your first volleyball game Ms Rosenberg?"

"What wasn't there to like, we won," Willow laughed.

"Ah there you are Miss Summers," said Charleston walking up to the four.

"Congratulations to you, you are a credit to the school," he smiled and looking around quickly to make sure no one from Hillside could overhear he leaned in closer and whispered, "Congratulations on sticking it to Hillside, always a good thing," he chuckled at the surprised looks on one of his teacher's and the students faces. "Congratulations again Miss Summers," he finished walking away.

Madeline looked at the retreating back of Charleston, "Wow," she said, "That's something I never expected to hear from Charleston... I mean Headmaster Charleston," she finished remembering that one of their teachers could hear.

"That's alright Madeline, I know what you mean. And I have to agree with you, I think there is more to our esteemed headmaster than anyone in the school knows."

A/N: Yes it is Kennedy from Buffy.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Time to Live 7?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Gilmore Girls Slash Archive, Twisting the Hellmouth. Others, if you want but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: See part 1

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Pairing: Willow/Tara and to come: Madeline/Dawn Rory/Paris.

Summery: Rory and Dawn's Dance, I am also swapping scenes from various episodes from here on in, so no need to point out something that happened later.

Notes: Some of the dialogue comes from GG transcripts on the Twiz site. This is a much longer chapter than those that have gone before and draws on the episode a lot.

Side note: Just thought I would explain something about Dawn and everyone's altered memories? Although each is obviously aware that Dawn did not exist before season 5 of Buffy, because it is easier on Dawn, everyone has agreed to ignore how she came into existence and go with the idea that Dawn has always existed as a normal person.

Thanks so much to my great beta Tamara.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's gonna say no," said Rory as she walked through town with Dawn and Lane on either side of her.

"Why would he say no?" asked Lane.

"Why would he say yes?" countered Rory.

"Right because why on earth would he want to go with a gorgeous girl," smiled Dawn.

"Rory, listen to me," said Lane. "There's absolutely no point in having a boyfriend if you can't get him to go to the dance with you."

"He's not my boyfriend." Rory looked at Dawn, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Yeah as in you're my friend and your gorgeous, not as in you're gorgeous and I wanna be your girlfriend," smirked Dawn.

"So Dean's not your boyfriend?" said Lane.

"No," insisted Rory.

"What is he then?" asked Lane.

"He's my...gentleman caller," stammered Rory.

"Okay, Blanche," smiled Lane as Dawn giggled.

"I don't know what he is. But he's not my boyfriend," Rory tried to clarify. "Do you think he's my boyfriend?" she said looking back and forth between her two friends.

"I think you guys spend a lot of time not kissing other people if this isn't a girlfriend/boyfriend thing," said Lane.

"Girlfriend," said Rory.

"You," confirmed Dawn as she and Lane continued to tag team their friend.

"Boyfriend," said Rory.

"Him," nodded Lane.

"No. It sounds weird," said Rory shaking her head.

"Look, have you had the talk yet?" asked Lane.

"Yes, Lane, babies come from the stork," Rory said rolling her eyes.

"The other talk," pointed out Dawn.

"What other, other talk?" asked Rory confused.

"'We've been dating a few weeks now. Where do we stand? What are we to each other? If another girl asks you out, do you feel free to go?'" clarified Lane.

"How is it that you know so much about this?" asked Rory.

"Those who can, do. Those who can't, teach," said Lane. "Plus Dawn told me."

They all stopped to look through the window of the market and watched Dean with a customer.

"There he is," said Dawn.

"I should do this later," said Rory starting to walk away.

Lane and Dawn each grabbed one of her arms and turned her back to the door. "No. No, you have to do this now," insisted Lane.

"Why?" asked Rory a little nervous.

"Because I have to go home soon and my mum threw out our TV when she caught me watching V.I.P." pointed out Lane sadly. "So I'm bored and I need some entertainment."

Rory took a deep breath, "Okay. Here I go."

"And this time she does it without five minutes of oohing and aahing," laughed Dawn as Rory walked through the door.

"Good luck! Oh, and Rory, remember to enunciate. I'm reading lips out here," called out Lane.

Dawn looked at her friend as Lane got as close to the window as possible. "You can read lips?"

Lane nodded not taking her eyes off Rory as she approached Dean. "Yeah it was the only way I could sneak a look at the TV while mum was serving customers."

Rory walked up to Dean, "Hey."

Dean turned smiling, "Oh, hey."

"You're busy," realised Rory.

"Yeah. I just have to put the new green bean shipment on the shelves. You want to help?"

"Yeah, sure. I, uh, I love stocking beans," said Rory rather lamely.

"Okay. Uh, follow me," said Dean a little confused, leading Rory over to a stack of canned beans.

"So do you work on Saturdays? I forget," asked Rory as she absently placed the cans on the shelf.

"Well it depends," said Dean handing her another can. "Sometimes I come in if I don't have any plans. Why?"

"No reason... See, there's this thing at my school on Saturday," began Rory. "Well it's not really at my school; it's kind of given by my school."

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"Well it's this thing where you go and they play music and you're supposed to get all dressed up and do some kind of dance and then there's chicken."

"Chicken?" frowned Dean.

"Well I don't know if there's chicken. But at these kinds of things they often serve chicken because it's probably cheaper and people eat it, so the logic behind the chicken choice really isn't that bad."

"I'm lost," said Dean.

"It's a dance," Rory clarified.

"Ah," nodded Dean.

"And it's not like I'm dying to go or anything, but it is a new school and being a part of the social activities is really important at Chilton," said Rory nervously.

"So are you asking me to go to the dance with you?"

"No. Yes. I mean, if you wanted to go, I would go too."

"Well that would probably be good since it's your school," pointed out Dean.

"Right," agreed Rory, "So do you want to go?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I've actually never gone to a dance before."

"Because they're lame?" said Rory.

"Yeah. And it's just not the way I ever wanted to spend my time. I mean, I'm not a big joiner," said Dean.

"Okay, fair enough," said Rory somewhat sadly. "More beans please."

Dean handed the beans to her in silence for a few moments. "You want to go, don't you?"

"No. I don't. I have no desire to go at all. I was just thinking out loud, that's all," said Rory.

"So, uh, what would I have to wear?" asked Dean.

"What?"

Dean sighed, "To this dance. What would I have to wear?"

"Anything you want," said Rory giving him a small smile.

"Come on," insisted Dean.

"No, really whatever you're comfortable in is fine."

"Rory..."

"Some sort of pants would be nice."

"Rory..."

Rory finally gave in, "It's coat and tie."

"Oh man," said Dean a little shocked.

"But you could probably get away with a coat and no tie."

"Okay," agreed Dean.

"Really?" said Rory happily.

"Yeah."

Rory kissed Dean. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Dean smiling.

Rory had to stop herself from skipping out the store. The moment she was outside, her two friends pounced.

"So I take it from the kiss, that he is taking you?" said Dawn.

"Yeah," said Rory with a big grin on her face.

"So what about you Dawn," asked Lane. "You're going as well, right?"

Dawn shook her head, "No. Three guys from school asked me, but I said I wasn't interested." 'Besides there's only one person I'd go with!'

"I heard Duncan and Bowman asked you, who else?" asked Rory.

"One of the James twins, no idea which," smiled Dawn.

"I wish you'd change your mind... What's wrong?" asked Rory as Dawn cringed.

Dawn waited a moment, running the idea of going to the dance through her head. 'No still not going.' She smiled at her two friends, "Sorry just remembered Tara wanted me to collect something from the market. I'll see you later," she said as she turned around and hurried back to the store.

--------------

Tristan walked up to the table where Paris sat selling tickets to the Chilton Winter Formal. "Hi, Tristan," she said looking adoringly at him.

"Paris," Tristan said indifferently.

"Two, I assume."

"You assume right."

"So, who are you taking?" Paris asked.

"Why, are you free?"

"I'm, uh..." said Paris beginning to get flustered.

"Nah, what am I thinking? You wouldn't be free this close to the dance," smirked Tristan handing her some money and she handed him the tickets.

"Here's your change," Paris said digging some money out of the cashbox.

"Hey, is your hair shorter?" Tristan said.

"Yeah, a quarter of an inch," smiled Paris pleased that he had noticed.

"Really!"

"I got it trimmed."

"Looks good," he said knowing what a complement would do to the small blonde, he liked throwing her the occasional bone, realising years ago that it helped him get her class notes.

"Thanks," said Paris happily.

Tristan walked down the hall to where Rory was reading a book while waiting in line to buy tickets. "And she's reading again. How novel," he smirked.

"Goodbye, Tristan," said Rory without bothering to look up.

"Did you get the novel thing? Because..."

"I said good-bye," said Rory a little weary of the boy's constant attention.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tristan.

"I like lines."

"The guy's supposed to buy the tickets," pointed out Tristan.

"Really. Does Susan Faludi know about this?" asked Rory looking up.

"Unless of course there is no guy," smirked Tristan.

"There's a guy."

"A cheap guy."

"Well, what can I say? I like 'em cheap. Sloppy too... bald spot, beer gut, you know, and the pants that kind of slip down in the back, giving you that good plumber shot. That sends me through the roof."

"So who is he?" asked Tristan a little jealousy entering his voice.

"How many languages can you say 'none of your business' in," snapped Rory.

"Does he go to this school?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Uh-huh. Well, look, okay, I'll confess something to you. I don't have a date."

"Well I hear Dawn turned down Duncan and Bowman, maybe you should consider taking one of them now that the entire female population of this school isn't interested in you," sniggered Rory.

"Well I actually thought you'd like to go with me," said Tristan after the small flash of anger left his face.

"You did not."

"I did too."

"You did not because you are not stupid," said Rory firmly.

"Why thank you," smirked Tristan.

"Slimy and weasely, yes, but stupid, no," pointed out Rory. "You'd have to be stupid to think that, given our history, I would ever, barring a piano or a safe falling on my head, want to go anywhere with you, ever."

"Okay, fine. I'll take Cissy."

"I'll send her a condolence card," called out Rory as he started walking away.

"Yeah. Well at least she won't be buying her own ticket," said Tristan over his shoulder.

Just as Rory was about to hand over her money, Willow appeared at her side. "Rory, sorry but do you mind me jumping in? I need to buy some tickets now so I can get back for my first class," said the redhead.

"Ah sure Ms Rosenberg," said Rory. "Hmm you do know the dance is for students only and that the teacher-chaperones get in free."

Willow smiled, "Yes I know but these tickets are for Dawn, someone she really likes from Sunnydale is coming to take her as a surprise, so no telling her okay," she said looking at Paris as she handed over her money.

"Of course, Ms Rosenberg," said Paris wondering if her mother would do something so sweet for her. 'Forget it Gellar, Sharon is too much of a bitch.'

"Two, please," said Rory drawing Paris out of her musing as Willow left.

"Idiot," snapped Paris.

"Excuse me?" frowned Rory.

"Tristan was totally nice to you and you couldn't be a bigger jerk."

"You like Tristan so much, you go out with him," said Rory.

"I don't have enough change," said Paris angrily.

"Pay me later," said Rory.

"What am I, your Versa teller? Wait for change," snapped Paris before yelling at the boy sitting next to her. "I need change! Now!" She turned back to Rory, "There's no way you're going with someone better than Tristan."

"Whatever?" sighed Rory.

"You probably don't even have a date. You're probably going to come down with some very rare form of flu that only hits losers on dance night," sneered Paris.

"You know what? I don't want my change. Money makes people shallow," said Rory turning and beginning to walk away.

"I've got your change. Hey! Hey! If you think I'm keeping this dollar, I'm not!" Paris shouted after her.

"I'll take it," said the boy next to her.

"Shut up!"

--------------

Before going to lunch, Dawn went in search of her guardian, finding her in the computer room was a no brainer. Opening the door, she walked up to Willow, "So who is it?"

Willow looked up from one of the printouts she was checking, "Oh hey Dawnie. What's up?"

"I asked you who is it that's taking me to the dance?" said Dawn folding her arms across her chest.

Willow frowned, "Who told you?"

"Erica's boyfriend was a couple of places back from Rory when you cut in."

"Oh. It's a surprise, you'll have to wait until Saturday night. He'll be outside our house in the limo he's renting."

"Willow. Tell me," pouted Dawn.

Willow's eyes went a little wide, "School Dawn, it's Ms Rosenberg, you know the rules."

Dawn rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Fine! Don't tell me, I'll get it out of Tara tonight."

Willow smiled at her Ward, "You're forgetting Tara is away until Saturday helping with that seminar in New York."

"It's not fair," shouted Dawn storming out the door and heading for the cafeteria.

Moments later Max walked into the room, "Was that Dawn I heard shouting?"

Willow smiled, "Yeah. She's angry because I arranged for someone she really liked back in Sunnydale to take her to the dance on Saturday and I won't tell her who."

"You set your own Ward up on a blind date," said Max unable to keep the smile off his face.

"I guess so... at least in a way but in another, not, because she knows who he is."

"Oh okay then," said Max continuing to smile. "So you ready for lunch?"

"Of course," said Willow getting up and grabbing her bag left with him in search of food.

--------------

Dawn put her tray down next to Madeline and Louise who sat opposite Rory and Paris. Paris had finally given up trying to alienate Rory from Madeline and Louise when it finally became clear that she would probably lose both her friends if she did not relent, at least a little, now Dawn had started at the school.

"I take it confronting Ms Rosenberg didn't work?" said Madeline seeing the look on her friend's face.

"No. I'll try again on the way home but I don't think it'll work?" sighed Dawn.

"You could always try phoning your friends in Sunnydale," pointed out Rory.

"Yeah, that has possibilities," brightened Dawn. "And if I wait until Friday, if they are not there then I'll know who it is."

--------------

On the journey home that night, Dawn made various attempts to try and get the name out of Willow, she started by trying to trick her into letting it slip before moving onto pouting and finally she tried tears. Nothing would move the redhead; the only thing she did was dig into her pocket and offered her Ward a tissue, which Dawn snatched while glaring daggers at her guardian.

Rory could not help laughing at her friend from the backseat, receiving a glare from said friend and a smirk from Willow.

Arriving home, after saying goodbye to Rory, Willow looked over at Dawn, "You'll need to go to Rory's later, so Lorelai can take your measurements."

"For what?" frowned Dawn as she climbed the steps to the porch.

"Because Lorelai has offered to make you a dress for Saturday silly," smiled Willow.

"And what about my homework, I thought you were all with the learning?"

"I am sweetie," said Willow. "But I'm sure if I let you off the chores you hate so much, you'll have time."

"Really," smiled Dawn before narrowing her eyes at the redhead, "You're trying to bribe me, aren't you?"

Willow laughed, "Is it working?"

"Maybe!" said Dawn as she followed Willow into the house.

--------------

Dawn sat in Luke's with the Gilmores, who had just returned from their Friday night dinner, "So everyone you phoned back in Sunnydale was still there?" asked Rory as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, except one and I can't see it being him because he ah... suffers from a rare skin complaint that stops him from going out in the sun."

"Oh that's sad, especially with him living in California," said Rory.

"Well one more day and you'll know who it is," said Lorelai. "At least you know it's someone you like. The two times I was forced to go to functions by my parents they tried setting me up with the two most annoying boys, ever."

"Not really helping Lorelai," sighed Dawn.

"Sorry honey," smirked Lorelai over the top of her coffee cup. "By the way if you come over after lunch tomorrow I'll check that your dress fits okay?"

"Yeah okay," nodded Dawn. "Thanks for making it for me, you're an awesome dressmaker."

"Thanks. I had to be when Rory was growing up, it seemed sometimes that no sooner did I finish making an outfit than she'd grow out of it and I'd have to alter it," said Lorelai smiling fondly at her daughter.

"Hey don't blame me," said Rory. "I obviously got the height gene from the Gilmore side."

Dawn looked at Lorelai as something occurred to her. "Did Willow tell you who's taking me?"

"Sorry Dawn," smiled Lorelai. "I'm just as curious as you are."

"Well I think I'll head home," said Dawn standing. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Bye honey," said Lorelai before continuing to sip her coffee.

"Bye Dawn, see you tomorrow," said Rory watching her friend leave the diner and disappear up the street. She turned back to her mother studying her face for a moment, "You know who it is, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"Don't try and fool me, I'm your daughter, I know when you are keeping something from me!"

Lorelai's eyes twinkled, "Okay so I know who it is, but I didn't lie to you, or Dawn, I am curious to see Dawn's escort."

"So tell me," said Rory.

"Oh no, Willow swore me to secrecy, and have you seen her Resolve Face?" said Lorelai shaking her head. "If your grandmother had that look, I would still be living in Hartford with them and you would have never been born."

Rory smirked at her mother, "Then I guess it's a good thing for me that she doesn't."

--------------

Saturday night. Lorelai was sitting on the couch with Willow and Tara.

"Come on already!" Lorelai called out.

"We're primping," called out Rory as they heard Dawn laugh.

"You're both 16. You have skin like a baby's ass. There's nothing to primp," pointed out Lorelai.

"Okay, Okay, here we come," said Dawn.

The two girls came into the room, Rory in a blue strapless floor length number and Dawn in a figure hugging baby blue floor length dress with spaghetti straps that tied behind her neck, the back open to just above her waist.

"Wow. Someone hit you with a pretty stick," gushed Lorelai looking at Rory.

"Both of them," put in Tara.

"You two are going to break a lot of hearts," said Willow.

"This dress is amazing. You outdid yourself," said Rory.

"I hafta agree Lorelai this is a beautiful dress, thank you so much," said Dawn.

"Their beautiful, because both of you are beautiful," said Lorelai. "Come here," she said looking at her daughter.

"What?" asked Rory.

"Stray hair," explained Lorelai.

"Fix, please," said Rory standing in front of her mother.

"Yes. Hmm," mused Lorelai looking over her daughter's outfit, "I think my favourite part is the shoes."

"The heels hurt," complained Rory.

"Well, beauty is pain," replied Lorelai sagely.

"I'll just throw them on, on my way out," suggested Rory.

"No, you should put them on now and let your feet get really numb," explained Lorelai.

"That's sick," said Rory getting laughs from Willow and Tara.

"Go get me the hairspray," said Lorelai.

"Okay," said Rory running to get her shoes and the hairspray.

The doorbell rang.

"It's open!" called Lorelai.

"It's me! I got tacos!" announced Sookie.

"Yay!" smiled Lorelai.

"I got extra hot sauce and a couple of extra burritos to put in the fridge in case you get hungry later," Sookie explained.

"You take such good care of me," said Lorelai.

"Hey, Sookie. Look," said Rory coming back and standing next to Dawn.

Sookie gasped, "Oh my God! You're movie stars! I'm serious. Oh my... At some point tonight, walk down a flight of stairs. Movie stars always walk down staircases."

"Okay, come on; let me spray while you try to figure out what she just said," said Lorelai.

"You, don't move. I got it," said Sookie taking the hairspray.

Tara looked at Lorelai noticing the look of pain cross their friend's face for the first time. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ah yeah, just hurt my back finishing Rory's dress earlier, no biggie, I'll be fine."

Meanwhile Sookie had pointed the spray can in the wrong direction and ended up spraying her eyes instead of Rory's hair. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Sookie," said Lorelai in frustration.

"Wrong way! I got it," Sookie reassured them.

"Are you okay?" asked Rory worriedly.

"Yeah, sweetie," said Sookie offering the spray can to Dawn. "Hand that to your mother, and my eyelashes are all stuck together," she announced as she staggered into the couch.

"Don't move Lorelai, I'll do it," said Willow going over to Dawn and taking the can of hairspray before turning to Rory.

"Honey, are you sure you're alright?" asked Lorelai.

"I'm fine," Sookie reassured them as she headed towards the kitchen.

Willow looked at Tara, "Shield the tacos." Tara quickly placed them under the table. "Okay, ready?" the redhead asked.

"God!" exclaimed Rory as Willow sprayed a generous amount over her hair.

"That looks good for six slow dances, four medium ones, one lambda, but if you plan on doing any moshing, I suggest you let Willow give you another coat," said Lorelai.

"I think I'm good," said Rory smiling a thank you at her teacher/friend as the redhead sprayed Dawn's hair.

"Rory, sweetie, is this soap by the sink in the silver bottle?" Sookie called out.

"No!" cried Lorelai and Rory together.

"Go in there, quick," Lorelai told her daughter, who hurried towards the kitchen. The doorbell rang again. "We're in here!" she called out.

"We're in here?" said Emily entering the living room. "That's how you answer the door?"

"Well I was all out of Saran Wrap," said Lorelai.

"I don't even want to figure that one out," exclaimed Emily, she smiled at Dawn, "My don't you look a picture dear, you're going to break a lot of hearts."

"Thanks," blushed Dawn. "Willow said the same thing."

"What are you doing here mum?" asked Lorelai.

"I just want to see my granddaughter. Where is she?"

"Kitchen," said Lorelai.

"Oh, perfect," beamed Emily. "I want to be all ready for the big entrance. How's the light in here?" she looked around. "Never mind. I'll just take one with the flash and one without to make sure we got it right."

"Wow, Mum, look at you. You'd think Anne Taylor was having a sale or something."

Emily ignored her daughter and positioned herself near the stairs. "Okay, Rory, come in here please."

Rory came into the living room wearing a kitchen towel as a bib and eating a taco. "Hey, Grandma," she smiled.

Emily turned to Lorelai, "She has lived with you too long." Tara could not help giggling a little.

"Honey, lose the bib and the taco, put your shoes on, come back out, and let Grandma take the pretty picture."

"Okay," smiled Rory leaving again.

Emily looked over at Dawn, "Would you mind if I took one of you as well?" she asked with a little smile.

"No, I don't mind at all," said Dawn.

"Could we have a copy as well," asked Tara.

"Yes of course," agreed Emily.

Sookie came in at that moment, "I'm gonna get going," she said.

"You are not driving," said Lorelai firmly.

"I walked," Sookie assured them. She looked to the staircase, "It was nice to see you again, Mrs Gilmore, or at least make out your shape."

"Call in fifteen minutes or I'm sending Willow and Tara to find you," said Lorelai worriedly.

Sookie looked at the wall, "And you call me if I can come over and help you up the stairs or something."

"No, I'll be fine," said Lorelai throwing a quick glance at her mother.

"Bye," said Sookie waving before walking out the front door.

Emily looked sharply at her daughter, "Why would you need help up the stairs?"

"No reason," said Lorelai quickly. "Rory, let's go, your public awaits!" she called out.

Emily's eyes narrowed, "Why aren't you moving?"

"I'm comfortable, that's all," said Lorelai.

"Are you hurt?"

Lorelai looked at her friends before turning back to her mother, "I have a little back spasm, that's it. It's no big deal."

"What sort of back spasm?" asked Emily.

"I don't know, Mum, just a normal one," Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"There is nothing normal about a back spasm. The very fact that it has the word spasm in it means it's not normal," said Emily exasperated.

"Alright," sighed Lorelai then spotted her daughter entering from the kitchen. "Here she is, Mum, get your camera moving," she said thankful for the distraction.

"What?" exclaimed Emily looking around her face breaking into a huge smile, "Oh, my, you're gorgeous? Oh! Smile!" she said taking several pictures of Rory. "Now how about a couple of you two together?" she asked looking at Dawn.

Dawn exchanged a look with Rory before smiling, "Sure," she said joining her friend where Emily took more pictures.

"I'm so glad you decided to buy Rory a dress," Emily said finally.

The three adults and two teenagers exchanged looks. "I made both dresses mum," explained Lorelai.

"Really," said Emily looking the two teenagers up and down, "I must say you did a wonderful job."

Lorelai looked at Rory, "Quick get the tape recorder I have to have this moment for posterity."

"Very funny Lorelai," said Emily as Rory giggled.

The doorbell rang at that moment.

"That must be Dean! But I told him to just sound his car horn?" frowned Rory seeing the time.

Willow smiled, "I spoke with him this morning at the market, I told him that as Dawn's escort was hiring a limo, he may as well take advantage of the fact. So he is waiting here with us until the car arrives and you're all going together."

"Really?" said Rory her eyes going wide.

"Of course, this is the first formal dance for the both of you, you should enjoy the total experience," explained Willow smiling at the teenager.

The doorbell rang again. Rory started to run to the door.

"Don't rush. A lady never rushes," Emily instructed her granddaughter.

But Rory ran to the door anyway. Opening it she smiled, "Hey," she said.

"Hey, uh, I know I was supposed to honk, but Willow told me to meet you here and we could go with Dawn and her mysterious escort."

"So I've just been told," Rory did a quick head jerk towards her living room. "I'm sorry about this."

"Young man, come in here please," came Emily's voice from inside.

Lorelai smiled at Dean as Rory escorted him into the living room, he had a nervous look on his face as he saw Emily. A mischievous look crossed Lorelai's face as she introduced her mother to him, "Hey, Dean, meet my mother, Emily Post."

Emily gave her daughter a withering look, "Emily Gilmore," she said looking back at Dean.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Just then, Willow's phone went off breaking the sudden silence in the room. The redhead smiled at the caller ID, "Hi. There's a slight change of plan we're all next door at the Gilmores ... Right, see you in about five then Mr Lancaster." She disconnected the call and smiled at her Ward with mischief playing across her face, "Your ride will be here in five minutes."

Dawn frowned at her guardian, "I thought you said I knew my escort? I don't know anyone called Lancaster?" she said although she did seem to remember hearing the name somewhere.

"Oh yes you do!" giggled Tara as a big smile broke out on her face.

"No I don't," insisted Dawn. All her two guardians did was smirk at her. "Okay what's his first name?"

"Oh ah William I think," said Willow pretending to think about it, "That's right isn't it Tara?"

"Yes that's what I heard, William Lancaster," nodded Tara in agreement before looking at Dawn. "But I think you know him by his nickname? Now what was it again Willow?"

"I think it's Spike," said Willow with a straight face.

Dawn's eyes went wide, "Really? Spike's come all this way to take me to the dance."

Willow's smile grew wider, "Yes, of course he did, you know he will do anything to see you happy." The redhead sobered for a moment, "You know he was the only one that didn't want you to leave Sunnydale after Buffy died! He told me in confidence not long after her death that she asked him to look after you, that was why he was so upset, because you would be to far away for him to look after you as he promised. I thought this would be good for him as well as you."

Dawn quickly leaned in and hugged both witches, "Thank you, thank you so much," she said with misty eyes.

Moments later they could all hear a car pulling up, looking out the window, Rory and Dawn watched as a white limousine with blackened windows stopped just outside, a uniformed chauffeur got out and opened the backdoor.

Dawn's face broke into a wide grin as a tall pale-skinned man stepped out wearing a tuxedo, straightening the jacket he smiled as he saw the two teenagers smiling at him. "Spike," squealed Dawn running to the door.

Emily sighed, "Does no one but me know how young ladies are supposed to act?" She sighed again as three female hands went up, all with smiles behind them.

Rory followed her friend to the door just in time to see Dawn launch herself from the porch into Spike's waiting arms, 'He must be stronger than he looks, if he can catch her like that?'

"Hey Nibblet," laughed Spike swinging the teenager around in his arms. "I missed you too." He lowered her to the ground, "Shall we go in so you can introduce me?"

"Okay," said Dawn trying to pull him towards the door.

"Dawn, a lady does not rush and she certainly does not attempt to pull her escort along with her," explained Spike.

Dawn giggled, "You sound like Rory's grandmother Emily, she's been trying to tell Rory and me the same thing."

"I take it this Emily is a cultured lady?" smiled Spike.

Dawn could not decide if Spike was making fun of her or not. Not that it mattered, she was so happy to see him. "Okay, I'll be the young lady today," she giggled again.

"Right then," said Spike offering her his arm before escorting her back onto the porch, "May I enter that I may meet your mother and grandmother of whom I have been told so much," he asked Rory.

"Oh good one Spike," smirked Dawn, knowing the real reason he was asking.

"Of course, come in," smiled Rory.

"After you, my dear," Spike gestured.

"Why thank you kind sir," said Rory giving him a little curtsy, making her and Dawn giggle even more as they entered the house.

Spike smiled at the many eyes on him, he looked to Dawn, "I believe introductions are in order?"

Dawn smiled back, "Right, well this is my friend Rory Gilmore and her boyfriend Dean Forester and Rory's mother and grandmother Lorelai and Emily Gilmore."

Spike shook hands with Dean and Rory before moving onto Emily, recognising her close scrutiny of him, he took her offered hand and brought it to his mouth kissing the back, "A pleasure to meet such a refined lady, William Lancaster of London England but of late, a resident of Sunnydale California," he said smiling warmly.

Dawn looked at her two guardians, her eyes wide at how cultured Spike was acting.

Lorelai smirked as her mother actually blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr Lancaster," smiled Emily.

"Please call me William."

"And you must call me Emily."

"It will be my pleasure Emily," he turned to Lorelai, "Ms Gilmore it is a pleasure to meet you as well and my thanks for allowing someone like me into your lovely home," he bowed slightly.

Lorelai smiled at the man, "Anyone that can make my mother blush is always welcome in this house and call me Lorelai."

Spike winked at her, "My pleasure Lorelai." He glanced at the smirking witches, "Hey Red, Tara, nice to see you," he said before becoming serious for a moment, "You're both doing a stand up job with Nibblet."

"Thanks Spike, it's nice to see you as well," said Willow. "If you like you are welcome to stay at our house tonight rather than travel straight back after the dance."

"I'd love to but I've already made arrangements, I have to be in New York to meet some people for my bosses," he said making sure that only the witches could see him look upwards to indicate that it was something to do with the PTB.

"Ah shouldn't we be going, if we don't want to be late," said Dawn catching on as well.

"Yes you're right Dawn," said Spike looking around at the adults. "I'll make sure everyone is back at a decent hour," he told them.

"Hey, come here. Have an amazing time," said Lorelai looking at her daughter.

Rory bent down and kissed her mother on the cheek before doing the same with her grandmother. "I'll chronicle the whole evening for you, I promise. Bye, Grandma." she said going to stand next to Dean while waiting for Dawn to finish hugging Willow and Tara.

"Great rap session. Alright, you guys are out of here. Have fun," said Lorelai.

"Bye Mum, bye Grandma," said Rory happily as she accepted Dean's arm as the boy took his cue from Spike as the Vampire offered his to Dawn again.

Spike looked at the four adults, "Bye. Be assured I will make sure they behave."

Willow laughed, "And who's going to see that you behave Spike?"

Spike laughed back, "See you Red," he said as he led the four out and towards the waiting car.

Tara looked at Willow, "We should get going as well if we are going to make Woodbridge in time for our dinner reservation," she said getting up.

"Yeah, I guess we should," agreed Willow rising as well. She looked down at Lorelai, "Sorry we can't stay and make sure you're okay, if we had known earlier we could have cancelled."

"No I'll be fine. You go and enjoy yourselves, I know you two haven't had a lot of time with each other since you moved, now go," said Lorelai making a shooing motion.

"Alright Lorelai, we'll call in to make sure you're okay when we get back," said Willow, "Bye, bye Mrs Gilmore," said the redhead as she and Tara headed for the door.

"I think I would prefer you to call me Emily, Willow," said Emily a hint of a smile on her lips.

Willow looked at Emily for a moment before smiling, "Yes, Emily then," she nodded, "Goodnight," and taking her girlfriend's hand she left.

As the door closed Lorelai looked at her mother, a curious look on her face, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," said Emily. "Do you want some more coffee?"

Lorelai's eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you be leaving about now mum?"

"Of course I'm not leaving. You hurt your back; I'll stay and look after you," said Emily. "Now do you want more coffee?"

"Always," sighed Lorelai holding out her empty cup.

--------------

After entering the back of the car, Spike handed the two girls boxes with a corsage in each.

"Thanks Spike," said Dawn kissing him on the cheek before putting it on her wrist.

"Yes, thank you, but you really shouldn't have," said Rory accepting hers.

"Of course I did," said Spike. "It's all part of the campaign."

"Campaign?" asked Rory.

"Yes," said Spike his eyes twinkling. "The campaign for the two of you to totally destroy all the competition."

"Competition?" queried Rory still not understanding.

"All the other girls that are going to be there tonight," clarified Spike. "Make them all jealous of your looks and all their dates sad they got stuck with second best."

"But all that will do is make them mad at us, we have to go to school with them," said Rory a little worried.

Dawn's face broke into a huge grin, her eyes glistening, "Who cares about the other girls, other than Madeline, Louise and Paris, I'm the only other girl you ever really talk to," she pointed out to her friend before giggling. "Oh man, Tristan is going to be so upset you wouldn't go with him to the dance."

"Who's Tristan?" asked Dean speaking for the first time.

Rory exchanged a quick glance with Dawn before looking at her boyfriend. "He's just a boy in our class, he thinks he's god's gift to the female population. But all he is, is a sad little rich boy, who hates the fact that unlike most of mine and Dawn's female classmates, I don't want anything to do with him."

"You got no worries Dean, I figure both you and Spike could take him easy," smirked Dawn.

"Dawn, behave," said Spike trying to sound stern, "We are going to a dance, not a brawl."

"Sorry Spike but if Rory and I are going to destroy all the competition, we are going to have to have a couple of big strong men to protect us," said Dawn her eyes taking on a mischievous look.

Spike shook his head woefully, "You Summers women are going to be the end of me. Why I ever got involved with any of you?"

"Well let's see," laughed Dawn. "You were always hanging around our house 'cause you loved mum's cocoa with those little marshmallows, and of course you were totally lusting after Buffy, giving her all those puppy dog looks! Even after she beat you up."

"I did not give your sister puppy dog looks," he said indignantly.

"Sure Spike, whatever you say," giggled Dawn.

Rory looked at her friend, "Why did your sister beat up Spike?" she asked a little shocked.

"Ah yeah," said Dawn suddenly realising that maybe she should have kept quiet? "She was stronger than she looked and knew tons about martial arts."

"Oh I see... But why did she beat him up?" she asked again.

"Well didn't you ever run up to a boy you liked when you were a kid and punch them on the arm then run back to your friends?" asked Dawn.

"No," frowned Rory glancing at Dean for a moment, "Until Dean, I didn't really have any interest in boys."

"Well that was sort of my sister for you, she must have really, really liked Spike 'cause she was always beating him up," Dawn laughed loudly.

--------------

The chauffeur opened the back door and stood waiting as the four passengers stepped out. Spike looked at him, "Pick us up at eleven, Frank, I'll phone you if we need picking up earlier," he told the large man.

"Very good sir," said Frank closing the door.

Rory stood with Dean looking at the building as Dawn walked up the steps on Spike's arm, "Maybe we should just forget about this," she said quietly.

"Okay," said Dean.

"I mean, it's just a dance. What's the big deal?"

"Beats me," shrugged Dean.

"And these kids at my school... awful. Have you seen The Outsiders?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Just call me Ponyboy. I heard this place is beautiful though... old and historic," commented Rory.

Dawn stopped when she realised that her friends were not following Spike and her. "Hey guys, come on."

"Maybe we could just go in for a minute," said Rory looking a little apprehensive.

"I think that you look amazing," smiled Dean understanding her hesitation. "You'll be the most beautiful girl here."

Rory beamed at him, "Maybe just a couple minutes won't hurt," she said taking his offered arm joining Dawn and Spike.

--------------

Dawn and Rory entered the large ornate room on the arms of their respective escorts, "Well it's a very good room," said Rory.

Dean nodded, "Looks historical."

"I commend the person that suggested this very location," smiled Rory still looking around.

"Oh they're taking couples pictures. Can we have ours taken Spike," asked Dawn.

"Of course Nibblet, let's go," smiled Spike enjoying the look of joy in the teenager's eyes.

"So, you want to get our picture taken as well?" asked Dean.

"We could," smiled Rory.

"Spike could you not call me Nibblet while we're here, I like it, it's just..."

"I understand Dawn, you don't want your school chums hearing and start calling you it at school," Spike smiled at her.

"Yeah," said Dawn quietly hoping she was not hurting the Vampire's feelings.

"Don't worry Dawn, you're not hurting my feelings," he said as if reading her mind, "I know what it's like to be ridiculed at school, not something I would wish on my worst enemy... well maybe Peaches... no definitely Peaches, but nobody else," he laughed.

"That's evil Spike," giggled Dawn as they joined the short queue of couples waiting to have their picture taken.

"That's me, the Big Bad," laughed Spike.

"Do you want to dance a little after this?" Dean asked as he and Rory joined Dawn and Spike.

"Yeah."

"I stress a little," Dean emphasised.

"Something slow," smiled Rory.

"That sounds good."

Rory and Dawn lead Dean and Spike towards the table where two of their friends sat waiting. The Vampire smiled as he picked up some of their conversation.

"Can we go yet?" said the blonde.

"We haven't even eaten dinner," pointed out the brunette.

"I'm bored," said the blonde suddenly reminding Spike of Harmony, he shuddered hoping she was not like his ex?

"We have to wait for the others anyway, I want to see what Dawn's mystery man looks like?" said the brunette. Spike arched his eyebrow as he thought he sensed a little jealousy in her voice.

"Fine. Give me your roll," said the blonde snapping a little.

"Wow," smiled the brunette as she spotted Dean with Rory but her smile vanished when her eyes met Spike's for a moment before she broke the contact, he was now certain of the jealousy but what was she jealous of?

"What?" asked the blonde looking around the room.

"Dawn. God, she's got good hair," said the brunette as she schooled her look.

"Who's the dish with Dawn?" said the blonde. "And that hunk with Rory? He's definitely not to the manor born."

"Beats me," said the brunette sullenly.

By this time, the four had reached the two other teenagers who rose and hugged their friends.

"Dawn...you came. Oh, great dresses. Who are they by?" asked Madeline eyeing both Dawn and Rory up and down.

"Lorelai Gilmore," smiled Rory happily.

"You made them?" asked Madeline in surprise looking at Rory.

Rory shook her head, "No, my mum made them for us."

"She did? Really?" queried Madeline impressed.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"She's a great dressmaker," added Dawn.

"So you two travelling with bodyguards now?" asked Louise looking pointedly at her two friends escorts.

"This is William, but he goes by his nickname, Spike, he came all the way from Sunnydale to escort me tonight," smiled Dawn. "Spike this is Louise and Madeline.

"Rather Punk isn't it?" asked Madeline a little coldness in her voice, Dawn frowned at her friend but Spike smiled.

"Hello. I just know we are going to get along great," said Spike as a look of mischief crossed his face.

Making Madeline blush a little, which caused Dawn to frown even more.

"And this is my... this is Dean," said Rory. "Dean, this is Louise and Madeline."

"Hey," said Dean looking nervously at Louise.

"How tall are you?" Louise asked flirtatiously.

"Uh..."

"You know, my whole family is really tall. The men, mostly. What are you... 6'1", 6'2"?" said Louise taking a step towards him.

"What, does he get like a prize if he guesses?" gritted out Rory her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I'm 6'2"," said Dean hurriedly.

"Six-two's a good height."

"You think?" said Dean.

"I think," Louise said, taking another step forward.

Dean stepped behind Rory and placed his arms around her, "What do you think? Too tall?"

"Not in heels," replied Rory smiling.

"Okay Louise," said Dawn. "That's enough, your frightening Dean with your wild ways.

"Okay," sighed Louise before eyeing Spike who had a smirk on his face throughout the exchange. "What about your Beau?"

"Tonight Spike's mine and tomorrow he will be in New York. But if you're nice, I might let you take him for a spin..." Dawn giggled at the look on her friends faces, "Around the dance floor."

Louise's eyes narrowed for a moment, "I'll get you back for that, but yeah we could have a dance." She listened for a moment, "I like this one," she grabbed Spike's hand, "Let's go," she ordered.

"My pleasure love," smiled Spike allowing the blonde to drag him towards the dance floor.

"Spike," called out Dawn, when he looked at her she smiled, "Don't go too far?" she warned.

"I won't," he reassured her.

"Slow song," pointed out Dean.

"Let's go," smiled Rory pulling him after Spike and Louise.

Dawn and Madeline stood for a moment not realising they were just staring into each other's eyes. Dawn blinked, "So where are yours and Louise's dates?" she asked.

"Well Louise dumped Thomas yesterday and couldn't get another date at short notice and I wasn't interested in anyone that asked me, but mum insisted I come anyway, so here I am."

"Oh so still staying away from boys," said Dawn. 'That's got to be a good thing. Right?'

"Yeah, recently they just don't seem to be interesting to me. But Louise has set me up with some boy from Hillside on Monday because she wants to go out with his friend who she's not to sure about so she wants me along just in case... well you know if he's not very nice."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Even with you along, he or his friend could ah you know get out of hand," said Dawn suddenly worried about her friend.

"Actually there's no real danger... well not much, Louise's dad taught her Krav Maga and she's passed some onto me and Paris," Madeline reassured her friend.

"Really," smiled Dawn. "Buffy taught me a little self-defence, mainly how to hurt someone enough just so I could run away, but Spike taught me more when no one else was around."

A flash of jealousy crossed Madeline's face at the mention of Spike. "So how do you know Spike?" she asked a little catch in her voice.

"Well he turned up in Sunnydale a few years ago. For the longest time he didn't get along with my sister; in fact they hated each other, until last year when she at least started tolerating him being around. What she didn't know was for a good year before that he would hang with mum and me when Buffy wasn't around. He's so cool, the typical bad boy type." Dawn looked around quickly to be sure they were alone. "Anyway, he helped Buffy and our friends get me away from that cult bitch I told you about, and Buffy asked him to take care of me if anything happened to her," she finished quietly.

"Oh, so he isn't really a boyfriend?" said Madeline.

"What, me with Spike?" laughed Dawn. "I don't go for the older type, that was Buffy's thing, no Spike's just a friend, a close friend, but just a friend. I prefer people more my own age."

"Oh, okay," smiled Madeline. "So Friday, I've arranged with Jenny to have both Thunder and Chocolate transported to Stars Hollow so we can all go riding Saturday after the sleep-over on Friday. Are you sure it's okay with Rory's mum to stable them overnight at the Inn?"

"Yeah she said they have room," Dawn replied, "She's been trying to encourage Rory to go riding with us but Rory keeps going on about Willow telling her about the time she got bitten by a horse when she was six."

"Do you think she'll come?"

"Yeah," said Dawn, "If she's still nervous on Saturday, I'll let her ride Chocolate and I'll ride one of the Inn's horses."

--------------

Spike lead Dawn off the dance floor, joining Dean and Rory standing in one corner.

"Okay, uh, I need something to drink. Do you want some punch?" asked Dean looking at Rory.

"Sure," nodded Rory as she smiled at her friend's flushed face as Dean headed towards the drinks table. "You look like you're enjoying yourself?"

Dawn smiled happily, "Yeah, and to think I wasn't planning on coming tonight?" She looked at Spike, "Any chance you could get me something to drink please?"

"Sure Dawn," smiled Spike offering her his hip flask.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Funny Spike, I actually meant a soft drink, and anyway can you imagine what Willow would do to both of us if I go home smelling of alcohol?"

"Good point," smirked Spike putting the flask away and heading for the drinks table.

Paris' date walked up Rory and Dawn as Spike left. "Hi, Rory, right?" he said.

"Yes," said Rory absently.

"We met earlier with Paris..."

"Yes, I remember. Dawn, Jacob. Jacob, Dawn, he's here with Paris," said Rory.

"Pleased to meet you," smiled Dawn.

"Likewise. Are you two having a good time?" said Jacob.

"Actually we are. You?" said Rory.

"It's okay. So, was that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked looking at Rory.

"Oh. I don't know. I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" frowned Jacob.

"We've only been going out a little while, so..."

"So, there's still a little room to play?" asked Jacob.

"What?" Rory said confused.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, no thanks."

"Maybe I could get your number," pushed Jacob.

"What for?" asked Rory.

Dawn looked on, not sure, how she felt about one of her friends' dates hitting on another of her friends.

"To call you," said Jacob.

"I'm sorry, aren't you here with Paris?" interrupted Dawn.

"Yeah," said Jacob glancing at Dawn.

"So maybe you shouldn't be over here asking me for my number then," pointed out Rory.

"Why? Paris is my cousin," Jacob told them.

"Your cousin?" exclaimed Rory.

"Yeah."

"Paris is your cousin? You're related?" asked Rory.

"Yeah."

"Jacob, it's been very nice to meet you. I hope you have a lovely evening. Now please leave me alone," said Rory firmly.

--------------

Spike escorted Dawn back to the table where Dean and Rory were sat drinking some punch with Louise and Madeline, "I think we should be thinking about going soon, if I'm going to keep my promise to have you all back at a decent hour," he commented as he stood next to the table.

"Yeah okay with us," nodded Rory.

"I'll get the coats," said Dean rising.

"I'll go with you mate," said Spike following the boy.

After they left, Paris walked up to Rory and Dawn sitting at the table; she leaned into Rory, anger in her eyes. "So. How many people have you told? Four? Five? Everybody?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rory confused.

"You know that Jacob is my cousin and now you finally have all the ammunition to pay me back, right?" said Paris, her voice beginning to rise.

"Your cousin?" said Louise looking from a tall boy dancing with one of the Puffs, trying to decide whether to steal him or not.

Dawn noticed that people nearby were starting to stare. "Paris, don't you think you should lower your voice," she said nodding her head behind her friend.

Paris' eyes went a little wide as she took in Dawn's meaning; she closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed.

"I don't want to pay you back. I just want to get away from you," said Rory.

"Now you can just go all over the school and just tell everybody that Paris Geller couldn't get a date to the dance. That she had no one and since she couldn't just not come, she had to get her mother to ask her cousin Jacob to take her and then she had to give him gas money to make him do it. Go ahead! Tell them!" even though she had been warned she still found herself almost screaming at Rory.

Rory sighed, "I don't have to. You just did."

Paris looked around in horror. Everyone had stopped dancing and was listening to them. Paris hurried away with tears in her eyes.

Dawn looked worriedly to her friends, "Should we go after her, see that she's alright?"

"You have to leave," said Madeline, "Louise and I will go and check on her. See you Monday Dawn, bye Rory," and with that she left with the blonde in search of their other friend.

As Dean and Spike returned with the coats, a blond boy stepped in front of them looking intensely at Dean. "You know, we haven't met," he said.

"No, we haven't," agreed Dean.

"I'm Tristan," said the other boy.

"Ah, yes we have," said Dean a small smile coming to his face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tristan confused.

"Rory's mentioned you."

"Oh yeah?" smirked Tristan.

"Yeah. I wouldn't get quite so excited about it."

"Oh, why, did she say something mean?" asked Tristan.

"She said you're a jackass."

Spike smiled at the two boys.

"Really?"

"Actually, no," conceded Dean. "Rory doesn't use words like that. I embellished a little."

"Oh so you're the big strong protector? Little princess needs a protector?" sneered Tristan.

"What's your problem, man?" asked Dean.

"Nothing. Just don't like your girlfriend, that's all," snapped Tristan.

"Really? Doesn't look that way to me," pointed out Dean.

"I don't really care how it looks to you," said Tristan.

"Hey. You got in my path, not the other way around," Dean pointed out before attempting to walk away. Tristan blocked his path. "You're kidding right?"

"Why, are you going somewhere?" Tristan sneered again.

"Get out of my way Dristan," said Dean his anger rising.

"Oh, aren't you clever," said Tristan contemptibly.

Rory and Dawn stepped between Dean and Tristan, getting a sigh from Spike, the smile having left his face when Dawn looked disapprovingly at him before turning her full attention back to Tristan and Dean.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Rory.

"Nothing. Just getting to know your boyfriend here," said Tristan.

"It's going really well, don't you think?" sneered Dean.

"Oh yeah. We're just about to build a clubhouse."

"Okay. Well I hate to break up the party, but we are leaving," said Rory firmly.

"Oh, why? Little girl's got to be home?" smirked Tristan.

"Stop," said Dean angrily.

"No, I think you two make a very cute couple. Is your horse and buggy parked outside? Got to get home for the barn raising?" sniggered Tristan with a little laugh.

"Let's go," said Dean starting to walk away again.

As Tristan again attempted to step in front of Dean, Dawn grabbed his hand between hers and with a quick twist, Tristan found himself on his knees, his arm out straight to his side, twisted at an awkward angle. It felt like his arm was about to break.

Dawn looked angrily into Tristan's slightly wide eyes, "You really should start listening Tristan. I wouldn't move if I were you, anymore pressure on your wrist and it will break," she advised as she saw the boy move slightly. "Now, I'm going to release you and we are going to leave, if you do anything but get up and walk away... well let's just say you'll be in a great deal of pain."

With that, she released him and stepped back watching as Tristan slowly stood rubbing his aching wrist and eyeing Dawn warily. With a quick look at a shocked Rory, he walked away.

"Wow. That was good," said Madeline hurrying to her friend's side, having abandoned her search for Paris when the confrontation between Dean and Tristan started. "Are you alright?" she asked, beginning to check her friend for injuries.

"Yeah I'm okay, Tristan was just being a jerk, as per usual," Dawn sighed. "Look we really should be going before something else happens. I'll see you Monday, bye Madeline." With that, Dawn rejoined Rory and their escorts.

"Well I take back my earlier comment about Dawn with a bodyguard, 'cause she definitely doesn't need one," said Louise as she watched Tristan heading for the exit.

On exiting the building, to see the limousine waiting, Rory looked at her friend, "I don't know if that was altogether a good idea, to humiliate Tristan like that?" she said worry in her voice.

"I guess," agreed Dawn, "It's too late now, I just wanted to stop him, he was obviously after a fight, I didn't want anyone getting hurt."

"I know, it's just..." Rory's face broke into a huge grin, "Wow. That was awesome, where did you learn to do that?"

"On the streets," said Dawn managing to keep a straight face for all of two seconds at the look Rory was giving her, which said her friend did not believe her. She laughed as she nodded her head towards Spike, "He taught me. Tristan was lucky I wasn't really pissed otherwise he would now be in a lot of pain."

"I don't know that it was necessary for you to step in back there love," said Spike smiling proudly at his friend. "I'm good at sizing up opponents, and Tristan would have come off worst against our boy Dean here."

"You just wanted to see a fight, Spike, I know you, you could have easily stepped in at the start and stopped any of that happening," said Dawn as she got into the back of the limousine.

"So what's wrong with that, a little fisticuffs warms up the blood, gets the heart pumping," answered Spike as he got in next to her.

"Men can be so Neanderthal sometimes," said Dawn in frustration, making Rory laugh.

"We are what we are, Nibblet," said Spike sadly, surprising Dawn somewhat. "But you still like me, right?" he smirked.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Yes Spike, I still like you. You were the only one back in Sunnydale that didn't try shielding me from all the bad things."

"I know Dawn," sighed Spike. "But you hafta understand that they only wanted to protect you."

"Yeah I know," nodded Dawn retrospectively.

The rest of the ride back to Stars Hollow was spent talking about school and Dawn telling Spike what she had been doing since the move from Sunnydale. Dawn thought she saw a speculative look on the Vampire's face whenever she mentioned Madeline.

As the car stopped and they climbed out, Rory leaned in and hugged Dawn, and to his great surprise Spike as well but adding a kiss on his cheek, as she released him, she frowned a little, "Your face is cold."

"Not use to the cold you have around here," said Spike.

Rory smiled at him, "'Night Dawn, see you tomorrow. And thank you Spike for letting us go with you tonight."

"Not a problem Rory," smiled Spike before shaking Dean's hand. "Make sure she gets in home safe."

"I will," said Dean returning the smile. "And thanks man, I hope we see you again sometime."

"You never know," smiled Spike walking Dawn towards her house.

As Spike stood next to Dawn on her porch, he placed his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "So did you enjoy tonight Nibblet?"

Dawn smiled to herself, "Yeah, it was great. Thanks for coming all this way to take me."

"Well I had to come and do something for the PTB in New York; even so, I would have come anyway. I promised Buffy I'd look after you, I know I can't be here all the time but if you ever need me, call and I'll be here... before I got my pesky soul back, the promise I made to your sister was the only one I ever intended to keep."

Dawn pulled away for a moment to look at this Vampire that had always seemed to be an enigma before he received his soul, "Thanks Spike, that means a lot," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well let's get you inside," he said opening the door and allowing her to enter first, stepping in behind her.

Following the teenager into the living room, he saw the two witches waiting for them, smiles on their faces, "So did you both have a wonderful time?" asked Tara.

"Oh yeah, Nibblet here beat up some kid called Tristan," laughed Spike.

Dawn looked indignantly at Spike, "I did not beat up Tristan, I just stepped between him and Dean to stop them fighting, when that failed to stop the jerk, I just twisted his arm before telling him to go away."

"You hurt Tristan DuGray?" exclaimed Willow rising.

"Only his male pride, he was being such a jerk. I saw him a couple of times eyeing Rory dancing with Dean. Rory and I have both told you how he is around her at school, 'cause she won't go out with him. Anyway I had to do something," explained Dawn.

"Alright Dawn, it seems you did the right thing, although it might make you some enemies at school," said Willow.

"Dawnie why don't you get out of your dress and ready for bed?" said Tara. "Do you want some cocoa?"

Dawn smiled at the blonde, "Yeah thanks," she looked at Spike, "Can you stay for a little longer?"

"'Fraid not Nibblet. If I'm not in New York before dawn... Well it would be bad. If I get the chance I'll come visit again soon, but if not I'll see you at Xander's and Anya's wedding in June." Spike kissed her on her forehead before hugging her whispering in her ear, "Don't worry about Madeline, everything will work out in the end." He felt her stiffen, "Don't worry I won't tell, promise."

Dawn blushed a little, "Thanks Spike... For everything!"

"My pleasure Dawn. Now I really need to be going," said Spike heading for the door, the three women following.

"Bye Spike, if we don't see you sooner we'll see you at the wedding," said Tara hugging him.

"Bye you three," said Spike smiling as Frank opened the car door for him.

Waving they watched as the car pulled away. Dawn nudged Willow and drew the redhead's eyes to the Gilmore's porch, where Rory could be seen making out with Dean.

They giggled at each other, before Tara firmly took each by an elbow and guided them into the house.

Dean pulled away from Rory smiling into her eyes, "That was quite a dance."

"I seriously don't know what got into him," said Rory trying to explain Tristan.

"I do."

"What?" asked Rory frowning.

"He has a thing for you," Dean said solemnly.

"No he doesn't. It's just a game to him or something."

"He has a thing for you," said Dean again.

"He does nothing but insult me, and make me miserable."

"He has a thing for you."

"I don't know how I feel about this whole situation," said Rory in frustration.

"What do you mean?" asked dean confused.

"I don't know...having my boyfriend willing to defend my honour. It's weird."

"Uh, boyfriend?" smirked Dean.

"What?"

"You said 'boyfriend,'" Dean pointed out.

"No! I just meant boyfriend in the sense that the whole defending me thing was very boyfriendy, but only in the broadest sense of the word, which doesn't even apply at all here," babbled Rory.

"You are seriously babbling," Dean laughed lightly.

"I didn't mean that you're my boyfriend."

"Okay," said Dean.

"I don't think you're my boyfriend."

"Okay."

After a slightly awkward silence Rory said, "Dean?"

"What?"

"Are you my boyfriend?" Rory blushed.

"In the broadest sense of the word way?"

"No, in the real, 'hi this is Dean, my boyfriend' kind of way."

"Well I am if you want me to be," said Dean quietly.

"I do," nodded Rory.

"Okay."

"So it's settled," Rory said.

"Yes it is," said Dean firmly.

"You're my boyfriend."

"That's the consensus."

"I'm feeling pretty good about this decision," smiled Rory happily.

"Me too," said Dean kissing Rory again.

Rory pulled away from Dean, "I have to talk to you about something."

"Ok, I have to talk to you about something too. Come here," he said kissing her again.

"Okay stop," said Rory pushing him away slightly.

"Sorry," he tried leaning in to kiss her again.

Rory placed her hand on his chest, "No, stay!"

"Why?"

"Because I really need to talk to you about something," said Rory.

Dean sighed, "Alright."

"It's about Todd."

"What about him?" asked Dean confused.

"What do you think of him?"

"He's my friend," Dean pointed out.

"I know."

"So that would signify a positive impression."

"Right. Okay. Good," said Rory nodding.

"Yes, can I kiss you now?"

"I'm not done yet."

"Fine. Go ahead," said Dean sighing again.

"Well you know Lane."

"Yeah, I do," nodded Dean.

"She likes Todd."

"Okay."

"And I think that they would really hit it off."

"You-you don't even know Todd," pointed out Dean.

"No, but you do. And you like him, you said so."

"I did," agreed Dean.

"Okay then. There you go."

"Okay, good. We agree," said Dean leaning in for another kiss.

But Rory leans away from him, "I think we should set them up."

"Todd and Lane?" said Dean stopping his attempt to engage in more kissing.

"Yeah. We could all go out together, like to a movie or something tomorrow," said Rory.

"Rory..."

"It would be really casual, no big deal."

"I just..."

"What?"

"I mean, I'm just not sure that I see them together," said Dean.

"You don't think Todd would like Lane?" asked Rory.

"I'm not sure."

"Lane is great."

"Yeah, I know."

"She's my best friend," pointed out Rory.

"Yeah, I-I know that."

"Todd should be so lucky to get a girl like her," said Rory, a little catch in her voice.

"I didn't mean..."

"I mean, I can't believe that you don't think that she's good enough..."

"No, no, no..." Dean tried to say, wondering just how girls could always seem to twist what you said.

"Or I don't know, pretty enough."

"I didn't say anything about her not being pretty enough..."

"Well you did," pouted Rory.

"Let me finish. I just don't know if he'll like her because I don't know what kind of girl he likes."

"Well..."

"But if you want to do this, then I'll talk to him," said Dean.

"You will?" said Rory happily.

"Yeah."

"And you'll mention tomorrow?"

"I will mention tomorrow," sighed Dean.

"Thank you," said Rory happily.

"You're welcome. So...was that it?"

"Yeah that was it."

"Then can we..."

"Kissing. Right, let's go," smirked Rory beginning to lean in again when the door opened.

They quickly separated and looked to the door as Emily stood there, "Oh I thought I heard you," she said looking at them, her eyes giving away the fact that she knew all along that they had been on the porch for the last five minutes.

"Grandma," said Rory blushing a little, "What are you still doing here?"

"I stayed to look after your mother," explained Emily before looking pointedly at Dean, "Thank you for returning my granddaughter home safely but it is getting rather late."

"Right, ah I should be going," said Dean looking a little longingly at Rory. "I'll see you tomorrow Rory, goodnight Mrs Gilmore," he said backing down the porch steps.

"Goodnight Dean," said Rory a little sourly that her grandmother had stopped their make out session.

With a gentle arm on her back, Emily guided her granddaughter into the house, "So tell me all about your dance."

"Yes grandma."

A/N: Just for reference, I decided that because of his willingness to aid Buffy in fighting Glory, the PTB made Spike a champion and restored his soul without any of the insanity we saw in season 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Time to Live 8?

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: Gilmore Girls Slash Archive, Twisting the Hellmouth. Others, if you want but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters of BtVS and Gilmore Girls belong to Joss Whedon and Amy Sherman-Palladino (and various companies) who in this writer's opinion should be worshipped as gods. Erica Noël is mine.

Spoiler: Everything in GG and Buffy are fair game.

Rating: 15/R I do not actually feel it is this high but as it has descriptions from a 15/R film I rated it so.

Pairing: Willow/Tara Lorelai/Max and to come: Madeline/Dawn Rory/Paris.

Summery: Dawn's sleepover/Paris is Burning.

Notes: Another long chapter. Some of the dialogue comes from GG transcripts on the Twiz site and maybe spoken by someone other than the original.

Thanks so much to my great beta Tamara.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did your and Lane's double date go last night?" asked Dawn as she walked into school with Rory.

"Not well really, it turns out they have absolutely nothing in common plus her mum freaked out when she found out Lane was out with a boy. On top of that mum's annoyed that I let Lane tell Mrs Kim that she was at our house," said Rory sullenly.

"I would have thought your mum would have been cool about that?"

"Yeah well she won't lie to another mother. She said it's breaking the mum code. Plus I also lied to her as well, well I sort of did, 'cause I didn't say anything when Lane told mum we were just meeting Dean," said Rory.

"Oh, but you're still gonna be allowed to come to my sleepover right?"

"Yeah, I've already grounded myself without TV or reading any books not related to my school work until Friday. Mum thinks I'm being too hard on myself but I did something wrong and now I need to be punished."

"Rory, I just gotta say that you are the strangest girl I have ever known," laughed Dawn. She stopped her friend for a moment as something occurred to her on seeing one of their classmate's, "Hey what about introducing Lane to Henry?"

Rory frowned as if considering it, "I don't know? Okay he's Korean and a Christian...? Okay we'll have a talk with her, when she's allowed out again."

--------------

"So you're not allowed beyond the sign," clarified Dawn pointing to the Kim's antiques sign as she stood with Rory, they had spotted their friend as they left the market. "Unless it's to go to school or church, and Rory and I aren't allowed closer to you than the fence?"

"That's right," said Lane standing as close to the edge of the sign as possible.

"Okay, I can sort of see why you are being punished, and even why Rory's not allowed anywhere near you," frowned Dawn, "But why am I not allowed near you?"

Lane looked at the ground blushing before looking back at the girl that had become as close to her as Rory. "My mum thinks that you're a bad influence on Rory and me, that you must have influenced me to lie about going on a date."

"What!" exclaimed Dawn. "But I didn't even know you and Rory had lied to your mother."

"I know and I'm sorry, I did try explaining that to her," said Lane sadly.

"It's okay; it's not your fault. Your mother seems to have some strange blind spots when it comes to you. I get the feeling that she's frightened that you'll end up pregnant if you go anywhere near a boy," sighed Dawn shaking her head.

"She's never really liked me being friends with Rory because of Lorelai not being married to her dad," explained Lane.

"That's true," confirmed Rory. "And you're probably right about Mrs Kim worrying that Lane will get pregnant," she said looking at Dawn before turning to her other friend. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't talked Dean into getting Todd to go out with you, none of this would have happened."

"Hey it was me that pushed you into asking him, and me that lied to your mum," insisted Lane. "Look I need to get in and do my homework. I'll see you later, bye Rory, bye Dawn," she said climbing the steps of her home and disappeared through the door.

Dawn turned away with Rory, "Do you think we should have mentioned Henry?"

Rory shook her head, "No, we should wait until Lane can get out of her house, then we'll need to talk to Henry, see if he is up for it. If he is, we could get him to my house for Lane to meet, then if they hit it off we can go from there."

--------------

"So I wrote the hotel number by the phone," said Willow. "And Lorelai is next door, so if there are any problems she'll be around to sort it out."

Dawn sighed, "Willow, we're six, sixteen year old girls, we'll be fine, it's not as if Stars Hollow is Sunnydale."

"It's the six, sixteen year old part that has me ah... apprehensive. If anything happened and Tara and I weren't here..."

"Nothing will happen," said Dawn attempting to alleviate the redhead's worry. "It's not as if we're going to be inviting any boys..."

"Boys? Who said anything about boys?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at the Witch before continuing. "...and we've put all the spell books in your study, which you already know, no student from school can enter unless you or Tara are here and one of you tells them they can, after all the spell was partly my suggestion to stop me from being tempted to look at test papers and stuff."

"Yes, but you said boys?" squeaked Willow a little panicked, "Why would you say no boys were being invited if it hadn't occurred to you to invite them?" suddenly thinking that maybe the girls, two of whom had rather colourful reputations where boys were concerned, had plans to turn the sleepover into an orgy.

Having never been to a proper sleepover when she was growing up, her mother had taken one look at Xander's drunken father and refused to allow Willow to stay there and after Xander had stolen her Barbie, she had shied away from having him at her house. By the time she had gotten over the irrational fear that he just wanted to steal her dolls, her mother had said she was to old to have boys to sleepovers. After Buffy had come to Sunnydale, the couple of times she had stayed at the Summers home, it had been more about researching a way to get rid of the latest evil to hit town, or that one time Angelus had killed her fish!

So having no real memories to draw on, she had done what any person of the computer age would do in similar situations; she had gone on the internet. She had been amazed at the amount of hits; everything from stores you could buy items for sleepovers to help sites for parents, some with alarming horror stories. Even though these had all the hallmarks of right wing Conservative Christian groups that even looked on in horror at mostly harmless games such as spin the bottle. Some of it still got to her.

Dawn sighed again, "Willow do you trust me?"

"Of course, it's just..."

"Well I can tell you emphatically, that I have no intention of having any boys here at the sleepover. It's strictly girls only," stated Dawn. On seeing Tara coming down the stairs with the suitcase, she looked pleadingly at her other guardian, "Please get her out of here, she's starting to drive me nuts. And please tell her I am not having boys over."

Tara smiled in understanding at Dawn's frustration, having kept her promise to her Ward not to reveal the teenager's secret even to her lover, she grabbed the redhead's arm. "Everything will be fine sweetie; Dawnie promised us it will be only girls tonight. Now why don't you put the case in the car and I'll join you in a minute," she said firmly.

"Okay," said Willow quietly before hugging Dawn, "I'll miss you; call if you have any problems. Remember we're only a phone call away."

Dawn rolled her eyes at the blonde, whose face held an amused look, as she returned the redhead's hug, "I'll remember. Love you, have a great time and I'll see you tomorrow night," she released Willow and watched her pick up the suitcase and head for the car.

Waiting until Willow had gone, Tara hugged Dawn warmly, releasing her and absently tucking some stray hair behind the teenager's ear she smiled at her. "Have a great time sweetie but try not to be too disappointed if you still haven't worked out your friend's feelings towards you okay?"

"Okay Tara... And please try and keep Willow from turning back every mile or so, I love you both but she's still one of our teachers and having her here would definitely be of the bad."

"I know Dawnie, that's why I suggested she and I get away for the weekend." Tara kissed Dawn on the cheek before heading out the door. "Bye Dawnie. See you tomorrow night."

Dawn followed the blonde out and stood on the porch watching as Willow backed the car out and waved as they drove off down the street.

Dawn looked to her right as she heard a door open to see Rory carrying a small overnight bag trailed by her mother Lorelai.

"But why?" asked Lorelai in a whiney type of voice.

"'Cause you weren't invited and anyway it was you who said I should try socialising with other girls from school besides Dawn," said Rory.

"Yeah, but I didn't say not to include mummy."

"Mum," sighed Rory. "This will be the first sleepover I've been invited to since starting Chilton. Do you really want it said that I had to have my mummy with me whenever I went anywhere?"

"Of course not honey, but can't mummy come with you just this once, I'll spring for pizza."

"No," said Rory emphatically. "Now shoo, go do adult things," she giggled as she joined Dawn at her door.

"You're forgetting I gave birth to you, you owe me," said Lorelai in a serious tone of voice, which may have worked had she not been smirking at the time.

"Well I'm officially cutting the cord," stated Rory smirking back.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "Have a great time and don't let Paris get to you too much. If you have any problems just shout, I'll be in all night, Sookie's coming over so we're having our own girls night in. And have fun," she said heading back to her house.

Dawn turned to Rory a look of relief on her face, "I'm glad that's over, I was about ready to scream at Willow just now, she was driving me nuts, then when your mum started, I thought for sure she was going to end up camped out in the living room. Don't get me wrong, I really like your mum, but I just wanted some time away from school with some friends my own age without adults hanging around."

"Yeah I get that, and you should know mum by now, she just wanted to give me an out if I wanted it," smiled Rory. "So when are the others supposed to get here?"

"Well Erica's dad has an early business meeting in New York tomorrow, so he's supposed to drop her off here about six and Paris said she would bring Madeline and Louise with her, she said she'd be here about five thirty," said Dawn. "What did you say to her to make her change her mind, when I asked her, she turned me down flat?"

Rory smirked at her friend, "You have to know how Paris' mind works. Everything is geared to getting her into Harvard. I merely pointed out that although she had all the extracurricular sorted; they might frown on the fact that she was missing out on more social activities."

Dawn smiled, "Oh that's why she was suddenly so enthusiastic, I have to hand it to you, when you want to manipulate her, you're very Machiavellian."

"Knowledge is power," said Rory sagely before breaking out in giggles.

"Let's go in and get things set up," suggested Dawn.

They put the various snacks into bowls and put them with the dips Dawn and Tara had made on the coffee table in front of the couch. They put the six sleeping bags in one corner for later, two they had borrowed from Luke and one Lorelai had supplied, much to the confusion of her daughter as neither of the Gilmores had ever gone camping?

"You remembered to get some herbal tea for Paris, right?" asked Rory. "Apparently coffee makes her hyper."

"Yeah, Tara likes to have the occasional herbal tea herself," said Dawn before a mischievous look came to her eyes, "But wouldn't it be funny to see a hyper Paris?"

Rory's eyes took on a distant look as if she was seriously considering it. "No," she said sternly shaking her head, "No making Paris drink coffee."

Dawn pouted, "Spoil my fun."

Rory spotted Paris' car pull into the driveway, "They're here," she smiled as she and Dawn went to greet their friends.

Dawn opened the front door as the three girls were climbing out of the car, "Hi," she cried out waving.

"Hi," said Louise.

"Hi," echoed Madeline smiling at Dawn.

"So did you guys find it okay?" asked Rory as the three retrieved their bags from the boot and joined her and Dawn on the porch.

"There's no sign on this street," replied Paris sullenly.

"I know, that's why I told you to turn right at the big rooster statue," said Dawn.

"I thought you were kidding," exclaimed Paris.

"Oh no, we never kid about Monty," Rory affirmed solemnly.

"Monty?" asked Louise confused.

"Monty the rooster, Monty," clarified Dawn.

"Oh," said Louise.

"Right let's get inside and we'll show you where everything is," said Dawn leading them into her house. "Here we have the living room," she gestured to her left, "Through there is the kitchen/dining room," she pointed to the right. "The bathroom is at the top of the stairs opposite my bedroom. The only two rooms we're not allowed in are Willow and Tara's bedroom at the end of the upstairs hallway and Willow's office off the kitchen. And that's it," smiled Dawn.

"Willow's office would be where she keeps all her school papers, right?" asked Louise.

"Yes," said Dawn. "And no we can't get at them as the door is securely locked."

"Don't you know where the key is?" asked Louise.

"Willow has it. And we are not trying to break in, it's against the Honour Code," said Dawn firmly.

"Dawn's right, if we were to somehow get the papers and thereby cheat, you are missing the point of learning anything," said Paris.

"I've never understood that?" frowned Louise.

"Well maybe that's why your highest grade since we started high school is a C," retorted Paris.

"Still..."

"Leave it Louise," said Rory. "Don't you think Willow would figure it out if you suddenly got an A, it wouldn't take a genius to work out how you came by it, which would get not only you but Dawn in trouble as well?"

"I guess, it's just so tempting," sighed Louise.

"So did you all remember your riding gear?" asked Dawn changing the subject.

"Yes," sighed Paris. "I still don't understand what horse riding has to do with sleepovers? I found nothing about riding on the internet connected to them?"

"Paris. Madeline and I just thought it would be fun to go riding tomorrow morning, you know because it will be fun," said Dawn.

"You went on the net to find out about sleepovers?" smirked Rory.

"Yes, you have a problem with that Gilmore?" asked Paris her eyes narrowing.

"No I just find it sad that you had to do that, that's all," replied Rory.

"So what else did you find out about sleepovers?" asked Dawn smirking at her other friends as she took a seat on the couch with Madeline and Rory.

"Well," said Paris, she took a notepad out of her bag before taking one of the easy chairs, not seeing the looks her friends were exchanging. "As there are only girls, some of the games some sites mentioned don't really apply... such as spin the bottle..."

Louise sat in the other chair her face breaking into a broad grin, "Rory could phone the boy she brought to the dance, he could invite some of his friends. Forget spin the bottle we could just draw their names out of a hat to see who gets who!"

She was a little surprised when only Rory looked as if she was considering it.

"No, I promised Willow that we wouldn't have boys over," said Dawn shaking her head. "This is a small town, someone would see and they'd tell Willow, she'd never trust me again, not only would she not allow me to have anymore sleepovers, I'm almost certain she would not let me go to any you or anyone else in this room invited me too."

"Dawn's right," agreed Madeline.

"As much as I would like to invite Dean, mum's next door, if she saw him or any other boy over here she'd be in here... not because she doesn't trust Dawn or me, but because she doesn't know any of you, and she would most definitely tell Willow and Tara," added Rory.

"Bummer," pouted Louise.

"So what else did you learn?" Dawn asked Paris.

"Well, there is supposed to be talk about boys... well I guess we've covered that? We are supposed to discuss music and bands we like, watch movies, pig out on junk food and apparently obtain alcohol to drink..."

"Got that last one covered," smiled Louise pulling a bottle of wine from her backpack. "Erica's bringing some as well."

"I've only ever had wine at my grandparents last Christmas, and last year mum let me sneak a sip of her Founders Day punch," said Rory.

"Mum would occasionally let Buffy and me have some watered down wine," said Dawn.

Louise reached over and snatched the pad from Paris. "Hey," cried the other blonde.

"You don't need a list of things we _have to do_. It's just about hanging out with each other and having fun," said Louise dropping the pad in the bin. "So did we all bring a DVD film to watch?"

Rory smirked as she dug out her choice. She had never seen it but as soon as she saw the cover, she just had to pick it to tease Dawn. She giggled as her friend saw the cover and groaned.

"Harriet the Spy, that's rather babyish?" said Paris showing her pick, When Harry meet Sally.

"Look at the cover," laughed Rory as Dawn attempted to grab it.

Louise's face broke into a wide grin as she looked from the cover to Dawn and back again. Paris just arched her eyebrow.

Madeline looked confused as Dawn continued trying to get the box away from Rory who passed it to Louise, who held it up for Madeline to see, she looked at her quickly reddening friend, "Something you want to tell us Dawn?"

"No," said Dawn covering her face with her hands. "Everyone always says I look like the actress who played Harriet, I've never seen it myself, I look nothing like her?"

Paris took the box from Louise and studied it for a moment, "There is a slight resemblance but as this person is only about ten here, it would be interesting to see if Dawn and she still look alike," she mused handing it back to Rory.

"So what one did you choose Dawn?" Madeline asked her blushing friend.

"Well I decided on Thelma and Louise," answered Dawn. "You?"

Madeline smirked as she showed hers.

"Herbie! I should have known," groaned Louise.

"What! It's funny," pouted Madeline.

"Yeah, sure," sighed Louise.

"Leave her alone Louise, it's Madeline's choice," said Dawn jumping to her friend's defence. "So what did you pick?"

"I went with a classic," smiled Louise holding up Casablanca.

"Ooh that's one of mum's all time favourites," said Rory.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "That must be Erica," said Dawn getting up. She smiled at the tall blonde standing on her porch, "Hey Erica, come on in, the others are already here," she stood aside to allow Erica to enter. As she stepped in, Dawn indicated everything, "Living room, kitchen through there and the bathroom's at the top of the stairs," she lead the blonde into the room with the others.

"Hey guys," said Erica putting her bag with the four others. "So what we doing?"

"Hi," said Louise, "We were just showing each other the movies we each chose. So did you manage to get any wine?"

Erica smirked, "Yeah, but I could only manage one," she said pulling it out of her bag along with a DVD, "And I chose, Cruel Intentions."

"Right," said Dawn, "So I figured pizza first then later we could maybe get Chinese. So any preference on toppings?"

"I can't have dairy," pointed out Paris, "But I like mushrooms and pepperoni."

"Right so one without cheese with extra mushrooms and pepperoni. I assume you'll have your usual Rory?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, and cheesy bread," said Rory.

"I'll have anything as long as it hasn't got onion or garlic," said Louise.

"Same here," said Madeline.

"Erica?" prompted Dawn.

"Extra mushroom, extra cheese."

"Okay I'm on it," said Dawn going to the phone.

--------------

Dawn paid for the pizzas and placed them on the coffee table. Grabbing hers, she sat on the floor next to Madeline's legs, her back resting against the couch. "So what film are we watching first? Any preferences?" she asked looking around.

"I wanna see Harriet," said Erica smirking down at her friend.

"Yeah. Let's see if Dawn really does look like the lead," added Louise.

"It's Dawn's house and her sleepover, she should choose," said Madeline quickly seeing Dawn blushing.

Dawn looked up at her friend, a little smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "That's okay, I don't mind. I said for everyone to pick a movie," she assured her. Taking the disc, she clicked open the machine and placed the DVD in, sat back and pressed play. Her eyes narrowed suddenly looking at Rory, "You owe me big-time for this."

"Okay," nodded Rory. "So what do I have to do?" she sighed.

Dawn's eyes twinkled with mirth, "Come riding tomorrow."

"But I was traumatised the last time mum and I went riding," said Rory.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Paris taking a bit of her pizza.

"The horse died under me and the owner dragged it away by its back legs," explained Rory.

"That's sad," said Madeline.

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Yeah it's sad but it doesn't mean it will happen to you again. Look I'll let you ride Chocolate, he's very gentle and I know he won't die under you."

Rory sighed looking at the other girls, "Okay. But if he dies it'll be your fault," she said opening her pizza box.

"I can live with that," smirked Dawn settling down to watch the movie.

--------------

"Well there is definitely more than a passing resemblance?" mused Paris as Dawn removed the DVD from the machine.

"Yeah," agreed Louise. "You sure you aren't a twin?"

"No," Dawn blushed. "I ah... checked some sites on the net; she's a couple of years older than me."

"Why did you check," asked Madeline.

"It was around the time my mum was divorcing the sperm donor..."

"Sperm donor," frowned Erica before it dawned on her, "Oh your dad, right."

"Yeah well I thought he might have cheated on my mum. But there was no connection, he was with Mum and Buffy in LA for two months before and five months after her mother would have conceived her."

"Not to rain on your fire Dawn," said Louise gently. "But my dad has had three affairs that I know about and mum doesn't. He would pretend he was going to the office but hop on a plane, screw his mistress of the moment and still be back home at his regular time."

"How do you know about them?" asked Erica curiously.

"My nanny would take me to visit dad at his office in the holidays sometimes, she was a big gossip and would spend her time talking to the secretaries, she'd always forget I was there," Louise laughed.

"I didn't think about that when I first checked, I was only ten, even if I was really good with computers for my age," admitted Dawn. "But after moving to Sunnydale and meeting Willow, I talked her into secretly checking it all out for me. It was all correct. So it's just one of those strange coincidences."

"Well they do say everyone has a twin somewhere," said Rory.

"So which movie are we watching next?" asked Paris.

"Herbie," said Madeline a little excitedly.

"Oh please," sighed Louise. "Let's have something else first. Herbie's the sort of film I need to build up to."

"Don't be mean Louise, Madeline wants to watch Herbie, so Herbie it is," defended Dawn taking the disc and placing it in the machine.

"Thanks Dawnie," Madeline whispered to Dawn as she slid off the couch and sat next to her friend as the sound of the film hid her voice.

"Anytime Maddie," Dawn whispered back as she grabbed a bowl of popcorn off the table and offered some to the other girl.

--------------

As the credits began to roll at the end of Herbie, Dawn glanced to her side, only to see Madeline with a very happy look on her face. Sensing her friend's scrutiny, Madeline turned her smiling face, "What!"

"Nothing," said Dawn smiling back, "I've just never seen anyone so happy about a film before," she explained.

"Herbie has always been an escape for me. When I was younger, before Matthew was born, mum and dad went through a bad period; they always seemed to be shouting at each other. I'd play my Herbie movies over and over to get away from having to hear them shouting," Madeline explained a little sadly.

"Buffy and I did a similar thing back in LA, but we'd play music, very loud," said Dawn before standing up. "Right, well I'm gonna change into some pyjamas before the next movie."

"Yeah, me too," said Erica grabbing her bag and pulling out her sleepwear.

"Me three," smiled Madeline also grabbing her bag.

As Erica and Madeline began to remove their clothes, Rory blushed a little as she went to pick-up her own things, "You're changing here?"

Louise smirked as she joined her two teammates, "Why, it's not as if we haven't seen each other naked before. You're not embarrassed are you," a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course not," snorted Rory pulling one of her oversized Harvard T-shirts out of her bag, but despite her best efforts the blush deepened. "It's just that since I was a year old the only person that has seen me naked is mum," she confessed.

"Well if you want, you can change in the bathroom," said Dawn in an understanding tone.

"No it's okay," Rory reassured her friend, "It's not as if I'm undressing in front of a boy."

"Okay," laughed Dawn heading for the stairs, "Well as much as I'd like to stand here and join you all in stripping, my pyjamas are in my room and you might all get the wrong idea about me!" 'As much as I'd like to see you strip Maddie.' She glanced at her friend, only to see a little sadness on Madeline's face. "Right well see you in a minute," she said heading up the stairs.

On her return, Dawn found all her friends were sitting waiting for her. "So, how about opening one of the bottles of wine?" she suggested.

"Great idea," said Louise her face breaking into a big smile.

"One thing though," added Dawn as she led the blonde into the kitchen. "We'll hafta use ordinary glasses, if Tara finds any of the wine glasses moved she'll guess about the wine."

"Who cares what glasses we use," smirked Louise, "So where's the corkscrew?"

Dawn handed it to her. "Oh and put the cork and stuff on the side so we can remember to get rid of it tomorrow," she said pulling the glasses out of the cupboard.

The two returned to the living room, Dawn with a small tray of glasses and Louise with the wine. Offering the glasses to her friends Dawn then took a seat next to Madeline and Rory in front of the couch and held out her glass with the others so Louise could fill it.

"Hmm nice," smiled Dawn sipping her glass of wine. "Okay so how about Cruel Intentions next?" she asked. There was a round of agreed nods and yeahs so she placed the film in the machine, taking another sip of wine as the movie started.

Dawn was thankful that the room was now rather dark as the scene between Kathryn and Cecile in the park played out, she found herself gulping down the half glass of wine she had left forgotten on the table when the film had started. 'Damn that's hot. I wonder what it would be like to kiss Maddie?' she turned her head slightly so she could see the other girl out of the corner of her eye, Madeline had an intense look on her face, her eyes never moving from the screen even when she reached out for another handful of popcorn.

Dawn nearly choked on her popcorn as Sebastian went down on Cecile. "Are you okay Dawn?" asked Madeline patting her hard on the back.

Dawn nodded, her face red as much from the thought of doing to Madeline what Sebastian was doing to Cecile as it was from the effect of the popcorn. "Yeah, thanks." She looked at Erica who was smirking at her, "You sure we're legally allowed to watch this movie?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Erica still smirking. "Not embarrassed are you?"

"No it just took me by surprise that's all," said Dawn a little lamely.

By the time of the scene where Cecile was describing what had happened with Sebastian to Kathryn, Dawn had recovered enough that she only found herself blushing, glancing around at her friends she noticed that only Louise and Erica were not doing the same.

"D-do yo-you think h-having a..." Rory had to swallow, "A orgasm feels-s like that?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Dawn swallowed herself as she looked at Rory on the couch, her feet curled under her. "I-I guess... I mean it probably is as good a description as any."

"Y-yeah," nodded Rory.

--------------

"Do you think people actually believe private schools are really like that?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, but only because most people never went to one," said Louise. "Although Annette did kind of remind me of Rory," she laughed.

Dawn laughed along with the others as Rory threw a cushion at the blonde. "Well if Rory is Annette, then Tristan would have to be Sebastian 'cause of the whole obsession thing. I'm sorry Paris," she said gently seeing the jealousy rising in the small blonde, "I know you like him and everything but you know as well as everyone else in this room that he wants her."

"I know," said Paris barely above a whisper.

"I am sorry Paris," said Rory. "We all know what you do for him, and how he treats you... He'd be so lucky to date you."

"Yeah well not likely to happen," muttered Paris sullenly.

"Okay stop," said Dawn firmly. "We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. Louise why don't you open the other bottle of wine."

"Okay," agreed Louise rising and heading for the kitchen.

After Louise had returned and most of them had accepted a glass of wine, Dawn looked around her friends smirking a little, "So did any of you practice kissing with another girl?"

"Of course," said Louise off hand, "I've kissed both Madeline and Erica."

"Rory, you're blushing," smiled Dawn. "Why are you blushing?"

Rory blushed even more as every eye in the room turned to her. "Lane and I practised kissing once when we were ten."

Dawn could not help giggling, "Does Lorelai know... Whoa Mrs Kim would freak if she found out."

"No she doesn't, and if she does find out I'll never talk to you again," said Rory her eyes narrowing, before she laughed, "You have no idea how freaked Mrs Kim would be, a couple of years ago when her mum thought Lane was using perfume she sent her to bible camp for the summer."

"How about you Dawn?" asked Madeline.

Dawn shook her head, "No. So was it different kissing a girl to a boy?"

"Other than girls lips seem softer than boys. No difference at all," said Madeline quietly.

--------------

"Well I don't agree with that statement," said Dawn shaking her head as she removed the disc of When Harry met Sally from the machine. "Men and women can totally be friends without sex getting in the way."

"Of course they can't, one or the other will always want to have sex with the other," argued Paris.

"Well if that were true the same would apply to gays and lesbians," pointed out Dawn. "It would mean that both Willow and Tara are lusting after every female they know. And I for one don't think that's true."

"Yes it would. But not all the women they know are gay," pointed out Paris. "And I said one or the other would feel it for my argument to stand, not both. If two lesbian couples know each other, sexual desire would interfere with any friendship."

"Not if both couples were truly in love with each other, your sexual desire would not be a factor in the friendship," said Dawn. 'If only she knew how I feel about Maddie, then she'd understand what I'm saying?'

"And what about siblings," added Madeline. "Unless they are really sick, there can be friendship between brothers and sisters."

"Yeah, what about brothers and sisters?" nodded Dawn, smiling her thanks to Madeline.

"Ah but brothers and sisters have grown up together, subconsciously they probably don't even consider the other a sexual creature," replied Paris.

"Well you just countered your own statement Paris," smiled Rory. "If a non-related man and a non-related woman grew up together then they could also have a friendship where sex was not an issue?"

"I did didn't I, I must be more tired than I thought," Paris smirked.

Dawn glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was already two thirty in the morning. "I think we should call it a night. Maybe we can watch my movie choice after we get back from our ride?"

"Yeah," said Erica yawning as she stood up.

"Shit!" exclaimed Dawn as she bumped the table as she rose knocking over a half glass of red wine. She quickly retrieved the now empty glass.

"Quick put some white wine on it, it'll help get rid of it," said Erica handing her a glass of white wine.

"Don't be stupid," snapped Paris, "We need to put salt on it, the crystals will soak up the wine. It's basic chemistry," she looked at Dawn seeing the panic in her eyes, "Get the salt Dawn."

Dawn nodded as she ran into the kitchen, grabbing the container of salt she returned and sprinkled generous quantities over the area, watching as the white crystals began to turn pink. She looked over at Paris, "Thanks, my mind went completely blank back there." She returned to the kitchen to get the dustpan and brush and find some cleaning products to try to remove all the evidence.

When the salt had been removed, they could all see the telltale pink stain still visible. After vigorously cleaning the area, although it was less still remained visible.

"Leave it for now Dawn, we'll try again in the morning," suggested Rory gently.

Dawn stared at the stain, 'A glamour might cover it?' she mused, 'I'll hafta do it when every one's out of the way.' "Yeah, you're right we can't do any more tonight. Let's get the couch out of the way and get some sleep."

"Right," agreed Louise as she moved with Erica and Madeline to push the couch back and Rory and Paris grabbed the sleeping bags while Dawn disposed of the cleaning items.

As Madeline lay down in between Dawn and Louise, she stared at the ceiling, "What will your guardians do if they see the wine stain?" she asked glancing at Dawn.

"I don't know?" sighed Dawn. "Freak I guess!"

"Don't dwell on it," said Louise. "Let's wait and see if we can get rid of it in the morning before worrying about what might be?"

"Yeah," agreed Dawn. She turned on her side facing Madeline who now mirrored her.

"Do you believe in fate?" Madeline asked. "I mean Harry and Sally hadn't met in like five years then they run into each other at the airport. Not only that but Sally was dating Harry's old college roommate and they're on the same flight together?"

Dawn was quiet for a moment, "Although we are talking about a movie. I believe everything happens for a reason, that if something is meant to be, however hard we fight against it, it will happen how it was meant too... So yes I believe in fate."

Madeline smiled at the other girl's answer. "So do I."

"Do you two think you could hold off on the philosophical discussion until the morning," snapped Paris, "Some of us want to sleep."

"Sorry," said Madeline quietly before mouthing, 'Night Dawnie'.

Dawn smiling as she mouthed back, 'Night Maddie'.

--------------

Dawn looked around a little nervously. The other five girls were busy, Rory making an early morning run to Luke's to get everyone coffee, Paris was in the shower, and the other three were sorting out breakfast for everyone. Dawn placed her hand over the area, palm down, and spoke a quick spell, smiling to herself as she watched the pink stain vanish before her eyes.

Rising, she collected up the cleaning products and returned them to the kitchen. "The stains gone," she said happily.

"That's great," said Erica as she turned the bacon on the hot plate.

"Yeah," agreed Madeline smiling over at Dawn as she removed the toast from the toaster. "Dawn's guardians could show their displeasure to all of us."

"Well no chance of that if they don't know about the stain," smirked Louise as she placed the plates on the table.

Just as they finished placing the food on the table Rory returned with six cups of Luke's best and Paris entered from the hall.

"You sure about this Paris?" asked Rory as she placed a cup in front of the blonde. "I thought you said coffee made you hyper?"

"That's mostly at night after I've been at school all day," explained Paris taking a sip.

"I ran into mum on the way out of Luke's, she said she'd have the stable hands get the horses ready for ten," said Rory. "So did you manage to get the stain out, Dawn?"

"Yeah," sighed Dawn.

"Well you're safe now, so nothing to worry about," said Louise.

"Oh not just me but you five as well, Willow is also one of our teachers," Dawn pointed out.

"I didn't think of that," mused Louise. "So what do you think she would do?"

"I don't know? But one thing is for sure, it would have been creative," said Dawn.

--------------

"Hey so what are we doing after the horse riding?" asked Rory as they walked towards the stables.

"Well we got nothing planned back in Hartford, but we still have Dawn's movie to watch," said Louise as mischief crossed her face. "But we could always have a little three on three Volleyball game."

"Yeah," smirked Dawn, "We could have a blondes versus brunettes match up, Madeline and I take Rory, you and Erica take Paris."

"I don't think so," said Rory firmly. "There is no way I'm going to humiliate myself with you four," she said looking at the four volleyball players, "And I'm sure Paris feels the same way, right Paris?"

"Right," nodded Paris. "We prefer brains to brawn. Now if you want to pair up for a game of Scrabble or Boggle we're your girls."

Dawn smirked at her fellow teammates, "I think we should contact the Franklin straight away, Rory and Paris agreeing on something, the school needs to know so they don't think the rain of fire is the first sign of the apocalypse," she giggled.

"Very funny Summers," snapped Paris as she turned away as the stable hands began leading the horses out.

Madeline and Dawn immediately picked up their pace as they saw Thunder and Chocolate. "Hey Chocolate, it's nice to see you again. Do you want what I got in my pocket?" Dawn said as she rubbed his nose and dug the sugar cubes out of her pocket. "This is my friend Rory, she's going to ride you today, so I want you to look after her alright," she said as her friend slowly approached the large horse.

"Huh hi Chocolate, ah... how are you today?" asked an obviously nervous Rory.

"Gilmore, it's a horse, it has no idea what you are talking about!" snorted Paris as she moved to take possession of a grey mare, she allowed the stable hand to help her up onto its back.

"I'll have you know that Chocolate is very intelligent," said Dawn. "Aren't you boy," the horse snorted and moved his head up and down, "See."

"Whatever you say Dawn," said Paris in an amused tone.

Dawn ignored Paris and placed a hand on Rory's shoulder, "You'll be fine, promise," she said gently to the still nervous girl.

"Yeah I know," Rory let out a deep breath, "Okay let's do this," she said going to the side and quickly climbing into the saddle.

After seeing Rory safely onto Chocolate's back, she went to the last horse, a large chestnut gelding. Quickly mounting she turned to her friends, "We'll take it easy 'cause of Rory," she said as Madeline urged Thunder next to her and they led the way out onto the bridle path. Paris came next with Rory who was desperately trying to relax, while Louise and Erica brought up the rear.

"Try and relax Rory," said Paris. "Your horse can sense it."

"I thought you were the one that said horses weren't intelligent?" retorted Rory.

"No I didn't. What I said was he didn't know what you were saying," explained Paris as she relaxed on the back of her own mount.

"Right," said Rory as she tried to emulate the blonde's relaxed stance.

Madeline looked around at the frost-covered landscape, "I've always loved riding when it's frosty. It's so quiet, like the rest of the world is asleep waiting for spring. You know what I mean?" she said smiling over at Dawn.

"Oh yeah, although coming from South Cal, frost and snow are still new to me. And the cold," Dawn shivered even though she, like the others, had wrapped up against the weather. "I don't know that I'll ever get use to it. It seems so peaceful though. So are you and your family doing anything over Christmas?"

"No, just the usual," said Madeline, "Mum and dad invite all my family over at Christmas. How about you?"

"Well we were hoping that all our friends from Sunnydale could come here, but Xander just started his own construction company and was a little surprised to win the contract to build the new high school, so he can't make it. Spike has something big going on with his family in LA and can't get here either but at least Giles promised to visit for a long weekend," Dawn explained a little sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry your friends can't make it, but hey why don't you come to our party Christmas Eve?"

"I wouldn't want to impose," said Dawn.

"You won't be, I usually have Louise come over but she's planning on spending time with her dad this year. You should totally come, please," Madeline cajoled.

Dawn smiled a little shyly, "Okay, I'll need to run it by Willow and Tara but yes I'd love to come."

"Hey you two," came Paris's voice from behind them. "I think Rory is ready for us to pick up the pace a little."

Dawn realised that she had completely forgotten that anyone else was with her and Madeline. She looked back at Rory trying to gauge Rory's confidence, "Okay just a little then," she said turning back and moving her horse into a trot. She found herself exchanging a smile with Madeline as she heard Rory squeak as the pace increased but did seem to be coping.

Suddenly Madeline looked at Dawn, who returned the look, their face broke into wide grins, "We'll wait for you on the other side of the meadow," she said as she and Madeline spurred their horses into a gallop their laughter filling the air.

Rory squeaked again as Chocolate made to follow. Paris quickly reached over to grab his rein and pulled firmly, "Idiots," she exclaimed as she looked after their two quickly vanishing friends. "I thought Dawn would have had more sense than to do that with other horses around," she said as she released Chocolate's reins. "Are you okay," she asked looking at Rory.

Rory swallowed as she nodded, "Yeah, thanks for that," smiling weakly at Paris. "I can't believe they'd do something like that?"

"Dawn no, I thought she was more responsible than that," said Paris indignantly. "But Madeline's always been like that, she's crazy about horses and riding, that's why I stopped going with her a few years ago."

"Well I guess Dawn's the same," mused Louise as she and Erica joined them as they started crossing the meadow at a more sedate pace.

The two brunettes relaxed on the back of their horses watching their four friends approaching, "Does Paris look angry to you?" asked Dawn glancing at Madeline.

"Yeah," mused Madeline. "I wonder what's up."

"What's up," cried Paris, her voice rising. "If I hadn't grabbed Rory's damned horse's reins he would have followed you two idiots."

"Oh god," said Madeline going pale. "I didn't think I'm so sorry Rory are you okay?"

"I'm fine now," Rory reassured them. "But I think I'd like to go back now."

"Alright," said Dawn. "I guess we should. I'm sorry we frightened you, it's... well it's just something... I can't really find the words to describe the feeling when we ride as fast as we can get our horses to go."

"That's okay," Rory tried to reassure them. "Maybe when I've had more experience I'll understand."

"That's highly doubtful Rory. You would have to be a little insane to understand Madeline and horses," snorted Paris.

"Or Dawn and horses I guess," laughed Louise.

Dawn looked at Madeline, "Did Paris and Louise just insult us?"

Madeline giggled as they all headed back towards the Inn stables. "Yes. But only because they don't understand."

--------------

"Thanks for inviting me Dawn, I had a great time," said Madeline standing with Rory and Dawn.

"I'm glad. We should totally do this again... but without the wine spillage," said Dawn. "You sure you'll be okay getting rid of the evidence?"

"Yeah, we'll dump everything in the trash at the first rest stop," Madeline reassured her as she hurried to join the other three waiting in Paris' car. "See you Monday," she waved as she climbed in the back, Paris moving almost before the brunette could fully close the door.

Rory turned to her friend, "I had a good time as well... Except the almost being on the back of a runaway horse," she smirked.

"I really am sorry about that Rory. Madeline and I just didn't think, there's just something freeing about sitting on horseback, your hair flying behind you. It is so awesome," said Dawn.

"It's okay, really. You both just got caught in the moment," Rory reassured her before a glint came to her eyes. "But of course this also means you owe me now. I don't know when but one day I'll ask for something in return."

"Ooh how very Godfathery of you," smirked Dawn.

Rory's eye twinkled, "Yes it is, isn't it."

"So I owe you?"

"Yes you do."

"And some day you'll come to collect?"

"Yes I will," said Rory seriously before laughing. "So do you want any help tidying up?"

"No I'll just give the living room a quick once over and vacuum before Will and Tara get back," Dawn said heading for the door. "See you tomorrow, night Rory."

"Night," said Rory as she headed to her house.

--------------

Willow had gone to her office almost as soon as she and Tara had gotten back an hour later, she would have interrogated Dawn about the sleepover but Tara had spoken quite firmly to the redhead and so her questions had been restricted to the more mellow, 'Did she and the others enjoy themselves,' 'Was there any breakages?'

Dawn had gone to her room to finish off her homework while Tara tidied the living room, which Dawn had finished vacuuming only moments before her guardians return. As the blonde was straightening out the rug in front of the fireplace she noticed several small spots of red, she rubbed at them, it did not appear to be blood, for one thing it was a little pale for that neither was it sauce from a pizza. Placing her palm over the area, she felt the tingle of magick. She spoke a small spell that confirmed her suspicions as it removed the glamour. Getting up she headed for Dawn's room.

After knocking and receiving a come in she opened Dawn's door and entered to find the teenager at her desk deep into her homework. Tara sat down on the side of the teenager's bed, her face an unreadable mask to her Ward. "Is something wrong Tara?" she asked.

"You tell me Dawnie?" said Tara. "I was just straightening the rug in front of the fire when I found some wine stains."

"H-how?"

"Dawn, I'm a Witch, I sensed the magick glamour you used to cover it," sighed Tara. "That type of glamour was not meant to cover such a large area, it would have failed in a couple of days. It's normally only used to cover smallish birthmarks."

"I know," said Dawn quietly looking at the floor. "But all the spell books are in Willow's office, and that glamour was all I could manage without them." She looked up at the blonde, "I'm sorry Tara, I know I let you down, a couple of the others brought some wine, I didn't know they were going to, honest I didn't," she babbled.

"Who?"

"Please don't make me tell," Dawn pleaded, "I don't want to get my friends into trouble."

Tara sighed, "Alright I won't push you for their names, but I expect you to tell them I am very disappointed in them and you. Don't expect to have anymore sleepovers here anytime soon and when you are allowed, Willow and I will be here. Dawnie don't you realise that if the authorities found out you'd been here without adult supervision and drinking they could take you away from us?"

Tears appeared in Dawn's eyes as the realisation hit home, "Oh god, no," she cried as she dived into her guardian's arms, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't want to be taken away from you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Tara held the distraught teenager in her arms, gently stroking her hair. "It's not going to happen this time Dawnie, but Willow and I will expect a little more responsibility from you... After your punishment."

"P-punishment?" hiccupped Dawn, pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Yes. We wouldn't be doing our job if we didn't punish you for doing something wrong, now would we?"

"I-I guess not," said Dawn sullenly.

"So what do you think your punishment should be?" asked Tara.

"Well for starters I could bring you and Will breakfast in bed tomorrow and-and do all the washing up after meals for the next week," offered Dawn.

"Well that would be nice," said Tara smiling a little. "But do you really think that would be sufficient punishment?"

"I guess not," pouted Dawn. "Maybe not watching TV or listening to my music for a couple of days."

"How about we make that a week?" prompted Tara.

Dawn's eyes went a little wide, "A-a week," Dawn sighed as she saw the resolve on the blonde's face. "Okay a week without TV or music."

"Very well Dawn, but don't you think your punishment should also include cleaning the wine stain off the rug, without magick."

"Okay," nodded Dawn.

"Dawn, if the punishment doesn't hurt, it's hardly punishment, is it?"

Dawn sighed, "I guess not... I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Okay Dawnie," said Tara rising, "Finish what you're doing and then come down and I'll sort you out some cleaning materials," she said before leaving.

--------------

"So Tara found the wine stain?" asked Rory as she and Dawn walked back from Luke's.

"Yeah, I thought I'd got all the stain out," sighed Dawn. "But I must have missed some spots."

"So what's your punishment?"

"I had to take them breakfast in bed this morning. I also have to do all the washing up for the next week and no TV or music until next Saturday."

"Did she ask who brought the wine?" asked Rory.

"Yes, but I asked her not to make me tell, but I have to tell Louise and Erica that she is disappointed in them," Dawn told her. "Oh and I'm not allowed any more sleepovers, at least for sometime, I doubt I'll be allowed to go to anyone else's either," she sighed again.

"I feel really bad," said Rory. "I need to tell mum about it and come up with a suitable punishment for my part."

Dawn could not help laughing, "You are the strangest girl I've ever met, you know that don't you?"

Rory joined in her laughter, "Yes I believe you've told me that before."

--------------

"So you can definitely make it, to Parents day," asked Dawn as she sat eating her dinner with her guardians.

Tara looked up from her dinner smiling at the teenager, "Of course sweetie, I've arranged with my professors to collect my work from them on Thursday."

"Good, that's good," said Dawn before looking at her other guardian. "Ah I don't mean that it wouldn't be great to have you with me as well, Will. It's just that it could be a little awkward with you being one of my teachers."

Willow smiled at the teenager, "I know Dawnie, and I'd be the same if my mum or dad were one of my teachers."

--------------

"Miss Summers, Miss Lynn, Miss Grant, Miss Gilmore, Miss Gellar and Miss Noël remain at your desks for a moment please," said Willow not looking up as she dismissed her first class.

The six teenagers exchanged a confused look between themselves as the rest of the class filed out. Willow instructed the last student to close the door. The silence stretched on for almost a full minute before the redhead rose walked around to the front of her desk and leaned against it.

"Have we done something wrong Ms Rosenberg?" asked Erica.

"Yes Miss Noël. I am not even going to begin to tell you how annoyed I was to find out that some of you brought wine to my home on Friday. And although I will respect Dawn's request not to tell Tara or myself which of you were responsible. If you ever pull a stunt like this again, it will not be around my Ward! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ms Rosenberg," yelped Louise jumping as Willow banged her hand down on the desk.

Willow's face softened slightly as she remembered some of the things she had done with Xander and Buffy, excluding the patrolling, back in high school. "Didn't you realise the risk you ran, if Family Services found out they could remove Dawn from my custody."

Madeline looked at Willow, something akin to pain crossing her face. "We are so sorry Ms Rosenberg, we didn't think about that. It wasn't Dawn's fault, she didn't know about the wine until we arrived."

"What are you going to do?" asked Erica knowing that if her parents found out, being very strict, she would be lucky not to still be grounded at graduation.

"Well that is for you to decide!" said Willow.

"What do you mean?" asked Paris with a frown.

"At the moment Dawn is being punished and I understand Rory is as well. That can continue, your two friends taking all the punishment, or you can all share in it and maybe reduce theirs."

"Alright, I'll take some of the punishment if it will mean less for Dawn," said Madeline quickly.

"Madeline, you don't need to do that," said Dawn looking at her friend.

"We were all there, not just you and Rory," Madeline pointed out.

Paris looked at Madeline for a moment, never having seen her friend accept any responsibility before, she looked to Louise and Erica both of whom seemed to be conflicted, she turned to their teacher, "We all will," she stated.

Willow smiled at them, "Excellent, it just so happens that the Booster club needs some waitresses for the Christmas luncheon next week and one of the local churches needs help handing out meals on Saturday and Sunday evenings. I'll forward your names as volunteers for both. You may all go on to your next class now." She smiled as she watched them all file out.

--------------

Mr Medina's class

"'There's a certain slant of light, winter afternoons that oppresses like the heft of cathedral tunes.'" quoted Max. "That, my friends is the first verse of a poem by Emily Dickenson. Now read some of those tonight, and as you do, consider the fact that Emily Dickenson writes convincingly about passion and about the world in spite of the fact that she lived as a virtual recluse. It'll help you appreciate her mind." The bell rang at that moment and the students began to leave.

"I could listen to talk about passion all day," said Madeline glancing at Dawn before looking fully at Louise. "Do you think Mr Medina's dating anyone?"

"Of course he is," said Louise.

"A teacher?" offered Madeline.

"Please," said Louise laughing a little.

"Why not?" asked Madeline as she left with her friends.

"Have you seen teachers?" countered Louise.

"Hey, Willow's a teacher," put in Dawn.

"Sorry," apologised Louise. "She's gay anyway so she doesn't count... although I'll give you, she is good looking."

"And he's a teacher," added Madeline.

"Male teachers are different. They can still be mysterious," insisted Louise.

"I bet his girlfriend's pretty," said Madeline, Dawn smiled knowingly at Rory.

"I bet she's dumb," said Louise.

Dawn looked at Rory her smile turning to a frown. Rory just shook her head slightly for Dawn to let it lie.

"Why?" asked Madeline having missed Dawn and Rory's exchange.

"Dumb girls crave smart men. It's that whole Marilyn Monroe-Arthur Miller syndrome," said Louise.

"Actually I don't believe Marilyn Monroe was really dumb, I think it was just how the studio system wanted her portrayed," said Dawn. "You know to protect all their fragile male egos."

"Whoever he's dating is a loser, who doesn't care that he's a teacher in this ridiculous school making a ridiculous teacher's salary," ranted Paris. She saw Rory and Dawn looking at her, "What are you two looking at?" she huffed before walking away, anger visibly coming off her in waves.

"Guess someone read the paper today," said Louise quietly.

"I know. Paris' parent's divorce is getting very ugly!" said Madeline sadly.

"Her dad should've just paid her mum everything she wanted and this whole thing would've been over," pointed out Louise.

"That's what my father did," said Dawn.

Madeline smiled sweetly at Dawn before turning back to Louise. "Is it true Paris' mum had the entire back of her body surgically reconstructed?"

"Well it doesn't match the front now does it?" smirked Louise getting laughs from the other three.

--------------

The next day Dawn and Rory past Tristan talking to another boy, "You know I heard that Paris' dad's actually got a second family in Paris."

"Whoa."

"Yeah," nodded Tristan before his eyes took on a hardened look as he saw Dawn passing them.

Rory rolled her eyes at Dawn, "I swear boys are bigger gossips than girls," she said quietly.

Dawn giggled, "Oh yeah..." she began before stopping when Max called out.

"Uh, Rory?"

The two girls turned to see the teacher walking towards them. "Hey Mr Medina," said Rory.

"I enjoyed your paper on Dickenson... Um yours too Dawn," said Max as an afterthought.

"I had fun writing it," smiled Rory.

"It showed," said Max.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Um, Rory?" Max said as the two turned to leave.

"Yeah?" asked Rory turning back to the teacher.

"No, that's it. That's all I wanted to say."

"My name?"

"Yes," nodded Max, Dawn could not help smiling at him.

"Okay," said Rory a little confused.

"Actually I just wanted to see if Lore..." Max hesitated looking around for a moment. "If your mum is coming to Parents day?"

"Oh well..."

"'Cause I'm just trying to get an accurate number of parents who are coming... you know for the cookie count."

Rory and Dawn's faces broke out in grins.

"Forget it," he sighed.

"She's coming," said Rory taking pity on him.

Max smiled in relief, "I hadn't heard from her for a while about it and..."

"She'll be here," Rory reassured him.

"Tara, Will... I mean Ms Rosenberg's girlfriend is coming with her," added Dawn.

"Okay, good. Good," said Max a little absently.

"But you should put all of us down for two each," said Rory. "Right Dawn?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah two sounds about right?"

"Two what?" asked Max confusion on his face.

"Cookies," Rory reminded him, "You should plan on two each for each of us."

"Okay, good. I will."

"Well we need to get to our next class. Bye Mr Medina," said Rory.

As the two walked off, Max was not entirely sure but he thought he heard Dawn whisper to Rory that he had it bad? He sighed.

--------------

Dawn stood with Tara outside Max Medina's room, having agreed to wait for Lorelai and Rory. The teenager smiled as she spied Madeline approaching with a woman, that had she been twenty years or so younger, could have passed as Madeline's twin. "Hi," she smiled at her friend.

"Hey," said Madeline smiling back. "This is my mum, Sarah. Mum this is my friend Dawn and I'm guessing Tara one of her guardians?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah this is Tara. Please to meet you Mrs Lynn."

"A pleasure," said Sarah smiling as she shook both Dawn's and Tara's hands. "So are you going in?" she indicated the classroom.

"Not just yet, we promised to meet someone here," explained Tara.

"Okay then," said Sarah. "Maybe we can talk more later?" she smiled before following her daughter through the door.

"Is that her?" asked Tara whispering into her Ward's ear.

Dawn nodded, "Yeah... but you won't say anything, right?"

Tara placed her hand on the teenager's shoulder, "I promise... She's very pretty," she added as an afterthought.

Dawn beamed at Tara, "Yeah she is isn't she?"

"Hey, not so fast," Lorelai's voice came flouting down the corridor causing both Dawn and Tara to turn.

"The bell's gonna ring and we promised Dawn and Tara we would meet them," said Rory a look of exasperation on her face.

"Before you go one more step... tell me you like me?" said Lorelai smiling as she saw Dawn and Tara just ahead.

"You bug me," sniped Rory in irritation.

"I'll take that as a yes. And I want you to know that I will deal with my issues with Max myself," said Lorelai seriously.

"Fine," said Rory as they joined their friends. "Hey guys," greeting them.

"Hi," smiled Dawn.

"Really?" said Lorelai.

Rory nodded, "I believe you."

"So, your first Parents Day, nervous?" asked Lorelai looking at Tara.

"No, should I be?" smiled Tara.

"Well this is Chilton, they might give us a test at the end?" laughed Lorelai.

Just then they heard Paris and her mother approaching, arguing.

"You can't just leave now," said Paris, anguish in her voice.

"Paris please," sighed Sharon.

"At least come to my Lit class," pleaded Paris.

"This place is giving me a headache," snapped Sharon.

"Mum," whined Paris.

"Is your face breaking out?"

"No," said Paris in despair.

"You have not been using that cleanser have you? Now Dr Yanalari prescribed that cleanser for a reason, to cleanse."

"Just Lit class," Paris begged.

"Paris with everything I have going on right now, the last thing I need to do is face a bunch of bored people who are gossiping about me. I'll see you later at home. Use that cover stick I got you," said Sharon with finality walking away.

"I bet I'm looking pretty good to you right now," whispered Lorelai.

"Yes you are," whispered Rory watching as Paris stormed past them.

"Hmm. So what's first? Wait don't tell me," smiled Lorelai.

"English Lit with Mr Max Medina."

"Okay see I told you not to tell me," sighed Lorelai making Tara laugh at her friend.

"Sorry," smirked Rory.

"Yeah yeah, okay let's go," said Lorelai.

--------------

"On Monday we will start a two week of creative writing exercise, but that doesn't mean we stop reading. One of the greatest inspirations of working writers is the writing of others that they admire. Walt Whitman read Homer, Dante, Shakespeare," lectured Max. "And the novelist Edna O'Brien has been quoted as saying 'That every writer should read some Proust every day' Now, at this point, normally I would impress the parents by pulling out a copy of Proust's 'Swann's Way' and reading a particularly difficult passage but alas, you're all saved. I have misplaced my copy," he said looking towards Lorelai standing with Tara. The bell rang just then, "Oh that does it, parents thanks for coming; students... papers on Whitman are due tomorrow and those of you who are just starting tonight... I'll be able to tell."

Lorelai looked at her daughter and their friends as the two teenagers joined her and Tara. "So you go on ahead okay? I'm going to talk to Max for a second."

"Please be nice," pleaded Rory as she headed for the door with Dawn.

"Good luck Lorelai," said Tara before following after them.

--------------

Dawn and Tara sat with Rory, and Madeline and her mother in the cafeteria. She watched as Paris walked from table to table whispering something. She raised her eyebrow as the room got noisier and noisier.

Tristan walked by their table and made a 'kiss' sound to Rory.

Paris had a smirk on her face as she approached them. "What's going on?" Rory asked her.

"Oh, everyone's just talking about the mum that Mr Medina was seen kissing just now," replied Paris smugly.

"What?" exclaimed Rory as her eyes took on a pained look.

Dawn exchanged a worried look with Tara.

"And the weird thing is," smiled Paris, "She looks a lot like your mum."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rory more in hope than anything else.

"Your mum... Mr Medina, mouths open. I saw them," explained Paris. "How's the coleslaw? Good?" she asked offhand before walking away.

"Rory ah... maybe you should talk to your mum... quickly," said Dawn as she spotted Lorelai entering the dining room.

"Hey, did you save me some jello?" asked Lorelai seemly unaware of the murmuring conversations and looks from the other tables.

Pain crossed Rory's face. She said nothing as she got up and rushed out the room.

A look of confusion crossed Lorelai's face as she looked at the four other occupants of the table. "What happened?" she asked.

"I think you really need to talk to Rory, Lorelai," suggested Tara.

Lorelai nodded as she chased after her daughter. She caught up with her just outside as Rory started down one of the hallways, "Rory. Hey where are you going?

Rory spun on her mother, anger in her eyes, "Were you kissing him?"

"What?" asked Lorelai momentarily confused.

"Mr Medina, just now, were you kissing him?" Rory asked angrily.

"Yes," said Lorelai quietly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" snapped Rory.

"I don't know."

"You said you were breaking up with him," Rory pointed out.

"I was," said Lorelai gently.

"I know I told you to be nice to him but this was a little extreme don't you think?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen," explained Lorelai.

"Paris saw you! It's all over the school!" Rory told her the pain coming back to her eyes.

"Oh God, oh Rory, I'm so sorry. I really am. See this is exactly why I didn't want to date him," Lorelai said placing a hand on Rory's shoulder.

"You didn't want to date him so you wouldn't come to my school and kiss him and humiliate me?" said Rory a withered look replacing the pained one.

"Yes that's exactly it," answered Lorelai lamely.

"Why would you do this?" cried Rory.

"Because I'm human, because I screwed up. I'm sorry."

"If you like him so much then why are you breaking up with him?" asked Rory.

"Look, I broke the rules when I brought him into our lives and I realize now that that was a very bad idea. I had to get not only you, but Willow and Dawn to keep it quiet."

"But why?" yelled Rory angrily.

"Why! Because we are standing in this hallway yelling at each other that's why! Because it's affecting you, it's seeping into your life and that is the whole reason I made these rules in the first place. Is-is to protect you," said Lorelai, her own anger growing.

"You know what, maybe it was a good idea that you hid your personal life from me when I was a kid but I'm not a kid anymore," said Rory giving her mother a withered look.

"No, you're right. You're a 40 year old divorcee, my mistake."

"Ugh! I can't believe you're blaming this on me!" snapped Rory.

"I'm not blaming you!" said Lorelai gently.

"You made up these stupid rules years ago about the way the Gilmore women would run their lives and now you're sticking to them even though they're crazy!" Rory ground out in frustration.

"Oh hey my crazy stupid rules are the reason we're doing so good in our lives," snapped Lorelai. "They're the reason you grew up the way you did, the reason you're even in this school and the reason you're going to go to Harvard so don't you dismiss my rules."

"Fine! Great! Well, maybe it's time for the rules to change!" yelled Rory throwing her hands up.

"Yes, well that's for me to figure out, not you!"

"Great! Fine! Well could you figure it out before French class because I'd rather you didn't start making out with Ms Collins," said Rory moving past her mother and back into the dining room.

--------------

Dawn spotted Rory re-enter the cafeteria and head for an unoccupied table. "This is bad," she sighed looking at Tara. "How could Paris do this, she likes Mr Medina, we all do."

"You told me your friend Paris has been upset over her parents divorce, and everything in the papers," said Tara. "I think she just wanted to move the focus away from her family."

"Your right Tara..." Madeline hesitated a second, "I caught her crying yesterday in the girls bathroom after hearing what some of the others were saying about her dad having another family, she's always been very close to her father."

"I've known her father since Junior High, he was my first major crush," Sarah smiled at her daughter. "There is no way he would cheat on Sharon, although for the life of me I don't know why he married her in the first place. I don't blame him one bit for wanting to divorce her. The paper did get something's right; Sharon is a drunk and an adulterer." She lowered her voice and leaned forward, the others doing the same, "I know for a fact that she's had at least two affairs since marrying Joshua Gellar."

"Does he know?" asked Dawn quietly.

Sarah nodded, "Yes, but he has refused to use it against her in the divorce to try to spare his daughter's feelings."

--------------

Rory sat at her table, seemingly drawing a veil around her, glaring at the couple of people that had attempted to seat themselves near her. Normally Rory did not intimidate anyone, but they wisely retreated to other tables.

Paris and Louise walked up behind her. "See, I told you he wouldn't date a teacher," said Louise.

"I wish my mum would sleep with a teacher, it would make midterms a lot easier," sighed Paris.

Rory slammed her book closed and stood up, turning to face the two blondes. "Louise, would you excuse us for a minute?" she said a little steel entering her voice.

"Ooh cat fight," giggled Louise gleefully.

"Go," ordered Rory.

Louise sighed and headed towards where Dawn and Madeline were sitting.

"You're not going to kiss me are you?" smirked Paris.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Rory a hurt look on her face.

"Nothing, I'm great."

"You've just spent the last three days with all of your family's private problems printed in the newspaper for everyone to read and talk about. I saw how you walked around here! I saw how much you hated it," said Rory. "And then you turn around and pull something like this? Doesn't that seem crazy to you? Do you have any idea how many people you've hurt? Forget me and my mum, what about Mr Medina? He likes you. He encourages you. He holds up your papers and tells the class how great you are. And then you turn around and spread stories about him... Whatever, forget it. You have no idea what I'm talking about," she sighed sadly as she grabbed her stuff and started to leave.

"I do like Mr Medina," said Paris quietly.

"Well I'd take some dance lessons 'cause the way you express yourself needs a little work."

"I...probably shouldn't have told people what I saw," conceded Paris.

"No you shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry...things have been...well...not good lately."

"I know," said Rory in understanding.

"I just didn't want them talking about me anymore, that's all."

"Well, it worked," pointed out Rory.

"Yeah," said Paris looking at the floor.

"You know, i-if you want to talk..."

"Hey, we are not friends."

"Oh that I know, at least at this moment. But we got on great at the sleepover," said Rory. "Look if you ever do...want to talk about..."

"I will, if I want to," said Paris quickly.

"Okay," nodded Rory.

"But I probably won't."

"That's fine."

"But if I do..."

"I'm around," smiled Rory.

"Okay. I'm going now."

"Bye," said Rory.

"Bye," said Paris turning to leave, she turned back to the other girl. "I doubt I will."

"I'm not holding my breath," sighed Rory turning and heading in the opposite direction.

--------------

"So how did your day go?" asked Willow as she walked out the front of the school and led Tara and Dawn towards their car.

"My day went great, we met Sarah, Madeline's mum, she seems really nice," said Dawn, not seeing the smile Tara gave her. "It wasn't so good for Rory and Lorelai though, not after Paris saw Lorelai kissing Mr Medina."

"Yes, most of the faculty were talking about it, poor Max," sighed Willow.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Tara, she had only met the man that morning but Willow had told her a lot about him, having become firm friends with her fellow teacher.

"I'm not sure?" answered Willow as she unlocked the car. "He was heading for Charleston's office when I left my classroom to meet you two. Although it's not unheard of for teachers to date parents, it's an unwritten rule that you are discreet."

"I hope they don't fire him, he's my favourite teacher," said Dawn climbing in the back, where she received a raised eyebrow from the redhead. "You don't count, you're my friend and... family," she blushed.

Willow beamed at her Ward for a moment her eyes becoming glassy; she blinked away the tears as she turned her attention back to the road as she pulled out onto the street.

None of the car's occupants noticed a man in a suit sitting in a dark car that had been taking pictures of them since they exited the school building. He put the camera down and drove off in the opposite direction as the redhead pulled away and headed for Stars Hollow.

--------------

A/N: For the purpose of this story the Kathryn character in Cruel Intentions does not look like Buffy!


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: 12A/PG-13

Summery: Christmas comes to town.

Notes: To some extent, I am going to retract my earlier statement that this story will not have much to do with the Buffy/Angel universe. I have found myself slowly but surely adding more and more of that universe to the story notes I have yet to post. So from here on in expect more to do with Buffy. But that does not mean you can expect vampires and demon to appear, that is not going to happen. It is more to do with Dawn's new purpose! (I will still be following GG timeline as well as storyline, except for some pairings and minor character changes). Some of the dialogue comes from GG transcripts on the Twiz site.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh waitress," Lorelai called out to her daughter as she stood talking to Willow and Tara at the Booster luncheon. Rory walked over to allow the three adults to select food from the tray she held, "Thank you, you may go now," she smirked.

"Bite me," murmured Rory quietly.

"Well, I never," Lorelai sighed dramatically, "You just can't get good staff these days."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" whined Rory.

"Willow didn't you inform your staff not to talk to the guests?" asked Lorelai smirking at the redhead.

"No, I'm sorry Lorelai, I just assumed they would know better," replied Willow returning the smirk as Dawn passed and the redhead placed her empty glass on her Ward's tray.

"You know, in medieval times impudent servants would be flogged," said Tara with a straight face.

"Really," said Lorelai, "Oh those were the days." She looked at her daughter, "Are you still here?"

Dawn passed her tray of empty glasses over the drinks table to Madeline, "I'm thinking a week without TV and music would have been better than this humiliating situation," she told her friend as she picked up another tray with full glasses. Someone on the Booster committee had suggested all the waitresses should wear little frilly aprons over their school uniform, Dawn suspected Lorelai, or Willow who had been the staff member for the last two Booster club meetings. "How much can these people drink anyway?"

Just then, Louise walked up to them, "Hey did you hear Lemon's mum is having an affair with Ivy's dad."

"Really," smirked Dawn, "Do they know, and more importantly do the other Puffs?"

"I doubt it," said Louise returning the smirk. "Maybe we should tell them."

Dawn looked speculatively at the blonde, "I think we should, it's the right thing to do. After all they do keep reminding Rory of her mum's indiscretion with Mr Medina."

"You're right Dawn," nodded Louise her eyes twinkling. "I'll tell them tomorrow in class, when everyone's there," she said walking off into the groups of teachers and parents with her tray.

"Well see you in a while Maddie," sighed Dawn following the blonde.

--------------

"So you both went shopping," asked Lane joining her two friends as they carried several shopping bags each towards their homes. She was still not supposed to be this close to her friends, but her mother had told her to deliver something to her aunt. Who house just happened to be past her two friends homes it would have been impolite to ignore them; well that was what she planned on telling her mother if she just happened to find out.

"Yeah," said Dawn. "I got books for Willow and Tara, I bought my friend Madeline a charm bracelet 'cause she invited me to her family Christmas party, I got Lorelai a coffee mug that says 'I want coffee' when you shake it gently. I figured she'd love the chance to annoy Luke with it," she laughed, "Obviously I can't tell you what I've got for you and Rory."

"And I got a mooing cow shaped timer for Sookie, some cardio-salsa tapes for Michel, a book for Dean..."

"You got Dean a book?" interrupted Lane.

"Yeah. Metamorphosis."

"Metamorphosis," smirked Dawn. 'I don't think he'll understand it?'

"It's Kafka. What's wrong with that?" asked Rory looking at her two friends.

"Very romantic," said Lane.

"I think it's romantic," insisted Rory.

"Yeah if you were going with someone that's into books, but let's be honest here Rory, Dean isn't one for books like that," corrected Dawn gently.

"I know I've always dreamed that someday a guy would get me a really confusing Czechoslovakian novel," said Lane.

"I think he'll appreciate it," insisted Rory.

"A book like that sends the wrong message," explained Lane.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rory confused.

"Just imagine that you actually gave Dean something really romantic, and he gave you a football," explained Lane. "Your hypothetical romantic present is saying that you really, really like him. And his present is saying, 'Hey man, let's just be friends'."

"And for Dean to think your present is romantic you need to know what he thinks is romantic," added Dawn.

"And you're both saying that this book is..."

"Is a Czechoslovakian football, yes," said Lane.

"So then what do I get him?" frowned Rory.

"What you should do is find out what he's getting you and gauge your gift accordingly," said Lane.

"But doesn't that kinda take the fun out of it?" asked Rory.

"There Rory, you are on your own," smiled Lane.

--------------

"People please pay attention," yelled Miss Patty raising her voice over the many conversations going on. "Now, I want my before Mary over here, and my after Mary over here. Wise men, shepherd line up for the processional." A man wearing the back end of a horse costume appeared from one corner, Miss Patty looked around, "I only have half a donkey. I need the rest of the donkey!" she cried.

"Ow!" cried Kirk as he stood on a stool while Lorelai was hemming.

"Hold still Kirk," she ordered.

"You stuck me," Kirk whined.

"I did not stick you," said Lorelai.

"You did to," pouted Kirk.

"Okay, be quiet now," sighed Lorelai as she glanced over at Rory and Dawn giggling at him before they turned to Taylor.

"Um, Taylor, the baby Jesus is missing an arm again," said Rory from where she and Dawn had been looking through a trunk.

"What?" asked Taylor in annoyance.

"I was just getting it out of the trunk and..." Dawn tried to explain.

"Let me see that," snapped Taylor taking it from the teenager. "Oh for Pete's sake! Okay listen up!" he said raising his voice. "The arm is missing! I repeat the arm is missing!"

"Maybe it's just time to get a new baby Jesus, you know, one that's a boy," Rory suggested.

"It's a doll, no one can tell," said Taylor.

"Well it has a bow," pointed out Rory.

"This has been the baby Jesus in every Christmas pageant since 1965. Were you here in 1965?" Taylor asked.

"No, obviously I wasn't," conceded Rory.

"Find the arm," ordered Taylor.

Rory glanced over at her mother, who was smirking at them.

Lorelai looked back at Kirk. "What are you doing?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Nothing," said Kirk quickly.

"You're flinching," Lorelai accused.

"You stuck me once. There's nothing to say you won't do it again."

"Okay you know what? You're done," Lorelai sighed standing up.

"Well?" asked Taylor walking back over to the teenagers.

"I swear, we've both looked twice," Rory assured him.

"Look again," Taylor ordered.

"Look Taylor, we've both looked twice, unless the trunk has a secret bottom you haven't told us about, it isn't in there," said Dawn firmly.

Before Taylor could reply, Miss Patty called out. "Taylor come quickly. Our _before_ Mary is about to become an _after_. Who else in town is knocked up?"

Dawn giggled as Taylor hurried off. "I didn't think I'd have so much fun here tonight, but I gotta say, seeing Taylor running around like a headless chicken is worth it."

"Welcome to the insanity that is our town," laughed Rory.

"Hey isn't that the arm?" asked Dawn pointing out a dog crossing the street with a doll's arm in its mouth.

"Yeah. I mean how likely is it that he just happened to find some poor girl's doll laying around," smirked Rory.

"Well I guess we go and tell Taylor," laughed Dawn getting up.

--------------

"So your grandpa's gonna be okay?" asked Dawn as she sat on Rory's bed.

"Yeah, I was so scared I'd lose him, when I only just started to get to know him," Rory sniffed.

Dawn put her arm around her friend, "Well everything's okay now. You have years to get to know him."

"I know," said Rory as her friend held her gently in her arms, "I just felt so useless as the paramedics took him out the door, but mostly I thought of all the books we would never get to discuss."

"When my sister died, all I could think about was that I'd miss our fights... And that I'd never get to borrow her clothes, or go to Vegas with her when I'm twenty one," she smiled a little sadly.

Rory smiled back at Dawn as she pulled out of the hug, "Mum and I have a similar thing planned for my twenty first. We are going to go to Atlantic City. We plan to sit at a blackjack table at eleven fifty-nine. Order martinis and we're then going to play twenty-one when I turn twenty-one. Then hopefully we'd win and we'll take our winnings and we'd buy twenty-one things. And then we'd find twenty-one guys to give our number too, only we plan on telling them my name is Michele and give them Michel's number," she giggled.

"Woo evil," smirked Dawn joining in on the giggling.

--------------

Tara stopped the car a short distance from the imposing front door to the Lynn family home, she smiled at her Ward sitting in the back, "Have a wonderful time and we'll be back to pick you up at about eleven, sweetie," she said as Dawn began opening the door.

"I will," Dawn said happily as she climbed out, holding the small wrapped present she had bought for Madeline. "Bye Will, bye Tara. See you both later," she said as she shut the door.

As she watched their Ward walk up to the door, Willow smiled at her girlfriend, "We really did do the right thing, taking Dawn away from Sunnydale didn't we. I haven't seen her so open and happy since her first year on the Hellmouth."

"Yes, it was good we brought her here," agreed Tara smiling. "I think it has helped the girls she's befriended as well... Not forgetting ourselves, I don't know if our relationship could have survived if we had stayed. What with the almost nightly fights against the evil there, we never seemed to have time just for each other. Not that I begrudge the time we spent helping with the fight, but it would have been nice just to have a relaxing night without fear one of us would be eaten... and I seem to have caught your babble," she laughed.

"Well I'd have to say it is cute on you," said Willow joining in the laugh as Tara pulled away.

Dawn rang the doorbell, she could hear festive music from inside, she smiled as the same maid that had opened the door last time stood before her, "Hi, I'm a friend of Madeline's, she invited me to the party," she said.

Alexis smiled as she stood aside to allow Dawn to step inside, "Good evening miss. Please come in. Miss Madeline told us to expect you. May I take your coat," she asked as she closed the door on the cold night air outside.

"Thanks," said Dawn taking off her overcoat and revealing the royal blue cocktail dress she had underneath.

Just then, Madeline stepped from a room, the music drifting into the entrance hall from behind her. Her face lit up at the sight of her friend, "Hey Dawnie, you made it," she said happily, as she came over and hugged her friend.

Dawn enjoying the chance to touch the other brunette, returned the hug with enthusiasm, "Thanks for inviting me Maddie," she said. As she pulled out of the embrace, she offered Madeline the gift she held, "I figured I should get you something for all the help you've given me over the last two months in catching up with school as well as being a good friend."

Madeline smiled as she accepted the gift, "Thanks and I got you something as well, so did mum and dad."

"But I can't accept presents from your parents, I didn't get them anything."

"Giving a gift in expectation of receiving something in return is not a gift," said Madeline sagely. "Daddy loves giving gifts."

"Okay, I guess I can accept it, as long as it's not something that cost too much."

"It's not, promise. And anyway my family have more money than we could spend in a lifetime," replied Madeline without any conceit in her voice. "Come on let's get back to the party," she said grabbing Dawn's hand and leading her towards the door she had exited moments before.

Dawn looked around the room as they entered. There were about twenty adults as well as five or six teenagers about their age and a dozen or so younger children including Matthew, who eyed her warily. Along one wall, stood tables laden with all types of food and in the far corner sat a huge Christmas tree.

"Let me introduce you to some of my family," Dawn allowed her friend to pull her gently over to a group of adults, she recognised Sarah, Madeline's mother among them. "Hey mum, you remember Dawn right, from Parents day?"

"Of course," said Sarah, "A pleasure to see you again dear."

"Thank you Mrs Lynn and thank you for inviting me tonight," said Dawn politely.

"This is my father, Matthew. Dad this is my friend Dawn," said Madeline turning to the heavily built man next to her mother.

"Nice to meet you Dawn," said Matthew smiling at her as he offered her his hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Mr Lynn," replied Dawn accepting the offered hand.

"Please call me Mat," offered Matthew.

"And please call me Sarah," added Madeline's mother.

"Thank you Sarah, Mat."

"And these are two of my aunts, Aunt Emma and Aunt Maria," said Madeline introducing the other two women standing with her parents that looked enough like Sarah that they were obviously her sisters. "This is Dawn Summers. She goes to Chilton with me."

"Pleased to meet you Dawn," said Emma, the eldest looking of the three sisters. "Madeline tells us you're on the Mintonette's with her."

"Yes ma'am," smiled Dawn.

"Please call me Emma, I can't allow you to call me ma'am while calling my sister, Sarah," laughed Emma. "I was a member of the Mintonette's that won the State championship in 1972..."

"Yes and I was a member of the team that won both the 1980 and 81 championships," interrupted Maria.

Madeline smiled at Dawn, "You'll have to excuse them. This argument starts every time they come here. Which team was better!" she clarified.

"Yes it does," smiled Maria. "Please forgive us our little eccentricities Dawn."

"Of course," said Dawn returning the smile. "I live in a town full of eccentrics."

"Oh really and where is that?" asked Emma.

"Stars Hollow, I moved there from California at the beginning of November," explained Dawn.

"Ah so you must know Lorelai Gilmore?" enquired Maria.

"Yes, she's one of our neighbour, her daughter goes to Chilton with us," said Dawn. "How do you know her?"

"I went to Camp Chataguay one summer with her. She was asked to leave in our second week because she tried liberating the horses," laughed Maria. "Camp just wasn't the same after she left."

"I'll be sure to mention you to her when I see her," laughed Dawn.

"Madeline dear, why don't you introduce Dawn to some of your cousins, I'm sure she doesn't want to spend the entire evening with us," said Sarah looking at her daughter.

"Yeah okay mum," smiled Madeline.

"Okay, if you'll excuse me then," smiled Dawn allowing her friend to lead her towards three boys standing next to the tree.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my friend Dawn," smiled Madeline. "Dawn this is Todd," she indicated the blond, "Jacob," wearing a military type uniform, "And this is little Michael," she giggled putting her arm around the last boy that could not be more than five foot tall even though he looked about their age.

"Well at least I'm not so tall that insufficient oxygen gets to my brain, Bean," retorted Michael.

"Bean," said Madeline dramatically. "I haven't been a bean pole since I was twelve. She turned to Dawn who stood smiling at the exchange, "Do you think I look like a bean pole Dawn," she asked raising her arms above her head and swaying her body in a rather provocative way.

Dawn swallowed hard as she looked at the person she revered most in the world, "Ah no, I don't think so. But hmm should you be doing that in front of your cousins?" she asked as she desperately wished she had something to occupy her hands with at that moment as she ached to touch her friend's body.

Madeline giggled, "I guess not," she said seeing the blushes on the three boys' faces.

"So Jacob, are you in the military?" asked Dawn to pull her thoughts away from contemplating her friend's body.

"No not yet, I'm in my first year at West Point," he smiled happily to have something to talk about other than his rather flighty cousin. "It's hard but I like it."

"Well I guess that's good, 'cause all the marching and things, not very nice if you don't enjoy it," giggled Dawn. "My late sister use to date a boy that went to West Point," she said. She had realised recently that by adding the late before mentioning her sister, people normally shied away from asking about her family, assuming it was painful to her, which it was. It was not that she did not like talking about Buffy and her mother; it was just her way of not moping on her loss when she was around people she did not know.

"Oh my condolences," said Jacob, "So do you go to Chilton as well?"

"Yes, I started this November when one of my guardians got a teaching job there. Before that I went to public school in southern California," explained Dawn.

"Oh so you're still getting accustomed to the cold we have around here," Jacob laughed.

"Oh yeah, but I seem to be getting there, give me another ten or fifteen years," replied Dawn laughing herself.

Neither of them saw the jealousy come to Madeline's eyes as they exchanged pleasantries, "So Jacob, how long until you have to be back at school?" she asked a little catch in her voice.

"I don't go back until the New Year," Jacob replied absently as he smiled at Dawn.

"Oh that's good. Well I should finish introducing Dawn to our cousins, so please excuse us Jacob," said Madeline gently taking Dawn's hand and leading her away.

"We'll talk more later," said Jacob.

"I'd like that," smiled Dawn as she allowed her friend to guide her to more of her cousins, girls this time.

"Yeah later Jacob," said Madeline shortly. 'Not if I have any say in it!' "Dawn, I'd like you to meet Melissa, Melanie and Maryann," she said stopping next to the three girls. Melanie looked about five, Melissa possibly a couple of years younger than her and Madeline, and Maryann around twelve. "Guys this is my friend Dawn, she goes to Chilton with me," she turned to Dawn, "Melissa is in her last year at Chilton junior prep and Maryann starts there in the fall."

"Hi," Dawn chirped to the younger girls.

"Hey. So how come I haven't seen you around?" asked Melissa.

"I only moved to Connecticut at the start of November," explained Dawn. "Do you mind me asking," she said glancing to Madeline. "Is there a reason why you and most of your cousins' names start with M?"

"Yeah. Family tradition, the Lynn family have been naming their children with names beginning with M since the civil war," explained Madeline.

"Oh so Todd and Jacob aren't Lynns?" asked Dawn.

"No, Todd is Aunt Maria's and Jacob is Aunt Emma's," explained Madeline. "Hey why don't we go get some food?" she prompted wanting to avoid talking about her older cousin with Dawn.

"Yeah let's," lisped Melanie.

Dawn noticed that she was missing her front teeth. "Okay," she laughed as the five made their way over to the tables.

--------------

At ten o'clock, everyone gathered with the younger children to wait as one of the gardeners who had dressed as Father Christmas carried in a large sack of presents for them. Dawn could not help a smile coming to her face as she saw the excitement on the smaller children's faces. Madeline's father made a great show of providing a chair for the man to sit down and start handing out presents to each of them starting with the youngest, Melanie, who had turned out to be a real giggler.

When it was Dawn's turn, she blushed slightly as she walked forward to accept her two gifts before returning to her spot next to Madeline. She glanced at her friend, a little shyly before opening the envelope that held Madeline's parents present. Slipping the card from the envelope and opened it her eyes going a little wide.

She looked over at Matthew and Sarah who smiled back, "Merry Christmas, Dawn. We were unsure what to get you until Madeline told us how much you enjoyed horse riding. The membership is for life, you will still need to hire a horse, but at a reduced cost," explained Sarah.

Dawn walked over and hugged Sarah, "Thank you so much," there were tears in her eyes as she pulled away.

"It's our pleasure dear," smiled Sarah. "Now why don't you open your present from Madeline?"

Dawn nodded and walked back to her friend, who watched her closely as she unwrapped the small package to reveal a small narrow box. When she opened it, she could not stop the giggle erupting from her. She looked up at her frowning friend, "Sorry Maddie, it's lovely. Open my present and you'll understand why I'm giggling," she said mysteriously.

"Okay," agreed Madeline as she retrieved Dawn's present to her from a nearby table. Pulling the paper from it to reveal an identical box to the one Dawn now held, her eyebrow rising in suspicion she opened it and glancing at her friend they both began giggling again as they held up almost identical charm bracelets for the others to see. In fact, the only differences were that Madeline's had a little key charm, that only Dawn knew the significance of, and a letter M while Dawn's had a D.

The two girls hugged each other before separating and helping the other place the bracelet on their wrist.

--------------

Madeline and Dawn sat next to each other watching and smiling a little as the various adults attempted to get the younger children to go to bed. "Thanks for inviting me tonight Maddie and thanks for the bracelet," said Dawn unconsciously fingering it. "Your family's great, although you do realise that if we continue playing volleyball so well and actually win the State Championship you're going to be drawn into your two aunts' argument as to which Chilton team was best."

Madeline laughed, "Yeah I know, but I think I could live with that if we do win."

Dawn looked up as she saw her guardians enter the room with Alexis. The two teenagers rose and walked over to join them as they spotted Madeline's parents walking towards them. Dawn turned to Matthew and Sarah Lynn, "Mat, Sarah, these are my guardians Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. Will, Tara, this is Madeline's parents, Matthew and Sarah Lynn."

The adults all shook hands, "I hope Dawn behaved herself," smirked Willow her eyes twinkling as she shook Sarah's hand.

"Willow, I'm not five," said Dawn rolling her eyes.

Sarah laughed, "Yes she's been very well behaved," she said glancing at her guest.

"Mum," sighed Madeline who also rolled her eyes.

"What?" smiled Sarah, "Willow asked? Did you want me to tell her guardians that Dawn was swinging from one of the chandelier?"

"Mother."

"Okay. She was a delight to have here, and I'd be more than happy for her to come to my home anytime," said Sarah. She looked at her daughter, "Satisfied?"

"Yes," smiled Madeline.

"Would you two care to have a drink before you go?" asked Matthew.

"Thank you, but no, it's getting rather late. We also left a friend on his own at home and should be getting back," answered Tara.

"Oh you must go then, but you must come back some time to visit, maybe in the New Year?" suggested Sarah.

"Yes we would like that," said Willow.

"Right, let us see you out," said Matthew leading the way to the door where he took Dawn's coat from the maid and helped the teenager into it. "Merry Christmas Dawn. And don't be a stranger," he hugged the teenager for a moment before his wife replaced him.

They stood back while Madeline hugged her friend, "Happy Christmas Dawnie," she whispered, "And thanks for the bracelet," she said releasing her.

"And you Maddie, I can't believe we bought the same gift for each other," Dawn laughed. She turned to Matthew and Sarah, "Thanks for having me and thanks again for the present."

"It was our pleasure Dawn, have a lovely time tomorrow and maybe we'll see you early next year," said Sarah.

"I hope so," said Dawn as they stepped outside she turned to Madeline one last time, "Bye Maddie call you tomorrow."

After a round of good nights and merry Christmases, the three climbed into their car and with a final wave from Dawn, they drove away.

Dawn sat in the back lost in thought as she absently fingered her bracelet. "What? Sorry I was miles away there," she said as she realised Tara was talking to her.

Tara's eyes twinkled as she thought of what her Ward was thinking about! "I asked you what Mr and Mrs Lynn gave you?" she asked.

"Oh sorry. They bought me a lifetime membership to the Austrian riding school, where Madeline has her horse stabled," Dawn said.

"That was nice of them," said Willow.

"Yeah it was," smiled Dawn a faraway look in her eyes.

--------------

Opening their door they found Giles seated on the couch reading a book, closing it he rose and walked over, "So Dawn did you have a good time at your friend's?" he asked.

"Yeah it was really nice," replied Dawn.

"I was thinking of getting some eggnog, if anyone is interested in joining me!" asked Giles.

"Yes that would be lovely Giles," agreed Tara.

"Yeah," nodded Dawn. "I think I'll get changed for bed first though," she said starting up the stairs.

"Right then," smiled Giles pushing his glasses up his nose and heading for the kitchen.

Dawn changed quickly into pyjamas and wrapped her robe around herself before she hurried back down to rejoin her family. As she went to take her eggnog from the tray, Giles placed a restraining hand on her. "I'm not sure you should have any of this, it is mildly alcoholic," he announced seriously.

Dawn spotted the little twinkle in his eyes, she looked at her two smirking guardians, "You're never going to let me forget the wine are you," she pouted.

"Of course not," laughed Willow.

"Fine!" said Dawn, "But if you hadn't intended me to have any eggnog. Why is there an extra cup?" she asked logically. "And if the wine incident shows anything, it's that I can at least hold my drink." She looked at the redhead as a smiling Giles let her take the cup and curl up on the end of the couch with the two witches. "Because I seem to remember there was a certain Witch not a million miles away that got drunk while only eighteen when she split up with Oz!" she smirked.

"I was not drunk," cried Willow indignantly.

"Ooh I also remember Buffy telling me about a certain Watcher that got smashed on more than one occasion, and shouldn't that Watcher have been more responsible around teenagers," Dawn laughed as Giles spluttered over an excuse.

Tara laughed at the other two adults, "Although it was wrong for Dawn to drink the wine, especially without us here, she does have a point."

Giles smiled at the smirking teenager as he sat in an easy chair. "Yes and I would point out her error, although of course I don't condone any underage drinking," he clarified. "She broke the cardinal rule, she got caught."

"Giles," exclaimed Willow and Tara together.

"Right do something wrong, don't get caught," giggled Dawn.

"Dawn!" said Tara.

"It's okay Tara, to be honest, I don't like wine that much," smirked Dawn.

"That's a beautiful bracelet," observed Giles as Dawn's charm bracelet caught the light.

Dawn smiled, "Yeah," she agreed fingering the horse charm. "Madeline, the friend that invited me to the party tonight bought it for me. It was quite funny because I bought her one as well."

"It looks expensive!" mused Giles.

"Yeah, well I think the Lynn family can afford it," smirked Dawn.

"Lynn, you say?" asked Giles, "That wouldn't be the same Lynns that control the largest merchant bank in the world?"

"Why yes I believe it is," replied Dawn her eyes twinkling.

"You are making some powerful friends Dawn," Giles pointed out.

"You're telling me, another of my friend's father is CEO of one of the largest insurance companies in America, another's is big in the Petrochemical industry. Even Rory's great grandfather on her dad's side has enough money to buy a small country," she told the Watcher.

"How do you know that about Rory's great granddad?" asked Willow curiously, already aware of Paris and Erica's parents positions.

"I was curious a little while ago and checked them all out on the net!" explained Dawn rather vaguely. In truth, she had this strange compulsion come to her after waking up one Saturday to begin gathering information on all her classmates and their families. After about a month, she had filled twenty-four CD-RW with the information freely available on the internet and had recently begun gathering more via hacking, thanks to the things she had learnt from Willow. She had no idea yet what to do with it all but she continued to gather more anyway!

The four of them talked idly for about half an hour before Dawn stood with a yawn, "Well I think I'll go to bed," she smiled.

"Sweetie, you sure you don't mind that we haven't decorated the house?" asked Tara. "Christmas isn't a holiday for Wiccas, although it does stem from the old midwinter festival we celebrated on the twenty first."

"No that's okay I understand... And hey still getting presents tomorrow," Dawn pointed out as she headed towards the stairs, "Night guys, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Dawn," said Giles watching as the teenager yawned again before exchanging smiles with the two witches.

"Night Dawnie," said Willow.

"Goodnight sweetie," said Tara before glancing at Giles. "Would you like some tea or cocoa, Giles?"

"Some cocoa sounds like a wonderful idea, thank you Tara," replied Giles gathering up the empty eggnog cups and following the blonde to the kitchen.

They were joined by Willow who sat at the table watching the other two go about washing up and making three mugs of cocoa. "Tara and I were saying earlier how much Dawn has changed since we brought her here. More relaxed and happy, like she was when she arrived in Sunnydale."

"Yes. Although of course, she was not really there at the time. Nevertheless, she does seem happier here but then this is a protected town in addition to not being a Hellmouth." Giles smiled in understanding, "I know you still have some doubts about the wisdom of moving away from Sunnydale with her but even Spike has come to realise that it was for the best. No if you have any doubts just spend five minutes with her and you'll know you did the right thing."

Willow smiled over at the Watcher, "I know Giles but you know me, always trying to second guess myself. So changing the subject, did you manage to get a tree?"

"Yes. I must say though that Kirk fellow is very strange," Giles chuckled. "I also picked up some extra decorations just in case."

"Good," laughed Tara. "We have to make sure we get some pictures of Dawnie when she comes down in the morning."

"Right then," declared Giles drying his hands, "I'll get the tree," he opened the back door.

--------------

"Dawnie, time for breakfast sweetie," said Tara shaking her Ward gently.

"And presents," laughed Willow happily from the door.

"Don't wanna," mumbled Dawn pulling her covers over her head.

"Oh, okay," said Tara in a sad tone. "We'll just tell Xander, Anya and Faith to go home then," she sighed heading for the door.

"What!" squealed Dawn jumping out of bed and heading for the door. She took the stairs three at a time, reaching the bottom she launched herself at Xander who stood with the others when he heard the teenager squeal. "Xander," she cried as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

Had he not been expecting an exuberant teenager she probably would have knocked him off his feet, "Heya Dawnie. Does this mean you're glad to see me?" he laughed.

"No, I always greet guests like that," quipped Dawn as she lowered herself to the floor. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well duh, wouldn't have been a surprise if we'd told you," chuckled Xander.

The teenager beamed at him before turning to Anya who she noticed did not look pleased at how she had greeted Xander. Hugging the former vengeance demon, she whispered in her ear, "I got over Xand after coming here. I only see him as a brother now, promise on mum and Buffy's graves," smiling as she released her.

"But you always said you'd love me for ever and ever after I bought you that CD for your twelfth birthday," groused Xander with a mock pout.

"Xander, that was supposed to be a secret," pouted Dawn slapping him on the chest before laughing. "That was then this is now. Now I think of you as my big brother."

"Woo does that mean I get to intimidate potential boyfriends?" laughed Xander.

"After what you, Faith and Buffy did to my junior prom date. You're not getting anywhere near anyone I go out with until at least our first anniversary," she declared with a toss of her head. Dawn now turned to the last of their guests, who she hugged enthusiastically, having had a little bit of hero worship for the dark Slayer, who at her worst had never hurt her. "I'm glad you came Southie."

"Me too Brat," smiled Faith hugging back just as enthusiastically.

"How long can you all stay?" asked Dawn.

"Anya and I have to fly back first thing tomorrow because my company starts clearing the old high school site on the twenty seventh," answered Xander.

"And Faith and I must return tomorrow as well," added Giles coming in from the kitchen where he had been seeing to breakfast. "If the vampires and demons find out that there is no one guarding the Hellmouth, I dread to think what could happen."

"Dawnie, why don't you go and get dressed then we can have breakfast and you can open your presents," prompted Tara.

"So do you like the decorations?" asked Willow as the teenager started making her way to the stairs and seemed to notice them for the first time.

Tears came to her eyes as she jumped in to hug her guardians, "Thanks guys."

"Well we all wanted this to be special for you," explained Tara stroking Dawn's hair. "This is your first Christmas without your mum and Buffy," she said sadly.

"Thank you," said Dawn smiling sadly at them, wiping her tears away on her sleeve. "Be back in a minute," she shouted running up the stairs.

--------------

When Dawn returned some five minutes later it was to find everyone at the dining table helping themselves to various food items, taking her seat she began grabbing some herself. "So where did you three stay last night?" she asked.

"The Independence Inn," replied Anya. "Their rates seem quite reasonable."

"Ooh our friend Lorelai runs it, she lives next door," explained Dawn.

"So we hear," said Xander. "And is the concierge also a friend? I had to talk Faith out of hurting him last night when we booked in."

"Faith!" said Giles in that voice adults use when they want to know why you did something you should not have done.

"He all but accused me of casing the joint. I just told him if he didn't shut up, I'd rip off his di..." Faith saw Tara raise her eyebrow, "...his nose off and shove it where the sun don't shine."

"I thought you said you'd rip off his dick and shove it up his ass!" Anya frowned.

"Anya, honey I thought we talked about inappropriate language in front of Dawn," said Xander.

"I fail to see what is wrong about talking about a penis in front of Dawn. I've read about the teenagers of this country. Sex and drugs are all they think about," said Anya ignoring the many embarrassed looks being sent her way. She turned to Dawn, "So have you had sex yet?" she asked.

Dawn turned several shades of red. "No, of course not," she choked out.

"You should, orgasms are wonderful," smiled Anya dreamily. "So what about drugs? Although drugs are bad, you really shouldn't take them except when prescribed by a physician."

Dawn had to giggle as she heard the strangled sound coming from Giles. "I don't take drugs. And," she looked at her two guardians, "I have no plans to have sex anytime soon. But I'll remember your advice on both matters."

"So," said Xander hurriedly changing the subject. "Why don't we go back to the living room and Dawnie can open her presents."

"Excellent idea Xander," Giles agreed enthusiastically and stood up.

As Dawn led them all back to the living room she smirked at her guardians, "We really should introduce Anya to Miss Patty," she giggled.

"Oh goddess," exclaimed Willow.

"Ooh, ooh and make sure Taylor is nearby as well," Dawn smirked her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Dawn," chastised Tara. "I know Taylor can be annoying but no one deserves that."

They all took seats around the room, Dawn making sure she sat closest to the tree and the gifts around its base, where by agreement, Giles knelt and handed the gifts out. Dawn's eyebrow rose when he handed Xander his present from her. "We snuck in your room after you were asleep and got the gifts you had for the Scoobies," explained Willow.

Once the gifts had all been distributed, they took turns opening them, Dawn going first. "Open ours first," insisted Anya pulling the gift from near the bottom of the teenager's pile, well over half the gifts were for her.

"Okay," smiled Dawn ripping the brightly coloured paper from what felt like quite a large heavy book of some kind! She lifted up the leather-bound book, inscribed with the words Book of Shadows.

"We figured if you're living with a couple of witches, you should have your own book to scribe spells and things in," explained Xander.

"Thanks guys."

"Mine now," said Willow. "Tara and I decided that we should each get you a gift besides those we got you from both of us," she explained.

When Dawn opened it, she found it to be an Electronic organizer. "I programmed all of our addresses and details in as well as your friends I know about from school, so if I missed anyone you'll need to put it in yourself," explained Willow.

"Thanks Will," said Dawn getting up and hugging the redhead.

"And this one is from me," said Giles moving several other gifts to place the quite large flat rectangle present on the girl's lap. "Although I am unsure as to where it will go?" he smiled a little mysteriously.

When she broke the paper, she found a very detailed oil painting of her former home in Sunnydale, "Oh Giles it's beautiful, thank you so much," smiled Dawn.

"I think we should put it over the fireplace," suggested Tara looking at Willow who nodded her agreement.

"I'll put it up for you later," offered Xander.

"I got you that Brat," smiled Faith as Dawn opened the next present, which turned out to be a black leather jacket. "You always said you wanted mine, but that was never going to happen, so got you one of your own."

"Thanks Southie," smirked Dawn.

The rest of Dawn's gifts were mostly items of clothes, books she had asked for etc.

After everyone else had opened their various gifts. The most noteworthy being Giles' gift to the two witches which consisted two tickets to a Broadway show Dawn had told the Watcher they wanted to see, with them went an open reservation for an overnight stay at a five star hotel. The other notable gift was an exquisitely carved plaque of an ash tree in the form of the world tree that to the surprise of everyone Xander had carved.

Finally, when all the other gifts had been opened, Tara pulled out the smallish cube shaped parcel and handed it to Dawn. "This is from me... to, I guess all of us, but mainly you sweetie," she said somewhat reverently.

Looking curiously at the blonde that in all but name had become like a mother, she carefully removed the wrapping paper to discover a cube type DVD holder containing ten crystal DVD cases. Looking back at Tara she smiled, "Thanks. What's on them?"

"I had a friend from college put all your family's home movies and all the videos your mum made of everyone back in Sunnydale onto them," replied Tara gently.

Dawn placed the cube carefully with her other gifts before jumping up and hugging the blonde tightly. The others gathered around to hug the quietly crying teenager. "I love you all so much. Thank you all for making this day so special," she mumbled into Tara's shoulder.

--------------

Dawn was so happy she thought she would burst. The only things that could have improved her day as far as she was concerned would have been having her mother and sister as well as Madeline there with the family of her heart.

Willow and Tara exchanged a look with each other as their Ward enthusiastically led everyone towards the town square to watch the Christmas pageant.

"Hey Dawn," waved Rory as she stood with Lorelai and Lane just outside Luke's waiting for the pageant to start. "So how's your day so far?" she asked as Dawn and the others joined her.

Dawn's smile grew wider her eyes sparkling with happy tears, "Better than I could have wished for," she said as she enthusiastically hugged her friend. "You remember Giles right?"

"Yes, nice to see you again Giles," smiled Rory. "This is my mum Lorelai and our friend Lane Kim. Mum, Lane this is Rupert Giles but everyone calls him Giles."

After the older man had shook hands with Lorelai and Lane. Dawn moved on to the others. "This is Xander Harris, his fiancée Anya Jenkins and this is Faith..."

Suddenly Dawn found Faith's hand over her mouth as the Slayer looked sternly at her. "You swore," she reminded the younger girl before removing her hand.

Dawn blushed, "Sorry, I forgot for a moment," she apologised, looking back to a now curious Rory, Lane and Lorelai. "This is Faith, just Faith no last name, like Madonna. Guys this is some of my friends here in Stars Hollow, Lorelai, Rory, her daughter who goes to Chilton with me and this is Lane."

Xander looked pointedly at Dawn, "You know Faith's surname?" the teenager smirked and nodded. "So what is it?"

"I'd tell you, honest Xand, but then Faith would have to kill you," laughed Dawn.

"So when did Faith reveal her surname to you Dawnie?" asked Willow curiously.

"The second time she met me. I thought it was so cool that I knew something about her that no one else did... I still do," Dawn said smiling at the Slayer. "That was also when she started calling me Brat and I called her Southie, you know 'cause she comes from south Boston."

"Oh you must be the one Michel was talking about! The one that made such a colourful threat," laughed Lorelai. "You can come back and stay at the Inn anytime you like. Tobin my night manager told me that Michel hid in the kitchen when he heard you coming down the stairs this morning."

Faith's eyes twinkled with mischief, "Well next summer I plan to visit some of my old haunts in Boston, maybe I'll stop by for a few days."

"Ooh please," Lorelai smirked. "Just give me a couple of days notice so I can set him up with the right shifts."

"You got it," laughed Faith.

--------------

Later Dawn asked Faith to join her in her bedroom. The Slayer smirked as she followed Dawn into the room, "Sort of girlie ain't it," she commented looking at the frilly curtains and matching bedspread, and band posters over two of the walls.

"Yeah well, girl here," Dawn laughed. "We're not all butch like you Southie."

"So I see," smirked Faith looking the teenager over.

"You think?" giggled Dawn placing one hand on her hip and sticking out her backside while putting her other hand through her hair striking a pose.

"Oh yeah," laughed Faith. "I'd jump you in a second if it didn't mean spending the rest of my life as a rat when Red found out."

"Yeah," giggled Dawn. "But I'd look after you, make sure you had clean bedding and enough to eat," she bantered.

Still smiling a little, the Slayer looked around the room, she would not have let anyone know but she liked the room, it reminded her of the room her first Watcher had provided for her when she had first been called. "So what did you want to tell me that you couldn't say in front of the others?"

Dawn opened one of the drawers of her desk and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. "I know you and Buffy didn't really part on good terms. And you always seemed to be fighting," she said walking over to stand in front of the Slayer. "But I think she would like you to have this," she held out the cloth covered item.

Frowning, Faith took it and slowly unwrapped it, a wooden stake falling into her other hand. She looked up at Dawn, "A stake!"

Dawn smiled at her friend, "Not just any stake. It's the one that Kendra gave Buffy the night she died, it's called Mr Pointy. Buffy thought of it as a lucky charm. She didn't have it with her when she faced Glory and died, and Kendra didn't have it when she faced Drusilla! So maybe Buffy was right, maybe it is a good luck charm..." she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Anyway, I think you should have it. When you use it, think of Buffy and Kendra, and all the other girls that came before."

Faith did not speak she just drew the younger girl into a hug, which was returned with equal understanding.

--------------

Early the next day Willow, Tara and Dawn drove to Hartford to see their family off.

After arriving at the airport, they all gathered in the cafeteria for a light breakfast, not yet willing to say their farewells.

"So Anya and I were wondering if you three would like to be part of the wedding. I need a best man... woman," he corrected himself looking at his oldest friend. "I always figured I'd be asking Jesse, and Giles is giving Anya away. So Will, will you be my best woman?" he asked smiling at the redhead.

"I'd love to," smiled Willow grabbing Xander's hand and squeezing it warmly.

"And will you and Dawn be my bridesmaids?" asked Anya looking pleadingly at Tara and Dawn.

"Of course we will," said Dawn enthusiastically. "And that totally works out because everyone knows the best man always hooks up with the chief bridesmaid," she smiled before taking a sip of coffee.

"But you're my Ward, and I'm your teacher, I don't think hooking up with you would be right. What would Tara say," asked Willow with mischief dancing in her eyes.

Dawn's eyes went wide as she choked on her coffee as everyone laughed. "Willow," she exclaimed after Tara had patted her on the back.

Tara looked back to Anya, "Yes I'd be honoured. If you want to send us some pictures of the designs you want as well as the material, I'm sure Lorelai would be willing to make them for you."

"Yeah, she's an awesome dressmaker. She made Rory and me dresses for our winter formal and all our friends complemented us on them," added Dawn.

"Alright I'll find some pictures to send you. I'll make some notes for her as well and send them to you in the new year. You'll have to let me know how much she wants to make them," said Anya happily.

"I doubt she'll want anything to make them," mused Tara. "But both the Gilmores love their food, if you send Lorelai some of the wedding cake I'm sure she'll be happy."

Glancing at the board displaying the departure times, Giles looked around the table, "I believe we need to check in," he noted sadly.

Dawn and her two guardians walked with them as far as possible. There were many tears as the three said their farewells to their friends.

When Dawn pulled out of Giles arms, she handed him a gift she had found for Spike. "It's a signed copy of Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols by well duh, the Sex Pistols," she giggled her eyes still filled with tears. "Would you give it to him for me please?"

"Of course Dawn," Giles assured her as he hugged her one last time. "Well we'll see each other at the wedding. Goodbye you three," and with that he joined the others and gave a final wave as they went through the door leading to their flight.


	10. Chapter 10

Special disclaimer: I wish to point out that in no way is anything portrayed in this part, or any future parts, to be taken as the true views or lifestyles of any member of the Bangles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lane, you got a moment," Dawn called out as she crossed the street with Rory, avoiding the men on ladders removing the Christmas decorations.

Lane stopped and smiled at her two friends, "Sure," she called back waiting for them to catch up with her.

"So your mum finally let you out. Man she's harsh," commented Dawn. "The longest I've ever been grounded was a week and that involved major breakage when I got into a fight with Buffy."

"I envy you two in so many ways, I have no life," pouted Lane.

"Ah sorry to get you down," sighed Dawn.

"That's okay," Lane smiled sadly. "So what do you want?"

"I think you should tell her," said Dawn looking at Rory.

"Me!" exclaimed Rory. "This was totally your idea, you tell her."

"But you've known her longer than I have," Dawn pointed out.

"Tell me what?" asked Lane looking between her friends.

Rory sighed, "Okay, but if you think this is totally bad, just remember it's all Dawn's idea."

"Thanks," pouted Dawn.

"Well it is," smirked Rory. She looked back to Lane, "There's this boy that goes to Chilton with us. His name's Henry Cho, he's Korean, a Christian and we both think you would be totally great together."

Lane stopped walking again and frowned at Rory, "You wanna set me up on a blind date? Have you two been talking to my mother?"

"No," said Dawn smiling. "And we're not exactly setting you up on a blind date. What we thought was, that if Rory or I were to ask him down here sometime, to hmmm say help us with some homework and you happened to be in the area, you could get to know him."

"I could do that," mused Lane. "But why would two of the top students at Chilton need help with their homework? Especially as one of them is the Ward of one of the teachers and the other lives next door to that same teacher."

"Yeah well we still need to work that out," admitted Rory. "We just wanted to sound you out first. So you'd be up for it, if we can get him here?"

"I suppose," sighed Lane. "But I wanna see a picture first."

"Great," said Dawn happily.

"Why's this so important to you?" asked Lane curiously.

"You're my friend and I want all my friends happy. I know your mum is never going to allow you to be happy unless she chooses your husband for you, and I'm not saying Henry is that husband but he's really nice and I think you'll like him. Then we could get his mum or something to call your mum. Did we mention that he is planning to be a doctor," babbled Dawn.

Lane laughed, "Okay, but photo first," she said. "Look I hafta get home. I still have a five o'clock curfew."

"Okay, see you tomorrow with the picture," called out Dawn as Lane began running towards her house.

"Well that was the easy part," said Rory. "So how are we going to get Henry to come to one of our homes?"

"I have no idea," sighed Dawn. "The help with homework idea would be good only Lane's right, he won't buy it!"

"Well we could always tell him the truth," Rory mused as the two headed towards Luke's.

--------------

"As I mentioned yesterday, we will be holding a debate next week," explained Ms Caldecott. "Your subject, 'Did Charles the First receive a fair trial?' The pros will represent the Parliament, who deemed they had sovereignty and the cons will represent the Monarch and try to prove that the charge against him was not legal. What is fascinating Mr DuGray?" she suddenly asked looking at Tristan.

"Uh, nothing Ms Caldecott," said Tristan.

"Nothing Mr DuGray?" asked Ms Caldecott arching her eyebrow.

"My notes," said Tristan quickly, "My notes are fascinating, Ms Caldecott."

"Yes they are fascinating, Mr DuGray," said Ms Caldecott. "As I was saying, the pro and con teams will each have two minutes and thirty seconds for introductions, six minutes to debate, three minutes for conclusions and five minutes for questions from the audience. The winner shall be decided by a hand count from the rest of the class. Does that sound like fun, Mr DuGray?" she asked watching him again looking at Rory.

"What?" asked Tristan having missed everything she had said.

"The debate. Does it sound like fun?" asked Ms Caldecott a little annoyed.

"Yes, it does."

"It does, doesn't it Mr DuGray?" smiled Ms Caldecott.

"Oh, it absolutely does Ms Caldecott," nodded Tristan.

"More fun than staring at Miss Gilmore's ear?" asked Ms Caldecott.

"Yes Ms Caldecott," said Tristan as most of the class turned to look at him and Rory pulled part of her hair around to hide her ear.

Madeline exchanged a look with Dawn as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so too," said Ms Caldecott. "Okay, any questions?" she asked waiting a moment. "Good. I'll assign your teams," she began walking around the room pointing, "You, you, you, you, con. You, you, you, you, pro. You, you, you, you, con. You, you, you..."

Paris whispered to Madeline, "Who did she point to?"

Madeline whispered back, "Well I think she..." looking at Louise and Rory before glancing at Dawn sadly.

Paris stood up, "Excuse me, Ms Caldecott," she said.

"Miss Gellar?" said Ms Caldecott.

"I wasn't sure who you pointed to just now," explained Paris.

"Oh, uh, let's see," said Ms Caldecott. "You, Miss Lynn, Miss Grant and Miss Gilmore."

"Are you sure?" asked Paris.

"Yes I am, but thank you for asking," answered Ms Caldecott as Paris sat down again sullenly.

--------------

As Dawn exited the classroom, where she had had a quick discussion with her own three teammates, which included Erica and Henry. She spotted her friends standing around just looking at each other. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Madeline looked sadly at her friend, "Sorry we're not on the same team."

"Yeah, no biggie. One of us was bound to be missed when there are four person teams," sighed Dawn.

"So I guess we should make a plan," prompted Rory.

"To do what?" asked Madeline absently still wishing she were on the same team as Dawn.

"To work out our debate Madeline," snapped Paris.

"Oh yeah, right," replied Madeline.

"We need a place to work," pointed out Louise.

"My house is out," announced Paris.

"Why?" asked Louise.

"Because it is," Paris snapped back.

"You need a reason," insisted Louise.

"My mother is having the entire place redone. She wants all evidence of my father out of there. So unless you want to sit on no furniture, while watching three Harvey Fierstein impersonators rip up the carpet and paint everything a ridiculous shade of white and call it, 'Angel's kiss' then we're going to have to find somebody else's house to go to," explained Paris angrily.

"My brother has the measles," piped up Madeline.

"My mum's having an affair," stated Louise.

"Well I guess we can go to my house. I mean, we're having a town rummage sale so it's kind of a mess, but it's there," offered Rory.

"Your house is kind of far," said Louise.

"It's thirty minutes away by bus," countered Rory.

"Bus! I don't do 'bus'," stated Louise.

"I'll drive," sighed Paris.

"Okay, so then tomorrow," confirmed Rory.

"Tomorrow," replied Madeline absently as she started heading for her next class with Dawn.

"Fine," they heard Louise and Paris say behind them.

"So Matthew has measles?" smiled Dawn.

"Yeah," Madeline smiled back, "He caught it from Francis, who also gave it to Francie," she giggled.

"Oh, poor Francie," said Dawn before joining her friend in giggling.

--------------

Dawn caught up with Rory as she headed to the cafeteria for lunch, "Hey Rory," she greeted the other girl as she fell into step with her. "So I was thinking with Henry being on my team for the debate. I could suggest that we meet at my house, ooh say after lunch on Sunday and if you just happened to call around with Lane..." she left it hanging as she smirked at her friend.

Rory grinned at her, "We could introduce her to Henry."

"Right, I've already suggested it to them."

--------------

Madeline and Louise stood near Willow's car with Dawn and Rory, as they waited for the redhead, who was attending a meeting with the Headmaster.

"So do you think we'll beat Hartford High next week?" asked Dawn.

"Easy," said Madeline. "Three and eleven. They're going to three and twelve. We've already beat them at the away game, we'll crush them here."

"Yeah as long as we go in with our focus," Louise said. "I'm more concerned with Hillside the week after. They'll want revenge, we're the only one's that have beaten them this season. I know we'll try but we got lucky last time. But I would really love to stick it to them on their own ground as Charleston said after the home game."

"Did Charleston really say stick it to them?" asked Rory with amusement, being the only one of the four not at the after game tea.

"Oh yeah, he even surprised Willow," smiled Dawn. "What's wrong?" she asked as the smile on Louise's face turned to a look of anger.

Louise pointed to a car just outside the gates of the school. "Some pervert is taking pictures of us," she said heading towards the man who they all saw putting down a camera with zoom lens.

Madeline and Rory looked worried as Dawn joined Louise in heading for the man in the dark coloured car. "Maybe you shouldn't go near him," said Rory. "He might try to grab you or something."

Touched by her friend's concern, Dawn nevertheless followed Louise towards the man who now appeared to be in the process of starting his car.

"Hey," shouted Louise, as she and Dawn got closer, drawing the attention of other students still hanging around. "You like taking pictures of schoolgirls do you, you perv," she picked up a stone and threw it at him as he pulled away, his tyres screeching, making good his escape.

As Dawn joined her friend at the roadside, she quickly pulled out her pen and wrote the license plate on the back of her hand, "Okay I got it, let's go tell a teacher," she said.

Louise nodded and followed Dawn back through the gates.

On informing the first teacher they found, who happened to be Ms Ames, she took them to the office and called the police. However wrong the overall situation was, with the sort of clout most of the parents of a school like Chilton had, it was less than five minutes before a police car was pulling up to take the statements and give the number plate out over the radio.

--------------

Rory opened her friends' front door, "Hello... Dawn, you here?" she called out.

"In my room," she heard Dawn call back.

Running up the stairs, she found Dawn going through her closet. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," smiled Dawn as she pulled several items from the closet and dumped them on her bed. "Just sorting out some old clothes for the rummage sale. So how's it going at your house? I thought Paris was supposed to be driving Madeline and Louise down here?"

"She is, they should be here in an hour or so," said Rory sitting on the bed and watching her friend for a moment. "Are you doing anything later?"

"No," replied Dawn absently as she pulled out a pair of red leather pants that were obviously too short for her, before putting them back.

"What's with the leather pants?" asked Rory curiously.

Dawn turned her eyes a little glassy, "They belonged to Buffy."

"Oh," said Rory quietly. "You know Lane was coming to see the Bangles tonight? So anyway, her mum knows and said she can't come. So I was wondering do you want to come tonight."

Dawn smiled, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great," said Rory getting up. "I better get back, I'm supposed to be helping sort out all the stuff before Paris arrives, see you later," she said happily.

--------------

Lorelai looked out the window to see Paris, Madeline and Louise getting out of a car. "Rory, I think your friends are here. She must be one great babysitter to earn enough money for that car," she laughed.

"Let's just get this over with," replied Rory sighing a little. Her seemingly slowly growing friendship with Paris had taken a sudden nosedive after the debacle that was Parents day.

"Take heart my dear. Suffer today, party tonight," cheerfully said Lorelai as she walked over to the door, "Hi," she greeted the three girls standing on the front porch.

"Hi," chorused Louise and Madeline.

"Come on in," invited Lorelai standing aside.

"Everybody this is my mum," said Rory.

"Lorelai," added Lorelai.

"This is Louise, Madeline and Paris," Rory introduced them.

"Ah, very good girl-group names. Okay, so, um sorry about the house of horrors here. Some crazy lady volunteered to lead this charity thing and we're trying to get her some help, so make yourselves comfortable. Rory, just yell when you guys want pizza," directed Lorelai.

"Okay," nodded Rory.

"Okay," smiled Lorelai going upstairs.

"So do you guys want to work in here or in the kitchen?" asked Rory.

"Whatever!" sighed Paris.

"Okay," said Rory leading the other three further into the living room and sitting down on a bag of clothes.

"Okay, so here's how it should go. Madeline will do the introductions, I'll handle the debate, Rory will do the conclusion and Louise will take questions," commanded Paris kneeling and taking charge.

"Why do you automatically get to handle the debate?" asked Rory.

"Because I'm the most experienced at it," pointed out Paris.

"Trust me; you want her to handle the debate. She never gives up," said Madeline.

"Le pit bull," added Louise.

"Okay," conceded Rory.

"So what is all this stuff?" asked Louise going through some of the bags of clothes.

"Uh, it's for a big town rummage sale," explained Rory.

"Like a charity thing?" asked Madeline looking in one of the bags herself.

"Yeah. There's this old bridge that's completely falling apart and the town's trying to save it," explained Rory.

"Oh cool hat," commented Louise pulling out a top hat.

"Put that down. It's used," barked Paris sharply.

"Vintage dear," said Louise.

"Filthy darling," countered Paris with a tight smile.

Louise frowned and put it back.

"There's this great store under my therapist office, who has the best vintage clothes. I found an original Pucci top for practically nothing," said Madeline.

"Oh Pucci is very big right now," enthused Louise.

"Is this a Pucci?" asked Madeline holding up a shirt.

"No, that's a Patty," said Rory.

"A Patty?" asked Louise confused.

Rory nodded, "Miss Patty. She's a dance teacher here. These are some of her old costumes."

"Oh here Paris. Tristan might like this," smirked Louise holding up a pink sequined dress.

"Can we just work please?" snapped Paris starting to get annoyed.

"Ugh. I would love to have a boyfriend that looked like Tristan," Louise sighed.

"Your boyfriend's no slouch either," added Madeline looking at Rory.

"No he's not," agreed Rory.

"Oh yes," smirked Louise. "Six foot two... and feisty. So how's that going? Are you two still 'Joanie loves Chachi'?"

"God, I hope not," smiled Rory.

"Dawn told me you're still together," said Madeline.

"Yeah, we're still together."

"How long has it been?" asked Louise.

"I don't know," answered Rory shyly.

"You do too," said Madeline smiling.

"About two months," Rory told them.

"Oh, lifers," teased Louise.

"Hey!" yelled Paris angrily.

"Jeez," gasped Madeline jumping slightly.

"We have a debate to organize here and this conversation is quickly veering towards the subject of French kissing and glitter eye shadow, trashy or trendy?" said Paris. "And I for one have no intention of being humiliated in front of the whole class because we were forced to study in the middle of a carnival and you two couldn't keep your eye on the prize. I want to win and I'm going to win."

"So how good of a kisser is Paul Bunyan anyway?" asked Louise before giggling along with Madeline and Rory.

Paris' eyes narrowed dangerously. Rory spotted the danger, "So what do we need?"

"We'll need the actual quotes, so learn them by heart," said Paris.

"What about using note cards?" asked Madeline.

"Note cards look sloppy. We will know our information," Paris told them.

"But the other teams will use note cards," pointed out Madeline.

"And the other teams will lose," stated Paris firmly.

"Bye girls, Rory, see you tonight," called out Sookie heading for the door.

"Bye Sookie," said Rory waving.

"What's tonight?" asked Louise.

"We've got tickets to see the Bangles at the Pastorella theatre," explained Rory.

"In New York?" clarified Madeline.

"Yeah," nodded Rory.

"Sounds potentially not boring," mused Louise.

"It's gonna be great actually and the seats are amazing," gushed Rory enthusiastically.

"Who are you going with?" asked Madeline.

"My mum and Sookie, and Dawn's taking our friend Lane's ticket 'cause her mum won't let her go," said Rory.

"You're kidding?" exclaimed Louise.

"What?" Rory frowned.

"You're going to a concert with your mum?" pointed out Louise.

"Yeah," nodded Rory confusion on her face.

"I cannot imagine doing anything like that with my mum," mused Madeline.

"Actually we do stuff like this all the time," Rory told them.

"Really?" said Madeline in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Wow," exclaimed Madeline.

"Hey, how old is your mum anyways?" asked Louise.

"Thirty two."

"Young," pondered Madeline.

Louise looked speculatively at Rory. "So that means she had you when she was..."

"Sixteen," snapped Paris her anger rising again. "She had Rory when she was sixteen. We've done the math, can we just 'ooh' and 'ah' about this quickly and get back to work?"

"Sixteen. I'm sixteen," murmured Louise quietly.

"So am I," said Madeline a little shocked.

"We're all sixteen okay. Everybody in this room is sixteen," pointed out Paris.

"Paris is right. We should work," agreed Rory getting a little pensive.

"Thank you," sighed Paris.

"I can't image having a baby at sixteen," Louise continued to muse.

"Well then keep your knees shut," snapped Paris.

"Very nice," sniped Louise.

"Do you think your mum is sorry she got pregnant so young?" asked Madeline rather quietly.

"Of course she is," growled Paris.

"Why thank you," sarcastically said Rory a little upset.

"I didn't mean that. I just meant that..."

"I mean, I don't think she would recommend it but I think she's happy with how things turned out," interrupted Rory.

"I am?" asked Lorelai coming down the stairs.

"Yes you are," said Rory smiling up at her mother.

"Okay, just checking," replied Lorelai returning the smile. "Hey, I'm starving, is it pizza time yet?"

"Are you guys hungry?" asked Rory looking around.

"I am," said Madeline.

"I can't eat dairy," Paris reminded Rory.

"Okay, one with cheese, one without. Cokes?" called out Lorelai heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes please," answered Rory.

"Me too," said Madeline and Louise together before giggling.

"We're never going to finish," commented Paris forlornly.

"I find your mother completely fascinating," said Louise ignoring Paris.

"Funny, so does she."

"It's almost more like having a big sister," added Louise.

"And you like her don't you?" smiled Madeline.

"She's my best friend."

"Truly, completely fascinating," said Louise.

"Rory come in here a sec," Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," said Rory getting up and heading out the room.

"Hey, how's it going in there?" asked Lorelai as Rory entered the kitchen.

"Truly, completely fascinating," repeated Rory.

"Really?"

"Well, we've basically gotten no work done at all. Paris is having a meltdown, which by the way is always fun," smiled Rory.

"Sounds it."

"And, I don't know, we've just been talking, like we did at the sleepover."

"Well, I think you're actually making some friends here."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Paris has basically just moved off the plan to dump the pig's blood on me at the prom, I think!" said Rory.

"Talking, chatting, no work being done, there's friend potential going on," pointed out Lorelai.

"Maybe. Louise and Madeline at least have been friendlier whenever Paris hasn't been around. And we got along great at Dawn's sleepover, other than the little spat over the horses."

Lorelai handed Rory a plate, "There, pop-tart appetizers to tide you over till the pizza comes."

"Thanks," said Rory turning to leave.

"Hey, I have kind of a crazy idea."

"Those are never comforting words coming from you," said Rory a little worried.

"Just consider this okay?"

"Okay," edged Rory.

"Now, we have four tickets to the show tonight."

"Yes we do," nodded Rory.

"What if I give them to you? You take them."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rory frowning.

"Well, it just seems like you guys have kind of a bonding thing going on in there, it might be fun."

"But what about you?"

"No. No you and I have already bonded. In fact, if we bond any further, we will be permanently fused together," re-assured Lorelai.

"You've been talking about this concert since you heard about it."

"I can still go."

"How?" asked Rory.

"Sookie and I can buy cheap seats when we get there."

"These tickets are ninth row aisle, dream seats," pointed out Rory.

"Look, you don't have to do this. But I just think you have three years of Chilton ahead of you and it might be nice to have some friendly type people to talk to there besides Dawn. And I don't know, you guys seem to be getting along, it might be good. And I totally don't mind, I just want to see the show, I don't care from what seat."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely sure," firmly replied Lorelai.

"Because I..."

"Oh ladies!" Lorelai sing-songed taking the plate and heading into the living room. "Hey what are you guys doing tonight?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Madeline.

"Well we have these really great tickets to see the Bangles at the Pastorella theatre and Rory thought you might like to come along," explained Lorelai.

"Are you serious?" asked Madeline excitedly.

"No way," said Louise smiling.

"Yeah, I mean if you guys want to," said Rory thinking it might actually work.

"I would love to go," nodded Madeline.

"Count me in," added Louise.

Rory looked at Paris, "Paris, what about you?"

"I can't," said Paris.

"Yes you can," stated Louise firmly.

"No, I can't."

"Because you're busy doing what?" asked Louise.

"I have homework."

Madeline looked at Rory, "She'll be there."

"Good," smiled Rory.

"Great," agreed Lorelai.

"What about Dawn?" asked Madeline.

"Oh... I forgot, I offered her Lane's ticket," exclaimed Rory slightly panicked.

"I'm sure she'll understand," said Lorelai.

"Understand what?" asked Dawn coming through the door carrying a large black bag.

Rory turned to look at her friend with the classic, caught in headlights look. "Ah... ah..."

Paris suddenly brightened as she saw a way out of going to the concert. "Rory just invited Madeline, Louise and myself to the Bangles concert but I don't mind you going in my stead."

Rory glanced angrily at Paris before turning back to Dawn. "Ah... yeah. Ah... it was mum's idea, I didn't get around to ah... telling her that I invited you when Lane had to drop out."

"That's okay," smiled Dawn dumping the bag she carried on the floor and looking over at Paris. "So you'd like to go but as there are only four tickets you're willing to let me go in your place?"

"Oh yes, I'd go in a heartbeat but you go," said Paris with more than a little relief.

"So not a problem," smirked Dawn pulling out her phone, going down the list of numbers she highlighted one and pressed the dial button. She smiled mysteriously at the others while she waited to get a connection. "Hey Oz, it's me again ... Ah yeah about that. Any chance you could swing three tickets? ... No, Willow won't be there, so not a good idea. No, three girls from school. ... Ninth row ... You can. Great, and there won't be any problem with the other thing I asked you earlier? ... Great see you tonight, bye."

Dawn looked at the others standing or sitting around the living room giving her curious looks as she closed her phone. "Oz is gonna be outside the theatre tonight with three more tickets for us. And seven backstage passes to go with them."

"Oz?" Lorelai frowned.

"Daniel Osbourne, he's Bass guitar in Dingoes ate my Baby, they're opening for the Bangles in New York because they signed a record deal last month and the record company is hoping for exposure on the east coast," explained Dawn.

Lorelai hugged Dawn, "I love this girl, I'm gonna get Willow and Tara to swap you for Rory," she laughed pulling away and looking at her daughter, "Sorry kiddo I have a new daughter now you'll be moving next door."

"Funny mum," smirked Rory before turning to Paris, "Looks like you'll be able to come after all."

"I guess," replied the blonde a little sullen.

"So how do you know this Oz?" asked Rory.

"He and Willow used to date," explained Dawn.

"But Ms Rosenberg's gay," exclaimed Paris.

"Well yeah, but when she was in high school she dated Oz. She said she started thinking about the gay thing when she ah... met a girl that hit on her in school, but until she broke up with Oz at UC Sunnydale and met Tara it stayed buried," explained Dawn. She glanced at Madeline for the briefest of moments, a little sadness coming to her eyes.

Madeline frowned as Dawn looked back to Rory. Had Dawn been trying to tell her something! It had been so fleeting that she was not even sure she did not imagine it!

--------------

As Dawn approached the theatre with the others, it was easy to pick out Oz from the crowd. His short red spiky hair not withstanding, there seemed to be an air of calm surrounding him. She could not help smiling as she saw him sniff the air turning to look straight at her.

Dawn hurried her pace and reaching him, she hugged him warmly, "Hi Oz, so how you been?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm great, these are my friends from school, Madeline, Louise, Paris and Rory, Rory's mum Lorelai and her friend Sookie. Guys this is Oz," said Dawn as the others joined them.

"Hi," greeted Oz.

"Hey," smiled Lorelai. "So thanks for getting us the extra tickets... You did get them, right?"

"No problem," answered Oz. "But I could only swing one in the ninth row, the other two are in row fifty, sorry," he held out the three tickets with the seven backstage passes.

"That's okay, the girls can have the ninth row seats, Sookie and I will take the others," said Lorelai. "So what do I owe you?"

"Nothing. We get some tickets for friends and family for each concert, none of our band knows anyone on the east coast, except for Willow and Dawn," explained Oz, Lorelai saw the pain in his eyes at the mention of Willow. "So, I have to go and get ready, see you all later."

Dawn waited until she was sure the Werewolf could not hear before turning to Lorelai. "He never got over Willow picking Tara over him when he wanted to get back together with her," she explained quietly.

"Right," said Lorelai handing over the four tickets to the others as Dawn gave her the two row fifty tickets. "Ah! With these tickets you are about to enter sacred space, you will be treading on hallowed ground. You will be walking like an Egyptian."

"Mum," cried Rory.

"Take'em. Oh you're going to have a great time," smiled Lorelai. "The Bangles are the best! They were my favourite band in high school. I almost named you Susanna. The day I found out you had no musical talent at all was the saddest day of my life."

"I'm sorry," Rory pouted dramatically.

"Well you say that now. Here, okay, these are probably located..." rambled Lorelai looking around, spotting an usher she led everyone over to him. "Hi!"

"Hi," replied the usher.

"Can you tell me where these seats are?" asked Lorelai showing him hers and Sookie's while Rory held out hers.

"Uh, those are all in here," he indicated the curtain he stood next too.

"Oh good. Girls...okay, here's the deal. Take the tickets, go to your seats, have the night of a lifetime, Bangle it up. The second the concert is over, Sookie and I will meet you all in the lobby so we can all go backstage together."

"Okay," nodded Rory.

"Good. Now go," shooed Lorelai ushering the five girls in ahead of her.

"Thank you," said Rory smiling at her mother.

"You're welcome," Lorelai smiled back.

--------------

"Which aisle is it?" asked Paris walking next to Rory as they followed the others.

"We're almost there," declared Louise.

Madeline smiled at Dawn who walked by her side, "I've never sat this close to a stage before. In fact, I've never even really been to a concert before so I could be sitting at the back and say the same thing."

"Me too. Buffy took me to see the Dingo's once back in Sunnydale, but Oz is a friend, so you can't really count that," answered Dawn.

"In here," Louise indicated.

"Oh good," exclaimed Madeline as she followed the blonde and took the seat next to her friend with Dawn on the other side.

"Wow, these are amazing seats," said Rory looking around as she sat next to Dawn.

"Yes they are," smirked Louise as she checked out the cute guys in the row behind them.

"What's Louise looking at?" Rory whispered to Paris.

"One guess," sighed Paris.

Rory looked behind them at the two guys sitting behind Louise and Madeline.

"Check it out, we've got fans," one of the guys said grinning at Rory.

"Was I right?" asked Paris as Rory turned back.

"You were right."

"And before it's dark, they'll have every picnic basket that's in Jelly Stone park," groused Paris.

"They?" queried Rory.

"Madeline and Louise of course," said Paris not even bothering to look around.

"But Madeline doesn't seem interested," Rory whispered.

Paris frowned looking this time, "That's weird? They always stick together around boys," she said observing Madeline talking quietly to Dawn and completely ignoring Louise and the two boys/men the blonde was flirting with.

"You know, I don't think I've seen Madeline with a boy for a few weeks now!" mused Rory quietly so as not to be overheard by her other friends.

Paris' look became speculative as she looked past Rory. "I don't think I've seen her with any boys since just after Dawn started at Chilton!" she whispered back.

Rory glanced over at the two brunettes, "That's weird!"

"Yeah," nodded Paris.

--------------

Although Paris would have never admitted it, she did enjoy the concert and was more than glad that Dawn had manoeuvred her into coming.

The five teenagers were currently waiting for Lorelai and Sookie in the lobby, suddenly there was a flash of t-shirts being thrown at them, "Catch," smiled Lorelai.

Dawn looked at the front of the t-shirt she held, it had a picture of the Bangles, "Thanks Lorelai, but you shouldn't have."

"Oh come on Dawn, you got us extra tickets and backstage passes," smiled Lorelai. "A t-shirt doesn't even come close to paying you back."

"Yeah Dawn, thanks," agreed Rory.

"Okay, you may worship at my feet later," giggled Dawn. "But don't you think we should be heading backstage about now."

"Right let's go..." Lorelai spotted the same usher from earlier, leading everyone over she got his attention, "Excuse me, can you tell me how we get backstage," she asked showing him the passes.

He pointed to a door the other side of the lobby with two large bodyguard/bouncer type men outside. "Show them your passes and they'll let you backstage," he explained.

"Great, thanks," said Lorelai. "Come on girls," directing them through the lobby.

They entered a large lounge to see several dozen people standing or sitting around talking and drinking. Rory looked at her mother, as Lorelai looked on her idols, only to see her at a loss for words for the first time she could remember.

"Hey. So what did you all think of the show," asked Oz walking up to them. He raised an eyebrow when Lorelai did not reply. Turning to see what she was looking at, a little smile came to his face, "Do you want me to introduce you to them?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded mutely.

"I think that's a yes," spoke up Rory. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay," answered Oz leading them all over to where a couple of the Bangles sat talking to various people. "Hey Susie Baby," he said looking down at Susanna, "A friend of mine would like to be introduced to you. Apparently she's been a fan since she was at school."

"Wow Ozzie that's got to be the longest speech I've heard from you ever," laughed Susanna.

Oz raised his eyebrow but did not comment. "This is Lorelai, her daughter Rory, Sookie, Dawn, Paris, Madeline and Louise. They came from Hartford and Stars Hollow to see you."

"You got one helluva memory there Ozzie," smirked Michael.

"Oz has the sort of mind that makes him good at remembering facts and figure but still he forgot to take his finals in his senior year of high school and had to repeat," laughed Dawn.

"You've known him quite a while then?" enquired Susanna.

"Yeah he used to date one of my guardians back in high school." The two women looked at him curiously. "No, she's the same age as Oz. She became my guardian when my mum and sister died last year," explained Dawn when she realised what they had been thinking.

"Oh and there I thought we had something to tease Ozzie with," smiled Michael. She looked at Lorelai who had yet to say anything and looked like she was in awe at the sight of her idols. "Is she okay?"

Rory giggled at her mother, "Yeah, she's just star struck that's all. This is giving me so much material to tease her with."

Michael laughed, "I'm sure. So do you all go to school together?"

"Yes, we all attend Chilton Academy in Hartford," answered Dawn.

"Oh I went to private school when I was your age," explained Michael.

"And continually remind us how privileged your childhood was," teased Susanna laughing good naturally.

"Says the girl whose father went to Harvard and mother to Yale," countered Michael.

"Oh wow, it must have been fun in your home during the annual Yale-Harvard game," laughed Dawn.

Susanna rolled her eyes, "You have no idea," she sighed.

"So why don't you all help yourselves to some drinks, maybe your mother will be a little more relaxed later," suggested Michael.

"Yeah thanks," smiled Rory. "It is so great to meet you. Maybe later we could all have our picture taken together?"

"Of course," nodded Susanna.

Dawn helped Rory guide her mother to the drinks table, the others trailing behind them. She looked at the barman, "You got anything you can recommend for someone in shock?" she asked with a giggle.

The barman smiled at Lorelai before turning to Dawn, "Yeah, hold on a moment." He disappeared into another room with a cocktail shaker he had placed ice cubes in. A minute later, he was back shaking the container vigorously. Taking a tall glass, he poured the mixture into it and offered it to Lorelai.

"It's purple," queried Rory guiding her mother's hand out to take the drink.

"Trust me. My grandmother swore by it. Said it could rouse the dead," he smiled.

Dawn smirked at him before moving her hand to help Rory guide the glass to Lorelai's mouth and tip it gently up.

All the girls watched with baited breath as the older woman swallowed some of the mixture. Her eyes went wide and started to water at the same time she began coughing.

Dawn took the glass away from Lorelai and turned with mischief in her eyes, "Feel better?" she laughed lightly.

Lorelai looked at her daughter before turning to Dawn, "No. That has got to be the most vile concoction I have ever tasted," she did a full body shudder.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side, at least it worked," laughed Dawn again. She looked at her friends, "We should have had some of that at the Booster club luncheon. It would have made the whole waitressing experience so much more fun."

"Yeah but what would Willow have done to us then?" asked Rory.

"Well I would have suggested to her that we got you all to attend church services with Mrs Kim for a month and help her in the store after school," smirked Lorelai.

"You're evil," pouted Dawn.

"You better believe it," laughed Lorelai. She and Sookie picked up a glass of wine each and began heading back to where Susanna and Michael had been joined by Debbi and Vicki. "Oh and make sure these girls only have soft drinks, they sometimes have a thing for wine."

"Funny Lorelai," sassed Dawn taking two cokes and handing one to Madeline. She looked around as Rory and Paris helped themselves, noticing that Louise was not with them. "Where's Louise?" she asked.

"Over there talking to the singer from Dingoes ate my Baby," said Madeline nodding to one of the corners.

"Oh boy," exclaimed Dawn. "Devon has a bad reputation with girls. She's definitely out of her depth with him," she explained. "Come on."

Madeline followed Dawn over to their friend who by now was all but sitting on Devon's lap. "Devon, two words for you," Dawn whispered leaning towards him. "Jail bait. Louise is only sixteen like me," she smiled sweetly at him.

Devon stiffened and sat up straight moving away from the blonde that was now looking at her friends, "I swear, I didn't know Dawn," he swallowed. "Ah I think Oz needs me." With that, he got up and headed over to where Oz was speaking to a couple of the record promoters.

"What did you do that for?" asked Louise.

"Because I know what Devon's like. He goes through more girlfriends than you do boyfriends. Plus I've heard that he can be a little pushy sometimes, if you get me?" explained Dawn. "And I wouldn't want you getting hurt or for anything to spoil tonight for the rest of us."

"Yeah well, I was only being friendly," pouted Louise.

"So the one next to the little blonde is your kid?" asked Susanna as Lorelai and Sookie were invited to sit with her and the others. "You must have been pretty young when you had her?"

"Yeah sixteen years and ten months to be exact." Lorelai suddenly laughed, "Christopher, her dad, and I made love on my bedroom balcony while your song Want You was playing on my stereo."

Susanna laughed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to listen to that song again without you popping into my head."

"I also need to thank you for singing Manic Monday," Lorelai told them smirking. "Playing it was the only way Rory would settle when she was teething."

Susanna laughed, "I had to play Bat out of Hell with mine."

"Great song... Our kids seem to have great taste in music," smiled Lorelai. "I even thought of calling my daughter Susanna after you, until the Demerol kicked in, then I was so high and exhausted the only name I could think of was my own," she giggled.

"Well she has that to be thankful for," laughed Vicki as Susanna threw a peanut at her.

Dawn and Rory lead the others over just then. "So we were just wondering if we could all have our picture taken together?" asked Rory.

"Of course," nodded Susanna before raising her voice a little to a man standing talking to Oz and Devon. "Hey Jerry, got some girls here that want their picture taken."

"Oh, I thought we could just take it with mine," politely declined Dawn holding up a small digital camera.

"Don't be silly," replied Michael. "We have a professional photographer here. You may as well have him take it. He can whip-up a copy for each of you and then send them to you."

Susanna looked up as the photographer joined them, "So how do you want us to pose?" she asked him.

They ended up each having an individual picture taken with the Bangles as well as a large group shot and one with Oz and Dingoes ate my Baby, they also received signed pictures of the bands and Lorelai, Rory and Dawn had the Bangles sign their t-shirts.

As they left half an hour later even Paris had a big smile on her face, which Rory could not help thinking made her look cute!

"So girls," asked Lorelai, "Did you all enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes, it was awesome," answered Madeline. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Yeah, thanks," agreed Louise.

"Well some of it was due to Dawn here," said Lorelai wrapping her arm around the teenager. "She got us the backstage tickets, for which I will be eternally in her debt."

"I'm sure I'll think of something you can do for me, to pay me back," laughed Dawn as they headed for the taxi stand.

A/N: I apologise to anyone that goes to Hartford High, I just happened to pick your school as bad Volleyball players for this story. If Hartford high is good at the sport, good for you. Hey, you can always knock yourself out and write your own story where your school became State champions and all the players going on to play for the USA in the Olympics and win the gold as well as the Volleyball world championship.


	11. Chapter 11

Summery: This part is almost totally AU. Who would be willing to pay so much to have a picnic with Dawn!

Notes: I would just like to point out that I really like Dean but like Jess, and Logan, he was not good enough for Rory (If she had planned on living her entire life in Stars Hollow then yes, Dean should have been her choice of mate). Therefore, I feel I should give fair warning that I will be bashing Dean quite badly in upcoming chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow, Tara, Dawn stood with Lorelai and Rory as the older woman rang the bell of her parents' house. "Now remember what I told you. Always make sure there's a clear route between you and the door at all times. And please remember that if we do have to make a run for it, don't look back or you'll more than likely be turned into a pillar of salt."

"Mum, will you behave," encouraged Rory a little exasperated.

"What! I'm only trying to save our friends lives," Lorelai smirked.

"Save them from what Lorelai?" asked Emily as she opened the door.

"Oh ah hi mum," responded Lorelai desperately ignoring the question. "So here we are," she stepped inside with the others.

"Yes Lorelai, here you are," Emily sighed before turning to her other guests smiling warmly, "Welcome. I'm so pleased you could all finally make it to dinner," she warmly greeted Willow, Tara and Dawn as they handed their coats to the maid.

"Yes, it has been a hectic few months," commented Willow. "We must return the favour sometime soon."

"Oh no, I don't think my mother and father would like dinner in Stars Hollow, it's a little quaint for their tastes," Lorelai interrupted quickly.

Emily gave her daughter a withering look before turning to Willow, "Yes, we'd love to have dinner at your home sometime. Please come into the living room," she gestured before leading the way. "I must apologise for my husband, apparently he is running a little late this evening."

"Your home is beautiful Emily," Willow complimented the elder Gilmore.

"Thank you," smiled Emily. "Please have a seat. Can I get everyone a drink?" she asked heading for the drinks trolley.

"Thanks mum, a martini would go down great about now," said Lorelai.

"A little white wine for Willow and myself please, Emily," replied Tara.

"Girls?" enquired Emily looking at Rory and Dawn.

"Soda, please," replied Dawn.

"Soda for me as well please, grandma."

Having handed everyone their drinks, Emily sat in one of the chairs, "So how are you doing at Chilton, Willow?" she asked looking at the redhead.

"It's going great. I like teaching, which has been a surprise. I always figured I'd be doing something with computers but never teaching. You know maybe software design or something," answered Willow sipping her drink.

"Well doing what you love as a career is always better than doing a job just to make ends meet," Emily pointed out ignoring the look her daughter was giving her. "And Tara, how about you? I understand from Rory that you're still at college. What are you studying?" she asked.

"Yes. I was lucky in that I was able to transfer to Connecticut State," explained Tara. "I'm majoring in Anthropology of Ecology and Evolution with a minor in Environmental Health."

"How interesting. What do you hope to do when you leave school?" asked Emily.

"I am hoping to be able to get into research on the effects humans have on the planet, you know, global warming that sort of thing," Tara explained. Although that was true, she was also hoping it would help in the fight against demons knowing how they evolved from true demons.

"And you two," asked Emily looking to the teenagers. "How is school?"

"It's good," smiled Dawn. "I've finally caught up with my classes, thanks to Willow, Rory and our friend Madeline. It's been hard but at least now I will have a little more free time."

"And now that Dawn is attending Chilton, some of the other girls are friendlier to me. So it's better for me now too," explained Rory.

"That's totally not true, Rory," interrupted Dawn. "Madeline and Louise liked you before I started... Well when Paris wasn't around anyway."

"Well it's nice to know you are making friends at school. And volleyball, I see from my Chilton newsletter that the team is doing very well this year," smiled Emily.

"Yes, we still have three matches to go but with fifteen wins and no losses we already have a bye in the first round of the State tournament. We have Hillside next. They're going to want revenge for losing to us at Chilton at the start of the season..."

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone," apologised Richard as he entered the living room just then.

"That's alright Richard, you still have time to fix yourself a drink before dinner," answered Emily. "You do remember Willow, Tara and Dawn don't you. We met them at Rory's birthday party last year."

"Why yes," smiled Richard, "It's a pleasure to meet you all again. Can I refresh anyone's drink?" he asked standing next to the drinks trolley looking around.

"Thanks grandpa, I'll have a white wine," replied Rory keeping a straight face for a moment before she burst into giggles with Dawn.

"I beg your pardon!" exclaimed Richard.

"Girls," chastised Willow. "Just before Christmas, we allowed Dawn to have a sleepover. Rory and four other girls came to our home. We'd agreed to go away for the night, as Lorelai was going to be just next door. Anyway two of the girls managed to obtain some wine, which all the girls helped consume," she explained looking at the two giggling teenagers for a moment. "When we returned the next day we found that some had been spilt on the carpet. As you can imagine we were not pleased," she finished slipping unconsciously into what both teenagers thought of as teacher mode!

"Rory that was very wrong of you and the other girls," Emily chastised her granddaughter. "And were you two punished?"

"Oh yes," laughed Willow. "They ah all volunteered to act as waitresses at the Booster club Christmas luncheon, where someone had suggested they wear the cutest frilly aprons." She exchanged a knowing look with Lorelai. "Plus they volunteered to hand out food parcels to the poor and homeless at one of the churches here in Hartford. Dawn and Rory were so tired they fell asleep on the ride home and Dawn went straight to bed."

"So did Rory," laughed Lorelai.

"Well I hope you two learned your lesson?" asked Richard looking sternly at the two.

"Oh yeah," nodded Dawn. "Neither Rory or I knew that they planned on bringing any wine though."

"Well I hope you two are not expecting to have any wine tonight because you will be disappointed," said Richard his eyes dancing with amusement as he took a seat looking around. "I have some wonderful news," he said then changing the subject, "The phone call that delayed me was long distance..."

"God?" smirked Lorelai.

"London," clarified Richard looking a little annoyed at his daughter.

"God lives in London?"

"My mother lives in London," sighed Richard.

"Your mother is God?" smiled Lorelai looking at her friends on the other side of the coffee table.

"Lorelai," rebuked Richard a little sternly.

"So, God is a woman..." continued Lorelai receiving amused looks from her friends.

"Lorelai."

"And a relative," said Lorelai happily. "That's so cool. I'm gonna totally ask for favours."

Richard turned to his granddaughter, "Make her stop."

"Oh that I could," replied Rory longingly.

"You spoke to your mother," prompted Emily.

"Yes I did," replied Richard, "She's fine. She sends her love and...she's coming to visit."

"What?" panicked Emily.

"You're kidding?" exclaimed Lorelai.

"When?" asked Emily.

"I'm gonna get to meet my great...Emily?" frowned Rory looking around her family.

"Lorelai the first," corrected Richard.

"When?" asked Emily again.

"I was named after her," said Lorelai looking at Rory.

"I figured," nodded Rory.

"Richard, when?" Emily raised her voice a little.

"You're going to love her," Richard told Rory. "My mother is brilliant, absolutely brilliant."

"We share that also," added Lorelai looking at her friends.

"I'm asking a question here, does no one hear me?" cried Emily. She looked at Willow, "Am I suddenly invisible?"

"No, Emily," Willow reassured the older woman with an amused smile.

"I'm sorry," apologised Richard. "What was the question?"

"When is your mother arriving?" asked Emily a tightness coming to her voice.

"A month from today," answered Richard before turning back to his granddaughter. "Rory, I'm telling you, it's going to be such a treat."

"Oh thank god," sighed Emily visibly relaxing.

"I still can't get over that I'm related to God. It's gonna make getting Madonna tickets so much easier," smirked Lorelai looking at Tara and Willow.

The maid came in just then to announce dinner was served.

Dawn sat next to Rory who sat next to Lorelai, while Willow and Tara sat opposite and Richard and Emily sat at opposite ends.

Lorelai took a sip of her wine, "Mmm. Kick-ass wine. Shame you two can't have any," she teased smirking at the two teenagers.

"How poetic," snarked Emily.

"It's got a nice smell, earthy, vibrant. I can taste the Italians' feet," explained Lorelai putting her wineglass down as the various food items began to be handed around the table.

"It's a Bordeaux. It's French," sighed Richard.

"Ah. What's an Italian foot doing in a French wine?" blithely rambled Lorelai mischief dancing in her eyes. Richard looked at her sternly. "Hmm. Pass the potatoes," she said quickly looking at Rory.

"You got it," smirked Rory.

--------------

Lorelai looked on in surprise as Dawn hugged her mother as they said their goodbyes at the door. "I had a lovely time tonight. Please come and have dinner at our house soon," said the happy teenager as she pulled out of the hug.

Emily smiled at Dawn, "It was lovely having you here again," she said. "We'll try and work out a day that is good for everyone."

Tara accepted a kiss on the cheek from Emily who whispered in the blonde's ear, "Don't let anything come between you and your Willow, Tara."

Tara smiled warmly at the older woman, "Never, Emily. Thank you for a lovely evening."

Last came Willow, accepting the hug just as warmly, "So much like your aunt," sighed Emily a little twinkle in her eye as she released the redhead.

"If it's alright with you, Emily, I'll call you tomorrow, so we can go over our schedules for the best evening for you and Richard to come to dinner," offered Tara as the five guests stepped out of the front door.

"Of course, Tara. Drive safely and we'll talk tomorrow," agreed Emily as she stood with Richard on the doorstep watching everyone climb into the two cars.

--------------

Lorelai left Luke to finish moving all the decorating materials she had talked him into buying. As she headed for the market, Rory and Dawn caught up with her. "Hey," exclaimed Rory as she fell into step with her mother.

"Oh, hey, you," smiled Lorelai.

"Jeez, you think you got enough paint?" asked Dawn glancing back at the numerous cans on the step of the diner.

"I know," smirked Lorelai. "I tried to tell him. So, Rory, dinner, thoughts."

"Let's have some," giggled Rory.

"How about Chinese?" suggested Lorelai.

"Sounds good."

"Why don't you just do the whole Donna Reed thing for your mum," laughed Dawn.

"Hey!" said Rory giving her friend a scowl.

"Yeah, that has possibilities," smirked Lorelai. "We could make it a dinner party. Invite Sookie, Lane, Willow, Tara and of course you..." she said smiling at Dawn. "Oh wait that would make it all female! We'd need to invite Luke, Jackson, Dean and Michel to balance it out..."

"No," replied Rory firmly.

"But..."

"I said no mum," said Rory stopping, her own version of Willow's resolve face in place.

"Okay," conceded Lorelai letting her daughter off the hook. "I need to stop at the market and get some fruit."

"Why?" frowned Rory as they started walking again.

"I think I'm getting scurvy."

"Really?" smiled Rory.

"Yeah. Well that or a cold, but either way, I need some fruit," nodded Lorelai.

As they got near the market, they heard a motorcycle. They all turned around to look. "Damn motorcycles, they're a scourge," said Taylor raised his voice as he came out of the market.

"Yeah," nodded Dawn, her voice lacking true conviction.

"Yeah," agreed Lorelai smirking at the teenager.

"They're loud, they're dangerous. We should ban them from town," declared Taylor in annoyance.

"Maybe we should set up barricades and ban all unwelcome strangers from crossing the border," suggested Rory.

"Well!" stammered Taylor, "Well, no we couldn't do that that would be illegal."

"Darn laws," smirked Dawn as Rory giggled quietly.

"Oh, got to get away from that noise," sighed Taylor as he headed back to the market.

"Kill me and bury me with that bike," commented Lorelai dreamily.

"What is it? A Harley?" asked Rory.

Before Lorelai could answer, Dawn spoke up, "That's a two thousand Indian, eighty horsepower, five speed close ratio Andrews transmission," off the Gilmore's looks she explained. "Spike had one for a while. He took me for a couple of rides back in Sunnydale when no one else was around," she explained.

Lorelai sighed, "I want to get one."

"No," stated Rory firmly.

"Why not?" pouted Lorelai.

Dawn could not help smiling at her friends. The mother-daughter roles always seemed blurred with them.

"You'd die," pointed out Rory.

"Oh, that," conceded Lorelai as the bike stopped outside the market.

"Hey," said the rider as the three had begun turning for the door.

"Hi," edged Lorelai turning back as the rider climbed off.

"Nice shirt. Take it off," he said taking his helmet off.

"Christopher," gasped Lorelai in shock.

"Dad!" squealed Rory running up and hugging him.

"Hey," smiled Christopher as he hugged his daughter back.

"This is great. What are you doing here?" asked Rory excitedly.

"I'm here to see you. And your mum, who's not saying anything about as loud as a person can," said Christopher.

"Hello," replied Lorelai quietly.

"A word. Maybe there's a phrase in my future," smirked Christopher. "Okay, why is that man staring at me?"

"That's Taylor Doose. He owns the market. He knows all and sees all," explained Rory.

"And the girl next to your mum, that's giving me curious looks," Christopher stage whispered.

Rory smiled. "Dad, this is my friend Dawn. Dawn this is my dad, Christopher."

"Hi," greeted Dawn giving him a little smile and wave.

"Hi back," replied Christopher returning the smile.

"So, what's with the just showing up, Mr Spontaneity Guy?" asked Lorelai not at all sure how she felt about him just turning up!

"Well, my folks are back in Connecticut so I'm here to see them, and on the way I thought I'd stop by and surprise the Gilmore girls," explained Christopher. "Are you surprised?"

"Oh, the teeniest feather could knock me in the gutter."

"So where would somebody find someplace to stay around here?" he asked with a wily smile.

"Stay, really? You're staying?" asked Rory the excitement coming off her in waves.

"Thinking about it," Christopher answered with his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"Stay with us," offered Rory.

"Um, sweetie..." began Lorelai.

"I don't think your mum..."

"No, it's not that, I'm still surprised," explained Lorelai.

"Mum, please," pleaded Rory.

Lorelai sighed a little. "Why don't you stay with us for a couple of days?"

"Thanks, Lor. You won't even know I'm there," Christopher said before looking to Rory, "Hey, hop on."

"Hop off," said Lorelai firmly.

"Hop on," countered Christopher just as firmly.

"Hop off," rebutted Lorelai a little fire in her eyes as she looked at Christopher.

"Lorelai..." he pleaded.

She sighed, "Hop on."

Rory smiled happily, as she accepted a helmet and climbed on the back of her father's motorcycle and they rode off down the street.

"Christopher," sighed Lorelai shaking her head.

"Is he going to be a problem?" asked Dawn as she drew her eyes away from her friend's back to look at the older woman.

"What?" frowned Lorelai looking at the teenager having forgotten that she was there. "Oh sorry. Whenever he comes to visit, he always ends up leaving Rory upset when he inevitably leaves again. He gets her hopes up every time." She sighed again as she turned back to the market.

--------------

"So things didn't work out with your dad?" asked Dawn softly as they sat on her porch swing.

Rory sighed, "No. This time I really had good feelings about him finally settling down nearby. Maybe not here in town but some place like Hartford. And-and mum was even coming around this time I think, you could see it in the way she was around him..."

"But..."

Rory smiled sadly at her friend, "But at dinner with dad's parents last night... They-they said some really hurtful things and then this morning mum quizzed him about his so called business success in California. Well not so great," she trailed off.

"I'm sorry Rory," consoled Dawn in understanding. "Maybe next time!"

"Yeah maybe."

"So I hear you actually curtsied to your dad's parents," giggled Dawn in an attempt to cheer her friend up.

"Oh god, mum told you?" Rory blushed.

"Yeah," smirked Dawn, "It was all Tara could do to stop Will collapsing onto the floor in hysterics."

"Oh god," groaned Rory covering her face with her hands.

"So we going to the basket auction?" smiled Dawn. "I hear there's a certain guy that works at Doose's who is anxious to have a picnic with you."

"Yeah then later I have to payback mum for telling you all about the curtsy," said Rory getting up just as Willow and Tara came out their door carrying Tara and Dawn's baskets.

--------------

"What's Luke doing here?" whispered Dawn to Rory as they stood with Lorelai, Willow and Tara. "I thought you said he didn't like to participate in town events?"

"Well I heard that Rachel made up a basket, so I guess he's here for that," Rory whispered back.

Taylor stood holding up a basket, "Now here we have a lovely basket, one bought from my very own store, if I'm not mistaken," he said getting annoyed groans from many of those present, this was the tenth basket up for auction and the tenth time he had said virtually the same thing.

"Taylor, can we just get on with this, some of us are getting hungry," called out a rather large man from the back who had bid the highest price on four of the baskets already.

Dawn looked at Rory in desperation, "I'll bid for yours if you bid for mine. I don't wanna take the chance he'll get mine and hafta have a picnic with him."

"I'd like to, but only the men are allowed to bid. We women are only supposed to provide the food and company," replied Rory sourly.

"That's blatant sexism," cried Dawn in outrage.

"Tell me about it. Some of us have complained about it over the years, but as it's all for charity there's nothing that can be done," explained Rory.

"Well this year it's going to be different, no one is getting a picnic with my baby but me," exclaimed Willow putting her arm around Tara's waist.

Tara laughed lightly as she watched the man with four baskets add a fifth. "Mine's next," she whispered.

"Here we have another lovely basket, also bought from my store if I'm not mistaken," Taylor said receiving groans from the crowd again.

"Twenty dollars," yelled Willow holding up her hand.

"Willow, only the men are allowed to bid for the baskets," explained Taylor.

"Well I'm changing it. That basket is my girlfriend's and I'm biding for it. And if any man here wants to test the theory about redheads and fiery tempers they can try to outbid me," said Willow putting on her resolve face as she looked around the crowd, more than one man found himself swallowing and looking away.

"Twenty-five dollars," gleefully yelled Lorelai holding up her hand. She looked at her two friends staring at her, "What! If you're allowed to bid, so am I, and I've tasted Tara's cooking."

"Good point," said Rory raising her hand. "Twenty-five, fifty."

"Et tu Rory!" mock gasped Willow getting a giggle from the teenager. "Thirty dollars."

"Thirty five," smiled Lorelai as she counter bid.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, Willow may have a claim to bid but you don't, or you Rory," snapped Taylor attempting to regain control of the proceedings. "Now we have a bid of thirty dollars, are there any other bids?"

"Ah actually Taylor, if I'm not allowed to bid that means the bid is only twenty," pointed out Lorelai with one of her innocent smiles while fluttering her eyes in the way she knew infuriated him.

Taylor sighed, "Very well. We have a bid of twenty dollars, are there any more... Sold for twenty dollars to Willow Rosenberg, enjoy your picnic," he declared as he brought down his gavel.

As Willow walked up and handed over her money, Tara whispered in her ear, putting a big smile on the redhead's face. "Thanks Taylor, but I think we'll be taking this basket back to our bedroom," she said grabbing Tara by the hand and all but running towards their home.

Dawn smirked at Taylor spluttering on the steps of the gazebo as Miss Patty handed him the next basket. "That's mine," she whispered to Rory.

"And now we have a very beautiful basket, the lady that filled this basket obviously went to a great deal of trouble," said Taylor holding it up. Dawn had decorated it with her favourite flowers and purple ribbons. "Do I have any bids?"

"Five dollars," called out the large man.

"Please help," whimpered Dawn to her friend.

"I wish I could, but there is no way I can, sorry."

"One hundred and fifty dollars," called out a man from the far side of the crowd.

Dawn looked in his direction, as did Rory and Lorelai, but could not see who had bid.

"Sir, this is a serious attempt to raise funds for the restoration of a bridge that dates back almost two hundred years," explained Taylor.

"I am perfectly serious," called the man. Dawn could see a suited arm holding up three fifty dollar bills but still could not see his face.

"Very well, I have a bid of one hundred and fifty dollars, are there any more...? Sold to the gentleman for one hundred and fifty dollars," smiled Taylor. "If you would come forward and collect your basket, as well as your companion for the picnic."

Dawn remained next to Rory and Lorelai, waiting until she saw who had paid so much. She watched the man come forward, still unable to see his features properly, but what she could make out, they did seem familiar, as if he was someone she knew? As Dawn and the others looked on in curiosity, he turned with the basket looking straight at her as he removed his sunglasses.

The blood rushed from Dawn's face as she looked at the man. Tears began running down her cheeks as she slowly backed away from him, shaking her head, she turned and fled.

"Dawn," The man shouted after her. "I need to talk to you."

As he went to pursue her, more than a few of the people of Stars Hollow blocked his path. In the fore were Lorelai, Luke and Jackson. "Look buddy, I don't know what the deal here is, but I think you should take your basket and leave," said Luke.

"Dawn's my daughter, I need to explain some things to her, I need to make things right!" said the man.

"After you abandoned her! First when her mother died, then her sister and you were her only living relative," growled Lorelai.

"Look you have it all wrong. I didn't abandon her, or her sister. Until two months ago, I didn't even know my ex-wife had died," cried the man, anger and remorse warring on his face. "Look I can see that she has a lot of people that care for her here, all I want is a chance to talk to her and try and make things right between us."

Lorelai studied the man for a moment, "Okay, but you're not going anywhere near her unless she agrees. So Sookie and Jackson here will take you to the Inn," she gestured to them. "My daughter and I will go and find her, and if she agrees, we'll bring her to see you, but at no time will she leave our sight until she tells us otherwise."

"Alright," nodded Hank. "But please tell her I didn't know about my ex-wife or Buffy's deaths."

--------------

It did not take long to find the distraught teenager. They discovered Tara and Willow outside their bathroom door attempting to persuade Dawn to come out.

"Let me try," offered Rory.

Willow looked at the other teenager, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Let's leave Rory to try and persuade her to come out and we'll go and have some coffee downstairs," suggested Lorelai. "And I'll tell you what we know."

Nodding, Tara grabbed the still hesitating redhead's hand and followed Lorelai down the stairs.

Lorelai took a seat at the kitchen counter as Tara poured three cups of coffee. She looked at the two younger women worried how things would turn out, "Just after you left, Dawn's basket was bought for one hundred and fifty dollars by a man in a suit... When he collected the basket, Dawn saw who it was. She went very pale and started backing away in tears and shaking her head, she then turned and ran. When the man called after her, by name, and went to run after her most of us stopped him, telling him that he should leave her alone and leave town... That was when he told us he was Dawn's father."

"That bastard isn't coming anywhere near Dawn," growled Willow.

Lorelai blinked, she could have sworn the redhead's green eyes turned black for a moment. "Anyway he says he only found out Dawn's mother and sister died two months ago. He said he wants to explain things to her."

"Where is he now?" asked Tara as she held her lover trying to calm her.

"I got Sookie and Jackson to take him to the Inn. I also told him that it was up to Dawn, if she wanted to see him and she could do so there and that at no time would we let her out of our sight."

"Good, that's good," nodded Tara.

"But what if he wants to take Dawnie away from us?" asked Willow panic in her voice.

"He can't sweetie," reassured Tara gently. "The court in Sunnydale took away his parental rights because he failed to come forward when we applied for her guardianship."

"Yeah but if he can show that he didn't receive any information about that or even knew that Mrs Summers and Buffy had died, they may change it," disagreed Willow almost in tears.

"Maybe," said Lorelai gently. "But I don't think that's really what he wants, and even if he did, I think they would have to take into account Dawn's wishes."

"You think?" asked Willow looking over her lover's shoulder at their friend.

"Yes and if that doesn't work, I think Dawn may be old enough to apply for emancipation!"

--------------

Rory waited until the adults had descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen before knocking gently on the bathroom door. "Dawn, it's me, can I come in?" she asked quietly.

There was no answer. Rory leaned her forehead against the door, "Please Dawn, open the door, it's only me, the others have gone to the kitchen."

Another minute went by. Just as Rory was thinking that she should go and get the others, she heard the bolt pulled back. Hesitating for a moment, she opened the door slowly to see her friend sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up under her chin, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Rory stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She walked over and sat down next to her distraught friend, not saying anything, waiting for Dawn.

"Why did he have to come here now?" sobbed Dawn suddenly. "Everything's been going great for me. I'm doing great in school. I've made some very good friends, got on the Volleyball team and I really, really like living here with Will and Tara."

"I don't know," said Rory quietly. "But I don't think he wants to hurt you. He said he's only just found out about your mum and sister."

"Yeah, right," scoffed Dawn wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"That's what he told mum and Luke when they stopped him coming after you," reassured Rory.

Dawn smiled a little, "They did that for me?"

"Of course, and most of the town backed them up," answered Rory smiling back. "You and I are this town's golden children, they're protecting their investments," she giggled.

"You're beginning to sound like Anya," commented Dawn giggling as well, much to Rory's relief. "We're not their property."

"Aren't we?" smirked Rory, "If we become all we can, don't you think it will help the town prosper. I realised years ago that the people here are like one large extended family, we look after each other. We may fight sometimes, but we love each other and will do all we can to protect each other."

Dawn allowed that to roll around in her head for a moment as she began to realise that was why she felt so happy here, Stars Hollow was like a larger version of the Scooby gang. Dawn's eyes suddenly took on a mischievous look as she glanced at Rory, "Extended family huh! Eww that means you're dating your brother."

"Eww gross," agreed Rory but smiled at her friend who appeared to be coming out of the pit of despair into which she had fallen.

Dawn giggled again before sobering, "What does he want?"

"I think he just wants to talk to you!" mused Rory, "At least that's what he said. Mum told him to go to the Inn and wait and if you wanted to see him, you could do it there and that we wouldn't let you out of our sight until you were comfortable."

"I don't know," sighed Dawn.

"Well at least let's get off this cold floor and go and have some coffee," suggested Rory.

"Okay," said Dawn standing up with her friend.

--------------

The two entered the kitchen. Dawn went immediately to Willow and Tara and hugged them. "I don't want to go with him," she cried into Tara's shoulder.

Tara stroked Dawn's hair, "And we don't want you to leave us sweetie."

"But if he gets a lawyer he could get the courts to make me," sniffed Dawn.

"I don't think that's what he's here for Dawn," said Lorelai gently. "I like to think I'm good at reading people. I think all he wants is to talk to you, apologise for not being there when your mum and sister died."

Dawn looked over at Lorelai for a moment nodding, "Okay I'll see him," she said solemnly. "Will you come with me, Rory?"

"Of course, if that's what you want."

"We'll all come," declared Willow.

Dawn glanced nervously at her guardian, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Will."

Tara looked into her lover's eyes, seeing the many emotions warring within their depths, she had also felt the magick earlier. "I think Dawnie's right baby, it would be a bad idea for you to meet him face to face just now. Maybe if things go well between Dawn and her father we can meet him tomorrow."

Willow looked conflicted, and then she attempted something she had not done since Sunnydale. 'What if this is some sort of trap to get the Key?' she asked Tara telepathically.

Tara frowned just a little, as she attempted to keep the surprise from reaching her face in front of the Gilmores. 'I don't think it is but just in case, we'll ask Miss Patty to go with Dawn,' she thought back.

Willow nodded her head slightly before looking at Dawn, "We'll phone and ask Miss Patty to accompany you to see your dad."

Lorelai looked curiously at them, "Why would you want Miss Patty there?"

"Because she's good at judging people as well, and it never hurts to get second opinions," explained Tara.

--------------

Lorelai led Miss Patty and the two teenagers into the lobby of the Inn. On seeing Jackson leaning against the wall near the entrance to the lounge, she walked over to him. "So any problems?" she asked quietly seeing Dawn's father seated in one of the easy chairs, nursing a cup of coffee. Dawn's basket on the table in front of him. She could still see the haunted look on his face.

Jackson glanced at Lorelai, noticing Dawn and Rory standing nearby with Miss Patty seemingly hovering protectively over them. For some reason he suddenly got an image of a Lioness protecting her young. "No, he didn't say anything on the way here, even when Sookie tried talking to him. He just came in here and sat down without a word. When Sookie asked if he would like a coffee, he just nodded." He straightened up realising that Dawn had obviously agreed to a meeting, "So do you want me to hang around just in case?"

"No, that's okay, Jackson, but thanks for doing this," said Lorelai.

"Anytime Lorelai," answered Jackson. As he was passing the others he looked down at Dawn, who had an apprehensive look on her face, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Good luck Dawn," he said quietly before heading for the kitchen.

Lorelai stopped one of the staff as they went to pass her, "Can you bring some coffee please." She looked at Dawn, the many emotions warring across the teenager's face as she looked once more on her father. "Are you sure about this honey?"

Dawn just nodded, before looking pleadingly at Lorelai, "You won't leave me, right?"

"Of course not Dawn, Miss Patty and I will keep you in sight for as long as you want," confirmed Lorelai.

Dawn nodded again and looked at Rory, "You'll stay with me," she asked in a small, almost timid voice.

"As long as you want, you're my friend. You're... We're family," answered Rory taking her friend's hand and squeezing it gently.

Dawn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She nodded, "Okay I can do this," she breathed out while walking slowly into the lounge.

Hank put the undrunk cup of coffee on the table and stood up as he saw his daughter enter the lounge; hand-in-hand with another girl that he knew was a close friend. Behind them walked the woman that had stopped him in the square with a larger older woman who had also been at the basket auction. He watched as the two women indicated that they would be nearby and Dawn nod mutely.

Then his daughter was within arms reach for the first time in almost two years. He smiled weakly at her as he instinctively stepped towards her to draw her into a hug. He froze as Dawn shied away from him, half-hiding behind her friend. He let his hands fall back to his sides as hurt crossed his face, before being replaced by anger, "I'm sorry Dawn. I'm so sorry, I wasn't there when your mother died and I'm sorry for not being there when Buffy died..."

"Is that it?" snapped Dawn with some heat, "You're sorry?" she cried between clenched teeth.

"No that's not all. Dawn you must believe me. I only found out about your mum and sister a couple of months ago... God I wish I could get my hands on that bitch," he growled in frustration as he slumped back into the chair. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He looked up at his daughter, "Dawn, you have to believe me. You're all the family I have left now," he pleaded despair creeping into his voice.

Dawn sat in the chair across from her father and with a gesture indicated for Rory to sit in the other one. "Wha-what do you mean, you want to get your hands on her? Who do you want to get a hold of?"

Hank looked at his daughter, "Eve, my ex-fiancée, for the last two years, she has been intercepting every letter you and your sister sent to me in Spain as well as phone calls. Then just over two months ago, she up and left me, telling me that I was no longer of use to her or her bosses. When I asked her what that meant, she took great pleasure in telling me, in detail, how your mother and then your sister had died and that you were no longer in a position to further their plans."

"Who are her bosses," asked Dawn, fearing the worst.

"A law firm by the name of Wolfram and Hart. They're a multinational company who have a branch in LA... What is it Dawn?" Hank asked his daughter as she went deathly white.

"Hmm, some friends of Buffy's have ah... had some contact with them," answered Dawn vaguely.

"Well, I hired some PIs to try and find you and find out anything they could about Wolfram and Hart. They all told me that Wolfram and Hart were bad news and refused to even attempt to find out anything involving them. So rather than lose the chance of finding you, I agreed to limit their search to only finding you, which they did a few weeks ago. Today was my first chance to see you," he finished quietly.

There was silence, while Dawn mulled over everything her father had said. If Eve was working for Wolfram and Hart, and they knew about her. Keeping her dad busy may have been part of a plan to get her. But Willow and Tara probably thwarted any plans they had by bringing her to Stars Hollow, being a protected town. She could not help a shiver going down her spine at why the evil law firm wanted her. She would need to tell Willow and Tara, and probably Miss Patty as well.

"Okay," said Dawn quietly.

"Sorry?" asked Hank frowning.

"I said okay, I believe you," clarified Dawn. "But I don't want to leave Will and Tara, or Stars Hollow," she said firmly.

Hank just looked at her for a moment nodding. He had no real hope that he could convince Dawn of anything. "Alright... If that's what you want. I know I haven't really been a father to you since the divorce. And that's entirely my fault, your mother did everything she could to encourage me to have more contact with Buffy and you, but I was too tied up with work and other... things. I know that it's no consolation but I still love both your mother and sister and if I'd only known, nothing would have stopped me being there for you or them."

Suddenly Dawn's eyes misted up and she all but flew into her father's arms. "Daddy," she cried, "I felt so alone when Buffy left me."

Hank held his daughter on his lap, his own eyes misting up. He looked at Dawn's friend sitting on the opposite side wiping her eyes as they smiled sadly at each other. At the other table, although he knew they could not possibly have heard the conversation, he could see they also had tears in their eyes, but the older woman was also frowning at him.

He turned back to his quietly crying daughter curled up on his lap. "You know Pumpkin, if you like we could still have that picnic. I did pay that annoying man, one hundred and fifty dollars for the privilege," he smiled hopefully.

"Okay," Dawn nodded into her father's shoulder. "But can Rory come as well. We could have it in the grounds and Sookie would probably be happy to add extra food."

"If that's what you want Pumpkin," agreed Hank happily, as he helped Dawn from his lap and stood up next to her, looking at the other girl, "I take it you're Rory?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you Mr Summers," said Rory also rising. She saw her mother and Miss Patty join them, "And this is my mother Lorelai Gilmore and our friend Miss Patty. Mum runs the Inn."

Hank shook both women's hands, "Pleased to meet you. I'm glad to see that my daughter has so many people willing to look out for her."

"We're a very tight knit community," Lorelai told him. She looked at the two girls, "Why don't you both go and see what Sookie has in the kitchen!"

"Okay," smiled Dawn wiping her eyes. As she was about to pass Miss Patty, the large woman patted her on the shoulder. She smiled at the woman before following Rory towards the kitchen, "See you in the lobby in a minute... dad," she said looking at Hank.

"I'll be waiting Dawn," a very happy Hank reassured her.

Lorelai waited until she was sure Dawn was out of earshot. "We don't know each other Mr Summers, but Dawn, Willow and Tara have a lot of friends here and if you hurt any of them, in anyway, especially Dawn, there is nowhere within a hundred miles you can hide."

"I know and you have my word that if I do hurt them, I'll let you because I will deserve it," said Hank. "There is no way I want to screw-up this second chance with my daughter. I must tell you, although I had hoped to convince her to give me this chance, I had no right to expect it." He saw the two girls exit the kitchen with two baskets. He picked up Dawn's and smiling happily at the women said, "If you will excuse me, I think that's my cue."

"Bye Mr Summers, I hope things work out for you," said Miss Patty, she turned to Lorelai, "I better be going, I'll see you later." With that, she left.

"Bye Patty," said Lorelai absently as she watched a much happier Dawn leaving the lobby with her father and Rory. Taking her coffee, she headed for the kitchen, where she was sure Sookie and Jackson waited to hear what happened!

Rory led Dawn and her father to one of her favourite spots by the lake. She and Dawn spread a blanket on the grass beneath a tree and began laying out the food, while Hank stood smiling down at his daughter, who glanced up at him, "What?" she asked.

Hank's smile grew bigger as he sat down next to Dawn, "I was just remembering the last picnic we had as a family back in LA. It was up in the hills and..."

"And Buffy freaked out when I put that bug in her hair," laughed Dawn. "Yes I remember, I... I wish they were here now," the laughter dying in her voice.

"So do I Pumpkin, so do I. I really am sorry I wasn't there to help you through all that," said Hank sadly.

"I know," sighed Dawn. "So try Sookie's fruit pie, it's the best," she said handing her father a plate with a large slice of pie, not wishing to dwell on what had happened in Sunnydale.

"Thanks, I will," he said taking the plate. "So how do you like Chilton?"

Dawn looked a little wary at him, "How do you know I go to Chilton?"

Rather than answer, he pulled quite a large envelope from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to her.

Frowning, Dawn accepted it and opened it, pulling out numerous pictures of her and her friends at Chilton, and several around Stars Hollow with Rory and Lane as well as Willow and Tara. She showed them to Rory as she smiled at her father, "We saw a man taking photos of us at school, we thought he was some kind of pervert and reported him to the school."

Hank nodded, "Yes, he told me that the police had questioned him, they just gave him a warning as he told them he was on a job at the time," he explained.

"Well the others will be happy to know that. I'll get Willow to tell the Headmaster on Monday," replied Dawn.

"I'm sure he will be relieved to know that," laughed Hank. "Hmmm you're right this is great pie," he said after taking a bite. "I hear you're also on the Volleyball team."

"Yeah, I like it," smiled Dawn. "We're at Hillside next week. You could come... if you want?" she suggested hesitantly.

Hank smiled at his daughter, "You bet I'll be there. Just tell me the time and I'll be in the front row cheering you on."

"Well it's next Tuesday at 5.30," said Dawn, "But please don't do anything to embarrass me in front of everyone."

"Of course not Dawn," Hank assured her, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"So how long can you stay?" she asked.

"Well I initially only planned on a couple of days as I wasn't sure how well it would go between us," explained Hank. "But now, I'll contact my office in Spain and tell them I plan on staying a week or so longer, but then I will really have to get back."

"Great, I think I'd like that," smiled Dawn a little shyly.

"And if it's okay with you," Hank hesitated for a moment. "I'll put in a transfer request to come back to the States, so we can see each other more."

Dawn beamed at her father, "I'd really like that, dad."

"Okay then," smiled Hank holding out his now empty plate, "I think I'll try another slice of that excellent pie."

--------------

Lorelai had remained at the Inn, just in case. She smiled at the happy looking teenager that now all but bounced back into the lobby with her father and Rory. "Hey honey, is everything okay now?"

"Yeah," smiled Dawn, "I think everything is going to work out."

"I'm glad Dawn. So what's going to happen now?"

"Well dad," Dawn could not help looking at her father smiling back at her. "Dad's gonna stay for a week then when he gets back to Spain, he's going to get a transfer back here, maybe Boston or Chicago!"

"Well I'm going to try anyway... I have so much to catch up on in my daughter's life," said Hank. "So would it be possible to get a room here for about a week? Your daughter can't seem to recommend your Inn enough."

"Can't you stay at our house?" asked Dawn.

"Honey, Willow didn't take the news about him coming here very well," said Lorelai gently. "It would probably be better to let her get used to the idea of your father being around first! You have to re-establish some kind of relationship with him without upsetting Willow and Tara, unless you want to ask them to relinquish your guardianship?"

Dawn shook her head, "No, I really want to stay with them, they have done so much for me, it would feel like a betrayal of their love. No you're right, I have to talk with them before doing anything else," agreed Dawn.

"Maybe later you can phone me here and tell me how it went?" suggested Hank.

"Yeah okay dad," smiled Dawn. "I should go now and let them know." She hugged her father tightly, pulling away again her eyes glassy, "Bye dad, speak to you later. Bye guys see you later," she called out as she ran out the door.

Hank smiled as he watched Dawn disappear before turning back to Lorelai, "Thank you for giving me my chance, I won't forget what you did."

"That's okay, I'm just glad it worked out alright in the end," smiled Lorelai. "So one room for a week, do you have any luggage?"

"Yeah, in my car back in town. Any chance someone could give me directions, I wasn't exactly paying attention on the way here?"

"I'll show you the way," piped in Rory.

"Thank you. I'll book in first then we'll go," suggested Hank walking over to the desk with Lorelai and Rory.

--------------

Dawn was not at all surprised to see Miss Patty sat with her guardians when she entered the house. "Hey guys," she said a little worry in her voice.

"You okay sweetie?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, everything's great," nodded Dawn taking a seat. "So, I'm guessing Miss Patty told you what happened with my dad?"

"Yes dear," said Miss Patty. "I also must ask your forgiveness. I placed a spell on you without your permission."

Dawn arched her eyebrow, "What sort of spell?" she asked nervously.

"Under the circumstances, I placed a spell to hear all that your father said to you, just in case it became necessary for me to intervene. I removed it when I placed my hand on you in the lobby afterwards. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier but with Lorelai and Rory there it would have caused problems."

"That's okay," Dawn reassured the older woman. "It does save me having to tell you about Wolfram and Hart, I figure that's why you're here?"

"Yes dear," agreed Miss Patty. "Did your father say anything else after I left?"

"No," said Dawn shaking her head. "Only if what he said is right, this Eve works for them, it has to mean that Wolfram and Hart know I'm the Key!"

"Yes, but why have they not tried kidnapping you or something," mused Willow.

Tara looked at Miss Patty, "Am I right in thinking that no evil can see this town through magickal means?"

"That's the legend, although I have no way of confirming it," replied Miss Patty.

"Well if this Eve left Dawn's father just after we moved here, maybe the residue effect blocks their vision when Dawn is away from here at school," deliberated Tara. "And they have no means of identifying her!"

"I was thinking the same thing... Well that it had to do with us moving here anyway. We did move here three months ago. Say, give them a month to try to find me before giving up... I hope," said Dawn.

"Any idea how long this residue would last?" asked Willow, "Only we're planning on attending a wedding in a few months in Sunnydale."

"There's no way of knowing!" sighed Miss Patty.

"I wanna go to Xander and Anya's wedding," stated Dawn firmly.

"What if we could somehow infuse some of the essence of the town into Dawn or into a talisman she could wear?" asked Tara.

"Fran did tell me once that her predecessor had done something similar once. I'll ask her if she can tell me how it was done!" mused Miss Patty.

"That would be great," smiled Dawn happily.

"Right well I need to be going," said Miss Patty getting up. "I'll speak with Fran tonight and we can talk it over tomorrow."

--------------

Dawn lay on her bed, her phone pressed to her ear as she waited for the other end to be answered. A smile coming to her face as a voice caressed her ear, "Hi Maddie. You'll never guess in a million years who turned up here today."

"I suppose I shouldn't try then," giggled Madeline.

"My father," said Dawn.

"Your father!" exclaimed Madeline. "What did he want...? He's not taking you away is he?" a little panic entering her voice.

Dawn smiled at her friend's concern. "No, though there was panic on my part along those lines when I first saw him. Well actually, right up until I talked to him with Rory, her mum and one of our friends. They went with me to make sure he didn't try anything. Anyway to cut a long story short. It turned out that his secretary slash ex-fiancée had been intercepting mine and Buffy's phone calls and letters for the last two years. He-he d-didn't even know mum and Buffy had died," she sniffed wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"The bitch," growled Madeline. "I mean, I can understand any woman not wanting her fiancé having contact with an ex but that's just evil."

'You have no idea.' "I know," sighed Dawn. "Well he only found out about three months ago, but of course, I'd moved away from Sunnydale by then, so he hired some PIs to find me. Incidentally that was who was taking those pictures of us at school the other week, I have them right here," she said as she held up a particularly good one of her talking to Madeline. "So we at least know there isn't some perv hanging around school waiting to grab one of us."

"That's good at least. I've been making sure not to be alone near strangers since Louise and you reported him."

"Well that's always a good idea anyway," pointed out Dawn.

"Yeah... So what's going to happen now?" asked Madeline worriedly.

"Nothing," smiled Dawn happily. "He agreed to let me stay with Willow and Tara and continue attending Chilton. All that's going to change is that he's going to try to get a transfer back home so he can see me more often."

"I'm so glad. I'd hate it if you had to move away, you're one of my best friends. I...I'd miss you," said Madeline sadly.

"I'd miss you as well..." both girls lapsed into silence as they each held their phones to their ears listening to the other breathing into it for several minutes. "So... how was your day? Did you enjoy your ride?" she finally asked.

"Yes, but I missed you being with me, I think Chocolate did as well and of course, I had to behave myself as daddy doesn't ride all that well," giggled Madeline.

"Well how about I bring dad with me next weekend and we could all go riding together," suggested Dawn.

"Well daddy's going out of town for a couple of days. But I can always ask mum if she will come with us," replied Madeline.

"Great," smiled Dawn.

--------------

Dawn looked pleadingly at her redheaded guardian, Willow walking hand-in-hand with Tara as the three of them approached the lobby of the Independence Inn, where they were going to have lunch with Dawn's father. "You're okay with this... right Willow?"

Willow turned smiling at her Ward, "Yeah sweetie... well mostly, you know as long as he doesn't wanna take you away from us," she babbled.

"He told Dawnie, he was happy to leave her in our care. Besides he's still living in Spain. He wouldn't want to have her schooling disrupted again," pointed out Tara as they entered the lobby. She smiled at Lorelai as the older woman came over to them.

"Hey you three," Lorelai greeted them. "So your dad's waiting for you in the dining room. Follow me and I'll show you the way," she explained as she guided them through the lounge and into the dining room, where they could see Hank Summers sitting at one of the tables next to the windows looking out over the grounds. She placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder making the teenager look to her, "Everything's going to be good honey," she whispered before she left them with the man who had risen at their approach.

There was a moment of awkward silence after Dawn stepped back from hugging her father. "Oh," blushed the teenager, "Sorry, ah dad this is Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. Will, Tara, this is my dad Hank Summers," she introduced everyone.

Hank extended his hand and shook the two women's hands, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he smiled warmly as he gestured to the chairs, "Shall we sit!"

"Thank you, Mr Summers," replied Tara as she took a chair with Hank on her left and Willow to her right.

"Under the circumstances please call me Hank," he offered as he sat between the blonde and his daughter.

"Of course Hank," agreed Tara as she tried to reassure the tense man. "Dawn tells us you hope to transfer back home, so you can be closer to her."

Hank nodded, "Yes. I've already made enquiries but at the moment the only job opening in the US is in San Diego which would hardly be better than Spain. They've told me though that because of my circumstances they will give me first refusal for any job opening in the Chicago, Boston or Baltimore offices," he explained.

"And what do you do Mr Summers," asked Willow coldly.

Tara and Dawn exchanged concerned looks with each other. "Willow," pleaded Dawn.

"It's okay pumpkin," Hank reassured Dawn before giving Willow his full attention. "I understand that you may be suspicious of my motives, Ms Rosenberg. But I assure you, I have no intention of taking my daughter away from you. You and Tara were there for her, and Buffy, while I was under the assumption that neither of them wanted to know me." He glanced at Dawn and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I know I should have known better but Eve was so manipulative, when I was with her, it was as if nothing else mattered," he laughed then, "It was like she had me under a spell!" He shook his head at the absurdity of the idea, missing the speculative looks the others exchanged.

"Well, I can assure you that all I want is to see my daughter happy. And I would have to be blind not to see that she is happy living with you two. I just want to be a part of her life again."

Willow studied Hank as she took a sip of her water. She still had some reservations but could sense that the man before her was telling the truth. She nodded as she put her glass down, "Call me Willow, Hank."

A/N: Ha, you thought I was going to have Madeline paying to have the picnic with Dawn. Maybe next year!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Time to Live 12/?

Notes: Some of the dialogue comes from GG transcripts on the Twiz site but most of this is AU. I am also using this part to tie up some loose ends (And make more lol).

'' Thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn sat with her friends on the gym bleachers talking idly, as they waited for Ms MacAfee to return after she left to see Headmaster Charleston just as gym had started.

"So Madeline told us, your dad turned up on Saturday?" asked Erica looking over her shoulder from where she sat with Louise.

Dawn smiled, "Yeah. He wants to come back to the States to live so he can see me more."

"So you're okay with that. I mean you didn't seem overly keen on him when you were talking about him at your sleepover," pointed out Louise.

"Yeah. It turned out the bitch from hell, otherwise known as Eve, his ex-fiancée was hiding all mine and my sister's letters as well as our calls for the last two years he's been working in Spain," Dawn explained.

Just as Erica was about to comment there were murmurs from the other girls. Turning from their conversation, they saw Ms MacAfee and a woman in her mid to late thirties leading the rest of their female classmates in from the girls' locker room, including both Rory and Paris, neither of whom looked happy! Mr Lease led some of the boys in from their own room, including Tristan. "What's going on?" asked Dawn as her two friends joined them.

"This is all your fault," snapped Paris looking daggers at Dawn as she took a seat next to Rory, who also did not look too pleased to be in the gymnasium.

"Mine," frowned Dawn looking confused. "What did I do?"

"We're here because your father sent that private detective to find you. So now a lot of the parents pressed Charleston to teach all the girls how to defend themselves against any perverts that may try something," hissed Paris.

"Ah okay," swallowed Dawn not at all sure, she wanted the fiery blonde angry at her. "But why are the boys here?"

"We have to have someone to act as the perverts," snapped Paris again as if it should be obvious.

Erica and Louise joined Dawn in smirking at each other, "You mean we get to beat up the boys?" she gleefully asked.

Rory's face lit up, "I think you, Dawn, should partner Tristan," she laughed lightly.

"Girls, can I have your attention please," said Ms MacAfee raising her voice as she stood in front of the bleachers with Mr Lease and the stranger. When the various conversations had quieted down, she gestured to the woman at her side. "This is Officer Evans of the Hartford police department. She has been kind enough to come here today to help teach you several techniques in getting away from anyone that may have plans to try to attack you.

"As you were all advised about the incident involving Miss Summers and Miss Grant a few weeks ago, which I am happy to report was only a misunderstanding. Many of your parents were concerned about your overall safety. Therefore, it's been decided that it would be a good idea to teach you how to defend yourselves from an attacker. So, over the next three Mondays, Officer Evans will be here to teach you the rudiments of self defence." She glanced at the boys on the other side of the gym before exchanging a mischievous look with Mr Lease before turning back to the girls. "Many of the boys have volunteered to assist with your training. So, I'll hand you over to Officer Evans. Officer," she finished looking at the police officer and stepping back.

"Good afternoon. As your teacher just told you, I'm Officer Evans, but please feel free to call me Martha," Officer Evans began. She glanced at the clipboard she held, "Will the following girls please join me out front," she read off a half dozen names including Louise's and Erica's. As they joined the Officer, she looked back at the rest, "According to my list, these girls are the only ones that have any self defence training. Are there any others that have not told the school or feel that they have had at least some informal training? If so, please come forward."

Dawn somewhat reluctantly stood with Madeline and Paris as they headed to the front with two of the Puffs and a couple of other girls.

"Right then," began Martha Evans after taking the girls names. "So that I can assess your levels of ability will you all each please choose a boy to be your attacker that you feel would be the best challenge for your size!"

An almost feral glint came to Dawn's eyes as she looked over her _victims_. All the boys had been at the winter formal, where she had humiliated Tristan. They all looked worried that she may choose them!

What Dawn was not aware of, was that of all the girls at Chilton she was one of only three girls that made many of them nervous. Only Paris because of her brashness and her ability over the years to humiliate many of them in class, and Louise because of an incident in junior high that many of them had witnessed and so did not want to antagonise into doing it to them, were _feared_ more.

Although Dawn was aware that most of her friends wanted her to pick Tristan, she decided to choose the largest boy there, Bowman. She could not help smirking at her friends as she led the nervous boy back to the centre of the room. She frowned when she saw Mr Lease pull ten dollars from his pocket and hand it to a smiling Ms MacAfee.

Martha Evans looked curiously at the teachers before assessing the difference in size between Dawn and Bowman. He was at least six inches taller and about twice her mass. "I'm not sure you understood me, Miss Summers. It should be someone you think you can handle as well as a challenge."

The Officer frowned as she heard many of the girls laugh as if she were not privy to a private joke. "I understood fine, Officer Evans," Dawn smirked at the taller woman. "I was taught by the best. I know I can protect myself from any boy in school, and most adults." ''Cause I can also use magick.' she added silently.

"And who was that?" asked Martha Evans, not at all sure she liked the girl's overconfidence.

"My late sister, Buffy, and a friend called Spike," answered Dawn proudly.

"Officer Evans," interrupted Mr Lease. "I can vouch for the fact that Miss Summers is probably more than capable of protecting herself from any of the boys in school. There was an incident at a dance last December when one of our male student's confronted another boy, Miss Summers stepped in and restrained him with a very nasty wristlock."

The Officer looked speculatively at the teenager, "Would you care to demonstrate?" she asked.

"Okay," Dawn quickly grabbed Bowman's wrist and twisted but he did not go to his knees as Tristan had, so Dawn gently kicked the back of the taller boy's knee. Bowman fell to his knees with a thud and grunt. Dawn immediately released him, "I'm sorry, Bowman. Are you okay?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah," he replied rubbing his painful wrist, swearing silently to apologise to Tristan for making fun of him after Dawn had done the same to him at the dance! He rose slowly to his feet.

"That was very good Miss Summers, although I think you could benefit from some formal training," smiled Martha Evans. "I can recommend several good trainers that live here in Hartford that would be a good match for your style."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have enough to protect myself," replied Dawn.

"As you wish," smiled Martha. She looked at the other girls she had sent to pick out an opponent, "Okay let's see what the rest of you know! You first ahh..." she glanced at her clipboard, "Miss Gellar."

Paris' eyes narrowed as she turned to look at her _assailant_, who visibly swallowed before he pretended to attack her.

--------------

"Paris, you broke Mitch's arm," cried Rory again, still a little shocked as they joined their friends in the locker room to change and shower. "It was supposed to be pretend, he wasn't really attacking you," she exclaimed.

"Rory, how was I going to learn how to defend myself if I didn't do it for real? He'll get over it, he's left-handed so it's not like it will affect his ability to keep up with his lessons," Paris said absently pulling her shirt over her head.

Dawn could not help giggling as she undressed beside Rory. "Well one good thing came out of today. Most of the boys now know not to take liberties with most of us. After this, if one of us says no they are not going to argue."

Besides Mitch's broken arms, three others had received bruised ribs and one had a black eye, courtesy of Erica's elbow.

"Yeah okay that's true," conceded Rory. "But did most of you hafta act like some kind of girl biker gang? I know I haven't had as much experience of dating boys as most of you but I don't think they appreciated being humiliated by a girl!"

--------------

Dawn smiled as she spotted her father standing with her guardians through the bus window as she made her way off with her teammates. She gave them a little wave as she waited her turn to shake hands with the Hillside headmistress and her deputy as well as the volleyball coach and Kennedy.

After the short greeting, Mr Fitzgerald, the Hillside coach, and Kennedy showed them to their changing room.

Dawn's eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed the glances Kennedy was giving Madeline as she stood aside to let them all into the changing room. She swallowed and blushed slightly when she heard the growl emitting from her throat as she found herself placing her body between the object of her affection and The Bitch. She blushed even more when the Hillside girl smiled at her.

As they began to change into their volleyball clothes, Madeline smiled over at her friend, "Thanks for that!"

"For what?" frowned Dawn.

"Everyone knows Kennedy Cortes is gay. I'm used to most guys looking at me like a piece of meat. I may not like it... But still it was a little disconcerting being looked at like that by that girl... Not that you know, there's anything wrong with being gay," she blushed lightly.

"Well yeah, 'cause both my guardians are gay," sighed Dawn as she looked away from Madeline so her friend would not see the tears standing in her eyes. 'Oh goddess. What am I gonna do?' She pulled her top over her head blinking rapidly to clear her eyes.

As she laced up her shoes, Ms MacAfee called the team together. "Now I know what you're all thinking. That we were lucky to beat the Wildcats last time, and yes, we were. That is just the point. They became rattled and lost their focus, which you may recall is what I told you. Get them flustered again and keep it close and we can beat them again."

As in the first game, the first set went to Chilton 25-21, but after that, it went all Hillside's way, winning the next three sets 26-24, 25-18 and 25-22.

It was a sombre team that returned to the boys' locker room to change. "I'd just like to say, I feel privileged to be your coach," said Ms MacAfee as the girls stopped changing to look at their coach. "You all knew that going into this game that it would be hard to beat the State Champions on their own ground! Still you all tried your best, better than your best. Chilton could not ask anymore of you. And remember this was only one game and we'll get them again in the final where we will beat them," she smiled with devilment in her eyes. "Now have a quick shower and we'll all walk out of here with our heads held high."

Outside the changing room, Headmaster Charleston waited for them. "Although it was a disappointment to lose today, you should consider yourselves a credit to our school. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you all did your best, and I'm sure the next time we meet them you will prevail!"

"Yes we will Headmaster," smiled Ms MacAfee. "I said much the same just now. When we meet in the final, and we will meet, the outcome will be very different."

"Excellent," Charleston smiled back. "Let us show Hillside how to be as magnanimous in defeat as we are in victory." With that, he led the team to the room where a light tea waited.

Dawn stood quietly in one corner of the room absently nibbling on the food she held, not really in much of a socialising mood. Although as always when she was in a room with Madeline, she instinctively knew where the other brunette was at any given time. She had wondered at this, not sure, if it had something to do with her feelings for the other girl or something to do with her Keyness!

"Dawn Summers, right?" someone asked from the side.

On turning, Dawn found Kennedy standing next to her. "Yes and you're Kennedy Cortes," she stated not liking the shorter girl after the earlier incident with Madeline, even if it now looked as if her friend would not be reciprocating her feelings!

"Hey," said Kennedy holding her hand up in a gesture of peace. "I didn't know Madeline Lynn was taken okay. I don't need to steal someone else's girlfriend."

"Madeline's not my girlfriend, at least not in the way you're implying," snapped Dawn becoming defensive. "I just didn't like the way you looked at her, and neither did she."

Kennedy once again held her hand up in a gesture of peace, "Hey my mistake," she placated Dawn. "Anyway what I really came over here to ask is, are you any relation to Buffy Summers who lived in Sunnydale California?"

Dawn looked sharply at the other girl, "Yeah, she was my sister. How do you know her?" she asked suspicion on her face.

"But that's not possible," answered Kennedy in shock.

"What do you mean? I should know if she was my sister or not," Dawn said in panic.

"Just to clarify, we are both talking about Buffy Summers who moved from LA to Sunnydale in 1997, right?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah that's right we moved there after our parents divorce. Why?"

Kennedy looked around quickly and lowered her voice, "Slayers can't have younger siblings. You did know she was the Slayer, right?"

Dawn nodded mutely before looking more closely at the shorter girl, "H-how do you know what my sister was?"

"I'm what the watchers call a potential. That is, someone who could potentially become the Slayer, there are hundreds of us all over the world," Kennedy explained looking around once more to be sure no one was listening. "My Watcher told me that because of the mystical energy used to create a potential while still in the womb it makes the mother sterile."

A look of shock passed over Dawn's features, "Dawn. Has Kennedy said something mean?" came Madeline's voice from her other side.

Turning to look at her friend, who now stood next to her staring daggers at Kennedy. Unable to keep a smile off her face as she realised that her friend was equally prepared to defend her! "No, we're just talking about my sister. Kennedy once met her," she hated lying to Madeline but needed to cover her shock somehow!

"Oh," said Madeline not softening her fierce stance towards Kennedy in the slightest. "Well the team is heading out, are you ready?" she explained her features softening as she turned her attention to her friend.

"Ah yeah, I'm ready," nodded Dawn as she walked away from Kennedy without a backward glance.

Kennedy smirked at their backs, "Yeah right, not her girlfriend," she muttered before looking around for her own friends.

--------------

Dawn was quieter than normal as she returned home with her guardians, just staring out at the deepening evening. Willow shared a quick glance with her girlfriend, "What's wrong Dawnie?" she asked looking into the back. "Are you sad because the team lost?"

"No... I mean yeah, I'm sad that we lost, but... no it's got nothing to do with that," sighed Dawn glancing at the redhead for a moment before returning to her study of what was passing by outside.

Willow exchanged another more concerned look with her partner before turning her full attention to the teenager, "Then what is it? You haven't seemed yourself since the game," she pushed gently.

"Why would it matter what I feel, I'm not real," snapped Dawn bitterly.

"Dawnie," exclaimed Willow in panic. "What happened tonight, did your dad say something..."

"No, Kennedy," interrupted Dawn.

"Who?" frowned Willow.

"Kennedy Cortes, she's the Captain of the Hillside Wildcats," explained the teenager. "She knows I can't be real. She knew all about Buffy being the Slayer," she cried tears standing in her eyes.

"What? How?" cried Willow in a real panic now.

"Kennedy's a potential."

"A what?" asked Willow.

"She told me that although Faith's the Slayer. Around the world there are hundreds of girls that the Council look after because they have the potential to become the Slayer if something happened to her," explained Dawn.

"Ah okay, I guess that makes sense!" mused Willow. "But what has that got to do with you thinking you're not real?"

"Because apparently when, whatever it is that chooses the potentials makes one, it makes the mother sterile. So Kennedy knows I can't really be Buffy's younger sister," Dawn explained the tears trickling down her face.

As they were about to pass an off ramp, Tara signalled quickly and left the freeway, pulling to a stop near some shops. With a glance at her girlfriend they both got out and climbed into the back with their Ward, one each side. They enveloped the distraught teenager in their arms who continued to cry quietly. "Dawnie, you are real, you have always been real. How you started out is irrelevant," stated the blonde. "You may have started as the Key but in many ways everyone starts out as energy, spirit energy. Our bodies are just shells our spirit inhabits for a time until it's time to move on. No one has a say in how they come into being, or who their parents are. Goddess, I know that better than most with my own father, although I have no wish to ever see him again, I can't deny I owe half my DNA to him."

"Dawnie, we love you, the Scooby gang love you, your dad loves you, your friends at Chilton and Stars Hollow love you. You. Are. Loved. And you are as real as everyone else," added Willow firmly. "What does it matter if you came into existence in a different way from everyone else, you're here now, and we all love you," she said kissing her Ward on the top of her head.

"But what about Kennedy?" sniffed Dawn. "She will probably tell her Watcher! I don't want the Council coming after me because they're frightened that some Thing will try to use me to destroy the world."

Willow released the teenager, "When we get home we'll call Giles. He'll know what to do!"

"O-okay," nodded Dawn wiping her eyes.

Tara looked over at her girlfriend, "You drive sweetie, I'll stay in the back with Dawnie." Nodding Willow climbed out, hurried around to the driver's side, and climbed in.

--------------

The phone rang several times before it was eventually picked up, "Rupert Giles."

"Hey Giles," smiled Willow as she sat with Tara and Dawn on the couch, the phone set on speaker on the table in front of them.

"Willow. Is something wrong?"

Willow chuckled as Tara and Dawn giggled at the Watcher's concern. "Hey can't we call without something being wrong..."

"Willow," Tara interrupted looking pointedly at their Ward.

"Right," blushed Willow. "Okay so something is wrong, sorry Giles. We don't always mean to call you when we have a problem but it always seems to work out that way, sorry..." she babbled.

"WILLOW," Giles cried out. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry about that Giles," said Tara placing a hand on her babbling girlfriend's arm. "What we phoned you for was that today, a girl queried Dawn's existence as Buffy's younger sister. Apparently, she's a potential that goes to Hillside. She told Dawn that her Watcher told her that potential slayers and slayers can't have younger siblings as the magicks used to make potentials makes their mothers barren."

"Is that all," laughed Giles. "What's this girl's name? I'll contact her Watcher and give the fool a piece of my mind. All I can say is the quality of watchers has diminished in recent years..."

"Giles, I think you've caught Willow's babble," giggled Dawn, some of the apprehension leaving her at his tone.

"Very funny Dawn," sighed Giles. "Dawn, while it is very rare for slayers and potentials to have younger siblings. It is not unheard of. My own grandmother was the younger sister of a Slayer born just before the First World War. So who is this girl?"

"Kennedy Cortes, she goes to Hillside Academy in Hartford," explained Dawn her mood rising now that Giles had told them about his own family. "Thanks Giles."

"Dawn, none of us will ever be in a position to really understand what you are going through when you're reminded of the unique way in which you came into this world, but we all love you. Dawn, you are loved."

"Thanks Giles," said Dawn quietly as her guardians hugged her.

"It was my pleasure Dawn. Now if there's nothing else I can help with! I really must be going as Faith will be here soon for patrol."

"No Giles that's all," smiled Tara over the top of Dawn's head as she looked at Willow. "We'll really try to talk to you more often, when it doesn't involve a crisis. Bye Giles," she said as she leaned over and disconnected the call.

--------------

Dawn sat next to her father as she directed him to the Austrian Riding School building, smiling as she spotted Madeline standing with her mother by the door. "There they are," she told him before climbing out and waving.

Since taking up riding again, Dawn had bought all the riding gear but her father had decided on just jeans and a leather jacket. Hank smiled at his enthusiastic daughter, "I figured, seeing as they're waving back."

Father and daughter walked over to greet mother and daughter. "Dad, this is my friend Madeline and her mother Sarah Lynn. Maddie, Sarah, this is my dad, Hank," Dawn introduced everyone.

"Lynn?" queried Hank as he shook Sarah's hand. "Are you Matthew Lynn's wife by any chance?"

Sarah smiled back at Hank, "Yes. You know my husband?"

"We've met on several occasions. He's helped finance several of the building projects I've helped design for various clients," Hank explained.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Hank," said Sarah. She looked to their daughters standing waiting impatiently, "I think our daughters are anxious to get to the horses!" she laughed lightly.

Hank looked at his fidgeting daughter and her friend, a smirk in place, "My god do you mean Madeline's as mad about horses as Dawn?" he asked in mock horror.

"Funny dad," pouted Dawn. "There's nothing wrong in loving horses and riding. It wasn't the horse's fault you fell off last time."

Hank looked back to Sarah, "The last time I rode, back in California. A runaway horse with a young girl on passed us on the track. I tried doing the chivalrous thing and chased after her. I managed to pull the horse up but lost my balance and fell off between the two horses and ended up with a broken leg," he explained.

"See, not the horse's fault," laughed Dawn as she and Madeline lead the two adults into the building.

Sarah and Hank smiled at each other as they observed their daughters greeting their mounts. "It's good to see Dawn so happy again. After her mother and I divorced, Dawn always seemed so withdrawn whenever she and her sister visited my ex-fiancée and myself in San Diego before we moved to Spain... Although with what I know of her now, it may well have been her whole attitude towards my daughters that caused it."

"Madeline mentioned something about your ex-fiancée hiding your daughters' calls and correspondence from you. I'm sorry, but that was a vile thing for anyone to do," said Sarah.

"Yes it was. I can never forgive myself for not keeping in closer contact with them, if I had, I would have known my ex-wife was ill," Hank mourned with glassy eyes.

"Well I forgive you." Hank had not realised that they were close enough to be overheard by their daughters. "Although if I ever meet Eve, well... I won't be so forgiving," snarled Dawn.

"Nor will I, Dawn," agreed Hank. "Now this is supposed to be a pleasant day's riding, let's not bring my ex into this," he said firmly.

"Agreed Hank," nodded Sarah walking over to her own horse.

They had been riding for some ten minutes, Sarah and Hank at the back chatting idly, the late winter sun shining brightly through the trees. Madeline looked back pleadingly at her mother, "Mum!" asking permission in that one word.

Sarah sighed as she looked at her daughter's pleading face, "Not to far," she advised.

Madeline looked over at her friend, "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," smirked Dawn her eyes twinkling, "On three... Three," she cried as she goaded Chocolate into a full gallop not fooling Madeline for a moment as her friend spurred Thunder after the other horse laughing excitedly.

Sarah leaned over and placed a restraining hand on Hank's forearm, "They'll be fine," she smiled reassuringly at him. "They need the thrill. I recognised the look in Dawn's eyes the first time horses were mentioned. Madeline's been riding since she was four and I understand that your daughter is an equally accomplished equestrian."

Hank looked after the quickly disappearing teenagers before looking back at Sarah, "I just worry that something will happen to Dawn, she's all the family I have left," he sighed.

"I understand. You're a parent. We all worry about our children. But if you try stopping them all the time, they will just end up doing something really stupid to rebel. If we let them have these small _adventures_, when it comes to the more serious things, such as drinking and drugs they are more inclined to listen."

"I guess!" mused Hank. "Although this was never my area, Joyce always took care of it." He chuckled, "To tell you the truth, both my daughters could always twist me around their little fingers."

"Matthew has the same problem with Madeline, and to a lesser extent with our son Matthew. Madeline only has to pout and call him daddy and he caves," Sarah laughed.

"I can relate," laughed Hank. "So do you want to pick-up the pace?"

Sarah laughed, "Well we can't let our daughters have all the fun," she said as she goaded her horse to go faster.

--------------

The next day, Willow and Tara took Dawn to see her father off. The teenager was reluctant to let her father go but with many tears and hugs, she finally relented as she said her goodbyes at the gate.

As Hank shook hands with Willow, he could not help smiling at Tara as she held his crying daughter. "I promise, Dawn, I'll get that transfer, even if I have to quit and join another firm. I've set up things with my bank, so you will be receiving some money each month," he held up his hand at the look of protest that appeared on the redhead's face. "I get that you don't need the money. But let me do this for Dawn, let her spend it how she likes or put it into her college fund. I need to think I'm doing something to help look after my daughter."

Willow nodded, "Okay Hank."

As he went to turn to head through the gate, he again found himself enveloped in his daughter's arms, he gently rubbed her back. "I'll see you soon Pumpkin, I have some vacation time coming up, and as I said, I _will_ be coming back home to stay. Now I really must go," he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, bye dad," said Dawn releasing her father again. "I'll write you every week and tell you everything that's happened," she said as Tara wrapped her arm around her shoulders as they watched him disappear.

--------------

"So?" asked Rory as she and Dawn met Dean as he exited Doose's.

"It's depressing," replied Dean.

"It's beautiful," insisted Rory.

"She throws herself under a train," pointed out Dean.

"But I bet she looked great doing it," added Dawn with a giggle as she finally made out the book cover the boy was carrying.

"I don't know. I think maybe Tolstoy's just a little over my head," mused Dean.

Dawn did not say anything but she was beginning to think that maybe Dean was not the right person for Rory!

"No, that's not true," Rory disagreed firmly. "Tolstoy wrote for the masses, the common man. It's completely untrue that you have to be some kind of genius to read his stuff."

"Yeah but..."

"Now I know it's big..."

"Very big," nodded Dean.

"And long..." Rory added.

"Very, very long," agreed Dean.

"And many of the Russian names tend be spelled very similar, making it confusing..."

"Every single person's name ends with 'ski'. Now how is that possible?" asked Dean.

"Actually according to Ms Kovacs, my Eastern European language teacher, it's thought that names ending in s-k-i originate in Poland while those ending in s-k-y may be misspelled Polish, but they are more likely to be Czech, Slovak, Russian, Ukrainian, or Belarusian," explained Dawn. 'And I've lost him,' she thought as Dean gave her a confused look. "I just thought you'd like to know!"

"Oh, okay," frowned Dean.

"But it's one of my favourite books," insisted Rory. "And I know that if you just give it a try you..."

"Alright. I'll try again," sighed Dean.

"Really?" asked Rory happily.

"Yeah," nodded Dean.

"You won't be sorry," Rory assured him.

'Yeah, right,' thought Dawn as she began walking with her friend again.

"Coffee?" suggested Dean as he took his girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah. Dawn and I were just heading over to Luke's anyway," Rory told him.

Dean looked around at the men putting decorations up all over the square, "Man, I thought Christmas was a big deal around here."

"Well, this is a town that likes the celebrating. Last year, we had a month long carnival when we finally got off the septic tank system," smirked Rory.

"I heard about that," smiled Dawn.

"A month long? You're kidding," exclaimed Dean.

"No," Rory shook her head. "There were rides and a petting zoo and balloon animals and a freak show."

"Uh huh. Okay, you almost had me going there for a second."

'Wow and there I was beginning to think Dean wasn't wise to the way that is the Gilmores!' giggled Dawn. At the look the two were giving her, she smiled at them, "Sorry just thinking of something I heard ah... Willow tell Tara earlier."

"So what are you doing Friday night?" enquired Dean looking back to his girlfriend.

"Well, I've got the usual Friday night grandparents' dinner. But I thought maybe if we get back early enough, you and I should go watch the bonfire together. I mean, it's kind of corny, but it's really pretty. And they sell star-shaped hotdogs."

"How about if you get out of dinner at your grandparents' this week?" pushed Dean gently.

"I don't think so," said Rory sadly.

"Well, what if it's for a really special occasion?" asked Dean.

"Well, that special occasion better include my being relocated to a plastic bubble if my grandmother's gonna let me out of dinner."

"There must be some other excuse that you could use," replied Dean sadly.

"Like what?" asked Rory.

"Like it's your three-month anniversary with your boyfriend," explained Dean.

"It is?"

"Yeah," nodded Dean. "Three months from your birthday. I mean, that's when I gave you the bracelet and that's when I figured this whole thing kinda started."

"Wow. Three months," exclaimed Rory a little shocked that she had forgotten.

'Rory didn't remember her three month anniversary! Maybe she's not so in love with him after all?' "Of course you can get out of dinner, Rory," interrupted Dawn. "It's a really special occasion for you. Your grandma wouldn't be so mean as to make you go."

"Actually, technically your birthday was on a Saturday, so really it should be Saturday..."

'Well no, her birthday was Friday her party was Saturday,' thought Dawn rolling her eyes.

"...but I work Saturday and I planned out this whole big thing so I thought maybe we could do it on Friday," Dean finished explaining.

"What whole big thing?" asked Rory wondering what he had planned.

"Just this once. Miss dinner. Please," Dean pleaded. "Don't make me throw myself under a train."

"I'll see what I can do," Rory told him coyly.

"Thank you," sighed Dean.

"You're welcome. It's our three-month anniversary," said Rory still a little shocked.

"Yeah it is," nodded Dean as he held open the diner door for the two girls.

"I feel kind of stupid that I didn't even know about this," pouted Rory.

"That's quite alright," said Dean waving it off.

"We have had a lot of schoolwork in the last two weeks including three assignments," pointed out Dawn as she took a seat at one of the empty tables. "I'm sure Dean understands!"

"Well yeah," agreed Rory. "But I mean I feel really bad that I missed our two-month anniversary."

"Quite alright too," smirked Dean.

"How was it?" asked Rory her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Pretty good," he told them.

"I'm glad," giggled Rory.

--------------

"And they're off," sighed Madeline as the bell rang.

Tristan and Summer began kissing in front of some lockers as Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise walked towards them.

"The bell just rang three seconds ago. How did they get lip locked so fast?" snapped Paris.

"I want a boyfriend to make out with," pouted Louise.

"Ty Tolson likes you," pointed out Madeline.

"I want a different boyfriend to make out with," sighed Louise.

"I can't get to my locker," said Paris in frustration.

"I'm sure they'll move if you ask nice. You know, dangle a hotel key in front of their faces," smirked Louise.

"This is a school. You don't do this in a school," insisted Paris.

"Not unless you've got a boyfriend like Tristan. Then you do it anywhere you can," Louise laughed lightly.

"Street corner," suggested Madeline.

"Shopping mall," added Louise.

"Phone booth," offered Rory.

"Hey. What we doing?" asked Dawn coming up behind them.

"Hi," smiled Madeline as she looked at her friend. "We're just listing make out places for Tristan and Summer."

"Ooh how about Starbucks. Coffee and smooches," laughed Dawn.

"Thank you all for the 'where to make out' list, I just need to get my books," snapped Paris again.

"Hell hath no fury," smirked Louise.

Paris walked over to the couple, "Excuse me. You're in my way. Hey, spawn in front of somebody else's locker please."

"I'm assuming your locker's in there somewhere also!" asked Dawn.

"Yup. Right behind Belle Watling," Paris told her.

"God, look at that. It's like he's eating her face," cringed Rory.

"Okay, that's it. I'm getting the fire hose," snorted Paris beginning to turn away.

Dawn had no doubt that the fiery blonde would follow through with her threat. "Let me try first," offered Dawn moving around Paris and tapped Tristan firmly on the shoulder. "Hey. You wanna move. You're in front of our lockers."

Madeline and Rory could not help smirking as Tristan jumped when Dawn tapped him on the shoulder, his eyes taking on a nervous look as he realised that Dawn was right next to him. "What? Ah yeah... ah sorry. Just got a little carried away," he stammered as he hurried to move with his girlfriend of the moment away from Dawn as quickly as possible.

"Right," nodded Dawn.

"Hey Paris," said Tristan as he moved past the blonde.

"Hey," replied Paris absently.

"You should get bangs," Summer suddenly said.

"Thanks for the tip," snorted Paris.

"You have a long forehead," pointed out Summer. "Bangs would hide that."

Dawn rolled her eyes at Rory as Tristan and Summer moved down the hallway and began kissing again.

"Hey, party at my house Saturday," declared Madeline handing an A4 sizes flyer to Dawn.

"Dress to impress please," smiled Louise.

"I'll be there," beamed Dawn.

Madeline handed one to Rory, "Come?"

"Oh, I don't know," mused Rory.

"You can bring your boyfriend," Madeline told her.

"I'll see," smiled Rory.

"So, meet me after biology?" they heard Summer say as she parted from Tristan as the bell rang for the next class.

"And if I don't?" smirked Tristan.

"You will," said Summer coyly.

"Oh, yes I will. Ah. To be young and in love," sighed Tristan as he watched Summer walking away.

"What a shame Elizabeth Barrett Browning wasn't here to witness this," declared Paris. "She'd put her head through a wall."

--------------

"I just can't believe it!" commented Lane happily as she and Dawn helped Rory get ready for her anniversary date with Dean.

"I know!" replied Rory just as happily.

"I mean, three months, that's like one sixty-fourth of your life!" pointed out Lane.

"I know."

"And you keep saying you aren't great at math," teased Dawn.

"Are you going to the festival? 'Cause maybe we could meet you there later," asked Rory.

"Oh yeah, that would be romantic," Lane snorted.

"Lane," rebuked Rory sternly.

"Yes, I'm going to the festival. And would you like to know why?" asked Lane pouting.

Dawn and Rory exchanged a knowing look in Rory's mirror that Lane completely missed in her rant.

"My mother has once again set me up," exclaimed Lane.

"Another future doctor?" smirked Dawn.

"Ah yeah," sighed Lane. "When do you think you can get Henry to get his mum to call my mum?"

"Well maybe Henry already has?" chuckled Rory her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Huh!" frowned Lane.

"Henry told us this morning that he had his mother call yours," giggled Dawn. "It's him you're going with tonight."

Lane's eyes bugged out, "What! I hafta go get ready," she yelled heading for the door. "You should've told me," she cried in irritation as the door closed behind her.

"Well someone's happy," smiled Dawn as she lifted Rory's hair up. "Up I think, it will make you look more mature!"

--------------

"So do you think the story's true?" asked Tara as she walked hand-in-hand with Willow.

"Well we all know most stories are based at least partly on fact," mused Willow as they stopped near the gazebo staring into each other's eyes while holding hands. "If it's true! I think I want Patty's version to be the true one," she said kissing the blonde.

Neither of them noticed Rachel smiling behind the lens of her camera as she captured the moment from the other side of the fire. She then noticed Luke sitting with Lorelai on a nearby bench. Lifting her camera again, she took several pictures of them before turning to continue her circuit of the square.

--------------

"Hey. Where the hell's the fire department when you need them?" smiled Lorelai.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Hartford?" frowned Luke looking over at Lorelai as she sat down.

"Yeah," nodded Lorelai.

"What happened?"

"Climbed out the window," Lorelai told him.

"Okay."

"That's it. You're not curious why?" Lorelai frowned.

"No."

"That's what I love about you."

"Hey," said Luke looking at her. "How long you been here?"

"A little while."

Luke smirked, "Did you see Harry and Taylor get into a fistfight?"

"No! Aww! How did I miss that? I'm so bummed!" pouted Lorelai.

"It was good," chuckled Luke.

--------------

"Can I get a copy of the picture you took of Willow and Tara?" asked Dawn as Rachel walked by where she was leaning against a tree looking into the flames.

Rachel smiled at the teenager, "Sure, if you want. I'll even give you a signed copy of the book I'm thinking of trying to get published."

"Great," replied Dawn. "If you have problems finding a publisher, my friend Louise's dad owns Grant publishing. Okay so they only tend to publish the hmmm more sleazy books but Louise said her dad's after creating a subsidiary company to get into more mainstream books."

"Really!" asked Rachel drawing closer and whispering to Dawn, "Don't tell Luke, but I've done some photography for Grant Publishing," she smirked.

"Woo dirt, I'll hafta remember that if I need blackmail material on you," giggled Dawn.

"Well I'll have that copy ready tomorrow, come by the diner about noon," smiled Rachel as she walked off again.

Dawn spotted Lane and Henry across the square walking in front of Mrs Kim and another woman that she guessed was Henry's mother and about a dozen other members of their two families. She smiled and gave the two a little wave as they spied her, they smiled back, and Lane returned a little wave of her own without her mother spotting it.

"Isn't that Henry Cho with Lane?" asked Willow coming up behind her Ward hand-in-hand with Tara.

Dawn turned, a smirk on her face, "Yeah it is. Lane met him when he came to our house to work on the debate that time. They sort of hit it off. I suppose his mum must have phoned Mrs Kim and arranged a date for tonight."

"And did you have something to do with that?" asked Willow arching her eyebrow.

"I'm going to plead the fifth on that," giggled Dawn.

"Come on my little Shidduch, let's go get some hotdogs," laughed Willow.

--------------

"So where's Rachel?" asked Lorelai looking around.

"Oh, she's a founder's party punch junkie."

"God, even the nice girls aren't safe."

"Yeah," nodded Luke. "She's been running around here taking all kinds of pictures."

"She's having a good time," smiled Lorelai.

"I guess so. I hope so," mused Luke.

"So?" prompted Lorelai.

"Yes?"

"So, what's the haps with you two?" asked Lorelai.

"The haps? Well, let's see. What is the haps?" frowned Luke.

"I mean, like, ya know, what's going..."

"I know what you meant by the haps."

"Okay, well you're repeating it like a thousand times."

"I was pondering," explained Luke.

"Well you ponder really slowly."

"If I did it fast it wouldn't be pondering. Pondering by nature is a slow connotation," Luke pointed out.

"Okay. Fine, fine."

"It's okay."

"Is she staying?" asked Lorelai.

"I don't know."

"Do you want her to?"

"I don't know," frowned Luke.

"She seems to really like you."

"Yeah she does, but she doesn't have the greatest attention span."

"Yeah."

"But she is here," Luke pointed out.

"Yes, she is," agreed Lorelai.

"I don't know. You spend a lot of time debating things, ya know, is it right, is it wrong, or should I do this, should I do that. I mean, sometimes you should just jump in and take a shot. What's the worst that can happen? She left before, I lived. Maybe this time..." he left it hanging.

Lorelai swallowed not believing she was encouraging Luke to commit to Rachel. "I think that's really great."

"You do?" asked Luke looking from the fire to Lorelai.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," smiled Luke.

"You're welcome."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go check up on Rachel," Luke said rising. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," assured Lorelai hiding her pain behind a smile.

--------------

As Dawn walked back to her home with her two guardians, she happened to glance across the street only to see Rory walking towards her own home. It looked from Dawn's view that her friend was in shock. "Ah guys, I gotta have a quick word with Rory," she said looking quickly towards her guardians before hurrying towards her friend.

"Okay sweetie," nodded Tara absently before she looked towards the other teenager, a frown coming to her features. "Does Rory look sad to you?" she asked her girlfriend.

Willow looked over at the two girls, "Yeah. Hopefully it's only your normal teen angst!" she mused. "I'm sure Dawnie will tell us if it's something bad!"

--------------

"Hey, Rory. What's wrong?" asked Dawn as she seemed to materialise out of nowhere to her friend.

Rory jumped a little, as she had not really noticed anything since leaving Dean in the scrap yard. "Ah nothing," she said sadly.

Dawn grabbed her friend's hand, "Yeah there is, I can tell. Rory, we're friends, you can tell me anything... Did Dean do something to you?"

"What?" exclaimed Rory her eyes going big. "No, he didn't try anything. Dean's not like that."

"Sorry, I ah... just assumed, you know, with you coming home alone and all angsty. So what is it? Please Rory; I don't like seeing any of my friends in pain like you look at this moment."

Rory looked at her pleading friend, she sighed, "Dean broke up with me, or... I broke up with him! I'm not too clear on it at the moment!"

Dawn looked confused, "You're not sure who broke up with whom?" she asked.

"No. He was building me a car," Rory said going off tangent.

"Ah I'm confused! He was building you a car and then maybe broke up with you?"

"He took me to the scrap yard over on Apple. We sat in the car, he started kissing me. Th-then he said he loved me."

"And," prompted Dawn.

"And nothing," said Rory, "I couldn't tell him I loved him back 'cause I'm not sure I love him... I mean, shouldn't I know?" she pleaded with her friend.

"I-I guess," mused Dawn quietly unsure how to answer.

"That's what I think too. I'll see you tomorrow," sighed Rory crossing the street leaving her friend standing staring after her.

--------------

The next day, Dawn knocked at the Gilmore's front door. Normally she would have just walked in, as per Lorelai's instructions when the three former Sunnydalers had moved in next door. However, after her encounter with Rory the previous evening, she did not think it right to just walk in!

Lorelai opened the door, worry on her face, "Oh thank god," she exclaimed pulling the teenager inside.

"How is she?"

"Crazy! She won't talk about it, she won't wallow. Dawn, she needs to wallow," sighed Lorelai.

"Did she tell you what happened?" whispered Dawn.

"No she just told me they broke up... Dawn, do you know why they broke up?"

"Yeah, sort of! But I promised not to tell. Is she in her room?"

"Yes," said Lorelai.

"I'll talk to her. Maybe get her to tell you everything."

"Okay. But she needs to wallow," Lorelai sighed again as she allowed Dawn to pass and after knocking on Rory's door enter her daughter's room.

"Hey Dawn," smiled Rory sounding chipper. "So what do you think of the new air freshener?"

Dawn looked intensely at the other teenager, "It smells nice. Rory, you need to talk about what happened last night."

"No I don't," Rory disagreed firmly. "I have things to do. And I don't need to wallow," she declared looking past her friend to where her mother stood.

"Ah okay then," mused Dawn. "So you're saying you're over him completely?"

"Dawn, you can say his name, I won't break!"

"Right. So you're over Dean," stated Dawn watching her friend closely.

"Yes I am."

"Good. So you have no excuse not to come to Madeline's party tonight?"

"I'm not really a party type."

"Well if you're really over Dean, you can come tonight. You might meet another boy that wants to take you out... Unless of course you haven't really gotten over Dean?"

Rory's eyes narrowed before she stuck her chin out and said, "Okay. I'll go to Madeline's party. You driving?" Dawn nodded. "Okay I'll see you at six."

"Great," smiled Dawn. "I'm going to see if Lane wants to come too. Henry mentioned that he was going to be there," she finished before leaving and indicating to Lorelai with her eyes that she wanted her to follow.

Stepping out onto the Gilmore front porch she whispered to the older woman, "I don't think she's gonna wallow until she's ready or... we force her to. Maybe going tonight will do it."

"You'll watch her?" asked Lorelai.

"Of course I will," nodded Dawn before heading towards Kim's antiques.

--------------

"Wow, this is unbelievable. My wedding won't be this big," exclaimed Lane as she looked around while following Rory and Dawn.

"Yeah," smiled Rory.

"This is amazing! People live here?" asked Lane as they moved through the mass of teenagers.

"This is Madeline's house," explained Dawn looking around for her friend.

"Is this what your grandparents' house looks like?" asked Lane looking at Rory.

"No. I mean it's big but it's not this Hearst castlely," replied Rory.

"I mean there should be a map or a tour guide or Robin Leech or something," smiled Lane.

"I've been here a couple of times, we'll get by," giggled Dawn.

"Hey Dawn," said Rory.

"Yeah?" replied Dawn turning to her friend.

"Thanks for talking me into coming tonight," Rory gave her a small smile before turning to her oldest friend, "And thank you for coming with us."

"Anytime," smiled Lane, "But I should confess that Henry mentioned that he was coming tonight, so there may have been ulterior motives," she explained before her eyes went wide, "Oh my God, there's a pool table."

"And a DJ," pointed out Dawn laughing at her friend.

"It's like a teenage Sodom and Gomorrah," exclaimed Lane happily.

"You came!" Dawn heard Madeline say happily.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to but Dawn talked me into it," answered Rory not realising that Madeline was really talking to Dawn.

"Said I would," Dawn returned Madeline's smile.

"Madeline your house is beautiful," complemented Rory.

"Thanks, my father's family's lived here for years," explained Madeline.

"So where is he?" asked Louise coming to stand next to Madeline with Erica in tow.

"My father?" frowned Madeline. "He's in Japan."

"No not your father," sighed Louise rolling her eyes before turning to Rory. "Prince Charming?"

"He didn't come," replied Rory her face falling slightly.

"Why?" asked Louise.

"His white horse was in the shop," snipped Rory.

"You guys didn't break up did you?" asked Louise.

"Leave it Louise, okay," interrupted Dawn.

"Hi, I'm Lane," Lane said quickly.

"As in 'walk down a...'?" prompted Louise.

"Yes exactly," nodded Lane having heard it many times.

"Hi, I'm Madeline," Madeline introduced herself, "That's Louise and that's Erica," she indicated the two blondes.

Two boys came up and wrapped their arms around Louise and Erica, "So when does the tour of the pool house start?" the one holding Louise asked.

"You've seen the pool house before," pointed out Madeline.

"Yes but he hasn't seen it at night right?" smirked Louise looking up into his face.

"Right," said the boy returning the smirk.

"But..." frowned Erica.

"Erica, you are not confused. Think. Process. Focus," said Louise.

"Right," nodded Erica finally catching on.

"Oh! Bye!" said Madeline absently as her friends allowed the boys to lead them away.

"No glove no love," Paris called out as she walked past the two girls on her way to her friends.

"Lovely," they heard Louise call back.

"So I didn't think you were much of a party girl," Paris said looking at Rory.

"I'm not usually but Dawn persuaded me to come by and check it out," explained Rory.

"Same exact people we see at school except now we get to see them dance. So where is your boyfriend?" Paris asked.

"We, um, we broke up," sighed Rory.

"Well he's obviously an idiot," sneered Paris. "But at least you had a boyfriend for a while."

"Thanks, I think," mused Rory.

"So you want to get drinks?" Madeline asked looking at Dawn.

"Sure," nodded Dawn beginning to follow her friend, as usually happened when they were together, everything and everyone seemed to slip into the background leaving only the two of them.

After collecting some drinks, the two sat halfway up the marble staircase where it was quieter. "So your dad's in Japan. Where's your mum?" asked Dawn.

"DAR meeting or something, and Matthew's staying over at a friend's," explained Madeline. "So Rory and her boyfriend broke up?"

"Yeah. Her mum, Lorelai says she needs to wallow. Only she won't, so I figured I'd bring her here tonight. So if she really is okay with the break up, then she might hook up with someone here. And if not, maybe it will shock her into telling her mother the truth."

"I get the impression that you already know?" pushed Madeline.

"Yeah, but I said I wouldn't tell," Dawn explained. "So don't your parents worry that these parties will get out of hand?"

"A little," confessed Madeline. "But all the servants are still around and daddy always hires a couple of security guards that can step in to stop any trouble. Plus all the security cameras are switched on," she explained pointing out several that Dawn had not noticed the other times she had been to the Lynn home.

Dawn giggled, "It's a good thing Will and Tara didn't think of that at my sleepover."

"Well they found out about the wine anyway," pointed out Madeline.

"True."

Just then they spotted Tristan hurrying after Summer at the bottom of the stairs. "Look why won't you answer me?" he cried.

"Because you didn't say 'please'," sneered Summer.

"Summer," he whined.

"Can we do this later? There's a party going on."

"I think the love's gone out of that relationship," mused Dawn.

"Can't say I'm surprised... Although it's usually reversed!" remarked Madeline.

"Just tell me what you were doing locked in the bathroom with Austin," snapped Tristan.

"Nothing," sighed Summer.

"Nothing?"

"Yup."

"She lacks that certain ah conviction, don't you think?" giggled Dawn.

"Oh yeah," laughed Madeline.

"No," they heard Tristan shout, beginning to draw others attention.

"Well why don't you tell me what I was doing since you seem to know everything," scoffed Summer.

"Hey you are my girlfriend."

"Ooh now he's a caveman," asked Summer beginning to play to the audience. "What are you going to do, knock me on the back of my head with a club and then drag me back to your Porsche?"

"Summer please," whined Tristan noticing that many of the teenagers around them were staring!

"Ooh, good song," said Summer turning around and ignoring Tristan as she started dancing. Tristan looked around the room before walking away.

"Well that's it then, no need to have to ask them to move away from our lockers anymore," Dawn pointed out. She noticed Paris looking at her watch again, "Why does Paris keep looking at her watch?" she asked.

"Her mum always makes her attend every party anyone at school throws 'cause she says Paris doesn't have enough people skills. She's not allowed to leave until 10.30," replied Madeline somewhat sadly.

"And if she left early. What's supposed to happen?"

"No idea really! Grounding Paris would sort of be counter productive wouldn't it," giggled Madeline. "Hey Lane's dancing with Henry Cho?"

"Yeah, Rory and I set them up the day after the Bangles concert. I just knew they'd hit it off."

"That was sweet of you."

"I guess," smirked Dawn before lapsing into silence as the two just stared at each other.

Dawn and Madeline had just collected more drinks when Dawn spotted an upset Rory looking around franticly before heading towards Lane dancing with Henry. "We have to go," she stated to Lane. "Have you seen Dawn?"

"Here," announced Dawn walking up with Madeline.

"Rory are you ok?" asked Lane concern in her eyes.

"We have to go," agreed Dawn looking first at Rory and Lane before turning to Madeline for understanding.

Madeline nodded, "Of course," her voice a little sad. "Did you have coats?" she asked leading the way to the door.

Dawn opened the car doors with the remote and watched Lane help Rory to the car as she looked back at Madeline stood next to her at the top of the steps. "I'm sorry about this. But I'm their ride. I had a great time tonight."

"That's okay Dawnie, just make sure Rory's okay," Madeline said giving Dawn a quick hug.

"I will. At least she'll be able to get past it now. I'll call you tomorrow, bye Maddie," said Dawn waving as she hurried after her other friends.

--------------

Lane rode in the back holding Rory all the way home. No one spoke. They all knew what was happening!

Dawn pulled into her driveway and jumping out hurrying to help Lane get the still distraught Rory from the back. "Lane you better get going just in case your mum gets home early from your aunt's. I'll make sure Rory gets in okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Lane.

"Yeah. It looks like Lorelai's home anyways."

"Okay. I'll see you both tomorrow. Bye guys," cried Lane as she reluctantly hurried towards her home.

Dawn held Rory by the shoulders as she guided her towards her house, "Everything's gonna be alright. I know just now, you don't think so, but it will be," she said quietly. She opened the Gilmore front door and drew her friend inside where she saw Lorelai rising from the couch. Meeting the older woman's eyes she smiled sadly at her, "I think Rory's ready to wallow now," she said as Lorelai took over from her holding Rory. "I'll ah see you tomorrow. Bye Rory, bye Lorelai," she said backing out the door and closing it behind her.

--

A/N: According to Wilipedia, Shidduch is Hebrew for matchmaker. (Yentas comes from Fiddler on the Roof.) I do not know anyone who speaks Hebrew so have no other way to verify if it is correct. By all means let me know if I am wrong but you should also add an amendment to Wilipedia web page.

Note on the incident involving Louise in junior high. You will have to wait a couple of chapters to find out what it was, sorry... NOT. But hey if you are reading this off an archive several years hence, you can just keep reading until you find it!


	13. Chapter 13

Summery: Real dates. Real sisters.

Notes: Just thought I would explain Erica to everyone, I introduced her partly as a substitute for much of the Madeline/Louise interaction and incidentally I have no plans to pair her with Louise in anyway but friendship. Some of the dialogue comes from GG transcripts on the Twiz site. Also just a reminder that this part takes place before Angel and co took over Wolfram and Hart.

'' Thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn sat in a circle of desks working with her friends as well as Tristan, and Brad.

"I think that the basic structure of the Elizabethan government is relatively sound. The division of power between the Monarchy, the Privy Council, and the Parliament all seem to work. Agreed?" asked Paris looking around the group.

"Agreed," replied Madeline.

"Ditto," agreed Louise.

"Yeah," nodded Dawn.

"Okay, so in establishing our own government," Paris said. "I think duplicating a similar structure would be good, with a few alterations. Queen Elizabeth chose to remain unwed. She took on the burden of leadership all by herself at a time when possibly marrying the Prince of France or the King of Spain would solidify her throne while expanding her empire. And although it obviously worked for her, and the concept of a woman ruling without a man is certainly politically correct these days, I think we need to take a different tact. I think we need to devise a nation with a truly solidified royal alliance..."

"She does know this is a make-believe government right?" Dawn whispered to Madeline mischief dancing in her eyes.

"You ask her, I'm afraid," Madeline whispered back a smirk on her face.

"So in addition to the different political branches, we'll also need a King and Queen. Rory, Tristan, what about you?" prompted Paris looking across at them.

"Us?" asked Tristan sitting up.

"Oh," frowned Rory.

'Is that a blush?' mused Dawn sitting directly opposite her friend.

"No," said Tristan firmly.

"Yes, no," stammered Rory a slight look of panic in her eyes.

"Why?" asked Paris, not liking the fact that someone in the group would not follow her lead.

"Because," explained Tristan lamely.

"I just don't want to be queen," said Rory hurriedly.

"Me either," added Tristan, "King, I don't want to be king," he clarified when he saw Dawn smirking.

"What about you? You be queen," Rory suggested looking at Paris.

"I'm going to be head of Parliament. I can't be queen," sighed Paris.

"Be both," pressed Rory becoming a little desperate.

"I can't be both," declared Paris.

"Why not? It's our government," Rory pointed out.

"It's not done that way," disagreed Paris adamantly.

"It can be though, let's vote," suggested Rory looking around.

"Rory," said Paris firmly.

"Henry the eighth started a new church when the old one wouldn't allow divorce."

Dawn's eyes narrowed as she watched the exchange. 'Why are they both so adamant about not being king and queen, Rory I can understand. But why is Tristan resisting so strongly, especially if Rory does take the queen role?'

"He also cut off his wife's head. Is he still your role model?" asked Paris.

"I'm just saying we have the opportunity to make any kind of government we want here," Rory tried to clarify.

"Why won't you be queen?" pouted Paris.

"I'll be queen," offered Erica.

"There, make Erica queen," said Rory sighing.

"Fine, you're queen," confirmed Paris. "Tristan's king."

'Now why isn't our esteemed monarch objecting? He knows Erica isn't interested in him! Why was he against the chance to be king to Rory's queen?' she glanced at Rory who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with anyone. 'We are so talking later.'

"I'll be the lady-in-waiting. The one with the low-cut blue velvet renaissance dress," prompted Louise smirking.

"Lady-in-waiting is not a political office," pointed out Paris.

"No but they get all the sex," said Louise her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I should have thought about that," pouted Erica.

"What?" frowned Paris.

"Watch a movie," suggested Louise.

"We are talking about government class not the movies. God why can't I get one person to care about this as much as I do?" Paris snapped.

"Okay fine," sighed Louise. "I'll be the head of the Quarter Sessions court, but I'm still wearing the dress. Happy?"

"Out of my mind," sighed Paris.

"I'd like to be the spymaster," said Dawn. "Although it was not a political position as such, no country could afford not to have one. You know to keep track of their enemies, both internal and external."

"That's a good point," agreed Paris. "Okay, so, I secured us the classroom to work Saturday and Sunday so that by Monday we'll be ready."

"We're working all weekend? Dawn and I were supposed to go riding," pouted Madeline glancing towards Dawn.

"You're kidding," asked Louise a catch in her voice as the bell rang.

"Take this," said Paris ignoring their objections handing everyone a set of papers. "It's an outline for the entire system, point of methods, some basic laws and penalties plus some random ideas. Please be ready to discuss it tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning, don't be late," she said raising her voice.

"Wow, she designed the flag," Madeline pointed out to Dawn and Louise. Who both giggled.

--------------

Over the months since Dawn had moved to town, Rory and she had taken to going to Luke's after arriving home from school and so Dawn took the opportunity to quiz her friend about earlier. "So you and Tristan huh, how did that happen?" she asked.

Rory looked at her friend, a slight blush creeping cross her cheeks, "What do you mean. There's no me and Tristan."

"The lady protests too much, methinks," smirked Dawn. "What happened, Rory?" she asked gently taking the other girl's hand.

"You're to damn observant, Dawn," snapped Rory the blush deepening. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Rory, I told you that time at school after Tristan and the birthday invitation thing that you could tell me anything and I'd keep it secret."

"Right," nodded Rory looking down at the ground before looking back to her friend. "Okay, well it happened at Madeline's party..."

"Did he hurt you," interrupted Dawn angrily.

Rory could not help smiling at the other girl's sudden protectiveness. "No nothing like that. No... We found ourselves together in the music room. One minute we were talking the next... we kissed."

"Oh," said Dawn quietly. Unsure what to say, so she went with the first thing that came to her. "Do you love him?"

"What!" exclaimed Rory her eyes suddenly wide. "No, I don't love him. It just sort of happened. You know I went there to take my mind off my break-up with Dean and he broke-up with Summer at the party. We were just both very emotional at the time. Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise," Dawn reassured her. "But if you ever get back with Dean, you should tell him."

"You think?"

"Yes," said Dawn starting to walk again.

--------------

Dawn glanced over at Rory as they left Stars Hollow on their way to meet the others at school. It still fascinated her that her friend could not seem to feel the _barrier_ that surrounded the town. If she did, she never gave any indication about it! "So what's your great grandma like?" she asked.

"I can see my grandpa in her, or should that be the other way around?" frowned Rory.

"Her in him I think!" smiled Dawn.

"Right. Well she's the sort of person that expects things to be done the right way... well her way anyway," Rory laughed as she pictured the frustration on her grandmother's face as she tried to please her mother-in-law. "I don't know why but Trix doesn't like my grandma. I think it goes beyond the whole, she's not good enough for my son!" she mused. "She's very smart though. Grandpa thinks I take after her," she giggled.

"So you wanna stop off somewhere and get coffee and donuts for everyone, you never know it might mellow Paris, and according to Madeline, Louise can be a real grouch Saturday mornings if she has to get up early after a date Friday night!"

"Well I can't say no to coffee... ever," smirked Rory. "So yeah." She was silent for a moment looking speculatively at her friend, "You really like Madeline don't you?"

Luckily, Dawn had just turned her head to look for oncoming traffic at a junction and so Rory missed her eyes going wide for a moment. "Ah yeah... she's my best friend," she managed to school her features as she turned to look at Rory. "I mean we're friends but you have Lane as your best friend..." she trailed off.

"It's okay Dawn, I get it," Rory reassured her friend.

"Great," sighed Dawn in relief as she pulled out into traffic.

--------------

The phone rang several times before Tara picked it up, "Hello, Tara Maclay speaking."

"Oh good, it's you Tara. Are Willow and Dawn there?" asked Giles.

"Oh, hi Giles. Willow's here but Dawn's at school doing a project. Is there something wrong?"

"Well yes. Would you call Willow and place me on speaker please?" said Giles. "It would be easier."

"Of course Giles, hold on," agreed Tara pressing several buttons before replacing the receiver. "How's that?" she asked as Willow came out of her office.

"That's fine," said Giles.

"So Giles, what's this all about?" asked Willow taking a seat.

"First, is Dawn likely to return anytime in the near future?"

"No Giles, we don't expect her back until this afternoon," explained Tara. "Why?"

"I think under the circumstances Dawn should not be told what I am going to tell you, at least not until it is sorted out. It would only upset her again and indeed may cause her to come to the attention of the Council."

"What's wrong Giles?" asked Willow looking worriedly at her girlfriend.

"I lied to you all the other day when I told you that my grandmother was the younger sister of a Slayer. She was in fact older than her sister who was Called. It is true that whatever it is that chooses a potential, it does make the mother sterile," sighed Giles.

"Giles, what are we going to do? This other girl has probably told her Watcher," Willow cried in panic as she stood up.

"She has indeed told him. Luckily, Jonathan and I went to the Academy together. I told him that Buffy was adopted and that it was her adopted mother's last wish that she and Dawn not be told. So he will not tell the Council and he assures me that he can stop Kennedy from saying anything to anyone."

"If the Council isn't going to come after Dawn," frowned Tara. "Why are you telling us the truth, wouldn't it have been safer to keep it all to yourself?"

"No," sighed Giles again. "Although I have hopefully blocked the Council this time, there may come a time when I can't. Therefore, Willow, I'd like you to create all the necessary things online to point to the fact that Buffy was indeed adopted. Angel and his people in Los Angeles are creating the paper trail; it may be wise to coordinate your efforts!"

"Fine. But why did you lie about it?" asked Willow dropping into one of the chairs.

"Isn't it obvious sweetie," explained Tara placing her hand into her girlfriend's. "Look what happened when Dawnie found out about herself last year! We need to keep this secret for now because if it came out before everything is in place, there's no telling what she'll do... Or what the Council will do, if they find out!"

"Are you sure this girl's Watcher can be trusted?" asked Willow.

"Yes, I'm sure. I even pointed out that Buffy's adoption was the reason the Council failed to find her until she was Called. He will tell his charge that she misunderstood her lesson and that although rare, it is possible for slayers to have younger siblings."

"Okay," replied Willow. "So who is privy to this secret?"

"Everyone here plus Angel, Cordelia and Wesley in Los Angeles," answered Giles.

"Was that wise, to include Wesley?" asked Willow.

"Wesley has grown up in the last couple of years. I have no qualms about calling him a friend now; he's nothing like he was when he arrived in Sunnydale."

"Alright Giles. But I'm curious," nodded Willow even though he could not see the gesture. "Why did you not bring this up before, about slayers not being able to have younger siblings?"

"I believe that the spell that created Dawn did not just give us all false memories but also blocked myself and others from realising that Buffy could not have a younger sister. Then later, although I realised not long before you three moved away, I kept it to myself because to be frank, I thought it unlikely that Dawn would meet anyone with the knowledge."

"Giles, with our luck, are you nuts," laughed Willow.

"Yes well quite," chuckled Giles. "I'll contact Wesley and let him know you will be emailing him later."

"Woo Giles, listen to you with the computer speak," teased Willow.

"Goodbye Willow, Tara. Speak to you soon," said Giles with a smile in his voice.

"Bye Giles," replied Tara as she disconnected the call.

--------------

Louise lay on her back across several desks with her eyes closed, "What time is it?" she asked drowsily.

"It's almost nine," answered Madeline absently. "Hey maybe I'll own a magazine some day. Then I'll get all my nail polish for free," she commented looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I'm going back to sleep," said Louise rolling onto her side. "Tell Paris, I hate her."

"Okay," nodded Madeline.

"Hi," greeted Paris entering the classroom.

"Hey Paris. Louise hates you," smiled Madeline.

"You'll thank me when you get into Sarah Lawrence," Paris pointed out looking down at the blonde.

"Wanna bet?" moaned Louise sitting up.

"Hey," said Rory as she and Dawn entered carrying coffee and a box of doughnuts respectively.

"Wow, did you bring coffee?" asked Madeline happily.

"And doughnuts in the shape of clowns," declared Dawn walking over and offering the first one to Madeline.

"Hey they've got hats," Madeline noticed taking one.

"Well a clown just isn't a clown without a hat," replied Rory before looking at Paris. "Here's your decaf with soy milk."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," smiled Rory. "So I read your doctrine and I think our imaginary kingdom is off to a pretty good start."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean the taxes are a little high and the landowner's power should be regulated a little more..." Rory began.

"It was a different time back then," interrupted Dawn.

"Yeah but the fundamental human needs were the same," countered Rory looking between her two friends.

"We're supposed to set it up within..." Paris started to refute Rory's argument.

"Ding, ding, ding. No debating until I've had coffee," stated Louise taking a coffee from Rory.

"And a clown," added Madeline smiling around her doughnut.

"Ladies," smirked Tristan swaggering into the room.

"Hi Tristan," greeted Madeline.

"Hey," smiled Rory.

"Paris, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Tristan standing in front of the blonde.

"Oh, sure okay," nodded Paris rising and following Tristan out the door.

"And that is about what pray tell?" asked Louise looking around the others.

"I don't know. The project... maybe?" mused Madeline.

"They could've talked project here. It's something else. Something private!" Louise pointed out her curiosity peeked.

"Scandal," offered Erica.

"Maybe. Though it is Paris," Louise surmised.

"Scandal light," agreed Madeline.

"All the taste, but much fewer calories," smirked Louise.

"We could spy," suggested Madeline.

"Or we could wait for her to come back in to see if she wants us to know," stated Rory.

"Those who simply wait for information to find them, spend a lot of time sitting by the phone. Those who go out and find it themselves have something to say when it rings," Louise said philosophically.

"Nietzsche?" asked Rory.

"Dawson," Dawn supplied.

"My next guess," smiled Rory as Paris came back.

"So, what was with the confab in the hallway?" asked Louise as she, Madeline and Erica surrounded her.

"We're dying here," Madeline pointed out.

"Well, Tristan, he...asked me out," Paris replied happily.

"No!" exclaimed Madeline.

"My, my, my," mused Erica.

"Wow, this is amazing. God I'm jealous," teased Louise.

"Details please. Don't leave out anything. We want every comma, apostrophe, and ampersand," stated Erica.

"Well he just asked me out," explained Paris.

"When?" asked Dawn from where she sat with Rory.

"Tonight."

"Hmm," frowned Louise.

"What?" asked Paris.

"Nothing," said Louise quickly.

"No, you 'hmm'ed. Why did you 'hmm'?" Paris demanded.

"Forget it," Louise tried to appease her friend.

"Louise tell her why you 'hmm'ed," sighed Dawn.

Louise sighed again as she first looked over to Dawn before turning her full attention back to Paris. "He asked you out for tonight," she pointed out.

"Less than twenty four hours notice," added Madeline sadly.

"So? What does that mean?" Paris asked worriedly.

"Usually that someone else cancelled," Louise replied gently.

"Or maybe he just got up the nerve to ask her out," suggested Rory.

"Maybe," mused Erica.

"This is so amazing," smiled Louise trying to get Paris past the worry she had helped create. "I mean you are so far from Tristan's type."

"So, so far," added Erica.

"Tristan usually likes his girls bad," giggled Louise.

"Hey, I'll have you know I have no interest in Tristan," laughed Dawn.

"Oh come on Dawn. No way could you be a bad girl," stated Madeline her eyes twinkling.

"That just shows how much I've changed since coming here. When I did get together with my friends, Spike and Faith, mum and Buffy would freak out at some of the things we would pull," smiled Dawn her eyes taking on a distant look for a moment.

"Looks like we're going to have to do the Pink Ladies makeover on you," declared Madeline after laughing with Dawn.

"We'll turn you from a sweet Sandy to a slutty Sandy. Dancing at the school fair with high heels, black spandex, and permed hair," Louise smiled.

"You can borrow my water bra," offered Erica.

"Excuse me?" asked Paris confused.

"My water bra," explained Erica. "It's like a padded bra but it's filled with some sort of liquid so it moves."

"It moves?" Paris' eyes went wide.

"Yeah," nodded Erica.

"On its own?"

"It makes you look natural," Erica assured her.

"Great. Thanks, but I'll pass. Everyone come on, let's get to work," said Paris sitting down.

"I think you're gonna have a really good time," Rory said taking a chair next to the blonde.

"Yeah well, it's just a date right?" Paris pointed out.

"Oh, right."

"Ok, focus people," exclaimed Paris.

"Do you want one?" smiled Rory holding the box of clown donuts out to Paris.

--------------

As Dawn and Rory drove home later, Dawn could not keep her speculation to herself any longer. "You set them up didn't you?"

Rory gave Dawn a strange look, "You really are observant!" she mused. "Yeah I just suggested to Tristan that maybe one reason he can't keep a girlfriend is that he isn't going after the right type. I mean, Paris is smart, committed to everything she does, so I'm sure she would be good for him... and maybe not be such a bitch to me sometimes!"

Dawn took the time at a red light to study her friend more closely before shaking out of the thoughts that suddenly came into her mind of Paris and Rory together. "Ah yeah I guess," she said quietly before turning her attention back to the road. "This isn't something to do with you and Tristan kissing is it?"

"Not really. Tristan and I talked it out and I think I finally got it through to him that I am never going to be interested in him..."

"I think it'll take a bit more than a talk to stop him chasing you, Rory," coyly observed Dawn.

"Maybe, we'll see. Anyway, I suggested that the reason he can't keep a girlfriend is he's going after the wrong type and that Paris is smart, and driven, and has ambition, and that she might be good for him."

"Sounds like you're becoming Paris' cheer section," laughed Dawn.

--------------

Lorelai ran into the house and upstairs, "Hi! Five minute talking break while I change," she called back to Rory and Dawn studying on the couch. "My day, big leak third floor, lots of things going squish that should not be squishing. Michel is no help. And now I'm late for dinner which by the way I'm completely bummed you're not coming to Rory." She came to the top of the stairs holding two shirts, "Which one, blue, black, good, bad?" she asked.

Rory exchanged looks with Dawn before turning to her mother, "Black."

"Okay. Are you sure you can't come?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah I'm sure. If we're not prepared tomorrow, Paris is gonna have us sent to the Tower. Although if things go well tonight, I bet it'll help tomorrow," smirked Rory.

"Tonight?" frowned Lorelai coming back down the stairs.

"Yeah, she's going out on a date with Tristan."

"How'd that happen?" asked Lorelai.

"Rory did a little matchmaking," explained Dawn before glancing at the other teenager, "Although I have a feeling it won't work out!"

"Lucy, how many times have I told you not to butt into other people's business?" said Lorelai in a Ricki Ricardo voice.

"Never," smiled Rory.

"Good going," Lorelai looked at Dawn. "You don't know unless you go out with someone if they're the one. Alright, well I want details tomorrow. Now how do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," assured Rory.

Lorelai sighed, "Okay. My five minutes are up. There's money on the kitchen table and there's really good chocolate cake that I took out and defrosted for you specially this morning and call me if you need me and I'll be home early and what else?"

"Don't be mean to Grandma," reminded Rory firmly.

"Yeah, yeah broken record. Okay, I'm gone."

"Be good," smiled Dawn.

"Bye you two," called Lorelai slamming the door closed.

--------------

Dawn and Rory sat on the couch with a large portion of chocolate cake balanced on the cushion between them, occasionally using the forks they each held to break off a piece as they studied their notes. Suddenly there was a firm knock at the door, they glanced at each other, "I'll get it," stated Rory as Dawn grabbed the plate and placed it onto the coffee table then watched as her friend answered the door.

Paris pushed by Rory and turned to confront her holding an arm full of clothes, "I don't know what to wear," she cried.

"Ever?" smiled Rory.

"On my date with Tristan," Paris clarified. "I'm not trendy girl okay? I don't haunt the boutiques hoping to find that one fabulous little top. I study and then I think about studying and then I study some more."

"Come on," sighed Rory leading the blonde into the living room.

"Hey Paris," Dawn greeted her.

"Hey," Paris acknowledged the other room occupant before turning back to Rory. "I only have one lipstick at home okay? And it's barely even a colour. You put it on and it looks like you're not wearing anything, which is why I liked it in the first place. But to date you need the fabulous little top and you need a lipstick that you can actually tell you're wearing," she whined.

"Do you want to put that stuff down?" suggested Rory.

Paris dumped the arm full of clothes onto the arm of the couch. "You said once that if I ever needed to talk to anyone, I could come talk to you," she reminded Rory.

"Yes I did," nodded Rory.

"Well here I am," said Paris.

"Okay, can I ask you a question?" asked Rory.

"Okay," agreed Paris.

"Why didn't you go to Madeline or Louise, or even Erica, about this? I mean they seem to get that 'fabulous little top' thing."

"Oh yeah that they get. The whole supportive 'You're going to be fine and not throw up twelve times on the way to his car' thing, that they don't get," sneered Paris.

"Hey Madeline isn't that bad," Dawn jumped in. Paris and Rory turned and looked at her, "Just saying," she blushed a little.

"Okay, let's just see what you got," said Rory looking back at Paris.

"I brought everything just in case there was some sort of hidden potential in something that I just didn't see. So?" explained Paris. Dawn looked sadly at the blonde as she realised just how little clothes she must have if what Rory was now looking over was any indication!

"Well you'd be one well dressed widow," sighed Rory.

"Forget it. I'm not going," declared Paris beginning to grab her clothes.

"Yes you are," stated Rory. "Come on now. This is your entire wardrobe?"

"Yes."

"Nothing's left at home," asked Rory sadly.

"Nothing but my Chilton uniform and my bat mitzvah dress, which has menorahs on the collar."

"Okay let's think," mused Rory before beginning to head for the stairs, "Come on."

"Where are you going?" asked Paris as she started to follow. Dawn hurried to catch up with them.

"To our one stop shopping store," smirked Rory.

Reaching the top, Paris looked around the room Rory had led her to. "Is this your mother's room?"

"Yes it is," agreed Rory.

"I can't wear your mother's clothes," cried Paris wondering if Rory was trying to set her up to embarrass her.

"Yes you can, Rory does it all the time," said Dawn coming in behind the blonde.

"What about this?" Rory suggested holding up a pink blouse to Paris while looking over at Dawn.

Dawn shook her head. "My mother says the colour pink makes my head look small," Paris told them.

"Okay, no pink," said Rory putting it back.

"This whole thing is so insane," whined Paris.

"Why?" frowned Rory.

"Tristan asking me out? Why would he do that?" asked Paris. Behind her, Dawn arched her eyebrow at Rory and gesturing that she thought Rory should tell her the truth.

"Why would he not do that?" Rory asked Paris trying to ignore her gesticulating friend.

"Because he's gorgeous and experienced and only dates those most likely to become a trophy wife," Paris pointed out.

"Tristan would be lucky to go out with someone like you. He's not going to have to read the menu to you or explain that the dancing trash bins in the movie theatre previews aren't real. It's going to be much less stressful," explained Rory.

"All these years, I've hoped this would happen and now it has. I feel...I don't know. I don't have a lot of experience in the dating department. I mean if you can't put it on your transcript what's the point right?" said Paris.

"I know. Before Dean, I'd never had a boyfriend. Or a kiss... Well except for the little practise I had with Lane when we were ten," Rory reminded them.

"Yeah," mused Paris.

"I never even thought about dating," confessed Rory.

"Then you met Dean," prompted Dawn smiling sadly at her friends.

"Yeah. And he was so special and nice and made me completely nauseous," Rory nodded returning Dawn's smile.

"The best ones do," mused Paris. "Then they dump you," she said quietly.

"Yeah," agreed Rory just as quietly. "I couldn't even talk around him."

"I saw you at the dance," Paris smiled. "You didn't seem to have any trouble talking. Or gazing annoyingly into each others eyes."

"But that was after we'd been dating a little. After we started going out and spending time together, I don't know it just kind of got easier. And then by the third date everything was perfect," explained Rory.

"Do you miss him a lot?" Paris asked.

Rory nodded, "Yeah, a lot, a lot."

"Sorry," said Paris.

"Thanks," smiled Rory genially happy that Paris understood. "But tonight is not about me. Tonight is about you going out with Tristan in this outfit. What do you think?" she said holding up an outfit.

"It's ok," mused Paris.

"It's great," countered Dawn stepping forward.

"Put it on," commanded Rory holding it out.

"Are you sure?" asked Paris nervously.

"Yeah. Bathroom's down the hall and I'll get you a lipstick with some actual colour in it," Rory told the blonde.

"Okay," smiled Paris throwing her jacket on the bed and hurried out the door.

"Uh, Paris. What are these cards that fell out of your jacket?" asked Rory picking them up off the floor.

"Oh yeah. Those are notes for tonight," called out Paris through the bathroom door.

"Notes?" frowned Dawn joining Rory at the door and glancing at the cards.

"Yeah. Just some reference points really... you know subjects to bring up in case the conversation lags," explained Paris.

"Well can I suggest that you leave this one about the Spanish Inquisition out?" suggested Dawn taking that card from Rory.

"It's not very romantic?" enquired Paris.

"Not really," called back Dawn.

"Okay, I'm dressed," said Paris.

"How's it look?" asked Rory.

"Bad," answered Paris.

"Well I don't think we can really trust your opinion on this subject so come out here please," smiled Dawn.

"Fine but it looks bad," stated Paris opening bathroom door.

"You look great," declared Dawn.

"I feel weird," confessed Paris.

"Well then weird works for you because you look amazing," said Rory firmly.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"I swear to God," smiled Dawn. Rory kicked her shin, "Rory swears to God."

"Are you both atheists?" frowned Paris.

"Excuse me?" asked Rory.

"Because that affects the validity of your swearing to God."

Dawn smiled at the blonde, "I'm Wicca, so me swearing to God without also invoking the Goddess, I guess would invalidate me," she laughed. "That's why I invoked him for Rory."

"You look great. And I wouldn't tell you, you did if you didn't," said Rory.

"Okay, well if both of you think it looks okay."

"I believe the word 'amazing' was used," Rory pointed out smiling.

"Then I'll wear it. Thanks."

"Anytime," nodded Rory.

"I have to go," stated Paris heading down the stairs.

"Lipstick," reminded Rory holding it out to the blonde.

"You're going to hold this evening over my head for the rest of my life aren't you?" mused Paris as she applied the lipstick.

"Probably," laughed Rory

"Bye," said Paris as she quickly gathered her own clothes up and headed for the door.

--------------

Rory and Dawn sat outside the classroom waiting for the others. "Well aren't we early. Trying to suck up to Parliament?" teased Paris walking towards them.

"Hey. How'd it go last night?" asked Rory standing up with Dawn.

"It went," answered Paris as she led them into the classroom.

"It went well?" prompted Rory.

"Well he picked me up. We went to dinner and a movie," explained Paris as she began putting folders on some of the desks. "I didn't use my note cards once and he kissed me good night."

"Paris, I'm so glad!" gushed Rory.

"It was a kiss," sighed Paris.

"See? All that nervousness for nothing," Rory pointed out.

"Yeah. God this is so weird," mused Paris.

"Good," laughed Rory. "Then it's a good time to talk about our overtaxed peasants."

"Oh let them eat cake," chuckled Paris.

Tristan walked over to them, "Hey."

"Hi," sighed Paris. "Can we talk?"

Dawn had been closely observing the blonde. She did not seem very enthusiastic about the date!

"Sure," nodded Tristan.

"I just wanted to tell you..." began Paris.

"Yeah. I kinda got the impression you want more!" interrupted Tristan.

"What?" asked Paris.

"You want to go steady with me?" clarified Tristan.

"No," Paris shook her head.

"What?" exclaimed Tristan.

"Tristan. I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. But after last night, I realised that the reality was nothing like the fantasy," Paris explained calmly. "I hope one day you find someone nice that can love you for the person you are, but that's not me. I'm sorry Tristan, really I am."

"You don't want to go out with me?" he asked again in shock, other than Rory and Erica, no girl he had pursued had ever turned him down.

"I thought I just made myself clear?" stated Paris. "I'd still be interested in going to a movie with you, or even out for coffee or something, but only as friends."

"Oh, yeah as friends," sneered Tristan.

"Honestly I think we both know we're more friends material than dating material?" nodded Paris.

"When Rory first suggested us going out I thought the idea was crazy but she made some good points. We do have some history and well..."

"I guessed that Rory was somehow behind it," interrupted Paris glancing at the blushing brunette. "Yes, we have history, but that's all we do have, history. Okay, so are we done with this?"

"Uh sure," nodded Tristan in shock.

"Great," smiled Paris, "Excuse me," she said turning and walking over to Rory and Dawn as Erica and Brad entered.

"I'm so sorry Paris," stammered Rory fearfully.

"Don't be," Paris waved it off. "As I said, the reality was nothing like the fantasy. All he could talk about was himself. Trying to hold an intelligent conversation with him was like talking to a first grader."

"Really," frowned Rory. "But in some of our classes he seems to be good at arguing his point?"

Paris laughed, "Okay, so he's better at conversing than a first grader. I need something more, I need someone that can push me intellectually and challenge my views in an intelligent way."

Dawn arched her eyebrow as she looked between her two friends but said nothing, 'After all, I can't even sort out me and Maddie.'

When Madeline and Louise entered a moment later, Paris looked around the room, "Okay, let's get started," she said taking a seat.

Madeline dropped her book bag on the desk next to Dawn and sat down, "Hey Dawn," she greeted her friend before looking over at Paris. "Why was Tristan hurrying out of school as we came in?"

"Paris told him she wasn't interested in going steady," explained Dawn.

"Really?" asked Louise a look of shock on her face.

"Wow," exclaimed Madeline her eyes going wide.

"Yes really," snapped Paris. "Now let's get down to work." She looked over at Rory, "I'm having the outfit you lent me, cleaned. I'll bring it to school tomorrow."

"Okay," nodded Rory. "Now about these taxes..."

--------------

Rory and Lorelai were sitting at a couple of tables pushed together with Dawn and her guardians when Luke brought out the Gilmores plates and placed them in front of them. "Okay, French toast with bacon crispy. Pancakes, two eggs over easy," he said beginning to turn to get the others their food.

"Oh," gasped Lorelai a little catch in her voice.

"What?" sighed Luke turning back.

"You put the eggs on top of the pancakes," Lorelai explained.

"Oops," frowned Rory getting curious looks from the other three table occupants.

"What?" frowned Luke.

"Yeah, well, it's like two eyes staring at me. See, I can't eat it like this," explained Lorelai.

"Hence the oops," clarified Rory.

"They always remind me of breasts," said Willow without thinking and blushing when they all looked at her.

"Willow's a breast woman," giggled Dawn.

"Eew, now I really need a new plate," cried Lorelai.

"What are you talking about? You always order the same thing," snapped Luke trying to get the image of the redhead staring at other women's breasts out of his head.

"Yeah, but you usually put the eggs on the side so that my breakfast is not ogling me," explained Lorelai.

"It's the same food," he pointed out.

"Hmm, yeah, I need the eggs put on the side," said Lorelai offering him the plate back.

"You want a brand new plate."

"Yes," nodded Lorelai.

Luke took the plate, "How about if I take this plate in the back, I take the eggs off the pancakes, I put the same eggs on the side and bring the plate back out. What happens then?" he asked.

"Then I can eat my breakfast."

"It's the same food just a different configuration," Luke pointed out.

"I won't know that."

"I'm gonna take the plate in the back," sighed Luke heading back to the kitchen shaking his head.

"Thanks Luke. So what time does the judgmental express arrive?" Lorelai asked looking to her daughter.

"Grandma gets here at noon."

"Hmm," mused Lorelai.

"Are you sure you won't do lunch?" asked Rory.

"Oh no, I can't, lunch is bad," said Lorelai shaking her head.

"You're still okay, right Dawn?" asked Rory looking at her friend.

"Yeah, just phone when you know what time you want me there and I'll meet you and your grandma at the Inn."

"What?" cried Lorelai looking at Rory again. "You didn't say anything about having lunch at the Inn."

"I didn't. It was grandma's idea," smiled Rory.

--------------

"So, what do you think?" asked Rory as she led her grandmother into the lobby of the Inn.

"Well, I think it's very nice," replied Emily looking around with a critical eye.

"Mum's office is right back there," Rory continued, pointing off to one side of the desk. "Oh and wait until you see the dining room. They got the chandeliers from one of Martha Washington's houses."

"Do you spend a lot of time here?" asked Emily.

"Yeah," nodded Rory. "I work here a couple afternoons a week and I help out with special occasions. They have a lot of weddings here." She glanced into the lounge, scanning it quickly for Dawn. Not seeing her, she was just about to suggest that she call her friend when she entered behind them.

"Sorry I'm late," apologised Dawn joining them. "I got distracted by some homework. Have you been waiting long?"

"That's alright Dawn, school should come first," Emily assured the teenager smiling at her. "We only just arrived ourselves."

"Hey Dawn," greeted Rory before glancing around the lobby. "I wonder where mum is."

"Oh, don't bother your mother. I'm sure she's busy," said Emily.

"Oh no, she'd want to say hi," assured Rory leading the other two over to the desk. "Michel, where's Mum?" she asked.

"Off with her boyfriend," smirked Michel.

"What boyfriend?" frowned Rory.

"Small, dark, wanted in four states," replied Michel.

"Okay," said Rory exchanging a confused look with Dawn. "Well, do you know when she's coming back because my grandmother's here and we want to say hi."

"Your grandmother?" asked Michel looking up for the first time and seeing the older woman with the teenagers and smiled warmly.

"Emily Gilmore," Emily introduced herself extending her hand.

"Michel Gerard," Michel said shaking the offered hand.

"Enchantée. D'où venez vous?" smiled Emily.

Michel's smile grew, "Paris."

"J'adore Paris. Nous y allons chaque printemps," replied Emily.

"Oh, oui, le printemps à Paris..."

"Un cliché, mais pourtant..." smiled Emily.

"C'est si vrai, c'est si vrai..."

"Okay, well, we better go find mum," interrupted Rory having only followed part of the exchange having dropped French when she started at Chilton in favour of Spanish.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you," said Emily.

"The pleasure is all mine," beamed Michel.

Emily followed Rory towards the lounge, "What a charming man," she mused.

"Uh okay," said Rory exchanging a little smile with Dawn. Just then, Lorelai stepped from the lounge, "Mum, hi," she greeted her mother.

"Mum, hi," said Lorelai joining them.

"Lorelai, it's quite a place you've got here," Emily complimented.

"Oh, well it's not really my place," Lorelai pointed out. "I just work here, so... I thought you were gonna go antiquing."

"Yeah we did. And now we're here for lunch," answered Rory.

"I never would have pictured you in jogging shoes. What's up working girl?" teased Lorelai noticing her mother's footwear for the first time.

"Well, Rory decided that we should take the grand tour of the town and that meant walking," explained Emily. "I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your socks also."

"Oh, I don't mind," smirked Lorelai. "I wish I had a camera, but I don't mind."

"I thought after lunch I could show grandma the grounds."

"Oh yeah, good. On the way back, show her the gym. Jump on the treadmill," smirked Lorelai as she began heading into the lobby.

"See you later," called back Rory as she led the other two into the dining room and walking up to one of the waiters, "Hey, Jimmy. We have a table booked."

"Hi Rory," greeted Jimmy. "This way ma'am," he smirked at the teenager.

"Thank you, my good man," giggled Rory as the waiter handed them their menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink while you decide on lunch?" he asked seriously.

"Girls?" asked Emily looking at the two girls.

"Coke, please," replied Dawn.

"Same, thanks grandma," nodded Rory.

"My granddaughter and her friend will have cokes and I'll have mineral water, thank you," answered Emily looking up at the young man.

"Very good ma'am," smiled Jimmy turning and heading for the bar.

Emily glanced around the room, "You're right, Rory. This is a lovely dining room.

"Yes it is," agreed Rory. "Mum put a lot into it when it was renovated a couple of years ago. She chose most of the fixtures and fittings."

"Really?" asked Emily in shock.

Rory smiled at her grandmother as if guessing what she was thinking! "Yeah. She's not all about monkey lamps and clutter. She is very professional at work."

"So it seems," agreed Emily. "So Dawn. I see the volleyball team finished joined top of your group with Hillside."

Dawn nodded, "Yes. We meet Morgan or Griswold in round two of the State Tournament next week."

"And do you think you'll win?" smiled Emily.

"I have every confidence in my team," replied Dawn mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Good," replied Emily as Jimmy appeared with their drinks.

--------------

After lunch, Rory and Dawn led Emily onto the Inn's grounds, heading towards the pond. "So the horses are up on that hill," Rory pointed out. "And the tennis courts are over there," she pointed to the left.

"It's certainly impressive," complemented Emily looking around.

They reached the potting shed just then. "And this is my favourite place," smiled Rory happily.

"The tool shed?" frowned Emily.

"No," Rory shook her head. "This is where we used to live."

"What?" cried Emily.

"Right when mum and I moved here, this was our apartment," Rory explained.

"But..." spluttered Emily.

Rory opened the door and walked in with Dawn. Emily looked in from the doorway. "I know it looks small, but it's really pretty. Come on. See, we had our bed right over there, and mum put up this really pretty curtain around the tub so that it looked like a real bathroom. And we would just sit outside at night when the Inn would have parties and we'd just listen to music and feed the ducks and..." Emily turned and began walking away. "Grandma? Grandma wait, what's the matter?" she called as she and Dawn hurried after the older woman.

"Nothing," Emily shook her head.

"Did something happen? Are you sick?" asked Rory.

"I'm fine. It's just getting late, I have to go."

"Lorelai was hurting," Dawn pointed out.

"What?" frowned Emily turning to Dawn.

"She was hurting," repeated Dawn sadly. "She never wanted to hurt you or Richard, but she felt stifled in Hartford. Regardless of the right or wrong of the situation, she felt it was the right thing for her and Rory. She heard you planning Rory's future and I think she feared you would take Rory away from her. There is nothing more important to Lorelai, than Rory. Both you and she are strong willed. By leaving when she did, it gave her the chance to spread her wings. Look at how happy she is doing something she really likes. And Rory, are you sure she would be as happy as she is if she had never come to Stars Hollow, everyone loves her here."

Emily looked stunned not saying anything for almost a full minute. "I have to go," she finally announced before hurrying away.

Rory looked stunned herself as she watched her grandmother disappear. "She'll get over it," said Dawn. "But maybe showing her the shed wasn't the best thing to do!"

"What do you mean?"

"Rory, think of your grandmother's home in Hartford then that shed. It hurt her deeply that your mum would rather stay here with you than in Hartford," explained Dawn.

Rory glanced back at the shed as a short scruffy man carried some bags into it, "I guess," agreed Rory sadly.

"Come on, we better warn your mum about what's happened. 'Cause I don't think your grandmother is going to stay quiet about it!" said Dawn heading back to the Inn.

--------------

When Dawn arrived home, she noticed a strange car parked behind their car. She frowned as she climbed the porch steps and opened the door. "Hey, whose car's behind..." she asked walking into the kitchen. "Giles," she cried happily, as she hurried to the quickly rising man to receive a hug. "And Wesley!" added the teenager as she took in the other man in their kitchen. "What are you two doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sit down, Dawnie," replied Willow solemnly, gesturing to one of the empty chairs at the dining table.

"What's wrong," asked Dawn sitting down and looking around the table at the four adults. "Has something happened to someone in Sunnydale or LA?"

"No, Dawn. Everyone is fine. Wesley and I are here about you."

"Me? What about me?"

"Sweetie, you hafta stay calm and promise to let us finish explaining, okay?" answered Tara taking her Ward's hand.

Dawn nodded mutely not trusting her voice at that moment as various scenarios ran through her head.

"First, Dawn, I had hoped never to reveal what I now have to tell you," sighed Giles. "To be honest, I never thought you would meet a potential..."

"This is about the things, Kennedy Cortes told me isn't it?" cried Dawn, the panic rising in her voice.

"Yes Dawnie," nodded Willow as she rose and quickly rounded the table to take the chair on the other side of the teenager and take her other hand. "Dawnie, everything is going to be okay, we've fixed it."

"What do you mean?" frowned Dawn tears standing in her eyes.

"Let me start at the beginning," said Giles, getting a nod from the teenager. "What this Kennedy Cortes told you is true. A potential cannot have younger siblings on her mother's side. The magicks that create the potential does make the mother sterile. I apologise for deceiving you the other week, but I felt at the time it was necessary..."

"So the Council know I can't be Buffy's sister in the normal sense?" surmised Dawn sadly as both her guardians squeezed her hands in support.

"Well they know that potentials can't have younger siblings. But we think it has failed to occur to them that you cannot be her sister in a normal sense," clarified Wesley.

"Precisely," agreed Giles. "We think, the spell that gave everyone false memories, also blocked the realisation that something was wrong with a Slayer having a younger sister. At least for sometime..."

"But not now!" interrupted Dawn.

"Well the block seemed to fail around the time of Buffy's death." Giles smirked then, "The Council is very slow sometimes, they rarely have an original thought, it may be years before it occurs to them."

"So what have you done?" asked Dawn looking at the two smiling Englishmen. "I assume you haven't just come here to tell me, the Council may or may not be hunting me?"

"Quite," nodded Giles the smile leaving his face. "With the help of some of Angel's contacts in Los Angeles, and Willow's skill with the computer," he smiled for a moment at the redhead. "We have made it look as if Buffy was originally adopted by your mother, thereby explaining your existence..."

"It also explains why Buffy was not found until she had been called," added Wesley.

"Dawnie," said Tara gently drawing the teenager's attention. "None of us feel good about what we've had to do to Buffy's memory, but there was no other way."

Dawn allowed the tears to fall as her two guardians leaned in to hug her as she nodded mutely.

"Dawn. This had to be done to protect you, not just from the Council, but Wolfram and Hart," explained Giles gently.

"Angel and I have spent many hours trying to discern what exactly Wolfram and Hart planned to do with you since we found out about your father," added Wesley.

"And?" asked Dawn.

"I'm afraid we have learned nothing useful... yet!"

Dawn nodded, "Okay."

Wesley gestured to the large manila envelope in front of him, "This is the details we came up with. You should study them, so that if anyone queries your relationship to Buffy, you will know what to tell them."

"Okay," agreed Dawn somewhat numb at what had been done to her sister in her name! "I think I'd like to go to my room for a bit," she said rising and taking the envelope.

"Are you alright, Dawnie?" asked Willow sadly, hating herself for what she had helped do to her best friend.

"No," replied Dawn. "I get what you all did was to protect me, and I think Buffy would approve. But no, I'm not okay. If someone could call me when dinner is ready," she asked walking out of the room.

"Goddess," sighed Willow wiping the tears from her eyes. "After all she's been through and now we had to bastardise her sister to protect her from people that should actually be looking to protect her."

"She does understand sweetie. We'll just have to give her time," consoled Tara taking the redhead's hand.

Willow nodded sadly and looked at the two men, "How long can you stay?"

"I need to fly back tomorrow," answered Giles.

"And I have several contacts to see in New York the day after tomorrow," added Wesley.

"You'll stay for dinner then!" nodded Tara getting up.

"Only if it's no trouble," said Wesley.

"It's no trouble, really," smiled Tara.

Dawn stepped numbly into her room and fell heavily onto her bed, her pillow muffling her quiet sobs.

A/N: Regarding the French used in this part. I do not speak French and definitely cannot write it. So the spelling comes from the script on Twiz.


End file.
